Giddy Brew
by The Brat Prince
Summary: A new crowd roams the halls of Hogwarts, thirteen years after Harry Potter surrendered to the dark. The story of a group of best friends who stumble upon a secret never meant to be discovered. Romance, angst, and general insanity abounds. Now COMPLETE.
1. Perfect Saints

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter One: Perfect Saints_

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: Finally got around to revising this. This is the first revised chapter- I haven't done the rest yet!!!!

Disclaimer: Characters in this story are of my own creation, however Hogwarts and any of the other characters you may recognize from the Harry Potter books (Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, etc) are obviously NOT mine. They belong to JK Rowling, who I one day aspire to become. Kidding, kidding. Anyway, the characters and plot are mine, you steal them I might have to track you down and injure you in some way. I have the means and determination to do so. Don't steal!

* * *

"No way! Dark Symphony is so much better than The Black Orbit!" Serendipity Watson protested indignantly. Her best friends, Prue Gelliston and Elanore Kingston exchanged eye rolls. Everyone knew Serendipity carried a torch for Dark Symphony's lead singer.

It was weird, Prue reflected, sprawled out on Serendipity's blue velvet sheets, that they were discussing bands like normal teenagers. In fact, Prue, Serendipity, and Elanore were not normal in the least. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to the rest of the world might appear as abnormal as could be. The muggle world, that is. Muggles were non-magical people. Many magical folk were pure-blooded, although the number became less and less as years passed. Pure blooded wizards and witches looked down on muggle born wizards and witches. Hogwarts was actually one of the only magical academies of its kind that accepted muggle born talent with open arms. This was lucky, because if they hadn't, Prue never would have been where she was.

Now that Prue had been at Hogwarts for six years, she knew what to expect, including the prejudices of fellow students. Luckily, she had befriended Elanore and Serendipity, both pure bloods as well as fantastic friends. They were all in Ravenclaw, a house for the cleverest students in Hogwarts. They all shared one large room in the Ravenclaw dorm with two other girls; Antoinetta Feehan and Seprie Diesel. Currently, Antoinetta was down in the common room, entertaining aforementioned singer of Dark Symphony, a seventh year boy named Orpheus Vaughn. Seprie was most likely drooling over her shoulder.

Prue, Serendipity, and Elanore chose to stay in their room and gawk at his gorgeous voice instead. Smirking, Elanore asked, "Sere, I'm sorry, but The Black Orbit is quite possibly the best band ever. Orpheus is a total hottie, I'll admit, but have you seen Casey Hargrove?"

Groaning, Prue buried her face in the bed, "Elanore, I thought we weren't going to mention Casey. I mean, it's only the second day of our sixth year. Let's not start out badly by talking about him."

Casey Hargrove was the guitarist of The Black Orbit, Dark Symphony's rival band. He was actually in Ravenclaw as well, in the same year as the three girls. He slept in the room across the hall with five other boys. Two of which, combined with Casey were the bane of Prue's existence.

Teachers called Prue, Serendipity, and Elanore the 'Saints', which was easier to say than "Watson, Kingston, Gelliston, what are you up to now?"

Bobby Stone, one of the five plagues of the girls' lives preferred to call them the Stoners. He was joined by Frank Wakefield, Quant Phantom, Sylvester Ridley, and of course, Casey Hargrove. Frank was actually a Gryffindor, as was Quant. Their little group was known around school as the Icemen when people wanted to be polite.

The Saints and the Icemen were constantly at odds, trying to see who could rack up the most detentions or pull off the most tricks without getting caught. Sometimes it wouldn't be about making mischief. They also liked to compete in Quidditch and in academics. Currently, both groups were tied inthis unspoken competition. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Casey had decided to help Prue with Astronomy last year and was spotted by Reese O'Malley, the biggest gossip at Hogwarts. And she was only a third year now. It wasn't like they'd been doing anything. He had taken her hand and made her point out the North Star's alignment with Pluto, a hard configuration. Reese had just blown the thing way out of proportion. Then Casey had told Hogwarts' entire great hall that Reese's accusation was true.

Elanore found the whole thing amusing, but she already had a sort of boyfriend, in Hufflepuff. His name was Rufus Orlando, and he was Orpheus's best friend. Prue was admittedly jealous. Even though Elanore insisted they were just friends (They had grown up next door to each other), the chemistry between them was obvious. Sparks everywhere. The two were a cute couple; Elanore with her long glossy black hair, streaked electric blue by a misguided spell, violet eyes gleaming mischievously behind pale skinned eyelids. Rufus had chocolate skin and short black hair coupled with intelligent almond shaped eyes. They looked perfect together.

The same spell Elanore had used also touched Prue, originally a brunette, her long hair was bleached white blonde on the surface with darker brunette bits sticking out underneath. She had freckled skin that still held a bit of bronze pigment from the summer hols and sharp green eyes. She'd been told she had a nice smile, but when Prue looked in the mirror, all she saw was a small mouth and not quite straight teeth.

Serendipity was the natural looking one. She had a clear peach complexion to offset her wide baby blues and fiery, pepper red curls. The Watsons were a rich family, with connections to the ministries of magic in over eight countries. The Kingstons were more normal, although Elanore's mother owned a small perfume shop that sold exotic fragrances which had left them rather well off. Prue's parents lived on opposite sides of the world. Her dad was an archaeologist, digging in South America while her mother worked in a muggle embassy in Russia. They hardly ever spoke to each other.

"Oh saintly ones!" Serendipity giggled when she heard Frank's voice at the door. Decisively, Elanore got up and opened it as quietly as she could. The door was kind of strange. It swung outward instead of inward, and made a satisfying noise when it hit Frank head on in the face.

"That was so uncalled for," Sylvester Ridley observed, hiding a grin. Casey was laughing loudly with Bobby. Quant held a mask of cool perfection. The five boys were most likely some of the cutest in school, and Prue supposed the girls should have considered themselves lucky to be across the hall from them. She supposed being the operative word.

Frank and Bobby were blonde, one with dark blue eyes and a crew cut, the other with icy, glacial orbs shaded by his wavy golden tresses. Casey had spiky orange hair, the color of flames, which was actually his natural color. His eyes were deep blue, dark, and stormy. Quant's hair was black, tied in a loose ponytail near his neck, and his eyes were brilliant green in color. Sylvester was a normal brunette, with a wave of chestnut curls and cinnamon doe eyes. Sometimes he looked just like a small animal you felt the need to kick.

"What do you want?" Elanore asked in an irritated voice, raising an eyebrow when Casey stepped on Frank's back to get in the door. Poor boy had fallen and didn't seem to be able to get back up.

"You three lovely goddesses to join me in the common room," Casey replied smoothly.

"Is Antoinetta gone?" Serendipity asked, wrinkling her nose, "I really don't like that girl."

"The exquisite Antoinetta and Seprie have accompanied Mister Vaughn and crew down to the dining hall. Singing," Sylvester added with a grimace. Antoinetta and Seprie weren't known for their voices.

"Ah, don't listen to him Sere," Prue tried to soothe Serendipity, who looked like she might cry, "I bet Orpheus doesn't even notice they're there."

"Actually," Bobby started conversationally, "He had his arm around Seprie…oops!"

Bobby obviously hadn't noticed how upset Serendipity was until the second she lunged at him, wand raised.

"_Sealipificus,"_ She cried, a blue beam of light blasting from the tip of her white oak wand. Finding his lips knitting themselves shut, Bobby proceeded to flap his arms in protest. No one paid him any attention.

"Wow, you really do fancy Vaughn, don't you?" Casey looked at Bobby in amazement, ducking behind Quant in case she decided to retaliate. Quant raised an eyebrow at his friend's complete lack of bravado.

"Why do we have to go down to the common room," changing the subject, Prue looked at him suspiciously, "What do you guys have planned?"

"You sound like Professor Snips," Casey countered, standing straight as a board in an imitation of the Transfiguration professor, Chelsie Snips, "Hargrove! Wakefield! Stone! Ridley! What mischief are you causing? Honestly, every single day boys? Fifty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. And Ms. Watson, what do you think you're doing? If I see you turn around again, I'll take ten more from Ravenclaw. I've never seen a single class cause so much trouble. Gelliston!"

Elanore laughed, "Notice I never get in trouble. Neither does Quant, for that matter."

"Yeah," Sylvester glared at the dark haired boy, "Why is that?"

Shrugging, Quant replied, "I have all the professors under my thrall."

"Ooh, yeah. Quant's got those gorgey green eyes, doesn't he?" Frank batted his eyelashes like a girl having a seizure.

"You idiot," Prue smacked his head.

"Ow! That's sensitive, Gelliston. What, you batter my face and now my skull is up for grabs?" Frank demanded.

"Hey, how come your beds are so fluffy?" Unbeknownst to the girls, Casey had snuck past them and was perched on Prue's bed, bouncing up and down.

"Casey, get off!" Prue shrieked.

"Yeah Hargrove, no snogging till later," Sylvester snickered. Rolling his eyes, Quant helped Serendipity and Elanore pull Prue off Casey before she managed to hurt the redhead.

"Sylvester Ridley, I know your mother," Prue growled in reply, struggling in Quant's arms.

"She's as dirty as I am," Sylvester replied easily, "Where do you think I learned it all?"

"Come on already," Quant drawled, lifting Prue up into his arms and sweeping them down to the common room, the rest of the group following. Casey was clutching a bloody scratch near his eyebrow.

The place was empty; during dinnertime it usually was. Sitting down by the fire, everyone scooted as close to the blazing warmth as they could.

"You know, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw is in a few weeks," Bobby began amiably, once Quant had made sure Prue wouldn't attack Casey again. He had tied her wrist to one of the plush blue chairs. She gave him her nastiest glare in return for the favor.

Quidditch. Serendipity, Prue, and Bobby were all on the Ravenclaw team; Sere was keeper, Prue a beater, and Bobby a chaser. Frank was one of Gryffindor's beaters. He and Prue had a few interesting matches over the years. In one, she had broken her arm due to Frank's bad aim; in another he had fractured his jaw due to hers. They could get pretty vicious, but still they remained on good terms. That was the great thing about the game.

"Gryffindor's going to lose," Casey said confidently.

"Says who?" Frank shot back, "We have a great team this year. We have a history of great teams you know. I mean come on- we've had a twenty year winning streak; with captains like Oliver Wood, Harrison Bentley, and Ezekiel Nathensen…and of course _moi_."

If anyone noticed the one winning captain missing, they didn't say anything. Instead, Elanore asked, "Ooh, Ezekiel was that hot guy who graduated two years ago, wasn't he?"

"Mmm hmm," Prue responded, "Remember the teams they had? All those hot guys…Trent and Cameron Gilmore, Ezekiel..."

"Xyla," Sylvester added. Xyla had been the Ravenclaw captain two years ago, Trent the Hufflepuff, his brother Cameron was Slytherin's, and Ezekiel was Gryffindor's. Prue shot him a dirty look, "What, girls are the only ones allowed to drool?"

"Yes," Serendipity piped in, "Because guys are pigs and we're not. We look for the beauty in another's soul."

"I look for beauty. Aesthetic beauty. Chest, legs, they're beautiful things. Anyway, I have a beautiful soul. Does that mean you'll date me?"

Serendipity laughed loudly, and Sylvester pouted, "See?"

"I think that's her way of saying not a chance in hell," Casey patted his back in sympathy, "Don't worry, I heard that Matilda robins thinks you're pretty cute."

That put the grin back on Sylvester's face. Prue looked at him disgustedly, "Matilda? Her eyes are crooked."

"Well, unless you have a better option…" Sylvester glanced at her sweetly. Serendipity broke out laughing again. Prue looked like she wanted to vomit, but couldn't really move. Quant had tied her hand really tightly. She was starting to lose circulation.

"Why are we down here, anyway? Certainly not to talk about how badly we'll destroy Frank's team in a few weeks."

Bobby shook his head before Frank could protest, "Nah. We've got something to show you."

"If it has to do with nudity, I'm out," Elanore drawled, probably recalling their encounter in the prefects bathroom. The Saints and the Icemen had sneaked in the same night. Luckily, the Saints had worn their bathing suits. Unfortunately for the Icemen, who had already been undressed and swimming around in strawberry bubbles.

"So you did steal our clothes!" Casey accused.

Elanore grinned, "My lips are sealed."

"You bint! Do you know that I had to stare at Bobby's naked bum the entire way back to the common room? And then the fat lady couldn't tear her eyes from our-"

"There's time for revenge later boys," Bobby interrupted, "And I have a great idea. But like I said, later. Now we have to show them this."

Giving Casey a look, Bobby tapped a brick near the bottom of the fireplace with his wand. Nothing happened at first, a few seconds passed where Serendipity, Prue, and Elanore stared at the wall expectantly, skeptically. But then, the brick slid forward, revealing a symbol emblazoned on the top of the chalky gray stone. The symbol was intriguing; a straight line that curled into a spiral then back into a triangle which overlapped the line and wound back into another form. It didn't look like anything the girls had ever seen.

Smiling wickedly, Sylvester brought his wand forward, tracing the symbol's intricate lines with the tip. It started to glow a soft silver hue, followed by a brilliant white. Then the whole world seemed to tremor, or at least the room did, and the fireplace shook free of the wall. It swung out, like a door, ornate bronze furnishings and all, revealing a black void behind it.

"What is it?" Prue asked in awe, "A secret passage?"

Casey nodded, eyes meeting hers. She blushed and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. For the past six years, Prue had told herself she hated Casey. And she had, ever since he had walked into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express first year and told her there was something wrong with her ears. He said they stuck out too much. She had been in competition with him ever since, at least until two years ago when she had noticed his more masculine attributes. Sometimes, she thought if Reese hadn't butted in that night on the astronomy tower, something might have happened between them. And she hated herself for wanting it so much.

"It leads…well, we're actually not sure where it leads," Bobby laughed self consciously, "We wanted to wait for you three."

"…Why?" Serendipity asked bluntly. Prue and Elanore wanted the answer to that question as well. Why would the Icemen want their help?  
"This is a trick, isn't it?" Elanore glared at the boys, "You're going to push us in there and close the fireplace back up. How stupid do you think we are?"

"Pretty-ack," clutching his side, where Quant had just kicked him, Casey reworded what he had been going to say, "Not at all. We're serious about this."

"And scared of the dark, obviously," Prue muttered.

"No, we're not scared. We just wanted to share. Maybe call a truce? Think about it, the Saints and the Icemen, in one big gang. We'd be the best thing since Fred and George Weasley." Those two were legends around Hogwarts. Frank, who had just spoken, positively worshipped the two boys, even though it had been over twenty years since they had attended Hogwarts.

"You mean join forces?" It was ridiculous, Prue thought. It was crazy. It would terrify the teachers. Personally, she knew they would never beat the Weasleys, who had done it all, with only two people, discounting their accomplice Lee Jordan, "What would we call ourselves? The Ice-Saints?"

The queerness of the name was overwhelming, "No, more like the…uh…I hadn't really thought about it," admitted Bobby.

"Just like the Icemen, hunh? You've got to admit, it sounds sort of odd," Elanore informed them with a laugh.

"Oh, and the Saints aren't? Anyway, you know why we call ourselves that."

That was true. The Icemen were named such because after every prank they pulled, they left icicles around the scene of the crime. It was a stupid thing, leaving a signature when everyone knew who you were. Everyone except the teachers. But they knew no one would ever tell. The entire student population was scared stiff. They were afraid one of the Icemen would stick a dung bomb in their bed. Which one of them most likely would. It was the Icemen's trademark; when someone did something they didn't like, they would hang icicles around their bed while the person was sleeping. That would be the persons cue to find out what they did wrong- they had a day before the guys made their life a living hell in any possible way they could.

"Hey, we were named by Professor Berkeley," Professor Malcolm Berkeley was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had a good sense of humor, most of the time. Except for the one incident where the hinkypunks got loose. That had been an interesting experience.

"Let's just go," Serendipity suddenly said, "I mean, why not?"

Prue and Elanore gave her surprised looks; she usually wasn't the one who wanted to rush into things. Serendipity much preferred talking to doing, while Prue was much more of a talk first think later kind of gal. Elanore was in between; she liked a balance of the two.

"Okay then," Quant stood up.

"Come into my parlor," Casey grinned happily, gesturing toward the black space. Stupid git was probably planning on slitting their throats or something, Prue thought angrily.

"Don't be cliché," she told him, "It gives me a headache."

At the same moment, Sylvester asked, "How can it be your parlor when you haven't even been in?" Casey only glared at him, motioning for him to go first. Sylvester shook his head in the negative.

After a brief debate, Bobby ended up going first, followed by Prue; once Quant had untied her, that is. Casey was behind her, and then Elanore and Serendipity. Sylvester and Frank followed, with Quant in the rear. All of them held hands.

"Lord, is it dark in here," Bobby whispered. Lord. Prue mentally laughed, she'd forgotten Bobby was muggle born. So was Frank, come to think of it.

"Whiner," Quant muttered, pulling out his wand and whispering, "_Lumos._"

A dim, soft, light filled the passageway. Prue could feel Bobby's smooth palm in her one hand, and Casey's calloused one in her other. The roughness felt good against her skin. Casey squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, hard enough to crush his bones. Hearing the pained noise behind her, she grinned. Bobby chuckled up ahead.

The passageway walls were no more than dirt and clay, and with each step Prue and the rest took, she felt the ground tremble. It dipped and curved and dipped again, then up a hill they went. Maybe it was her claustrophobia imagining it, or maybe it really was shaking. Either way, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the faint outline of a doorway in the distance.

"You know," Frank broke the silence, "I'm not sure if we should be doing this. It's only the second day of school, after all. If a teacher spots us, we could have detention till the Christmas holidays. Do we want that? What am I saying?"

He laughed and went on walking as though he'd never spoken.

Bobby reached the door, "There's no knob, only a lock. Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way," he fumbled for his wand, "_Alohomora."_

A tiny click echoed throughout the chamber they stood in. Bobby kicked at the door with his foot. It slid open; not swung. Prue thought it resembled one of those automatic doors one found in muggle supermarket.

Behind the door was darkness. Casey asked, "A dead end?"

"No," Bobby stepped out into the space, "Look."

They filed out of the passageway and found themselves in a clearing of some sort, surrounded by tall trees. The moon's bright rays illuminated their faces.

"Oh," Elanore whispered.

"My," Serendipity murmured.

"God," Prue finished, "We're in the forbidden forest, aren't we?"

Casey laughed, jumping up and whooping.

"This is amazing! Do you reckon that anyone else has been this far in?" He asked, trying to peer through the spaces between thick trees. Prue couldn't even make out the lights of Hogwarts. Had they really walked so far?

* * *

Ezekiel Nathansen, Trent Gilmore, Cameron Gilmore, and Xyla Conroy are characters in Hogwarts: New Stage, a RPG created by myself and my friend Fishy. It revolves around the four Quidditch teams, taking place seven years after Harry Potter's graduation, thus the insertion of Harrison, a random character in between. Zeke and the rest were fifth years in the RPG, so if they graduated two years later, when Prue and the rest were fourth years, you can figure this story takes place over thirteen years after the fifth Harry Potter book- which if you want to be technical takes place in 1995. I figure I want this to occur around 2013, even though the math I did makes this take place 2008, next year. (I wrote this story; or started this story in 2002, so…wow.) R+R 


	2. Muggle Studies for Idiots

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 2: Muggle Studies For Idiots_

By: The Brat Prince

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter; here's the second. The disclaimer still holds. Enjoy, but don't forget to review! _

_Reupped Chapter Two!!! Yay.  
_

* * *

The next day, Prue all but forgot the secret passageway. She was too busy. First thing in the morning, the girls dragged themselves out of bed and down the stairs to the Great Hall. They were greeted by Bobby's chipper face. Casey, who was not a morning person, was snoring into his porridge, while Sylvester was chatting amiably with Seprie.

"How in the world can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Prue asked Bobby groggily.

"Prue, darling, if God wanted us to wake up after noon, he never would have allowed man to create alarm clocks; bewitched or muggle," Antoinetta had an annoying voice. Sort of lilting and lyrical, but at the same time, very rough around the edges. Screechy, in a way. Like nails on a chalkboard.

"We have divination first, don't we?" Elanore broke in, trying to avoid a potential fight. She had six years of experience when it came to dealing with Antoinetta and Prue. Six long years of headaches.

Serendipity nodded, "Yeah. Professor Claire. She's new. The author of a lot the old divination books, I think. Gwessandra Claire. For some reason I always thought it was Cassandra…"

"Hmm, we share Divination Hufflepuff, don't we? I guess that means you and I will be pairing up, hunh Sere?" Prue grinned, "Elanore will be too busy goggling over Rufus to notice us."

"Actually," the irritating voice of Bobby broke in, "I heard Professor Claire wants to assign us groups for the whole year. Because of what happened last year."

His face was solemn, but his eyes were dancing. What happened last year wasn't a secret. Bobby and Casey had been paired, as well as Serendipity and Prue, Sylvester and Elanore, and Quant with Frank. Casey had figured it would be funny to place a levitation charm on all of the crystal balls, sending them whirling around the room while Bobby provided the sound effects; a quacking duck. It was a stupid prank that had gotten a little out of control, a little being a lot. Frank happened to be quite superstitious, and was completely unaware that the whole phenomenon was an Iceman prank. He had flipped, literally. Out a window in the Divination room. Which was at the top of an eight story tower. Luckily, Gryffindor beater Noah Weslen (also the drummer for Dark Symphony) had been practicing below and caught Frank. But the one thousand year old stained glass mosaic which the old professor had had imported from Russia was ruined.

"Damn, I guess she's going to be really strict," Casey cursed, lifting his head, dripping with the soupy oatmeal substance.

"It's your fault, you know," Prue admonished.

"I don't think strict could ever describe a divination teacher. I mean, remember Professor Oldham? Despite that whole incident, she was definitely a bit trippy. And before her, I heard the really old one who croaked back in the war with Voldemort was quite a lunatic," thoughtfully, Serendipity continued, "What was her name? Trelawney?"

"Something like that," Bobby grinned, "But why talk about the dead when we have the new and just barely living?"

He pointed to Gethsemane Kenth, talking somewhat animatedly to some boy. She was a Slytherin, and in traditional fashion, always seemed paler than a corpse.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone," Seprie whined, "After what you did to her last time, I'm shocked the lot of you aren't in detention for the rest of your lives." Quant and Frank wandered over from Gryffindor's table to sit down.

"Hey!" Prue protested, "Don't blame us. We're innocent."

"Yeah," Serendipity added, "Perfect saints."

"You guys are so corny," Elanore rolled her eyes, gathering her books, "Before you do something to poor Gethsemane, I'm going to Divination. That way I won't be blamed. Quant, you coming?"

The dark haired boy shook his head in the negative, "I think I'll watch what Casey has cooked up. If all else fails, I'll tell McGonagall I was just watching."

"I don't think the old crone would believe you. She's been here since before Harry Potter!" Antoinetta admonished. Prue raised an eyebrow. Harry Potter was not a name many people mentioned in Hogwarts. Ever since he had assumed Lord Voldemort's position as The Dark Wizard most feared in all the world thirteen years ago, his name had become some sort of curse.

"Oh, don't look at her like that. Look," Seprie said pointedly, "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter. I don't see any vengeance demons coming to kill me or nothing."

"It's not a vengeance demon, Seprie. It's a ghost. The ghost of Potter and all his accomplices, good or bad. That's a hell of a lot of ghosts. The Bloody Baron wouldn't be able to take them on," Frank wiggled his fingers in the air, attempting to be relatively spooky. It wasn't working, considering he was the only one at the table scared of ghosts. Seprie rolled her eyes and got up. When she left, Antoinetta followed, as did Elanore.

"Ha! Blissful silence!" Frank laughed delightedly.

"Oh, you're just mean," Serendipity shot him a nasty glare.

"But look, Gethsemane has friends!" Bobby exclaimed, shushing them all up by waving his arms in the air. True enough, the boy Gethsemane had been speaking to had left. Two other boys joined her; Joshua Kenth, her brother, and Dirk Drake. Both were the nastiest Slytherins in the entire school.

Prue wasn't all that fond of any of them. Gethsemane was a short, pale girl with dark curls and black, squinty eyes. Her brother Joshua was a better catch; tall, dark and handsome. Even if his skin was the same sallow color as Gethsemane. Dirk was a different story entirely. His skin was the whitest of all, as white as snow, and his hair was green. Green, of all colors.

Of course that was partially Casey's fault. First year, when Elanore had done the charm to dye her hair purple, they had been in double potions with Slytherin. Professor Esquiline had her back to the class; she was discussing some important matter with Professor Flavian, the Charms teacher. Well, to the class it had looked like flirting, but in Professor Esquiline's exact words, they were having a conversation of some relevance. Funny how Prue remembered those words.

Anyway, Casey had seen Elanore's concoction and naturally thought it was too great a chance to pass up. He had dumped the whole thing over Dirk's head. Dirk had been sitting next to Prue. Thus his green hair and her white locks. There had been just enough potion left to streak Elanore's tresses. And the whole thing had been permanent, or at least Professor Esquiline had insisted it was. Prue and Elanore suspected Dirk had liked his new do and talked her into letting him keep it without embarrassing himself.

Now, Prue never really liked him much after that. Her parents had been pretty angry about her new look; they said she was too young. Still, Dirk was sort of handsome in a slimy, annoying way. Or so Serendipity told her. Prue would never admit that it was true.

"Dirky!" Casey exclaimed, a wickedly evil grin on his face. Serendipity smacked him in the stomach, which just made him laugh.

"Ah, Casey," Dirk replied coldly, "Watson, Ridley, Phantom…mudbloods." Dirk gave Prue, Frank, and Bobby a honey sweet smile.

"Hullo Dirk, come to see if Casey would let you join The Dark Orbit again?" Bobby didn't seem much phased by the insult of 'mudblood'. Frank, however, looked crestfallen; his muggle family wasn't the greatest, and he didn't like being reminded that he had been spawned from people the rest of the magical world would always look down on. Like Bobby, Prue couldn't have cared less, but she was having a job restraining Casey, even with Sylvester's help.

"Honestly, you asked for it when you called him Dirky, you know he hates that!" She hissed at Casey, pulling at the orange spikes in his hair to keep him from attacking.

Dirk yawned disinterestedly, "Why ever would I want to join that pathetic excuse for a band?"

"You think we would let you?" Casey growled in return. Dirk had asked to join The Dark Orbit, once, when he had found out about the band's rising popularity. However, he hadn't asked Casey, but his brother Cerulean. Big mistake there; Cerulean disliked Slytherins even more than Casey. Prue had heard he also asked to join Dark Symphony. Orpheus, Noah, and Polaris had turned him down flat.

"Hmm, no. I was just talking to Gethsemane and Joshua about the Halloween Masquerade. I was thinking of dressing as a mudblood. What do you think Prudence? Could I pass as your brother?"

This time Casey had to restrain Prue. No one was allowed to call her Prudence.

"I don't have a brother you bastard!" She shrieked, trying to escape Casey's arms. Suddenly, she stopped. Somehow, Serendipity had snuck around Gethsemane, Joshua, and Dirk without drawing their attention. She had her wand poised in the air, and seemed to be wondering which spell to use. Bobby was mouthing words, but Prue couldn't catch them.

"_Stripiculus!"_ The redhead whispered, waving her wand over the Slytherins' heads. A bright light bathed their bodies. And then the three of them stood, completely stripped down to their underwear, in the midst of the great hall. Joshua wore black silk boxers, Prue noted, very nice taste. As for Dirk, he had very attractive cotton shorts, patterned with little black and white penguins. The penguins had very big eyes and noiselessly waddled across the cloth.

Gethsemane probably had it the worst. She stood in the middle of the hall, with half the school laughing at her, wearing a pink and white bra and panty set that read 'Barbie' in big, bold letters. Casey raised an eyebrow, chuckling, "Muggle clothes?"

Prue, Frank, and Bobby broke out laughing at the same time, "Barbie!"

Shaking her head and looking quite proud of herself, Serendipity ushered the seven of them out of the Great Hall, with only Quant seeming relatively sober. Unfortunately, he and Frank had to leave for their class; Potions with Slytherin. The rest trudged the remainder of the way to Divination, good moods dwindling when they remembered the threat of a new teacher.

* * *

As it turned out, the new teacher was, as per Serendipity's prediction, a lunatic. Her name was in fact Gwessandra Claire. She was taller and skinnier than anyone Prue had ever seen before; her stringy, vibrantly silver-gray hair brushed the ceiling and contrasted her darker than dark olive skin. It also came to pass that she was very, very strict when it came to her seating arrangements.

"Okay. I run a tight ship and I expect everyone to stay on board," were her first words to the class, followed by, "Don't you like my puffy pink pillows?"

Everyone knew her to be a bit strange after that. The only pillows in the room were the metallic, shimmering ones the students used to sit on, and none of them looked even slightly pink. There were dusky rose ones, but definitely not pink.

"She's a bit nutters, that one," Bobby whispered to everyone.

"Hmm, seating arrangements. Hargrove and Stone…will not be sitting together," She nodded to herself, looking at an invisible list on her palm, "Instead, I'd like Hargrove to sit with Gelliston." Prue glared at Casey, who smirked in reply, "You two take the green cushions. I want Toole and Kingston on the purple ones, and Diesel with Feehan."

Oriole Toole, a Hufflepuff, sat next to Elanore on the glittering purple pillows. Elanore blew Rufus a kiss before begrudgingly giving Oriole her full attention. Antoinetta looked pretty happy to be sitting next to Seprie on fluffy yellow pillows, and Serendipity ended up sitting with a cute Hufflepuff named Elliot Page on the dark blue cushions. Bobby was partnered with a Hufflepuff girl named Trudy Swann, and had to sit on the dusky rose colored pillows. Sylvester sat with Rufus on the orange ones.

"Okay, today we will be exploring visions. If you don't have the makings of a true seer, too bloody bad for you. I do not accept excuses such as that." Professor Claire paused and added, "Blue monkeys."

She told them to open their text books, and they did, but while everyone else set out to work; seeing if they could put their partner in a vision-receptive trance, Casey took advantage of Prue and his position in the corner of the classroom, "Hey, I looked up some stuff on the forbidden forest."

"Oh?" Prue was interested, if not annoyed that no work would ever get done with the two of them sitting together. There was a reason she always chose to sit with Elanore when given a choice, and it wasn't because the tiny girl was one of her good friends.

"Yeah. Turns out the place has been around longer than any other forest in the world. Some of the trees have been dated back really, really, really far."

"Well, what's that have to do with anything? I mean, we knew it was old. Hogwarts is old."

"You don't get it, do you? Some of the trees date back to a time when…well, when muggle scientists claim the world didn't exist yet."

"So we're living next to alien life forms?" Prue asked skeptically. Casey had to search his brain for the meaning of the word alien. It didn't look like he found it, "You know, creatures from outer space. Where the stars are. Little green men? Agh!" She exclaimed at the blank look on his face.

"You muggle-borns sure are weird. Believing little green men live on the stars."

"Fine. You explain where the trees came from," she glared at him.

"Does it look like something I'd know? I'm just a guitarist," he grinned in response, "Hey, don't you think Oriole's pretty cute?"

Casey gestured to Elanore's partner. She was pretty, with mocha colored skin and short, raven colored hair cut like a boy's.

"Does it look like something I'd know?" Prue imitated him, "She's above your level Casey."

"Oh, and you're below it?" He slung his arm around her shoulder amiably.

"Excuse me? Since when have we been dating?" Wiggling out from under his arm, she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm tempted, but not in divination," Casey replied smugly. Now Prue was just grossed out.

"Git."

"Thank you. But haven't you thought about it before? You, me? We could be pretty spectacular together."

Prue sighed, "Yeah, a spectacular wreck."

Casey scowled, running a hand through his hair, "Why did you tell them there was nothing between us? You know, last year?"

"Because there was nothing between us. Casey, there is nothing between us," Prue's voice faltered, and she returned closing her eyes and trying to get into receptive trance, but her concentration was broken. She opened her eyes again and saw Casey was staring distantly out the window.

"Oh, don't look like that. I wish you'd stop messing with me. I know you're not interested in me, so just stop the joke. It's getting old," Prue snapped.

Casey frowned, "Hey, I never said I was messing with you!"

Professor Claire had been staring into her tea, but as Casey and Prue's voices raised, she broke out of her daydream and looked at them sharply. They were saved by Serendipity and Antoinetta, both of whom had raised their hands and cried, "Professor!"

The next half hour was eventful. Antoinetta had supposedly gotten Seprie into a trance, all right, but the thing was, the girl refused to come out of it. Finally, after a few well placed charms, Professor Claire concluded Seprie wasn't in a trance at all. As evidenced by the unladylike snores emanating from her nose, the girl was sleeping. The professor was a bit miffed by this, and even more so when she reached Serendipity and Elliot. Seems Sere really had put Elliot in a trance. Unfortunately it wasn't a vision-receptive trance. It was a suggestion-receptive one.

Poor, poor Elliot was subjected to ten minutes of torture from Sylvester, Rufus, and Bobby before Serendipity was able to call Professor Claire over. She had been comforting Trudy previously. Bobby had told the poor, slightly obese Hufflepuff girl that she was fat and ugly. Funny how Professor Claire hadn't heard the girl's loud, obnoxious crying but had managed to hear Casey and Prue arguing.

Class ended early because Professor Claire accidentally blew up all the cushions in frustration. Feathers flew everywhere. It seemed she wasn't a good person to piss off despite the words she left them with, "Fruity fruit loops."

Potions with Professor Amethyst Esquiline passed almost uneventfully. The sole mishap was when Professor Esquiline drunk some of her own 'Giddy brew'. Aptly named, the woman started babbling about all the wild things she did when she attended Hogwarts, some of which would have been rated above R had they been at a muggle movie theater. She also insisted they call her by her first name. When the potion wore off and everyone said, "Goodbye Amethyst," she had been completely aghast. Charging them all with disrespect, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lost fifty points.

Herbology with Professor Yuhvahnya Singer was same old, same old, as was History of Magic with Professor Binns. At least in that class he didn't give seating assignments, Prue reflected, even if the old goat had been around as long as the forbidden forest.

Her last class was Muggle Studies. The only other Ravenclaws who took it were Casey and Bobby; because the latter had promised to let the former stay at his summer house if he learned how to behave properly. Considering the fact that Bobby's summer house was bigger than Hogwarts and placed on an island in the middle of the Caribbean, Casey was game. Prue would have been too.

She sort of liked Muggle Studies. It almost felt a little like home, regardless of the fact that she didn't live in the nuclear family Dorny was always explaining. Dorny was what they called Professor Flavian. Dorniticus Flavian, not Tiberius Flavian, who was the Charms teacher. Plus, Dorny adored Prue and Bobby, two of his only three muggle born students, so much so that he sometimes let them give their own lectures. It was a nice power trip. However today, talk strayed to the Halloween masquerade.

"I want you all to choose to dress as characters from muggle history or literature," Dorny told them, "Whoever does recieves fifty house points."

Prue was thinking. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be, but more to her worry, she didn't have a date. There was no way in hell she would go with Casey, who was dropping hints all over the place that he was free. Luckily for her, Bobby was the one who asked directly, "Prue, fancy going to the masquerade with me? We could go as some romantic, famous couple. It would be bloody good fun."

"Sure," Prue grinned when she saw the stricken expression on Casey's face. He looked like a puppy dog that had been denied a biscuit, "Hey Casey, you should ask Oriole. I mean, you did say you thought she was cute."

He just glared at Bobby, "Tosser."

What ensued was a good-natured or at least relatively good-natured duel, Iceman style. Bobby and Casey were throwing icicles which sprouted from the tips of their wands like glistening waterfalls. Prue wasn't fooled into believing they were really fighting over her; they were laughing. So was she; leaning over to talk to Gryffindor Dana Wingate, she whispered, "This masquerade thing might not be so bad after all."

* * *


	3. Quidditch Quandaries

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 3: Quidditch Quandaries_

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: Hmm, this is a cute chapter. gags Anywho, we know the disclaimer drill, but I better repeat it to be PC. Hogwarts, Professor Binns, Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall, and any other of JK Rowling's creations DON'T belong to me. Why any one would develop the half brained idea that they did is beyond my tiny mind. So please be good; read and review.

* * *

"Guys, I've got a problem," Serendipity started earnestly, "January Farrigan asked me to the fancy masquerade, and I said yes, of course." She blushed.

Elanore gushed, "January Farrigan? He's that completely hot seventh year Hufflepuff, isn't he?"

Serendipity nodded, "He's on the Quidditch team too. That's how I got to know him."

Prue grinned, "So what's the problem? Don't have a costume for the fancy dress ball then?"

Both girls cast her cold glares.

"Serendipity's trying to be serious Prue." Elanore admonished. From their position on the two beds nearest the door, Seprie and Antoinetta giggled. Elanore cast them nasty glances too, just for good measure.

"Antoinetta, I think we're not wanted here," Seprie told her friend. Prue nodded her head, muttering 'bloody right'. Seprie ignored her, clambering off her crushed velvet sheets, where she had been staring at the moving images of Orpheus Vaughn, Polaris Morgan, and Noah Weslen on her Dark Symphony poster. Antoinetta followed her, "Let's go down to the common room."

When they were gone, Serendipity continued, "Anyway, before this stupid cow interrupted me," she swatted Prue on the head fondly, "I think January might want to…you know."

"Isn't it a bit early in the relationship for that?" Elanore asked, scratching her chin absently.

"No!" Serendipity blushed, "Not that! It's just, you know. I've never really snogged a boy before."

"Oh!" Prue exclaimed loudly, "You should have said so!"

"Not like you have either, Prudence," Elanore replied pointedly. Prue blushed and decided to abruptly find the intricacies of Serendipity's The Black Orbit poster very interesting all of a sudden. It was intriguing, if she really looked. She could see Casey, and his gorgey big brother, Cerulean prance around on the stage, while little Cherridy Hargrove beat his drums in the background. She'd never realized how much Casey looked like Cerulean and Cherridy. Then again, she supposed all the Hargroves looked similar, inbred relations and all. The rich were like that, even in the wizarding world.

"You've never kissed anybody either?" Serendipity asked, astounded, "I thought for sure those rumors about Casey and-"

"Stop right there! Casey Hargrove and I will never, ever, ever, ever become anything more than friends. Less than that, yes. More, no."

"If you say so," Serendipity shrugged, "although I don't see why not. I mean, he's kind of an amazing guy, isn't he? In a band…"

"A complete moron."

"Completely gorgeous."

"A total prat."

"And absolutely crazy about you."

Prue reddened, "That's not true. He's just teasing."

Elanore and Serendipity exchanged looks, as if they weren't quite so sure about this.

"I've got a solution," Elanore exclaimed suddenly, "You know Rufus is in Hufflepuff, right? Well he has this friend that he was telling me about."

"Wait, you guys actually talk? I thought it was all snogging and touchy-feely stuff between you two lovebirds."

"Please, Prue. A relationship is built on other things besides snogging. Anyway, as I was saying, Rufus's friend is a seventh year. Name's Leonardo Quince, I think. Yes, that's definitely it."

"The Hufflepuff seeker?" Serendipity asked.

"Yep, that's 'im," Elanore mumbled through a bit of chocolate frog. Serendipity had smuggled them out of Bobby's supply when he wasn't looking, "'e's a pro. Professional snogger, that is. I'm sure if you pay him a sickle or two, he'd be happy to teach both of you before the masquerade." She swallowed the frog's legs in a very unfeminine gesture.

"I can't believe you, of all people, recommend we do that!" Shaking her head, Prue rolled over on the bed, pulling her eyes from The Black Orbit poster, "Ellie, I'm almost ashamed of you."

"Yeah," Serendipity echoed, amusing herself with a shiny card containing the moving image of the great witch Circe. The woman wandered in and out of the metallic frame, attempting to turn random things into pigs.

Prue made a face, "Also, it's not like I want to snog Bobby Stone, so why bother learning?"

"Well," Elanore replied in a reasonable voice, "Maybe Noah will dump his date and decide he's fallen madly in like with you. It could happen."

"Madly in like? Don't you mean love?"

Elanore replied reasonably, "No, I mean like. It takes a long time to fall madly in love with a person."

Rejoining the conversation, as well as the planet earth, Serendipity cut in, "What about love at first sight?"

"That only happens to very special people," Elanore replied wisely. Serendipity and Prue made the appropriate 'ooh'ing noises.

"Right then. How do you get to be special?" Serendipity inquired, looking very interested, "I suppose you have to be born that way."

"That's no bloody fun!" Prue exclaimed, "And I don't believe you. Rufus has likely poisoned your mind with that realism bologna, because if love at first sight wasn't real, why would writers go on and on about it? They can't all be nutters!"

"Realism is a hunk of meat?"

"Shove off Sere, it's a muggle thing."

"Oh. In that case, you do know that all muggle writers could in fact be nutters."

"I hate you."

"No need to get shirty with me. I was just pointing out that you muggle types never have been conventional," Serendipity pointed out. Then she giggled, "I didn't know Seprie's poster did that! I might have to get one."

On Seprie's Dark Symphony poster, Orpheus Vaughn was shaking his booty to a song no one else could hear. Poster-Noah and Poster-Polaris were staring at him as though he had gone daft, "And this is the guy you're in love with?" Prue asked, wondrously.

Personally, she preferred Noah Weslen. He was her dream guy, as well as a Gryffindor beater. The first time she saw him was when he got a bludger past her club. That was the reason poor Matilda Robin's nose was a bit smashed in near the sticky out bit. But, Prue had reasoned with the captain, chaser Whitney Vedder, little Matilda had known what she was in for when she agreed to be a beater. Anyway, if the bludger had gotten past Prue, it was only because she thought Matilda would have had the sense to hit it with something other than her face.

Serendipity grimaced, "You know as well as I do that he's not always like that. Unless you've seen him dancing like a mad chicken around the common room. Say, I wonder where Seprie got this poster."

"Probably the fetish shop in Knockturn Alley," Elanore put in.

"There's a fetish shop in Knockturn Alley? Wait a second. One, how do you know what a fetish shop is? Two, how do you know there's one in Knockturn Alley?" Prue demanded.

Elanore shrugged, "Our old next door neighbor, Mister Reeves, owned it. He was a bad wizard. But, on the plus side, he always sold Daddy magical panstick and lippy. Oh, not for him! For mum." The last part was said a bit unconvincingly.

Serendipity grinned, "Hold up. Imagine Mr. Kingston walking around in hold up stockings."

"I'd rather not, thanks," Prue couldn't shake the mental image Serendipity had just put into her head. Elanore's father was not the kind of guy given to walking around wearing women's makeup and clothing. Then again, Prue had thought that about fifth year Mortimer Smudge, right up until she'd caught him wearing a dustbin on his head, attached to a rather attractive yellow summer dress, as well as some of his sister's muggle makeup. She had smuggled it into Hogwarts from Boots, in London. Lucky witch. Getting to dress her brother up and all.

"Hey," Elanore always had to be the sensible one, "We should get some sleep."

"But Antoinetta and Seprie aren't back yet!" Serendipity whined, "They'll come stomping in around one, with no consideration to the beauty sleep I require."

"Well, we could lock them out," Prue suggested. Elanore made a face.

"Prue, that's mean."

"Yeah, so was calling me Prudence earlier. But I didn't get all uppity about it, now did I? Anyway, they can go sleep in Franscesca's dorm." Franscesca was Antoinetta's big sister. She was a Hufflepuff.

"What if Antoinetta doesn't know the password?"

"It's probably yellow cod, or something boring of the sort. I bet if we had the will, we could figure it out in minutes. Unfortunately, I can't bring myself to care." She clambered off Serendipity's bed, pushing Elanore off in the process. The smaller fell to the floor with a grunt and a glare.

"It's decided then." Elanore grinned and flicked off the lights with a simple chant.

"So, what about this professional snogger? Quince, did you say?"

"GOODNIGHT Prue!" Elanore and Serendipity exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

"Ah! Bright, sunny, beautiful day!" Serendipity exclaimed, raising her face to the brilliant light in the sky. The rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was not so enthused. Captain and chaser, Whitney Vedder, had large black circles beneath her eyes, and Prue was leaning into Bobby's shoulder, attempting to stifle a large yawn. Matilda sat chatting amiably on the grass with a very worn out looking Cherridy Hargrove. Their seeker, Radovan Glass, was leaning against one of the giant golden hoops on the Quidditch field shielding his eyes.

"Great day for practice, isn't it?" Whitney mumbled aloud, trying to inspire her team to wake up a little. The action was marred by her own weary voice, "Come on guys, this is the first major practice we've had. We've got to have a little more team spirit!"

She was a pretty muggle born girl, with long black hair separated into a million tiny braids and skin as brown as tree bark. Her keen sloe eyes always managed to catch sight of the golden snitch, even before Radovan Glass's, but she hadn't been better than the seeker before him, so she was chaser instead. Back in muggle school she'd played footie.

Radovan grunted something incoherent in reply. He was a large, stocky guy who didn't seem the right type for the seeker position at all. But he had speed, which is what they counted on. Amusingly, he wore glasses, and one night the team had stayed up putting all sorts of charms on them; unbreakable, rain repelling, glare free, and the like.

Cherridy was like a miniature Casey, red hair, blue eyes, and freckled skin. Actually, he had so many freckles that they all connected and he almost looked tan. Or spotted, depending on what angle one looked at him with. Matilda, who was in his year, had short, dark brown hair that flipped out and was tinted ruby beneath the sun. She was a rather pretty girl, except for the tip of her nose, which had that rather large dent in it.

"Whitney, I hate to tell you this, but you're a great sopping cow. This is quite obviously one of the most moronic ideas you've ever had. Practice at six a.m." Bobby informed her.

"We had to do it sometime. And wouldn't you rather do it before Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff have their go? They might sabotage the field!" She protested, waking up a little.

"What are they going to do? Rig the air to electrocute us?" Prue asked incredulously.

"Enough arguing, more practicing," Whitney replied firmly. Her dictator side had finally surfaced, "Matilda, Prue, get up there and practice tossing the bludgers back and forth, over the other player's heads. Serendipity, guard that hoop with your life! Radovan, you know what I want from you."

"I don't suppose it's my body?"

"Supposing is not your job. Get your lanky arse out there. Bobby, Cherridy, we'll go over a few plays, like the Hawkshed formation. Everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yeah boss. We got it down," Cherridy mock saluted her.

"Don't get smart with me Hargrove," Whitney commanded, kicking off on her old Nimbus 2010.

Soon they were zooming about in the blue skies, each team member up to their own assigned task. Whitney had Cherridy and Bobby attempting reverse passes, trying to amp up their accuracy, while Serendipity was practicing double eight loops with an imaginary quaffle in mind. Radovan was zipping about, searching the field for the snitch. Every once in a while he would try a Wronski Feint or a Plumpton Pass, just to make Whitney happy.

As for Prue and Matilda, they were having great fun passing the bludgers over the other players' heads. When Whitney yelled, they would show her their aptitude for performing the famous Dopplebeater Defense or a tricky Bludger Backbeat, but otherwise they fooled around.

Half an hour into practice, Gryffindor showed up. Their captain was Frank, but a golden haired young god, appropriately named Apollo Hasbring preferred to act as the team voice. Like Whitney, he was a chaser, "Hey Vedder!"

"Hasbring, Wakefield," Whitney replied formally, lowering her broom so that her feet were just skimmed the ground, "What are you doing here?"

Prue, Serendipity, and Matilda laughed at this point, because Frank was making dirty faces behind Apollo. They missed the next few words said. It was boring business anyway. Whitney was arguing that it was their time on the field, and Apollo told her that was fine. Why should she mind if he watched the competition?

"Because," she replied indignantly, "I might have a secret play you can't see yet."

"Well, do you?"

"No, but I might've. It's the principal of the thing, you see." While Whitney and Apollo argued, Prue examined the said competition. There was Frank of course, and Noah, both of whom were technically the only two she and Matilda had to worry about. Noah was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and eyes the color of burnt cinnamon. Next to him was Polaris, Dark Symphony's third band member. Prue never was used to seeing Polaris. He didn't like the sun much, and usually dressed in high black turtlenecks and slacks that blended in with his hair. His skin was a pale, sallow color. Really, he looked like a tall, skinny vampire.

Aside from Polaris, the other chasers were Apollo, and Dana Wingate from her Muggle Studies class. Prue liked Dana, she was nice. Rowan Yetings, a willowy sixth year girl who really did resemble a tree was their keeper, and Helen Carter, who was basically a valkyrie in disguise, was their seeker.

"Hey, Prue," Frank whispered loudly, ignoring the rest of his team, "Have you seen Casey today? I was looking for him before we so rudely interrupted your practice."

"I have," Cherridy chipped in, "Outside, near the front courtyard. He was having a fag. Or, well, attempting to. You know how that works, the whole no muggle operation working in school thing. I think he was trying to charm it into lighting."

"Casey smokes? Where did he get cigarettes anyway? They're a muggle creation."

Bobby blushed, "I can be held responsible for that. I stole them from my little brother. Told him I didn't want him smoking around mum. I forgot they were in my suitcase, and Casey asked, so…"

"Great. Look at it this way. He can't light himself on fire unless he remembers the right charm. And we know how well my big brother does in charms," Cherridy laughed.

"You don't seem too worried," Prue observed.

"If he lights himself on fire I have seven other brothers to amuse myself with."

"There's nine of you?" Bobby was shocked.

"Not including mom, my stepdad, and my three stepsisters, yup."

"I don't believe it. Name everyone," Frank demanded.

Cherridy shrugged, "Okay. Arcadia, that's mom, and Chrystan, that's my step dad. His daughters are Florence, Ruthie, and Marigold. Then there's us. Cayan's the oldest, followed by Cerulean, Casey, then me. My little brothers are Corbett, Conrad, Chauncey, Cattigan, and Chestral. Conrad and Chauncey are twins, they're seven. Corbett's going to be in Hogwarts next year, he's nine. Cattigan just turned five, and Chestral is two. Cayan's twenty two. Florence is fifteen, Ruthie is eighteen, and Marigold is twenty. They all went to Beauxbatons. Oh, my aunt Haterii lives with us too. There's Nana and Nonny as well."

Frank whistled, "Wow. Casey showed me a picture of that big mansion you all lived in, but I never imagined there were," he counted on his fingers, "Seventeen of you living there."

Cherridy smiled innocently, "There are still forty-five unoccupied bedrooms."

"Oh, go on then," Frank waved him away, "Stupid rich bastards."

"Jealous, are we?" Prue giggled. Whitney and Apollo had finally finished arguing. Whitney, of course, had given in. It was time for them to get off the field.

* * *

footie: short for football, which is soccer

panstick and lippy: panstick is foundation, lippy is lipstick.

·with the brooms; even though Harry's first book took place in nineteen ninety, Rowling called his broom a Nimbus 2000. Now this takes place in 2008, thirteen years after the fifth HP book. So if we go ten years in advance, the Nimbus series would be up to 2018. But Whitney's broom is eight years old, thus 2010. shrugs Quidditch logic.


	4. Just Like a Magic Spell

**Giddy Brew **

_Chapter 4: Just Like a Magic Spell  
_

By: The Brat Prince

A/N: Yup, Hogwarts ain't mine, but the characters are, so don't steal. And yes, I know there is a writer on the Sugar Quill using the name Prue Hargrove- yup that's me. And one is using Amethyst Esquiline. That is my friend, Padfoot-chan, whom I gave permission to use the name. Let me tell you, these names were a pain in the ass to think up, so don't make use of them without requesting to first, okay? It's not that hard people! And yeah, this is a short chapter. The most I could do with my limited resources. Sorry. R+R

* * *

The days leading up to the Halloween Masquerade and the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match passed quickly, and the amount of assignments the girls received was mounting. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Berkeley was teaching them about shape shifters. It was a somewhat intriguing subject, right up until he decided the class should memorize all the different types of shape shifting species. Not including Animagi transformations, werewolves, and vampires, there were two hundred and thirty five different species that they had to memorize. That same day, Professor Snips announced that they would be having an exam that would count for fifteen percent of the first quarter grade. They were required to know how to transfigure a wild animal into a broomstick, a teacup into a chest of treasure, and a ceramic angel into a mermaid. A real mermaid.

None of the other teachers seemed to want to let up either. Herbology professor, Yuhvahnya Singer, wanted them to create miniature modules of the whomping willow for the first term project, and in Charms, a six foot report was due.

"Six feet? What's wrong with Professor Flavian? Six feet?" Prue demanded incredulously. Serendipity shook her head sadly and patted the taller girl on the back.

"Look at it this way, we have Dueling next."

Dueling was an entirely new class. Headed by Rimede Laedere, the Gryffindor head of house, they only had the subject twice a week, every other week. Today was Ravenclaw's sixth years' first go at it. None of them had ever met Professor Laedere, although Frank and Quant had told them that he was 'brilliant fun' and 'a fantastic sport'. Prue, Elanore, and Serendipity didn't trust Frank and Quant's judgment very much. Casey did, however. This was mostly because his older brother, Cerulean, had gained a hundred points for their house because he accidentally pulled off a stunning block that was apparently way about his level on Barnaby Roderick, from Slytherin.

"I bet he's stupid and old, and just a bloody prat."

"You're one to speak, pratboy," Prue shot back immaturely. Even though she disliked six a.m. Quidditch practices immensely, she preferred them to what Whitney was making the team do now. Since Frank and Apollo had stolen their time, Whitney had scheduled practice for four a.m. Although it wasn't really Frank's fault, or any of the others', Prue greatly resented all the Icemen for her lack of sleep.

"Prue, you don't look so hot," Bobby told her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She shoved it off, and glared at Serendipity.

"We need Quince for January and him?"

Serendipity blushed, "No! I never said I'd go. And, well, it's just…wouldn't it be nice?"

"No," Prue replied, "I don't reckon it would. Not with these idiots."

"Quince?" Bobby asked, "You mean Leonardo, the Hufflepuff seeker? What would you need him for?"

"Leo?" Casey looked surprised, "Isn't he the guy whose been giving professional snogging lessons?"

Bobby looked at Prue and Prue looked at Serendipity pointedly. The redhead glanced at her friends and then at the ground, blushing brighter than her hair. Casey burst out laughing.

"Merlin's beard! Prue, Sere, please tell me you're kidding!" Elanore was sort of giggling into her sleeve. Serendipity cast Prue a look that informed her they would be killing the tiny girl later.

Sylvester sidled up to Serendipity, "You know, you don't need Quince for that. I'd be happy to teach you."

Rather than reply, Serendipity pulled out her wand and put the jelly legs curse on him.

"What's with Ravenclaw girls and violence?" Bobby wondered, not at all moved by the girls' unwilling confession. He grinned at Prue, "So you've never kissed anybody. That increases your charm."

"How do you do that?" Casey wondered. Instead of cursing Bobby for his rather smooth reply, Prue had decided that Casey deserved to be hit. Hard. He was lying on the ground next to Sylvester with a large lump forming near his eye.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Manage to wiggle your way out of getting in trouble?"

"I wasn't the one who made fun of them for never snogging anybody," Bobby pointed out, "You were. If you could keep your mouth closed for a few seconds, you might learn a few things. Although Prue, I'd rather you didn't go visit Quince. I'd welcome the chance to be your first kiss…"

Prue wasn't listening. Mostly because Elanore had already pulled Prue, Serendipity, and Casey down the hall for Dueling. Enter Professor Rimede. He certainly wasn't what any of them had expected. Clothed in a dark blue muscle tee, khaki shorts, and leather sandals, he could have passed for any college bound muggle. His hair was dirty blonde, sun bleached, and long, tied near his neck, and his eyes matched his shirt. Wire rimmed glasses sat on the tip of his nose, and he held a short white oak wand in his hand, tapping it rhythmically against a chair.

Actually, music filled the classroom. Familiar music, "Hey! It's us!" Casey exclaimed, "No wonder Cer likes this guy, he has good taste." The musical stylings of The Dark Orbit drifted out into the hall where they stood.

"Wow, he's not bad looking," Prue nudged Serendipity, who in turn elbowed her back.

"Geez you two. Stop embarrassing me!" Elanore exclaimed, "I thought I taught you to be more discreet when pointing out a do-able."

"Do-able? You don't mean...eew!" Sylvester put in, glancing back and forth between the girls and Professor Laedere.

Firmly, Prue interjected, "I don't think he's do-able. I think he's a hottie. Definately a hottie."

Serendipity nodded her agreement, "He's hottie material. I wonder if he has a broom?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Casey asked with a lecherous grin.

Prue frowned, "You do know that this is why muggle guys get cars. Because everything oblong and cylindrical is mistaken for Casey's teeny tiny-"

Elanore cut in, "Oh, you've seen it Prue? I should tell Reese that those rumors she started were true."

"Hey! If you've seen Casey's nether-regions I'm so fully taking back my invitation to the masquerade," Bobby was laughing, so Prue didn't take him seriously. Still, it was a bit disgusting to think Prue had ever seen Casey in his nuddy-pants.

She had to protect her reputation, "Okay, I've no desire to ever see Casey's...you know. And I can assure you I never have, seen it I mean. Anyway, I would imagine its small, because all the band members wear those tight pants under their robes."

Bobby made a face, "Prue. Stop. You've just admitted that you stare at Casey and his brothers while they're on stage and think about their nether-regions. Please, for the love of Merlin, don't go on."

"Oh shush. Although," a wicked grin graced Prue's face, "I'll admit I'm quite fond of Cerulean. No offense, Bobby."

"Hell's teeth, as long as you don't go around shagging the pretty boy, it's all good. I like my girls to have crushes on pop idols. It's kind of cute. Hey, would you ever dress up as a groupie?"

"No."

Bobby laughed amiably, "Damn. Hargrove, don't look so disappointed. She just doesn't have the hots for you."

"Speaking of hots, and hotties for that matter, Professor Laedere is calling us in."

* * *


	5. Hufflepuff is Synonomous With Horny

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 5: Hufflepuff is Synonymous with Horny_

By: The Brat Prince

A/N: Revised Chapter five. Read and Review!

* * *

Everyone seemed to have completely forgotten their dislike of dueling by the end of their first class. Casey especially mentioned how he'd have to tell Cerulean how great the class was.

Prue frowned, "Cerulean already had this class. He gained one hundred points, remember?"

"Oh. Right, it was Cherridy who hasn't taken it yet," Casey cheered, "I get them mixed up."

"Wait, you don't know the difference between your own brothers.

Looking scandalized, Casey replied, "Why should I? They don't have any uses, except to make music with me."

As for the actual class, it was different. Very different. They'd been forced to break up into assigned groups, which weren't a picnic, considering that Ravenclaw was sharing their time with Slytherin. Four people were in each group. Serendipity was assigned group one, with Antoinetta, Dirk, and Joshua. Predictably, Joshua and Dirk acted like bloody pricks to Serendipity until they lost interest all together. And this was only because Antoinetta had turned on her feminine charms. Seriously, that girl reeked pheromones out of every pore of her porcelain skin, and possibly kept a bottle of hairspray containing them. It would explain why her hair was always slicked into perfect midnight colored ringlets past her chin, even when she slept.

Elanore's group consisted of her, Sylvester, a large, burly Slytherin boy with somewhat greasy hair named Arick Lamb, and Gethsemane. The latter glowered at Elanore all through class, still miffed about the incident in the Great Hall concerning her underwear. Seprie and Bobby ended up with a Slytherin girl who was even smaller than Elanore, making her approximately the height of an anorexic five year old. Tisiphone Grant was her name, and she loved to illustrate her youthful appearance by tying her fine silvery hair into little pompom pigtails. However, she acted more like a dominatrix in the making. Their other partner was a guy named Bradley Sykes, and he was actually quite civil, if not handsome. He seemed to be missing all his hair, which accented his brilliant crystalline eyes. Still, it was a wonder he'd ended up in Slytherin.

The last group, naturally containing Casey and Prue because the teachers seemed to love tormenting her, also contained a Slytherin couple named Peregrine Vandalia (whom Prue knew from Quidditch) and Cardinal Briallen. After he had grouped them, Professor Laedere assigned them a simple task, which was to learn the swapping spell, which removed your opponent's wand from their hand and put it in yours.

"It's quite simple," he told them. Prue liked Professor Laedere's whimsical voice, but she didn't see eye to eye with him on the meaning of simple. The spell involved some tricky wand work along with the incantation, "_Vicisstudo_!" Try pronouncing that three times fast.

Peregrine and Cardinal wanted nothing to do with the spell. They were very, very involved in each other, so much so that even Casey was a bit revolted. Although he didn't fail to mention the irony of them having the same first initials as Prue and himself. He pointed this out while poking bits of Peregrine's long ginger hair spreading out from beneath the row of chairs they were seated at.

"Well, they have to come up for air sometime," Prue observed, trying not too watch.

"You haven't really kissed anyone, have you? Some people can do without air for a very long time," Casey winked suggestively.

"Grow up," she replied.

"Seriously, though Prue," Casey's entire demeanor changed, "Why would you even think of going to Leo?"

"Oh! Would you just drop it already? It's none of your business if I decided to go."

Casey frowned, "But-"

"Drake, Gelliston!" Professor Laedere chirped, "Would you like to demonstrate the swapping spell for us? Oh my, where did Ms. Vandalia and Mr. Briallen go?"

Prue heard a low moan from beneath her chair, and jumped up, blushing.

"They're occupied," Casey put in smoothly.

Professor Laedere shrugged, "Now just climb up on the stage, that's right, and take your positions." The stage was a long table with the phases of the moon plastered across it. Professor Stellae, the astronomy teacher, called it the _labores_ _solis _or eclipse of the sun. Some ancestor of hers had crafted it.

Dirk faced Prue with a smirk on his face, "This should be a cinch. Taking a wand from a girl."

How arrogant can you get? Prue put on a brave smile, "You said it. I'll have an easy time taking it from you, although I didn't know you really were a girl. I just thought you were queer."

"Now kids, play nice. Remember, swapping spell only. Whoever gets the other's wand first wins their house fifty points," Professor Laedere flashed them a grin that made all the girls in the room sigh, even Tisiphone, "Wands at the ready!"

He forced them to bow, then pace the few steps backwards required. Prue had to count, which was a disadvantage because it wasted breath, "One, two, three."

At her last word, both yelled, "_Vissistudo!"_ Sparks shot from Dirk's wand, and for a second she was blinded. She felt her wand's smooth beech sheath tear free from her hands, despite the sparks emerging from its tip.

When her vision came back, Dirk was smiling smugly, tapping her wand against his thigh and offering her a hand up, "Shove off," she told him.

"Be that way. Do I get fifty points Professor?" Dirk asked.

"No," Professor Laedere stated firmly.

"That's not fair," Dirk protested, and the rest of the Slytherins, excepting Peregrine and Cardinal, hissed.

"Oh, its perfectly fair. Mr. Drake, may I ask where your wand is?"

Dirk looked at him as though he'd gone nutters and glanced at his hand. That was when the smirk on his face vanished, replaced by astonishment. His wand was lying next to Prue's hand.

"Good job Prudence," Professor Laedere smiled and helped her off the table. She didn't bother to tell him not to call her that.

* * *

They had been reintroduced to the rest of their classes quickly, because of the huge workload all their teachers assigned. Only Professor Laedere and Professor Flavian, from Berkley left them relatively homework free, aside from memorization, and this was only because of the beatings they were putting them through in class. Professor Berkeley had a dangerous curriculum in store, and had already warned them they'd face anything from manticores to vampires to dreadful winged serpents called amphipteres.

Elanore started spending lots of time with Rufus in one of the empty classrooms on the fifth floor. She claimed they were working on their costumes for the Masquerade, but the pink flush on her cheeks didn't allow Prue or Serendipity put much store in her claim.

Also, Quidditch practices were really kicking into gear in preparation for their first game. They hadn't had any more run-ins with the Gryffindor team, but one with the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins at the same time. This lead Whitney to lock the Ravenclaw team into the locker room for an hour one morning so that they could analyze the strengths and weak points of the other team.

"All right, Serendipity, do you know who you're up against?" She demanded as soon as Prue and Serendipity had entered the room.

Promptly, Serendipity responded, "Rowan, January, and Barnaby." She had just named the three opposing teams' keepers. Yetings, Farrigan, and Roderick.

"Right. Yetings isn't much competition, because of her height she's no gymnast. The acrobatic tricks are difficult for her. January isn't big on them either, but he's fast. He'll be able to catch that quaffle quickly, and Barnaby's got a nasty defense. Bobby, are you listening? These are the keepers you'll have to get by, you too Cherridy. Now, Sere, do you know who you're defending the hoops from? Actually, Cherridy, you answer that one."

Serendipity had reddened at the mention of January's name, but the rest of the team was kindly ignoring it.

"Umm," Cherridy had been lightly snoozing in Radovan's lap, "Oh, there's umm…"

"Apollo, for one," Bobby put in, "And Dana and Polaris."

"Right!" Whitney exclaimed, "Apollo's a bit arrogant, wave something shiny in front of him and he'll go for it. Thinks he can see his reflection. Wingate you might have to watch out for- she's a new player, but fairly good. Morgan's the one I'm worried about. He's tricky, that one. How about the Hufflepuffs?"

"Well, there's Franscesca," Prue said, "Antoinetta's sister. I reckon she's just as ditzy as Antoinetta."

"Don't make that mistake. Franscesca's in Hufflepuff for a reason. She works hard, and flies hard, I want you all to look out for her. She's got a nasty streak. Now Cephied I wouldn't be as worried about. They say he's only on the team because of his brother." Maxwell Cephied was a sixth year Hufflepuff who could be called scatter brained. His brother had been on the Hufflepuff team two years ago.

"And Durret?" Serendipity asked.

"Oh, Caroline. She's got style, I'll give her that. Who I'm worried about though, is the Slytherins. They never used to let girls on the team, but that's all changed since Joshua Kenth was made captain. He's got an eye for the ladies, and skill. We've never played any of these girls before. Belinda Knell, she's that big one, right? With the funny eye?"

"It's called a lazy eye, Whitney. And yeah, she's got weird hair too. It's really short," Matilda informed her.

"And Vandalia is the redhead. She's got a fiery temper, I hear."

"But not much of an attention span," Prue scoffed, "Spends most of dueling making out with her boyfriend. I wouldn't worry about her."

"Do you ever worry? And the last one, Sadaline Young. I know her, she takes Advanced Arithmancy with me. She flies dangerously, but again, not big in the brains section."

"Is she Dante Young's sister? He's dreamy." Matilda asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of Dante, you'll have to deal with him and Kiddy Bolton accordingly. Ever since those two started dating, they've been a pain in my ass. Supposedly they're actually moving in synch now. Prue, Matilda, you watch out for them. I'm not as worried about Noah and Frank, you've beaten them before, but don't let it go to their heads. Same with Kenth and Dibson."

"What about me?" Radovan finally asked, looking a bit surly.

"You have Carter, of course, and we know she hasn't got the speed, but her eyes beat yours. Quince, he's got the speed and the eyes, so you'll have to be careful around him. He's easily confused though, maybe if you loop him a few times, we'll get past him. I'm worried about Yaeko Niwa, the new Slytherin seeker. Damn these females. She's pretty shrewd, and a little thing too. One of those crazy Asian girls."

"Whitney! That was racist!"

"No it wasn't. She is a crazy Asian girl. And a smart one," Whitney looked at them all desperately, "I need you all to win for me. This is my last chance to get the cup…we've won it before of course, but not for three years now, since I've thrown you sorry lot together. And not since I've been captain. Prove to me you can do it, please."

"We'll do it," Radovan told her sympathetically.

"Of course we will," Matilda put in soothingly, "We've got a great team. We may be a bit violent at times, but we've got what none of the rest has. Spirit!" She giggled.

Perhaps it was the stress. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone else was busy. Either way, Prue and Serendipity found themselves inside the Hufflepuff common room on Sunday night. Reese O'Malley, the gossipy honey-haired third year who spread rumors like wildfire, let them in. This caused Prue to worry very much about the secrecy of their visit. The last thing she needed was the entire school teasing her because of her total lack of snogging skill.

Serendipity was already freaking out, hoping that January wouldn't see or hear of their visit to Quince. The Hufflepuff common room was decorated in cheery gold banners and black leather couches; much cozier. It wasn't as stately as the green silk and red velvet of the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms, but it sure beat the blue satin couches in Ravenclaw. Easier to hide the stains from dungbombs or whatever else you might accidentally drop on the couch.

"Hey," Caroline Durret, one of the Hufflepuff chasers said to them in a high, squeaky voice, her copper tresses flouncing behind her as she bounced around. She was alternately watching a game of exploding snap between seventh years Elizabeth Golden and a pretty pink haired girl named Lanolin George, and a game of wizard's chess between Oriole Toole and another seventh year with long, plaited, dark hair named Patricia Connery.

"If you're looking for Quince," Elizabeth said absently, not bothering to look up, "He's in the boys' dorm with Franscesca."

Timidly, Prue and Serendipity climbed the stairs to the boys dorm. Elliot Page, from Divination, was wandering down, and greeted them, "Going to see Quince? Don't worry, I won't tell. Although what pretty girls like you need snogging lessons for is beyond me. I'll teach you anytime, if you change you're mind about him," he winked and continued on down the stairs.

"Geez, are all Hufflepuffs pervy?" Serendipity asked.

"Nah, just the males," Prue replied, then giggled, "Watch out for January."

The knocked on the door of the boy's dormitory, which was hard oak. Muffled noises were emerging from behind the door, and a few minutes later, Franscesca Feehan opened the door trying very hard to look composed. A warm breeze filtered through her heavily tousled hair as her piercing black eyes bored into each of them in turn, "You're here for Leo, right? Hold on a second."

She disappeared behind the door, and came back out with Leonardo Quince. He was gorgeous, of course, like most of the boys in Hogwarts. Prue had told Serendipity in their first year that they picked the boys out of gardens. That was before she met guys like Arick Lamb and Jacob Dibson, both greasy pricks. Quince's hair was sun bleached, but naturally brunette, and his eyes were warm and hazel. He smiled at them with a sensuous mouth that seemed to light up the room.

And in about five seconds he had leaned down and kissed both Serendipity and Prue lightly. Prue had to fight her first instinct, which was to kick him in the shins and run, followed by her second instinct, which was to whip out her beloved wand, recently dubbed 'Ziggy' and curse him with every jinx she knew. Instead, she went with her third instinct, which was to resort to sarcasm. Always a crowd pleaser.

"Well, it's nice to see you too."

Quince smiled again, although not so good-naturedly, and said, "Did Kip tell you my asking price?"

"Who's Kip?" Serendipity wondered aloud.

"Kip Bolton. He's Kiddy's twin brother. We didn't see him," answered Prue.

"So you don't have an appointment?"

"What are you, a doctor?" Prue snapped.

"Ah, muggle borns. So temperamental. Well, it's ten sickles a piece, for half an hour. I'll take the redhead first," with that said, Quince grabbed Serendipity's hand and dragged her into the dormitory.

Not caring to hear the events inside, Prue went back downstairs, to watch the games with Caroline. Patricia and Oriole had finished up, and now Kip Bolton was playing with his sister Kiddy. Lanolin and Elizabeth were still going on with the exploding snap, and Caroline had taken up a game of gobstones with Elliot. Reese was in the corner with Trudy Swann, talking to her with a deceivingly menacing look on her face. Probably blackmailing the poor girl.

Seconds passed like minutes, and Prue couldn't help glancing nervously at her watch. What on earth were they doing up there? Well, that was obvious, snogging. Still, she hadn't thought it would take this long. Finally she became so nervous that something in her mind just snapped like a twig. Or a wand, which happened to be in her hand at the time.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," Kip told her. Caroline was laughing her head off. Poor, poor Ziggy had met his demise. Which was quite sad, actually. He'd been such a cute wand, decorated with a leather cord and two golden eagle feathers. So much simpler than Serendipity's want, which was black cherry wood and covered in silver glitter. Unfortunately, Serendipity's wand had a tip, and now hers didn't.

It was the final straw in a largely unsatisfying day. Prue walked out of the common room without another word, despite Kip's protests that Quince was going to beat him for her departure. She called back, although more to herself than anyone else, "Tell Serendipity that I've gone to give Orpheus my love."

Smirking because she knew this would aggravate Serendipity greatly, Prue left. Being approximately nine, which was technically after curfew according to the caretaker, very few people were wandering the halls. She did bump into Peregrine and Cardinal from Dueling smooching near one of the third floor staircases, but by now they sort of blended into the scenery.

When she reached the Ravenclaw entrance way, which was in the middle of a darkened staircase leading down to the dungeons, she found she'd forgotten the password. The entrance way was guarded by an old, crusty knight known to the students as Sir Hannigan. He liked to sleep, for the most part, and was extremely cranky when she disturbed him without any idea of what the password was.

"Eh, is it Fragile Buttercrumbs?" Prue guessed half-heartedly. The prefects, one of which was Seprie, liked to think up ridiculously hard passwords. The other, Winston Taft, was a tall, pale, skinny muggle born boy with a taste for things like Japanese video games. Either way, Prue was screwed until a kind passer by decided to gift her with the night's password.

She didn't have to wait long, "Hey, aren't you my little brother's friend?" This question was asked by none other than Cerulean Hargrove. Like Casey, he was tall, with red hair and dark, stormy gray eyes. But not a single freckle stained his skin, and his hair hung to the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail.

Cerulean was with a small group of friends. There was Loupe Barkley, a short Hispanic girl who spoke with a slightly offbeat accent, Radovan Glass, and Gislaine Ranfree, a beautiful redhead who could have graced the cover of a few fashion magazines.

"You mean Casey? I don't like to consider us friends," Prue replied indignantly.

Gesturing for his friends to go on in, using the password (which was oddly simplistic; Gryffindors Bite), Cerulean put an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, Casey has told me some things about you. And since hearing them, I have one question…" He paused dramatically.

"What?"

"Would you sleep with me for a million Galleons?"

"In a heartbeat," Prue replied without hesitation. Cerulean looked like he could be blown over with a feather, and she chuckled, "He obviously didn't tell you I joke a lot. But I wish he wouldn't' tell people I'm easy. I might have to hurt him."

"Oh? Too bad. I wanted to do this." And with that said, he pulled her face towards his. Absently, Prue wondered if all the Hargrove brothers had such soft lips. When he pulled away, he said , "Don't blame Casey. All he told me was that you have a cute temper and I should try annoying you some time. Did it work?"

Without waiting for an answer, Cerulean ducked under Sir Hannigan's raised arm, into the common room.

Prue touched her fingers to her lips. That kiss had been much slower and much gentler than Leonardo Quince's.

"Wait a second," she said to the now motionless knight, "Casey thinks I'm cute?"

* * *

R+R is much appreciated. 


	6. Shaking Up the Broom Closet

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 6: Shaking Up the Broom Closet _

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: I've noticed I'm much more into dialogue and body details than I am scenery in this story, and you'll have to forgive me for that. I think it's because I'm naturally a fanfic writer when it comes to anything Harry Potter, and it's hard to break out of the fanfic mold into original story mold when I'm still in this universe.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade Weekend was Halloween Day, ironically the same day as the dance. Prue and Bobby had their costumes all planned out, as did Elanore and Rufus. Serendipity wouldn't spill about hers, but Prue claimed this was because she didn't have one. Her silence only caused Prue and Elanore to keep their own ideas hidden. Undaunted, Serendipity was telling Elanore that Prue was jealous because she was the only person in the sixth year who hadn't kissed a boy for real. Prue had kept very quiet about Cerulean.

Which was why it was very embarrassing when Loupe and Gislaine walked by her that morning, on the way to Hogsmeade, making kissy faces, "And what is that all about?" Elanore inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't the slightest," Prue replied, flushing red. She stalked towards the Icemen in the Great Hall. Quant was waving a spoon around in the air, more animated than anyone had ever seen him before, Sylvester was sulking next to him, and Casey also looked unnaturally upset. Bobby and Frank weren't at the table.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" When Prue asked, Casey just glared at her. Sylvester gave Serendipity a very mean look.

"Where's Bobby?" Elanore tried, since she seemed to be the only one not on the receiving end of a glare.

"He's talking Quidditch strategy with Frank, I reckon. And it's a good thing, too. You wouldn't want him to know, would you?" Casey said accusingly, looking straight at Prue. Just as he said this, Radovan Glass walked by, making the same sorts of faces at her as Loupe and Gislaine.

"Know what?" Now Elanore and Serendipity were really curious.

"You know," Sylvester said to Serendipity, "I was serious before. You could have come to me before Quince. The prat doesn't deserve to be snogging anybody with the rates he charges."

"That's true," Prue put in sensibly.

"Oh, shush. Sylvester, stop being a crybaby," Serendipity snapped.

"..." Surprisingly, he shut up, never to pursue the subject again in front of the other two Saints. Elanore later suspected this was because Serendipity pulled him aside and whispered in his ear that she would find a nice girl to 'give him some action'. Prue suspected Elanore had a pervy mind.

"Still," Casey demanded, "At least she had good reason to go see Quince! She wanted to prepare herself for January's advances. Then the look on Casey's face became deadly.

"I want to know what your excuse is," he demanded of Prue. Elanore and Serendipity were still looking at him like he was dumb, but Prue could feel a flush rising to her face, "Why were you making out with my brother?"

The entire Great Hall went dead quiet. Hogwarts had always been full of eavesdroppers, and this time was no different. The meager amount of people left in the Great Hall, mostly first and second years, as well as a few smatterings of higher grades, couldn't help listening to Casey's very loud, very irate voice.

"Blimey, keep it down. Do you want the whole school to know?" Prue hissed. The blatant shock written across Elanore and Serendipity's face grew. In fact, Elanore's eyebrows didn't look as if they could rise any higher without disappearing into her dark hairline.

"So you admit it?" Quant asked, surprised.

"Way to go Gelliston!" Caroline Durret called from the Hufflepuff table, "Cerulean Hargrove is way better than Leonardo!"

She flashed Prue a thumbs up sign before leaving with Radovan on her arm. Weakly, Prue smile-grimaced back.

"Well, are you happy? Screaming it across the Great Hall like that?" She quietly asked Casey, "I would have preferred you didn't talk about it at all."

"I would have preferred you kept away from my brother," Casey shot back, "And anyway, you were doing it right in front of the Common Room entrance, did you think no one would see?"

"Who did see?"

"Loupe Barkley, for one. Radovan Glass. Gislaine Ranfree, obviously. Of course they wouldn't tell, being loyal to Cerulean and all. It was Tea-Aquila Zoquin who ended up talking to Cherridy, and he told me." Prue knew Tea-Aquila. She was a fifth year, and a decent Quidditch player, an alternate chaser. She was also Reese O'Malley's cousin by marriage. Obviously, Reese had taught her a few things.

"Why that little snitch, I'm so going to-" Fuming, Prue muttered to herself about wringing Tea-Aquila's neck.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Serendipity grumbled, somewhat awed, "After all the times I made fun of you. And Cerulean Hargrove, for god's sake. He's so GL. Major good-looking. That's wicked for you!" Beaming, she went on, "My little Prue's all grown up."

Casey turned his back on her, "You're lucky Bobby wasn't here. Cherridy came up to us, all excited and babbling. Then he let it slip."

Fate did seem to like her. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't all that fond of her. Not that this was a particularly bad thing, but…Time for a change of subject.

"So, why are you so happy?" She asked Quant.

"He got a date," Sylvester put in.

"Just now? I thought you had one!" Exclaimed Elanore. As they talked, they gathered up their things and started walking to the Quidditch field.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us who asked you?" Serendipity wondered.

"It was Fortune Zechs," he replied happily.

"Quant's had a crush on Fortune for the last month or so," Casey finally said, losing some of his tension. He still wouldn't look at Prue. She hadn't thought he'd be this mad. It was odd, really. Hearing the others' laughter without Casey's mixing in.

* * *

Hogsmeade was brilliant around Halloween. The Three Broomsticks was decked out in pumpkins and skeletons, and there were hundreds of people milling about the Shrieking Shack, daring each other to get closer and closer.

Aside from the Icemen and the Saints, Rufus, Fortune Zechs, and a few other sixth years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had joined their group. Fortune was an average height girl, with skin the color of a paper bag, and near the texture what with the time she spent in the sun. She was the daughter of a famous herbologist who used charmed gems to increase her plants' growth, and helped her mum out an awful lot. It showed in her skin, the blonde streaks in her otherwise dark brown hair, and the dirt that was constantly underneath her fingernails. Already she had convinced Professor Singer into letting the Gryffindor class do all sorts of things that they usually wouldn't get away with. It was almost enough to make Prue wish she was in Gryffindor. Almost.

Also with them were Dana Wingate and her friend, Krit Renfro. Prue adored Krit, but then it was impossible not to. Despite his wiry build and always-messy beach bum hair, there was a light intelligence to his warm sloe eyes that you would never notice at first glance. He was absolutely charming, and obviously adored Dana. She was going to the masquerade with Frank, and Krit was obviously jealous. He kept glaring at the blonde with all his power.

They had barely entered Honeyduke's when Elanore grabbed Rufus's hand and lead him into a jewelry boutique called Silveryce's Fancy. Reading the signs on the door 'buy your honey the honey flavored engagement ring! She'll always think of you when she tastes that sweet nectar', and more corny sayings such as 'Elemental mood rings; feeling glum? Rain on your friends' parade! Fancy the hot weather? It breathes fire when you're happy! It does what you feel!'.

Serendipity snickered, "She's probably getting him to pick out a tiara for her to wear at the library."

Ignoring her friend, Prue looked around at Honeyduke's selection. She stayed far away from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; sardines and bogeys weren't her thing. However she did gather up a large supply of sugar quills and a bag of blood flavored lollipops. One of the schools owls seemed to fancy blood, and you could get him to do all sorts of things for you if you gave him something that tasted like it. A lollipop was better than ripping open her skin.

Casey already had a large supply of pepperimps and chocolate frogs, and though she didn't think he'd offer her any at the moment, she still didn't buy any of those. Prue bought a single unbreakable jawbreaker, because the last one had lasted for a year, and even a few Marshmallow men, that inflated when you bit into them. Naturally, she had to buy the butterbeer flavored chocolate syrup to eat them with.

Next they went to the Post Office, so that Dana could send a letter to her father. She didn't have an owl of her own, and for some reason the school owls didn't like her. There they lost her, Krit, Fortune, and Quant. None of them wanted to come into Zonko's Joke Shop. Serendipity actually passed too, saying she had to go back to the castle and work on her costume. Sylvester offered to walk her back.

Casey, Bobby, Frank, and Prue found a large variety of gags to buy, some of which she knew Elanore and Serendipity would kill her for. One of Casey's favorite new acquisitions was a simple blue bit of cloth that transformed to be sharp as a dagger when you tickled a certain part of it. The salesperson was reluctant to give it to a minor, but when Casey offered him an autograph, he let it go. Prue was worried about what he might be doing with such a sharp object.

"You're going to hurt yourself, you know."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" He snarled back.

Bobby and Frank exchanged glances. They had no clue what was going on, "Hey, are you guys fighting?"

"You think?" They shouted in unison, and then looked at each other, then away.

Frank shook his head, "Let's go get a butterbeer and some soup. I'm starving."

They agreed, and wandered over to the Three Broomsticks, pockets bulging with sweets and wet start fireworks. The first thing all four noticed when they walked in the room was Professor Esquiline and the Flavian brothers at one table, heads bent very close together.

Amethyst Esquiline was a saucy twenty three year old with a major scowl on her face all the time. She had long, waist length hair that was always piled up on her head in a ridiculous do, and rhinestone wire frame glasses with no lenses in them. Her robes were always a variation of one color; purple. Once she said the Esquiline family descended from royalty, which was why she always wore royal purple.

Across from her was Tiberius Flavian, the Charms teacher. Far from being a squat little man, Tiberius was overlarge and over pudgy, and definitely over hairy. He had a big mustache that twirled a bit at the ends and hair longer than Amethyst's. Dorniticus Flavian, the Muggle Studies professor, was his complete opposite. Dorny was one year younger than Tiberius, and was short, squat, and balding in a happy Buddha sort of way. He had very few hairs on his head, and those were mostly on his eyelashes. They were pretty long. Neither man was particularly attractive, but Professor Esquiline had them both twirled around her pinkie finger.

Next to their table sat Professor Singer, Professor Snips, and Professor Stellae. Prue liked Professor Singer; like Fortune, she was constantly covered in dirt and the scent of flowers, with graying hair carelessly pulled back and sparkling eyes as well as large buckteeth. Professor Stellae, their astronomy teacher, was a mere wisp of a woman who had flyaway silvery hair and abyssal eyes. She always looked like she might blow right off the Astronomy Tower. Professor Snips was much younger than the rest of them, and would have almost passed as a student. She was a little obese, but had actually transfigured her hair into rainbow strands of wire in stark contrast to her translucent skin.

They caught bits of the three women's conversation, "Nirvana, how goes the quest for Cerberus?"

"Oh, he's come back. I don't know where he goes all the time. If only Muggles realized the constellations actually move on their own, not with the seasons! Chelsie, I wish you'd put your hair back to normal. Grow old like the rest of us!" Professor Stellae replied, then reprimanded Professor Snips.

"No. I refuse to look like you and Yuhvahnya, no offense to either of you. But you both very much resemble my grandmother."

Since their conversation didn't provide the four with anything interesting, they went to find their own table and ordered some Butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta. Ever since Voldemort's attack, Madame Rosmerta had been losing brain cells like tear drops. She had been declared insane by the ministry of magic, but not unfit to work. Even so, the woman still freaked Prue out a little, with her wild eyes and empty gaze.

"Why are you and Casey fighting?" Bobby quietly asked Prue.

"It's not anything important," she told him reassuringly, wishing he'd stop butting in. She loved Bobby like a brother, but ever since she said she'd go to the dance with him, he'd been treating her differently. Prue wasn't sure if she liked it or not. As if wanting to annoy her, Bobby reached for her hand.

Casey huffed and turned towards Frank.

* * *

That night, the common room was a blur of fairy wings and werewolf masks, although the girls weren't sure if some of the masks really weren't real. They came down individually, quietly meeting their respective dates and rushing out to the Masquerade. When Prue met Bobby, he didn't say a word. Only after they walked out of the rest of the room's sight did he lean over and whisper, "You look quite nice."

She giggled and smacked him upside the head, "Way to keep a girl in suspense. You're not looking so bad yourself."

To earn the extra points from Dorny, Prue and Bobby had dressed as muggle musicians. Their personas exact names were John Lennon and Yoko Ono. However, Prue initially had serious misgivings about the pair because she hated the Beatles. Naturally, Bobby, who was a rabid fanboy, overruled her. He had allowed her to do some funky thinks with her outfit that Yoko never would have. Prue had her hair strung high above her head with a magnificent amount of glowing orange gems, called carnelian, set against black gold plating, and her micro-mini dress was of a translucent, shimmery material patterned in the same sixties-seventies style as the old muggle woman wore back in the day. She had placed a tiny glamour on her hair to make it back, as well as circled her eyes with black eyeliner so that she looked a bit more like someone from the Far East. Bobby wore round wire framed glasses and a slick black, seventies style suit. He hadn't done anything about his hair, although he was constantly running his hands through it. Personally, Prue thought he looked more like a misplaced mobster than John Lennon.

Serendipity and January waited for them at the entrance of the Great Hall, although not very comfortably. Neither Ravenclaw could help but laugh at their friends. It wasn't that they weren't cute or original. No, both Serendipity and January looked very cute. It was just that they did look more like they wished to take a swim in the lake outside the castle. Their costume idea had been to transfigure themselves into merpeople.

"Well, that wasn't very smart, was it?" Prue asked Serendipity jovially.

Miserably, Serendipity replied, "It seemed like such a good idea at the time."

From her waist down, Serendipity was covered in scales. A thick tail seemed to be growing there, encasing her legs from her thighs to her knees, then jutted out and joined with fins. The part that wasn't attached to her bounced around like rubber on her calves and seemed to hinder any walking movements she tried to make, the same which was true for January. However, she had made up for the impediment wonderfully, adding enchanted pixy dust, glass slippers, and a large amount of shells strung with water lilies meant to cover her voluminous chest. Her hair hung wavy and loose near her shoulders. January was simply bare-chested. Which actually looked nice on him with his broad, wiry chest and dark shock of hair for contrast. Sylvester was standing awkwardly off to the side with them. He wasn't wearing a costume.

"Anyway," Serendipity added, "At least you can't see my underwear."

Prue smirked, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

January and Bobby suddenly fell into an awed silence. As in, they weren't even breathing, "You're not…?"

"I'm wearing biker shorts!" Prue chirped.

This statement was greeted by glares from all directions, "Don't scare us like that! For a second we thought you were like those dirty fourth years. The ones who brought around that rule that our robes have to be past our knees!"

"Not that we'd mind," Bobby put in.

"I thought that rule was brought about by the fact that people whose robes were above their knees looked moronic."

"Well, there's that too. Hey, we better get to the entrance hall!" Serendipity exclaimed. She grabbed January's hand. Prue and Bobby watched them waddle along, following closely behind. Every once in a while, Prue would have to stop and snicker at Serendipity's retreating tail.

More often than not, Serendipity would hear. Finally, sick of Prue's muffled laugh, she whispered, "_Sealipificus."_

Unfortunately for Bobby, Serendipity's tail got in the way of her wand arm. This only made Prue laugh harder. In fact, she laughed right up until she got to the Great Hall and Serendipity regretfully unsealed Bobby's mouth. Then she saw Casey. Usually, the sight of Casey would have been enough to set her into an even more rambunctious round of laughter.

Except she found his outfit insulting. Really, really insulting. It wasn't that it didn't look rather funny on him. It did. Casey did not make a flattering witch. The thing that rubbed her was the fact that Casey wasn't dressed as a witch. Instead, he had made a mockery of the average muggle girl. He wore a short, pink poodle skirt combined with a white mini skirt that he was using as a shirt over an orange and brown plaid button down. Under the poodle skirt he was wearing a pair of tight stretch jeans. He had tied five pink bows in his spiky orange hair. There were bangles on his right wrist. A sign on his back read 'muggle'.

"D'you think Dorny will award me points for this?" He asked the group cheerfully, not looking at Prue. She noticed that the outfit was completed with red stilettos.

"Are they still not talking?" Sylvester asked Bobby, who shrugged. Serendipity shot Sylvester a warning look. Bobby didn't know about Prue and Cerulean's late night embrace, and it had been decided beneficial to everyone's health that he went on with the ignorant act. Especially Cerulean's. Not that Bobby had a crush on Prue or anything.

"I only ask because Prue looks a bit…well, upset, doesn't she?" This was true enough. Actually, Prue looked positively livid. She was making this funny rumbling noise in the back of her throat. It sounded sort of like a growl.

Casey finally glanced at Prue, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Bad move. Prue didn't reach for her wand; it was still spell-o-taped, so she preferred it stayed in the dormitory. She'd ordered a new one from Ollivanders. But she didn't need a wand. It was easier to pull back her hand and slap him with all her might.

"Bloody-what was that for?" Casey exclaimed angrily. The look in his eyes was half murderous.

Taking a deep breath, Prue shrieked, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? Did you think it would be amusing, dressing as a muggle girl? Never mind that you're making fun of all my friends back home! Never mind that you've no idea what a real muggle girl is like! How could you, when you sleep through muggle studies? You never think, do you? You could be dressed as me! I hate you, Casey!" With that said, she stomped away.

"Wow, you really pissed her off, didn't you Hargrove?" Bobby asked wondrously.

"Go follow your date, Bobby. Otherwise she might get lost and wander into some other guy's arms," Casey snarled.

"Uh, January, Bobby, lets go!" Serendipity pulled the two boys into the Great Hall, despite Bobby's protests. Dark Symphony was playing, and for a second she lost herself to Orpheus Vaughn's gently swaying hips as he moaned on the tiny platform stage. He was dressed, or rather undressed like a ghost. Orpheus had perfect white skin, to match his shining white hair, and had enchanted his eyes so that they glowed silver-white. Only a short pair of white satin boxers covered his body, and they left nothing to the imagination. Next to him, Polaris pounded out a few notes, clothed in his usual black attire. He had added a black cape for effect, and Serendipity supposed he was a vampire. Noah was in a similar state of undress to Orpheus's. He had rubbed something oily all over his body to give it an unearthly glow, and donned blue satin breeches that sprouted tufts of golden hair. On his feet were furry slippers with claws sprouting from the toes.

"A ghost, a vampire, and a werewolf. How unoriginal can you get?" Casey muttered. Serendipity hadn't noticed him following her.

"Leave them alone," she snapped, "You're just jealous that they got to play the masquerade."

"What's to be jealous of? Moaning is not music!"

"Look, it's Prue you have an argument with, not me. So please do us all a favor and shut it."

Casey looked a bit taken aback. Bobby frowned, "What's with you girls tonight? You're awfully emotional."

"They might be having female problems. But do they do that in packs?" Sylvester asked.

Serendipity smacked him, hard. On stage, Orpheus let out a particularly mournful sound. Casey shook his head again, "That's not music. It's noise."

"Hey, there's Prue!" Sylvester had spotted the angry witch next to Frank, Quant, and Elanore. Frank looked pretty good, much to the group's surprise. He was dressed in a rather snazzy suit and black sunglasses, twirling a toy gun in his hand. Dana was wearing a slinky silver dress and spiky heels. Quant had Fortune hanging off his arm, but neither was in costume. They looked like they had just fallen out of a greenhouse, with dirt and leaves in their hair, and a few large flowers in Fortune. Elanore was dressed in some kind of fancy, medieval looking ensemble with gold and white embroidery.

"Prue!" Bobby snaked an arm around her waist. Glancing quickly at Casey and huffing, Prue didn't make him remove it. Casey looked at Frank, "What are you supposed to be?"

"James Bond, right?" Bobby asked, "And you're one of the Bond girls?"

Dana nodded her dark head, "You got it baby."

"We're trees!" Fortune declared, hugging Quant's arm tightly.

"And you?" Serendipity asked Elanore, looking curious.

"I'm a queen. My outfit matches Rufus's. But I don't know where he disappeared to…" she replied sadly.

"Rufus totally ditched her for the other Hufflepuffs. It's because she's been putting out." Frank said knowledgeably. This lead to a variety of different reactions.

"You didn't tell us?" Serendipity asked, annoyed.

"You've been slutting around? ELANORE! You're all grown up!" Prue exclaimed.

"Gee, is that a theme with Ravenclaw girls?" Casey wondered, looking at Prue. She pointedly ignored him.

"Way to go Rufus!" Bobby and Sylvester gave each other high fives, since Rufus wasn't around to hear their congratulations.

"Elanore, I never would have thought I'd see this kind of unmoral behavior from you!" Fortune chided.

"Well you two look like you've been having a time of it the greenhouse. Quant, wipe that grin off your face unless you actually have done something!" Dana told the couple.

"It's not like you aren't the little ho," Fortune retorted, "What with Frank on your arm when you had a different one two days ago."

Sounding miffed, Dana replied defensively, "Frank's being gentlemanly because my former boyfriend and I had a…disagreement."

"He didn't like the dress?" Sylvester wondered.

"I have not been putting out!" Elanore finally got a word in. She looked somewhat scandalized by the suggestion, "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"

"Prue," Casey responded promptly. Prue looked like she wanted to slap him again. Wisely, Casey didn't make anymore smart aleck remarks after that. Bobby didn't hear what Casey said. He was too busy ruffling his lovely golden tresses. There were some odd similarities between Bobby and Apollo that Prue didn't want to think about. For a moment, their entire group was silent.

The crowd was moving, writhing, around them. For the first time, they noticed the glowing pumpkins that hovered over their heads, carved with gruesome faces in traditional Halloween fashion. The darkness of the hall increased their awe, combined with the soft lyrics Orpheus was now singing. After a second, Quant lead Fortune away to a corner, where the two swayed in time to Orpheus's slowly gyrating hips. Serendipity was enamored with the sight of her love god, so much so that even January couldn't draw her attention from him.

Prue would have rather stared at Noah's dreamy body as well, but Bobby was tugging at her hand, "Let's dance."

Questioningly, Prue looked at Elanore, who said huffily, "Oh, you go! I'll find Rufus. The tosser probably wandered into a group of his pratty friends, and they're discussing Quidditch as we speak."

"I don't think you should," Casey objected, his voice soft.

"No one asked you, Hargrove!" Bobby replied gruffly, and Prue realized neither one looked like they were joking.

"It's just a dance," she told Casey. It occurred to her that she was still mad, but beneath the dim lights, Casey looked like a little boy. Or a really ugly little girl. If there was one thing Prue had a weakness for, it was little kids.

"Yeah man," Bobby interjected, giving Prue a strange look, "Nothing to get upset about."

"Go! Dance! I don't care," Casey stalked away, presumably to find his brothers.

And so they did. They danced to the soft song, then to the speedy one following it, and to the one after that. Neither could dance very well, but they had fun looking like idiots. Sylvester finally got Serendipity to throw down, and Elanore had found a dance partner in Perseus Elroy, a cute Gryffindor boy with a mass of black curls, dressed in a toga. Absently, Prue registered the fact that she'd seen Rufus twice now, every time Bobby swung her by the dark corner where Quant and Fortune had taken to snogging. He was dressed like a knight, and the girl he was with resembled a damsel in distress. Except she wasn't a damsel, her name was Seldom Rose. Her hair was long and paler than anyone else's, even Orpheus. Every time Prue and Bobby danced by, their faces got closer and closer together. It was only a matter of time before Elanore noticed, but Prue hoped Perseus could keep her friend happy and distracted for a while longer.

Casey was nowhere to be seen, but among the writhing mass, Prue spotted Seprie's dirty blonde hair lit with pixy lights, and Antoinetta's tiara. The two girls danced right in front of the stage, and every now and then, they'd wave seductively to Orpheus and Noah. Even though Prue's life ambition was to make Noah Weslen fall madly in love with her, she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment in time. Neither could Serendipity, she saw. The redhead was wrapped up in January's arms, swaying gently to the music. She also noticed Dirk and Gethesemane grinding off to Antoinetta and Seprie's right. Quince and Francesca Feehan were sitting on the steps of the stage, very interested in exploring each other's anatomy. Prue was surprised none of the Professors were around. The masquerade was sure to spiral out of control very fast with out them.

And in that way, the night was good.

Right up until Bobby offered to go grab them drinks. Prue was sweating like a pig, of course, so she agreed instantly. Then Cerulean waltzed up, "Cheers, Prue."

"Um," Prue searched for words. She hadn't talked to Cerulean since the week before, and wasn't really keen to embarrass herself in front of the only guy she'd ever kissed. Quince's peck-on-the-lips not withstanding.

Helen Carter was peering over his shoulder. She was dressed like a Viking, in shiny aluminum foil armor and her hair in thick pigtails. Cerulean wore a dark blue jumper with brown cargo pants and Birkenstocks, "I'm Professor Laedere," he explained, tipping his wire-rimmed glasses at her.

"You know Helen, right? She's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I know. Hey, Helen." Prue nodded toward the larger girl.

"Gelliston," Helen replied curtly in greeting.

"I don't suppose you've seen my little brother anywhere? Cherridy, I mean. He showed up with that Matilda Robins girl dressed as a pumpkin. They made a rather cute couple, and I suspect they've gone off to explore a broom closet somewhere," he winked at Prue, "They're great for privacy. All that darkness, the smell of Quidditch in the air…"

She really couldn't believe he was hitting on her in front of his date. And she did not want to invoke the wrath of Helen Carter. Prue was strong, but Helen was twice her weight and possibly height. Not really good odds. Frantically, she looked for Bobby. He was absorbed in conversation with Frank over by the punch table. Stone, she thought, this isn't the time for small talk.

Helen was looking sort of mad, and not at Cerulean. Luckily for Prue, Casey arrived, "Cerulean, are you molesting my friends again?"

"Gee, my knight in shining armor," Prue said sarcastically, trying not to show how happy she was to see him. It wasn't that she didn't like Cerulean. He was right up there on her list of hotties with Noah. The thing was, she wanted to keep her life, and Helen didn't seem keen on letting her.

"No little brother, I'm flirting. You should try it some time. Who knows, you might get a girl. Have you seen Cherridy?"

"Nope. You should go. I want to dance with Prue," Casey told him matter-of-factly.

"You should have said so. As for you, girl, I'll be seeing you," Cerulean grinned arrogantly at Prue. She tried not to swoon, or do any of those stupid things girls always do in romance stories when the guy they lust after is flirting with them in front of his date and little brother. Helen cast her a final glare as she obediently followed Cerulean off into the sea of dancers.

"Well you saved my butt from the Amazon. Do you want me to thank you or smack you first?"

"Oh, are you still annoyed at me? Too bloody bad. I want you to dance with me. Don't worry, Bobby's stuck in an argument with Frank over whether the Cannons will ever beat anyone. Dana's pretty into it too. Frank's lucky he's got himself such an understanding girl."

Casey took hold of one of Prue's hands, and wound his other arm around her waist, "Muggles and wizards dance the same way, don't they?"

She shivered beneath his steady gaze, "I guess so. Why are you acting so serious?"

"What can I say?" He laughed dryly, "I'm a serious guy."

"So you forgive me about Cerulean?"

"I'll never forgive you for that. It wasn't really your fault in the first place. Cherridy talked to me before he vanished with Matilda. I suppose someone told him I was mad at you."

"Imagine that. I thought you said you hadn't seen Cherridy."

"I needed to get rid of Cerulean, didn't I? Cherridy made a rather cute pumpkin, the little bugger."

"You know you're still a giant prat, right?"

"And you're still a stubborn git," Casey replied easily, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Great, we're a real pair, aren't we?" Prue wondered, meeting his eyes.

Orpheus's sweet voice filled the sudden silence.

"I really can't think of anything to say," Prue laughed nervously, pulling away and looking for Bobby. He was still talking. She felt Casey's warm body against hers, and shivered again.

"Then don't talk at all, Gelliston. Just dance with me, even if it's only this once. You look nice, by the way."

Prue thought of saying something, but then remembered how she yelled before, "I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

Casey had put a finger up to her lips, "I thought I told you not to talk."

So she didn't, for fear that he'd find other ways of silencing her using Cerulean's method. Or more, in anticipation that he would. For a second she thought he would. His lips came so close that her heart felt like it would beat its way out of her chest. At the last minute, he pulled away, to her dismay. For the love of the goddess, she told herself, you don't want to snog Casey. Just dance with him. The way her heart thumped in reply wasn't such a good sign. There was no way she could be falling for Casey. After all, she had Noah and Cerulean to dream about, not to mention Bobby. But Casey?

Prue's objections didn't hold up very well in her heart, although they won in her mind. The colors whirled around and around, as Casey and Prue slowly made their way across the dance floor. And Bobby never did escape his conversation. Which wasn't a bad thing, in the end.

* * *


	7. Out of Spite, Out of Mind

Giddy Brew

_Chapter 7: Out of Spite, Out of Mind_

By: Jondy Macmillan

* * *

Sunday, following the Halloween Masquerade, Prue, Elanore, and Serendipity found themselves swamped with homework. Elanore, who took Arithmancy, was spotted trying to drown herself in the lake rather than fill out the extensive charts she'd been assigned by Professor Radian. She only stopped after Sylvester gifted her with an auto-answer quill he'd 'bought' on a midnight raid of Hogsmeade. This caused Serendipity to mention slyly how sweet he was on Elanore. The smaller girl huffed and turned away, still upset about Rufus's mysterious disappearance at the dance. Prue hadn't the heart to tell her about him and Seldom.

The Saints had a unique approach to homework in classes they shared. For subjects they all took, one person would do all three girls' work. That week Serendipity ended up getting the opportunity to do all the Potions homework, putting her in the worst mood anyone had ever seen. Considering Professor Esquiline had assigned four-foot essays on the restorative properties of quartz and its role in an explosion potion, no one was surprised. Quartz only had so many appealing attributes. Thus Prue wasn't all that shocked when Frank reported that he'd seen Serendipity bullying a first year known as Maxiuli Zen into doing it for her. Maxiuli already had a reputation as a genius, but her prices were higher than any of the Saints could afford. Fortunately for Sere the girl was a shrimp, and easily manipulated for all her genius. It didn't bother Prue; she had a third year named Reilly Porter doing her group homework on a daily basis, the smart little bugger. This week he was happily producing three beautiful Charms essays. Elanore and Serendipity were never the wiser.

Cheating was such a harsh word to describe what she was doing with poor Reilly. Especially since he'd volunteered for the job. Life was so much easier when you have three classes out of the way every week. If those classes turned out to be Potions, Charms, and Astronomy (her worst subject, Casey's best, Elanore's that week) then all the better. Three of her hardest classes. Who could blame her? And after all, she was trying to be good in the rest of her subjects by opting for a study group with Cerulean and his friends that very morning.

Sure, five a.m. wasn't her ideal study group hour, but at least that way she'd be bright eyed and bushy tailed for Quidditch practice at six. None of the other students looked all that awake either. Cerulean was leaning against the fireplace next to sixth year Winston Taft, a skin-and-bones, coke-bottle-glasses sort of guy. Also a nasty prefect. Prue wasn't really fond of him; he took too many points away from the Saints when they hadn't done a thing. But the way he kept tapping his wand against that brick reminded her of a few weeks earlier, when Casey and the Icemen had lead her down the secret passage.

Blushing guiltily at the thought of Casey, whom she hadn't mentioned the study group to, and who had been so serious the night before, Prue tried to focus on the rest of the group. Gislaine Ranfree and Loupe Barkley sat on a particularly squishy couch braiding each other's hair. Loupe was chiding Gislaine because her unruly red curls kept popping out of the braid she was attempting. A pretty blonde who wore her hair similarly to Whitney's was flirting with Paul Minnings, a dark haired seventh year boy. Prue recognized Paul because he'd been badly beaten by the Whomping Willow last year and almost got expelled. Except for herself and Winston, everyone was in their seventh year.

"Who's Blondie?" Prue plopped down next to Cerulean, watching in great interest as the girl drew her face closer and closer to Paul's.

"Prue!" Cerulean exclaimed, startled, "That's Sophia. Sophia McGinnis. Nice pajamas, by the way."

Hating herself for choosing to wear a panda bear patterned flannel set that morning, Prue leaned back against the cool fireplace wall. Luckily the fire wasn't lit, although the air was frigid.

"Gelliston, destroyed any hallways lately?" Winston asked snidely.

"Yup," she chirped back, "Check out the Transfiguration corridor." So she hadn't had anything to do with the Icemen setting off fireworks in that hall? Doubt they minded her taking credit. Especially when Winston snorted in disgust and stood up to go check.

"Chill Taft. You're only here to make sure we don't destroy your little science project over there," Cerulean gestured to some odd mechanical device in the corner of the room, "Muggle junk."

Prue chose not to question how Winston would get anything muggle-made working in the castle. Better not to pry, "So Prue, how are you doing on the homework front?" Cerulean grinned at her. Damn that smile, Prue thought, just like Casey's. But Cerulean had darker eyes, silkier, redder hair, less freckles and a much more masculine face. Plus, no dimples.

"Well, I have Charms, Astronomy, and Potions covered. Transfiguration, and DADA are both practicals I already practiced. Blimey, what's left? Oh, Bloody Muggle Studies."

"What about Divination, you take that, right? Pointless class."

"Pointless class with no homework," Prue pointed out, "Same with Herbology."

Paul and Sophia were groping each other on the couch, "What is it with the hormone levels in this school? I have to research and summarize the link between the methods of muggle and wizard communication," she added.

"Want to make the hormone levels in the school even higher?" Cerulean wound and arm around her waist and winked. Snorting, Winston scooted away.

With Cerulean's face looming in front of hers, Prue was tempted. His lips had been so soft the last time. However, as she thought about it, Casey's visage flashed in front of her. If only the bloody tosser hadn't been so damn intense the previous night, Prue resolved, "Maybe not."

Cerulean didn't seem too offended as she shied away, "If you ever decide otherwise, my answer will always be absobloodylutely."

"Good to know," Prue replied, noticing he hadn't withdrawn his arm. It felt nice, right, around her waist. As always, when things feel right, they blow up in your face. The perfect moment was ruined by Elanore storming into the common room, sobbing.

Never knowing the tiny girl to even be awake that early, Prue shrugged off Cerulean's arm and ran over to her, "Ellie?"

"It's- it's horrible," she sobbed, raking her hand through her black hair as though to veil her face.

"What is?" Loupe asked kindly from the couch. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, Prue listened attentively.

"Rufus!" Elanore choked out, which confirmed Prue's fear.

"You found out about Seldom Rose, didn't you?"

Head snapping up, Elanore looked shocked, "What?"

Knowing she'd slipped up, Prue sighed, "Seldom Rose and Rufus…at the Masquerade."

Through a steady stream of tears, Elanore responded, "He broke up with me. I never thought it would be over another girl. He never even mentioned her, the slimy git."

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"Well you should have told me earlier. You know I hate being broken up with!" Elanore was angry now.

From her perch in Paul's lap, Sophia nodded, "It bites being dumped. Better to be the dumper than the dumpee."

As though noticing everyone for the first time, Elanore wondered, "Who are all these people?"

"You know Winston," Prue started, "Cerulean and Loupe. There's Gislaine. That's Paul, remember the Whomping Willow guy? And Sophia's next to him. Umm, we're studying."

The last part sounded too guilty to be true. Always keen on these things, Elanore managed, "Does Casey know? That you're down here so early with Cerulean? And in your pajamas?"

"Why should my little brother care? Prue's business is her own," Cerulean replied.

"I never said it wasn't," Elanore rejoined evenly. Which wasn't a good sign. Prue knew instinctively that news of her little study session would be relayed to Casey as soon as possible. She should have told Elanore about Rufus and Seldom. Elanore's wrath was always spiteful, and she'd made such a stupid mistake.

"Ellie," she tried. The girl turned towards the stairs.

"Have a good Quidditch practice Prue," Elanore stalked away, leaving Prue to dread the upcoming session.

* * *

Practice flew by, despite Prue's wishes. Especially once she saw Casey and Elanore sitting calmly in the bleachers. Serendipity spared a glance at Prue while Whitney yelled at Matilda, "What's wrong with you today? You're flying like the devil's at your heels."

"You'll see. I pissed off Elanore," she replied sadly. Looking grim, Serendipity returned to goal keeping. When Elanore was mad, she was not someone you wanted to mess with. God only knew what she'd told Casey. It was a shame, too, Prue reflected. After the other night, despite his skirt, Prue had sort of started to wonder if maybe it wasn't all jokes to him. If maybe he wasn't really interested. But now Elanore had probably killed anything he may or may not have felt. Stupid cow.

When it was all over, Serendipity retreated to the locker rooms, but she managed to goad Bobby into following Prue down to the bleachers. Prue almost wished she hadn't. Even if the boy hadn't had a crush on her, she didn't want him to know about Cerulean.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little tramp," Casey remarked lightly as her feet touched down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hargrove?" Bobby, already sweaty and exhausted from practice, demanded.

"You mean she hasn't told you? I'm not surprised. Prudence, tell Stone how you've been slutting around with my brother. Imagine, my own flesh and blood doing this to me."

"Doing what to you?" Prue asked incredulously, so upset that she was disinclined to even correct his misuse of her name, "I don't belong to you Casey. And I have definitely not been 'slutting' around. I don't know what Elanore told you, but it was just a study group."

Dabbing at a tear making its way down her face, Elanore put in, "Don't you dare call me a liar Gelliston."

"I'm not saying you lied, Ellie. I'm just saying you have a knack for warping the truth," Prue snapped. Her idea of a good practice ended in a hot shower, not an argument with two of her best friends. Since when did Casey become one of my best friends? Prue wondered.

"Stop it," ordered Bobby, "Stop badmouthing Prue!"

Casey snarled, "Why, because you have a little crush on her? So what? Icemen crushes never amount to anything. Remember how Quant liked Serendipity in first year? It never worked out."

"He kept putting flobberworms in her hair!" Bobby protested.

Casey shrugged, "Frank liked Elanore, remember? He even got in that fist-fight for her third year. She started up with Rufus, and now he's over her. And Sylvester-"

Not able to finish about whom Sylvester adored, because as Serendipity had previously suspected, the girl stood next to him, Casey cut himself off. Then he said bitterly, "So you see, there's no way she'll ever like you. My brother always manages to get the girl."

"Even so, you don't have to be such a horrific jerk," Bobby yelled hotly.

"I'll do whatever I like, Stone," Casey replied icily.

Prue looked back and forth between Casey and Bobby. The looks on both their faces was lethal. Seeing the impending explosion, she wished desperately for her wand, even as the two boys drew theirs. If things got out of hand, she'd be damned if she ever spoke to Elanore again, the bint. How could she do this?

Glancing around frantically, she looked for anything that could help. Elanore was wiping at more crocodile tears, shaking a little. Unable to find much sympathy for the girl, Prue spotted her broom. It was a fairly new model SkyRocket12, sitting placidly next to Bobby's first class Lighteningrod. Lucky boy. Except brooms wouldn't be much use in this fight.

Then Prue noticed Serendipity, digging through her robes for her wand, damning Rufus for the whole ordeal before her. The redhead's first order of business after this whole thing was over would be to hurt the boy and his little girl-whore, Seldom badly. She spotted Prue looking at her expectantly and nodded curtly. There was no way she was getting involved in a cockfight unless the wand work got too nasty.

Getting the message, the taller girl realized she'd have to deal with the boys on her own. If only she hadn't bragged all those times about how she could take care of herself, maybe Serendipity would be a little more willing to help. No, that wasn't true. Serendipity would look out for her if things took the wrong turn.

"Prue, get out of the way," Bobby commanded in a voice so soft it screamed.

"I can't Bobby," she replied a little fearfully. Why the hell was she defending Casey? Why? Because the look on Bobby's face was one she'd never seen before, and she was positive it wasn't good, "You don't want to hurt Casey."

"No, you're wrong. I do."

"The only hurting that's going to go on, Stone, will be your own. Prudence, be a good little witch for once in your life and back off."

"Excuse me? Why do you two have to be such drama queens?" Before she could say anything else about his misuse of her name or his threat to Bobby, Casey pushed her lightly out of the way. She stumbled back into the bleachers, looking up just in time to see Casey shout, "_Cryokesio!" _

A wisp of silver smoked formed at the tip of his wand, finding its way through the thick air just in time to wind its way around Bobby's feet. The air shimmered as the smoke tendril solidified into ice.

In return, Bobby shouted, "_Incendio!"_

Flames shot towards Casey. Prue struggled to untangle her feet, managing to loop one around Casey's leg and pull him off his feet. He collapsed on his back, landing hard on top of her.

"What the hell did you do that for, you twit?" Casey demanded, and then yelled, "_Cryoketos!"_

Icicles shot from his wand, pinning Bobby's robes into the locker room wall behind him. He shrugged out of them easily. Prue hissed, "Idiot. Do you want to spend the next month in the hospital wing?"

"Stay out of it. Shouldn't you be getting in his way? He's the one trying to defend your honor," he roared, batting her arm away as she attempted to smack him. His wand had effectively fallen from his hand after the last spell, but he had pulled out that damned blue kerchief from Zonko's. Struggling up and damning her all the while, Casey turned to say something nasty when an odd look graced his face, "Your hair's on fire."

"Very funny," Prue mumbled, rubbing her sore abdomen. The boy weighed more than he looked. Plus his elbow had gotten her nicely when he fell. That was going to bruise. She grasped his shoulder and hopped to her feet gingerly, sniffing the air, "Is something burning?"

"Prue! I'm serious, your hair's on fire!" Casey exclaimed.

"Blimey!" Serendipity shrieked from her spot near the locker room entrance.

"_Aquaexe!"_ Elanore shouted desperately, water shooting from her wand, dousing Prue's entire body. And in that moment, Prue forgave her, sort of. Bobby and Casey were a different story.

"Blast," muttered Casey, "That looks singed as fuck. You can um, hit Bobby if you want."

"Why me?" Bobby demanded, "The only reason she caught fire is because she was trying to save you Hargrove. It's always about you, isn't it?"

Viciously, Bobby tore at his robes while Prue touched the blackened ends of her hair. A few strands disintegrated, ashes falling to her feet.

"Prue, I'm sorry," Bobby apologized, "You really can hit me with any hex you like. And Casey."

Prue proceeded to drive her fists as hard as she could into each boy's gut.

"I hate you both," she shrieked.

"This is completely your fault," Bobby informed Casey as they watched Prue stomp away, huddled between Serendipity and Elanore. It seemed in the advent of Elanore's dousing the fire, all was forgiven. Girls were strange.

"Well," Casey countered, "Technically it's yours. You're the one who used the fire jinx."

Bobby just glared at him and stalked off. His chances with Prue were ruined, and he knew it. If only Hargrove didn't always get in the way. Of course Prue probably didn't even realize how much she stood up for Casey. Not that it mattered now, he mused. At least if Bobby couldn't have Prue because of this incident, Casey wouldn't be able to either. That was good news, in his opinion.

* * *

Back in her room, hours later, Prue fingered her new do. The short white and brown locks were cute, but they hardly did her justice. God, what would her parents think? Elanore had apologized, and Prue had resentfully said sorry in return. Choosing not to go to class, she'd visited Madame Pomfrey, who'd taken her into Hogsmeade to see the hair stylist there. Prue wondered what Casey would think, and then wondered why she should care.

It was the stupid git's fault her lovely hair had been burned off in the first place, because of his stupid sibling rivalry with Cerulean. She didn't see what the big deal was between the two. One would think with the massive amount of brothers and sisters Casey had he'd be able to cope with them better. This caused her to wonder what Cerulean would think. It seemed as if she was starting to think of him even more than she thought about her puppy love for Noah Weslen.

"Is it possible I'm getting over my crush?" Prue asked the mirror she stared into aloud. Her green eyes widened slightly.

The mirror-reflection of herself responded, "Girls these days are so silly. Whoever he is, he's not worth it. And what happened to our hair?"

"Sorry," she glared at her reflection, running a hand through her hair, flipping the ends out in a cute way. Cute. Prue could deal with cute.

"I'm going to see Cerulean," she decided.

Her reflection shook its head in remorse, "Our hair was so lovely, too."

* * *

Prue found Cerulean around dinnertime, chatting with Casey and Cherridy. Heart skipping a beat when she saw Casey, Prue pointedly ignored the boy, whose mouth was hanging open rudely.

"Nice," Cerulean grinned at her, "Heard you tried a new hair dryer. Worked a little better than you intended, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Burned the moisture out," Prue quipped, "What do you think?"

"Adorable. So what can I help you with? Come to see Casey or take me up on my offer?" He winked.

"Actually, I've come to take you up on your offer."

Boldly, Prue walked closer to him, ignoring Cherridy and Casey, breathing in his spicy scent. She was aware that the gazes of half the Great Hall would be on her in a second, and wanted to do this before she lost her nerve. This would show them, all of them, that she wasn't anybody's possession. Quickly, she pressed her mouth to Cerulean's.

The older boy seemed surprised, but not at all unwilling. Absently, Prue hoped Helen Carter was nowhere around, waiting to bash her head in. Cheering broke through her thoughts, and she pulled away. Seemed the kiss had lasted a whole five minutes, without her even paying attention to it. Cerulean was grinning like a maniac, and half the Great Hall was predictably making catcalls. Cherridy slapped his brother on the back in a congratulatory manner. Geez, you'd think we're getting married or something, Prue thought giddily.

It was Casey's face that interrupted her excitement. He looked stricken; there was no other word to describe the hurt written across his features. Stiffly, he said something to Cerulean and cast another sad glance in her direction. Prue couldn't bring herself to stop him as he walked away.

"Gee, does this mean we're going study or something?" Cerulean joked. She giggled appropriately, but didn't respond.

Her mind was, as always, on Casey.

* * *

Later that night, she found him sitting alone in the common room. Casey was looking pensively at the fire, his guitar discarded next to the large, comfy chair he resided in.

Prue hesitantly sat cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"What do you want, Prudence?" Casey asked tiredly.

"Just to talk, I guess," Prue leaned her head back onto his knee, "I don't like it when you're all moody like this."

"So talk," Casey suggested, closing his eyes.

"Are you really disappointed that I'm dating Cerulean? I mean, I don't want our friendship to breakup over sibling rivalry," Prue breathed.

"That's what you think this is?" Casey's eyes snapped open, "Sibling rivalry?"

"Isn't it?" Prue asked, puzzled.

Something in Casey seemed to deflate. His blue eyes went flat in the firelight, and he stood, "Yeah Prue. That's all this is. I'm jealous because Cerulean gets everything."

The way he looked at her, even though it was only for a second made her feel like she was his everything. Before she could say a word, he had already started up the stairs. Prue wondered what in the world he was thinking. She wondered if she'd ever know what he was thinking. She doubted it. A Hargrove's mind seemed to be an interesting place to live. Especially if that Hargrove was Casey.

* * *


	8. Such Romantic Eyes

**Giddy Brew **

_Chapter 8: Such Romantic Eyes _

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: "There are two ways to become famous instantly in this country; you either marry a Kennedy or kill one." And with that note, on with the show!

* * *

Serendipity circled the hoops, winding her way in and out of the large golden one. All the chasers were zipping around the opposite side of the field. Seemed Whitney, Bobby, and Cherridy were too good for Frank's team. Unfortunately Rowan Yetings was putting up a tougher fight than even Whitney had anticipated. No matter how many shiny objects she waved in front of Apollo, every time the quaffle ended up in Ravenclaw's hands, Rowan blocked.

She spotted Prue bat a bludger towards Dana Wingate's head. How those two kept up their friendship, Serendipity would never know. Ducking, Dana winked at Prue and mouthed something that looked like a nasty taunt. When the bludger hit Prue's beater stick again, she didn't miss. Dana's broom crumpled beneath her. The Quidditch announcer, a rather annoying Hufflepuff girl known as Elizabeth Golden, shrieked something unintelligible over the megaphone. Shaking her head, Serendipity watched in dismay as Gryffindor brought in its backup chaser. Jackal Mackerel, they called him. He was Aero Jackson's big brother, a burly seventh year with a half formed goatee and a pinkish scar near his right eyebrow. His real name, of course, was Mackerel Jackson. Once Aero had explained in his heavy Irish accent how his father had two passions; fish and the space program. Personally Serendipity thought muggles were weird. Why go to space when earth was right under their feet?

Shaking her head, she swung around the golden hoop again, in time to see Apollo, Polaris, and Jackal Mac flying toward her in the Hawkshed formation. Prue was batted another bludger, this time toward Rowan. It collided with one shot by Matilda. The referee, Madame Boggs blew her silver whistle hard, "Deliberate bludger toward the keeper when the ball was in play on the opposite side of the field. Gelliston, Robins, don't let me see that kind of behavior again. Ball goes back to Gryffindor."

Whitney, who'd been cradling the quaffle, handed it over to Polaris, glaring all the time. He chuckled, mouthing, "Bad Ravenclaw, no treat."

They set the play back up with an indecipherable bark from Whitney, and Serendipity turned her attention back to the quaffle. It flew from Polaris's hands to Whitney's, who threw him a self-satisfied smirk. Unfortunately, this gave Mac time to intercept. He was speedy. All she could make out was a red blur, half-quaffle, half-man. The blur was coming in fast. She never did get to see if she caught it or not.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on Sere, you've been comatose for three days," Prue's voice wasn't the most pleasant voice to wake up to. Blurrily, she could make out Prue and Cerulean standing side by side, arms around each other's waists. Well hadn't they gotten touchy-feely all of a sudden?

Groggy, Serendipity muttered, "What happened?"

"Frank gotcha with a bludger, the arse. Hit you square in the chest. We had to bring in our backup keeper."

Horrified, Serendipity said, "No Prue. Don't tell me you brought in-"

"Yup. Odysseus Rue."

"How could Whitney do this? Everyone knows the boy is absolutely batty! He can't tell the difference between a quaffle and a quidgit, even though the latter's an imaginary animal!"

"Calm down Serendipity. We won," Prue grinned.

"And the quidgit is probably smarter- we what?" Shock overtook Serendipity's mind. There was no way they could have won with Odysseus guarding the hoops. No way.

"Not honestly of course. Noah bludgered Odysseus three times while the ball was in play over near his hoops. Unjustified blah blah blah. Gryffindor had to forfeit. Therefore, we won."

"That means there won't be a rematch," she breathed in deeply, "Thank goodness. That was easy-peasy."

"Says you. Frank and Noah ganged up and elbowed me hard in the ribs this match to throw off my swing. They'll probably try an even dirtier Gryffindor trick next one. And Dana's royally pissed at me. She woke up and left five minutes ago. You missed quite the screaming match. I think I hurt her feelings. Keepers are lucky, all the glory, none of the pain. Well, except this time," Prue looked a little abashed. It was a rare expression for her.

"You're just jealous that they one upped you," teased Cerulean. Serendipity stared at the boy in shock. Not only was he questioning Prue's prowess as a beater without getting hit, but also she was actually smiling nervously at him. Well, that was new. She'd heard about Prue's little show in the Great Hall, but hadn't believed the story. After all, Reese O'Malley had told her. Now she found that it seemed to be true, but wasn't that impossible? In Serendipity's mind it had almost been a sure thing that her friend was madly in love with Casey. How else would the boy have gotten Prue to dance with him, in a skirt no les?. The girl had more pride than Satan, and there was no way she would have been seen dancing with a mock muggle girl unless Casey had managed to worm his way into her heart.

However, the evidence that her theory was untrue stood proudly in front of her. If they start calling each other pet names, Serendipity thought, I'm going to be sick. Luckily, the couple hadn't progressed that far, and hopefully never would. One thought stuck out in her mind, which was that this could not continue.

Thoughtfully, she asked, "Hey Cerulean, how's Casey?"

Looking a bit miffed, Prue responded as Serendipity thought she would, "Why do you care?"

"Actually, I saw him in the hallway before, flirting with Deianeira Britton, that Hufflepuff girl who's always playing the flute," Cerulean said casually.

Gauging Prue's reaction carefully, Serendipity wondered, "Oh, the tall brunette? With the really long, curly hair?"

"Yeah. I've seen Casey checking out her butt a few times. It's a nice one. I suspect he's asking her to Hogsmeade next month. No guarantees though."

Watching Prue fidget, Serendipity decided there might be hope for the charming couple she'd voted for still. Ha, the girl was so easy to manipulate. Or so she thought. Slyly, Prue changed the subject, "Sere. I think someone's here to see you!"

Annoyed that her ploy hadn't worked, Serendipity asked crossly, "Who?"

In the doorframe stood tall, lanky, vampiric Polaris Morgan. He shifted shyly, but still managed to cast Cerulean the evil eye, which Serendipity supposed was band competition. Then he smiled at Serendipity. Frankly, she couldn't have been more shocked. Attempting to smooth her wild red locks into something resembling an aristocratic bun, she mumbled a greeting.

"Hello," Polaris said coolly, "I just wanted to make sure the little Ravenclaw keeper was okay."

His voice was pure ice. Yet the smile on his face was uncharacteristically warm. Serendipity wondered if Polaris always sounded like that or if he really didn't like her. Maybe he had just snuck up to the hospital ward in the hopes that she was asleep and he could finish off Cerulean and Prue, two major annoyances in his band and Quidditch life. Then again, perhaps she'd been listening to Elanore's late night conspiracy theories about the goblin rebellion too much.

"Nonsense. We wanted to off Cerulean," another voice broke in. This one belonged to none other than Serendipity's first and only heartthrob, the enigmatic, drop dead gorgeous Orpheus Vaughn. He was standing in her room. Looking at her messy hair and striped PJ's, with morning breath. Oh no.

"Vaughn," Cerulean stated in a voice that dripped poison.

Orpheus cordially nodded his head, obviously not given to this stupid competitive stuff, excepting the previous comment of course. He was such a dreamboat. Prue was shaking her head, but Serendipity figured if her own dream man, Noah, came marching through that door to check on her injured ribs she'd be reacting quite similar.

"So how are you, Watson? Still up to par?"

"I-uh- that is to say…I'm good," she choked out. Orpheus Vaughn was speaking to her! This was better than meeting one of those cute muggle actors that Prue's tapes had turned her onto last summer. Way better. Serendipity also figured those actors couldn't possibly smell better than Orpheus. The boy smelled like summer, like cool water and dry breezes. Also like Isago Tasty's White Water number 2, a popular wizard cologne. Isago Tasty was the wizarding equivalent to Versace, or so Prue had mentioned once.

"That's good," he replied in a patronizing tone, "Can't have Ravenclaw's only decent keeper falling off the face of the earth before our rematch."

"Our what?" Shrieked Prue.

"Our rematch, Gelliston. Or haven't you heard?" Polaris asked coolly, "Even though some of our moves were…unjustified, Apollo managed to coax old Boggs into giving us a rematch due to the loss of your resources, Serendipity, that is."

"Why, that's no fair! Even without Serendipity, we won," Prue exclaimed.

"By forfeit," interjected Orpheus, examining his perfect nails.

Angrily, Prue went on, "That conniving little bastard. Hasbring! Gah, I'm going to rip him apart with my bare hands."

Cerulean placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and Serendipity watched the slow transformation of her face as he whispered something soothing into her ear. Maybe there wasn't as much hope for Casey as she'd previously thought. Turning her attention back to Polaris, and more importantly, Orpheus, Serendipity sighed.

Concern written across his face, Orpheus inquired, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Watson?"

"Oh yes, peachy," Serendipity responded, stars in her eyes. She hoped desperately that she didn't look too much like a rabid groupie, more specifically like Antoinetta. Truthfully, Serendipity wouldn't have minded looking a little more like Antoinetta with her perfect black curls, or Seprie, with her silky, smooth blonde locks. At times she thought anything would be better than her peppery red frizz. Of course, she was also seriously considering a muggle breast reduction, but Prue wouldn't let her do it. She kept saying that Serendipity should feel lucky she had a chest, unlike the former.

Times like those, Serendipity felt like Prue didn't really understand what it was like being her. No power on this earth would ever make Serendipity want to be Prue, not with the way the girl got into trouble, but it was true that she occasionally got jealous of the blonde. Maybe it was the way Prue had the worst way of falling into luck, even when say, her hair was burning off. Bobby and Casey's jealousy had caused that entire ordeal, something Serendipity wished avidly for. She wanted a guy to want her like they seemed to want Prue. Or Elanore, for that matter, who was springing back from her breakup with Rufus surprisingly well.

Orpheus frowned, "You look a little peaked."

"I'm okay," Serendipity replied meekly.

"I'm glad," Polaris informed her, taking one of her hands. Surprised, Serendipity snatched it back. The tall boy immediately looked abashed. Blushing, he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Uh, no problem," muttered Serendipity.

Laughing, Orpheus pronounced, "Oh no, Polaris. Looks like she ain't biting!"

Ignoring the way Prue was glaring at him, as well as the way Cerulean was holding Prue back, Orpheus leaned in close to Serendipity, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, "He came all the way up here just to see you, you know?"

Stuttering, Polaris managed, "N-no I didn't! Well, I-I did, but not l-like he m-means."

Inside, Serendipity was blushing profusely. Not only was she embarrassed that a boy she felt nothing for was stammering like an idiot, presumably over her, unless he was queer or hiding a crush on Prue really well, but she was incredibly turned on by the slight caress of Orpheus's exhale. Serendipity wasn't even considering the impact Polaris's maybe-crush on her had on her previous thoughts. In her mind, there was still no boy in his right mind that'd go for her. Emphasis on boy, meaning boy like Orpheus.

* * *

"Ooh, Sere, he was totally digging you!" Prue called from the end of the hall, frolicking about like the grade school girl that she was. Sort of.

"Who?" Serendipity asked absently, scratching at the itchy bandage around the tender place where her neck and shoulder joined. Seemed the school nurse did a right good job of patching her up, so right good that the medicine she used had given Serendipity an awful red rash.

"Polaris, silly."

"Wrong Dark Symphony guy," responded Serendipity, rather despondently.

"So? He's a guy. And he likes you. Is this getting through your thick skull?" Demanded Prue in a teasing tone of voice.

"My skull's thick?" cried Serendipity indignantly.

Laughing, Prue shot back, "Well the bludger didn't crack it."

"Low blow, girl, low blow. Wouldn't have come near it if our slacker beater hadn't been off in la la love land," came back Serendipity easily.

"Slacker? It's rather mean to call Matilda a slacker," Prue said thoughtfully, "Who's she in love with?"

Exasperated, Serendipity choked out, "You!"

"She's in love with me? Argh, we might have to have a talk about that. I don't exactly swing that way."

"No, I mean you, stupid!"

"I most certainly am not a slacker," mustered Prue with as much dignity as she could find, "I'm just special needs."

"No fair, taking shots at the handicapped."

"I am not!"

"Am too!"

"You are?"

"You. You are the most infuriating girl on the face of this planet!"

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Prue replied, "I doubt that. Maybe Britain."

"Gah!" Serendipity threw up her arms and walked away, shouting over her shoulder, "I'm going to find Elanore. Maybe she can talk some sense into me."

In a confused voice, Prue wondered, "Why do you need sense?"

"To remind myself that it is never any use talking to you, Miss Cuckoo Bananas."

"Oh….Hey!"

Madly, Serendipity ran through the winding halls of Hogwarts. Prue may have had more upper body strength, but she was a bad runner. On the other hand, Serendipity, who practiced running from her angry witch-nanny when she was young and in between school breaks, was excellent at it.

* * *

It was later in the night, and Serendipity was observing the scenery around her with a mixture of twisted interest and disgust. Really, the entire thing was revolting. Contentedly sitting atop Cerulean's lap was Prue, attempting to read her potions assignment. Unfortunately, the girl seemed to be having some difficulty, as Cerulean was mock-reading over her shoulder, blowing in her ear, and nibbling lightly at her neck. Prue's indignant squeals were really getting to be too much, especially since both Elanore and Casey had taken notice. Instead of doing anything about it, both sat in sullen silence, glaring at the object of their dissatisfaction.

Mentally, Serendipity urged Casey forward. Come on, Hargrove, she thought, for once in your life be a man. Honestly, how did he expect to get Prue if he couldn't even stand up against his brother? The blonde girl was obviously smitten with him, in Serendipity's opinion, even though she was doing a peachy job of feigning interest in Cerulean. As for Elanore, well, the girl had to get over Rufus eventually. Even though she'd forgiven Prue, it was high time she stopped envying Prue's misguided relationship with Cerulean and took notice of Sylvester, who hovered protectively over her shoulder.

"Hey, Watson," whispered a silky voice in her ear. Serendipity jumped about a foot off the plush, holey chair she'd taken up residence in, nearly knocking Orpheus in the head.

"Uh, hi," she giggled, regaining her composure, "Um, what do you- I mean, hi."

Amused, Orpheus's slanted blue eyes twinkled as he moved into a more comfortable position on the armrest of her chair, "Jittery much? Honestly, you and Polaris make the cutest couple."

"C-couple?"

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, my boy, Polaris, has developed a major crush on you," he flashed one of his trademark smirks that made Serendipity's heart pound.

"Oh," she responded less than enthusiastically. For a second, Serendipity had thought maybe, just maybe, that Orpheus might confess his undying love for her. Not tell her about Polaris's crush.

Wait a second. Polaris Morgan had a crush on her?

"Oh? You don't sound very happy about it," Orpheus drawled, sounding a little upset.

Quickly trying to rectify the situation, Serendipity said, "No! No, I'm grateful-er- I mean, it's great that, um, Polaris has a- a thing for me."

Even as she spoke, the words didn't sound real, but she stumbled on, "I-its just that I l-l-like someone else."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Casey get up and leave the common room.

"I get that. You like who you like," Orpheus shrugged, "I'll just tell Polaris he hasn't got a chance."

"No! Don't do that," she managed without stuttering, "I'll tell him."

"Sure," he cast her a strange look, "Out of curiosity, who do you like?"

Serendipity opened her mouth, and then looked over at Prue, who was still fending off Cerulean's advances, oblivious to Casey's feelings, and closed it. If there was no hope for the couple she'd been betting on since first year, how in the world could there be a chance for her and Orpheus?

Forcing a cheery smile, she answered, "Oh, no one you know."

* * *


	9. The Pendragon Sisters

Giddy Brew

_Chapter 9: The Pendragon Sisters_

A/N: Chapter 9! Wow, I've never gotten nine chapters up on before. The most I had was eight, with Conviction. Which reminds me, I need to work on that sometime. I'm so proud of myself. I still need a beta, too. Not just for Giddy Brew, but for my other HP fics too. Email me if you want the job, my sn's on my profile.

* * *

"Casey, what's wrong with you? Aside from the usual, I mean," Frank inquired, rifling through the pages of a book with feigned interest.

Chuckling, Sylvester put in, "What else? Girls."

"Aww, shut up! It's not like you're having better luck with 'em than I am," Casey chucked Frank's book at the brunette's head.

Protested Frank, "I was reading that y'know!"

Calmly, Quant, who had been staring in a mirror at his hair for about an hour now, said, "No you weren't."

"Hush up, pretty boy," Frank rejoined snidely, and then thoughtfully put in, "No, I wasn't."

"See?" Quant asked with a self-satisfied smirk, turning back to his hand mirror.

"Ahem!" All four boys looked up at the intruding voice, "Oh, honestly. We leave you alone for a teeny, tiny hour, and look what you've gotten up to."

"They have too much testosterone, Prue," Elanore smiled sweetly, as though it were a good excuse.

"Or too little," commented Serendipity, glancing at Quant in disgust.

"Or ADD," Bobby added, coming up and peering over the girls' shoulder.

"Bobby!" Prue exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"I was er- at the other side of the library," he shot Casey a nasty look, "The tension over here was getting to me."

"If you two don't make up soon," started Frank.

"Then you're going to do what?" demanded Casey, making a face.

"Well, I'm going to go to Bobby's Caribbean villa instead of you," Frank finished brightly.

Taken aback, Casey recoiled. He'd forgotten about that entire arrangement. Almost snottily, he replied, "Well I don't need to go to some Caribbean villa. I have my own villa in Italy."

"Really?" Serendipity plopped down beside him, eyes wide with excitement, "I have one in Venice. Where's yours?"

Prue and Elanore exchanged looks. They didn't have villas. Hell, Prue was lucky if she still had an apartment when she got home. She was almost positive her mom and dad had already forgotten the rent checks at least twice.

Hesitantly, Casey said, "Er- Rome."

Breaking away from his mirror once more, Quant interjected, "It is not."

Mock-horror written across her face, Prue teased, "You lied?"

Unfortunately for Prue, Casey wasn't quite ready to speak to her or Bobby at the moment, although it wasn't like they were particularly willing to speak to him either. Looking Serendipity straight in the eye, he veered toward a change of subject, "So I heard Polaris Morgan is carrying a torch for you."

Predictably, Serendipity turned the color of a particularly bright maraschino cherry, "He is not!"

"Yes he is," primly, Elanore sat beside Sylvester, whose entire face colored.

"Speaking of torches," Prue remarked, staring at the fairly odd couple.

"Be nice," chided Bobby, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off quickly, "Oh, I can't touch you know that you're with the elder Hargrove?"

A slight growling noise came from the corner of the table they were crowded around, where Casey was sitting.

"No, you can't touch me because last time I came near you, my hair decided to spontaneously combust," she informed him, fingering her short locks.

Casey burst out laughing. Casting him a disdainful look, Bobby sat in the only remaining seat, near Quant, arms crossed. Searching the library for a chair, Prue noticed it was packed. Which explained why Monsieur LeFringe hadn't attacked them with a chainsaw for disturbing the peace yet. The teachers old McGonagall had chosen to serve at this school were seriously off balance, in Prue's opinion, especially LeFringe the power-tool crazed librarian. Not that any of his devices actually worked in Hogwarts.

"There's nowhere for me to sit," she complained.

"Yes there is," Serendipity grinned, conjuring a back to grow out of the maintenance stool near Casey, "And look, there's a nice space there, right next to Hargrove."

Aghast, Elanore exclaimed, "Serendipity! That's school property! McGonagall said no charming- "

"Or hexing," Sylvester said with the voice of a lovesick puppy.

"- School property," she finished, glaring at Sylvester for the interruption.

"You really shouldn't have, Sere," hesitantly, Prue looked at the space next to Casey, where Frank had used his wand to pull the chair over.

"Nonsense, sit down," the redhead commanded with a sadistic grin.

Abidingly, Prue sat. She abstained from looking at Casey, and he wouldn't look at her. Uncertain as to whether he liked this arrangement or not, Bobby said, "So, what did we find out?"

"Nothing," Quant stated, fluffing his hair with one hand, "Do you think Fortune likes it better long or short?"

Obligingly, Frank shook his head, prompting Sylvester to do the same, "Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" Elanore asked skeptically, "Are you telling me that for all the time the Forbidden Forest has been around, no one wrote a single thing about it?"

"Well, nothing that we didn't already know," replied Frank, "Did you find anything, Bobby?"

"Mm, but I'm not sure if it's important or not," he shrugged, "The information is kind of vague."

Casey stood, slamming his hands on the table, ruffling all the papers that had sat dormant there. Most of the students in the library looked at him as though he were a bug in need of squashing, making 'shh'-ing noises at him. He flipped them all off. Then, mustering up his most reconciliatory look for Bobby, he said, "Vague is better than none."

Timidly, Bobby smiled, and Casey returned the favor. Which caused Prue's hand to go straight to her neck, fingers intertwining there with a thin silver chain. Cerulean had given it to her, both the chain and the small pendant that hung there. It was a tiny silver guitar, which Prue had thought was strange, considering Cerulean didn't play guitar, Casey did. Cerulean had told her it was a family heirloom from his father's glam rock days. Naturally, a flustered Prue had explained all the reasons she couldn't accept it, although there was really only one. It wasn't nice to take other people's heirlooms. He had shrugged, saying it was cheap, and no one other than Casey would want it anyway.

"It's Casey's?" Prue had demanded indignantly, "Why are you giving it to me then?"

Cerulean flashed one of those smiles that made most girls swoon in mid-step, "He'd want you to have it. Ask him."

As always, Cerulean left Prue feeling very, very confused. All she knew was that there was no way she was asking Casey. However, now, with him standing there, hair mussed, eyes bright, roguish smile plastered across his face, shirt unbuttoned and untucked, tie slipping down his neck, and her heart beating with the speed of an Amtrak train, Prue thought she might not just want to ask Casey. She wanted to corner him in library stacks. She wanted to make him do things she usually imagined were disgusting.

"Uh, Prue? You alright?" Bobby's concerned face was hovering near hers, and Casey was looking at her out of the corner of his eye curiously.

"Fine," she breathed, trying not to blush too much.

Sensing something was up, Serendipity quickly covered for her friend, "Bobby, tell us what you found."

"Hunh? Oh, uh, okay. Well, it's this old fairytale," he scratched his head self-consciously.

Casey, who was only on the verge of forgiving Bobby, raised an eyebrow, "A fairytale? Man, you must be kidding me."

Elanore, who had been examining her nails with great interest, said, "No, wait. Fairytales, all of them, have their root in history. Every single fairytale can be traced back to a period in time where the events that occurred within it are real."

Shuddering, Frank wrapped his hands around himself, "So that old hag who ate kids was real?"

"Hansel and Gretel? Well, no. I think," she raised a perfectly manicured fingernail to her cheek, "That they are only partly true. Like, maybe the kids did get lost, but the so-called wicked witch was more of a…"

"Axe murderer?" Suggested Prue.

Twisting her blue strand of hair thoughtfully, Elanore smiled, "Could be."

"So then, what's the fairytale?" Quant asked, finally setting down his mirror.

Curiously, Frank inquired, "Did you figure out whether Fortune likes your hair?"

The black haired boy shrugged, "I decided I like my hair. If Fortune doesn't, she's obviously not the girl I thought she was."

"Probably not what you thought last night when the two of you were rolling around in the greenhouse," Casey grinned.

"Shut it, Hargrove," Bobby flashed a smile, to show his friend he was kidding and not instigate any revolutions, "About the fairytale. It was regarding these three sisters. Phillipha, Morgana, and Hysteria. Pendragon was their last name."

"Pendragon," affirmed Prue, wondering where exactly the story was going. Quant, Frank, Sylvester, and the girls were giving Bobby their rapt attention. Well, actually, Sylvester was staring at Elanore with his puppy dog, lovesick gaze, and she had gone back to examining her fingernails, but covertly. Only Casey was overtly not paying attention.

"The Pendragon sisters were the daughter of the dark witch Alcyone, supposedly the niece of Salazar Slytherin," Bobby continued.

"Ooh," Serendipity squealed, covering her face in mock-fright.

"They were, like their mother, dark witches. However, they were also born with certain defects that their mother, the pureblood activist, could not abide. These defects, in her mind, were due to the fact that her own father had been partly muggle. Although she managed to escape the muggle curse unscathed, her daughters had not fared so well. Morgana, the eldest, was born blind. The middle child, Hysteria, was born without a tongue," he made a face.

"Gross," commented Prue.

"And lastly, Phillpha, the youngest, was born with strange markings all over her body. Because of their defects, Alcyone persuaded her Uncle Salazar that the girls were too ugly to look at, but that they should be allowed to live a normal life. Now it was said, that if one took up residence in the Forbidden Forest, that it would care for you. So Alcyone convinced her Uncle to build a shack, smack dab in the middle of the forest, where her girls could live without the condemnation of society."

"Pretty pompous coming from a pureblood activist," Serendipity wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. Well, at any rate, the shack was built, the girls sent to live there, and a passage was built in Hogwarts so that Alcyone could travel safely to where her children lived."

"The secret tunnel," deduced Frank.

"Yup. As the story goes, when the girls came of age, whatever that means, they discovered the tunnel. Phillipha, too curious for her own good, wandered through it, met a muggle born wizard boy, who happened to be the bastard son of Slytherin himself, and fell in love."

"Naturally," Quant said.

"Naturally. Alcyone, enraged by her daughter's lover, turned him to ice," at this part, Bobby grimaced, "And 'kicked his loins in so that the statue shattered', into um, a million pieces."

"Ouch," muttered Casey, who finally seemed to be paying attention, "That had to have hurt like a bitch."

"Probably," agreed Sylvester, tearing his eyes from Elanore to place his hands over his nether regions protectively.

"Yes, well. Seems this was a big mistake, because in Alcyone's absence, the sisters had grown mighty powerful. They basically shishkabobbed their mother, went on a killing rampage, and were finally stopped by Alcyone's twin sister, the witch Agatha."

"The end," Prue finished for him.

"Not quite. I looked up Salazar Slytherin's family tree. The witches Alcyone and Agatha did exist, but the sisters and the boy didn't."

"I don't think the Slytherin family tree makers would put in the defects, though, would they? I mean, if you had family members you were ashamed of, what better way to forget them than pretend they didn't exist," Elanore said articulately.

Raising an eyebrow, Casey smirked, "Sounds like you've thought this over."

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't think that's it. The records were pretty thorough, re-written after the age of you-know-who."

"Just because the boy-who-lived was all, heroic and everything, till he turned traitor that is, doesn't mean that the records are going to be completely corrected though. Seriously, that was like, a thousand years ago," Sylvester put in, casting Elanore a look that said 'reward-me-for-that-smart-thinking'.

Elanore just ignored him.

"Oh, all this thinking is giving me a headache! Let's go have fun. Let's party, or something," Prue stood up, pushing her chair away. As an after thought, she pulled out her newly received wand, dubbed 'Balmy' as of yesterday, and undid the charm Serendipity had previously performed.

"You can go party," Casey told her icily, speaking directly to her for the first time in days, "We have to work."

"As if," she glared down the tip of her nose at him, "Like you've been working all this time."

"You've just been fiddling with that stupid necklace. What is it? Did Cerulean give it to you?"

Prue's hand flew to her neck again. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Unsure of what to tell Casey about the necklace that was supposedly his real father's; she chose not to speak at all.

"Well?"

"It's- it's none of your business," she turned on her heel and stalked out of the library. With fatigued look, Bobby stood, packing up his books and hurrying after her.

"Well," Serendipity leaned back against her chair, examining the back of Casey's wrinkled robes, "That was mature."

"Prudence has a tendency to be quite good at acting ten years younger than she actually is," Casey interjected warily.

"Isn't that what you love about her?" Serendipity taunted.

Casey glanced up, surprised, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh come on, Hargrove," Frank supplied, "You can't be anymore obvious. The only reason Gelliston hasn't noticed is because she's the thickest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Casey groaned, getting to his feet, "She wouldn't want me, even if she did realize it."

"That's not true, Casey. You just have to try a little harder," to their surprise, Elanore had given out this bit of wisdom.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Casey snapped.

"Then you don't want her as much as you think you do," Serendipity replied shortly, "C'mon Ellie. Let's go find some real men."

Elanore shrugged and scrambled to her feet, leaving Casey and the remaining Icemen alone in the library.

"I think this is the most time I've ever spent in this place," Sylvester mused.

Casey, Quant, and Frank simultaneously stood and left.

"Guys? Did I say something?" Sylvester wondered to the thin air.

* * *


	10. Men Are From Mars, Boys Should Be Sent B...

Giddy Brew Chapter 10: Men Are From Mars, Boys Should Be Sent Back 

A/N: What can I say, I'm easily bribed. Since I'm writing this partially from Polaris's POV, Fishy-ness owes me lots and lots of pictures. *smirks* That's 'cuz she's in love with Polaris. I'm so good. Anyway, I hope this chapter is full of much enjoyment for all, because the boys finally get a say. Sort of. 

                The Quidditch field laid ahead, a stretch of endless green. Pushing back a mass of thick, black hair, Polaris sighed. It just wasn't the same without competition. Specifically, competition from the Ravenclaw team. Maybe it was just his opinion, but every time Gryffindor played them, he could sense the sexual tension building miles high. 

                Honestly, there was Wakefield with his inane crush on Wingate. Gelliston, with her quickly fading flame for Noah, which Polaris found rather amusing. He knew for a fact that Noah didn't exactly like women that way. God was it disturbing the way he found out, too, although one thing could be said for his friend; his tongue was incredibly skillful. Blushing, Polaris glanced at Noah, who was sweet talking Apollo into letting him out of practice. Apollo also had a clandestine thing going on with the other team's captain, Vedder. He'd let it slip to Noah once, when the fire whiskey was getting too much for him, and Noah was basically the band blabbermouth. 

Then there was the Hargrove midget making eyes at Robins, and her returning the favor, Stone trying to make Gelliston swoon, a noble and futile endeavor, Carter trying to break Gelliston's neck with a single glare, and Glass trying to charm Vedder, equally futile as it was. Finally, there was him, totally infatuated with one Serendipity Watson, goddess of the Quidditch field in his eyes. Only Rowan Yetings seemed to be free of the love bug, but that was only because her one and only dwelled in the halls of Hufflepuff. Who knew she was into nerds?

Slyly, Noah fell into his clumsy arms, winding a hand into his hair, "What are you grinning about?" 

"Nothing. Must you cling to me like that?" He replied coolly, trying to suppress an even wider grin. Unfortunately, Noah Weslen was one of the only two people on Earth who knew his big secret. That he wasn't as inconsiderate a bastard as everyone surmised. 

"You big horn ball, I bet you were thinking about that Watson girl," he chuckled, releasing his hold on Polaris's waist. 

"Only a little," Polaris admitted, watching Noah coax his short brown hair into standing on end, "Did you get Hasbring to give?"

"And I quote. Frank's the captain. Ask him. End quote," Noah wrinkled his nose, "The guy's seriously got a stick up his ass."

"I'm sure you'd like to replace it with something else," he smiled placatingly, ignoring Noah's indignant protests. 

A confession quickly followed, "Maybe just once."

"Oh, yuck," Polaris frowned, "You're just one giant over-sexed ape."

"Correction. I'd like to be over-sexed. Want to help? Alas, I forgot, you only have eyes for the fair Serendipity," feigning dismay, Noah stepped into the histrionic role of a damsel throwing herself from a tower. Except instead of a tower, he threw himself in midair, only to end up catching himself on his broom.

"You're a pig," informed the taller boy.

"I know," Noah replied smugly.

Hot breath on Polaris's shoulder alerted him to the presence of a new, hostile body, "And you should both be out there, working your anorexic butts off! Our rematch is in two weeks. Two weeks!"

"Aw, Frank, you're only mad because you haven't been included in the action," consoled Noah, "Why don't you ask next time?"

"Yeah Frank, don't be such a homophobe," Dana Wingate teased, sashaying around him with a cheeky smile.

"Are you all against me?" Demanded the blonde, smacking his head repeatedly with his broomstick.

"I'm not," Helen Carter raised a hand, her gruff voice echoing slightly.

"Er, thanks, Helen," Frank looked unsure of whether to hug the Valkyrie or run far, far away. 

"I am," cheered Dana, "But that's only because you insist on these early morning practices."

Shrugging at the object of his affection, Frank replied, "If you want to be the best, you've got to play hard."

"I like playing hard," Noah offered, "For long, long nights."

"That's…good," Frank looked slightly disgusted and sorely sorry for asking. 

Polaris cracked the closest thing anyone other than Noah and Orpheus would ever see to a smile from him, "Isn't it though?" 

*************************************************************************

"Prue, I'm s-s-s-so- Bloody hell! Why do I have to apologize?" Casey threw his arms into the air in frustration, "I'm not the one behaving like a bloody spoilt brat, going kissy-face with other people's siblings."

Rolling his eyes, Bobby put a finger to his lips, "Well, you know. Girls."

As if that were any explanation, Quant nodded. Smiling dreamily, Sylvester added, "Girls are wonderful."

"Dude," Casey shook his head, "Wonderful for what? They have no use in life. Honestly, what's that old rhyme? Sugar and spice and everything nice- absolutely useless things unless you're planning on opening a restaurant."

A loud ruckus outside the common room, near Sir Hannigan, caused all four boys and the two first years that had been staring at them in awe to jump about three feet off the ground. Quant, the most curious of the bunch, opened the wall, to reveal Frank, involved in a heated argument with Sir Hannigan.

"I don't know the password, then, I told you! Just let me in. You know I don't live here, but you see me practically every night and complain constantly about the hours I keep," he pounded a fist in his hand threateningly.

"Is that a threat, you little terrorist," croaked the rusty old knight, "This is why I keep telling McGonagall to bring old Filch back. That man knew how to deal with your type's shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?" Demanded Frank, looking as though the knight had insulted his mother.

"Ahem," Quant called, "The password, in case you're wondering, is _Primordia Filette_."

"What the fuck is that?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Well, I suppose its Antoinetta and Seprie's favorite soap opera, or something of the like," replied Quant nonchalantly.

"Oh," as if that settled everything, Frank clambered through the opening to the common room, waving to Bobby, Sylvester, and Casey, "You would not believe what I had to put up with at Quidditch practice."

"I imagine it was very hard," soothed Bobby, "Having to put up with all those Quidditch hopefuls who will never amount to anything after we beat them, again."

"Stuff it, Stone."

Noting the horrified gasps that emitted from the two first years, Frank questioned, "Who're they?"

"I don't know," Casey mumbled, "You, runts, what are your names?"

"Um, Ephraim, sir. Ephraim Moore. And this is Maureen Dansey," the boy piped up, trembling as he spoke.

"Maureen," leered Casey, "Is she your girlfriend, Ephraim?"

"N-no-" Ephraim jumped as the other kid, a little blonde girl who had her hair in pigtails, nudged him in the ribs, "Ow, yes!"

Casey narrowed his eyes, "Drop her. Girls aren't anything but trouble, kid."

Whistling lowly, Bobby muttered, "Words of wisdom from one who's seen it all."

Frightened, Ephraim and his little friend scurried up the steps to their respective dorms, presumably. Amused, Frank said, "Way to go Hargrove. You've been reduced to scaring ten year olds."

"They need to know the facts of life, y'know?" Casey asked darkly.

"Look, stop being such a drama queen, make up with Prue, and then work on convincing her that your big bro' ain't going to make her happy," Frank set to work stripping, shrugging out of his Quidditch robes.

"Ugh, can't you do that in the locker rooms, like a normal guy?" Inquired Sylvester meekly.

Wrinkling his nose, Frank replied, "No. Do you know who's in the locker rooms? Bloody Noah Weslen, the pouf. Do you think he actually changes in there? No, he sits and watches the rest of us change."

"So you make the rest of us watch you? So that we can become homos?" Quant asked, looking only mildly interested in his reply.

"D'you think you could become a fairy just by watching me change?" 

"Enough about queers," Casey waved a hand in the air dismissively, cutting through the thin tension forming between Quant and Frank. The two rarely fought, but their arguments were known to be long and drawn out.

Unfortunately for him, Quant was already rejoining with, "Probably. You are pretty femme."

Clutching his head, Casey looked at Bobby and Sylvester, "Maybe I will go find Prue."

"Good luck man," Bobby grinned, crossing his fingers behind his back. Nodding an affirmative, Casey ducked out the door, waving to them both. 

Sylvester, an incredulous look written across his features, said, "You're just hoping he falls into a pot hole or something, aren't you?"

"Yup," agreed Bobby, shamelessly.

Not surprised, Sylvester shifted lower into the couch he and Bobby shared. He knew from experience that Casey would probably stick his foot in his mouth, leading Gelliston into beating him an inch from his life, which would be incredibly entertaining. He also knew that Gelliston's posse, Serendipity and Elanore, would be somewhere within a meter of the girl, watching the entire thing, and if he chose to look on as well, they would gang up on him. Better not to piss off the Saints and lose points with Elanore, in his mind. Come on Ridley, he told himself, why even bother getting up when there's a fine fight, right in front of you?

"I only call 'em like I see 'em," protested Quant.  
  
  


Frank shot back, "That's because it takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

Sunlight bounced off Frank's crew cut as he visibly recoiled from Quant's next statement, "So you're admitting that you are a faggot!"

"Bloody-no! You're one to talk femme-boy!"

"I thought we already agreed that you were the feminine one?"

"And what's so feminine about me?"

"Well, your- er- your hips," Quant scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Man, you've been checking out his hips?" Bobby asked mockingly.

Defensively, Frank put in, "I have nice hips."

"See, he is femme," put in Quant, trying to shift the blame away from him.

It didn't work, "Excuse me? You're the one who's been checking out my hips. What comes next, my arse?"

"No," Bobby said thoughtfully, "It's too thin, definitely not feminine."

"Ha," Quant exclaimed, "We found the real queer."

As Bobby struggled to support his manhood, Sylvester settled into the couch. Yes, this would be a good one, indeed.

******************************************************************

Walking through the halls proved to be a very dangerous thing for Casey to do. First, Dirk and his little cronies, Joshua and Gethsemane, tried to jinx him into oblivion. Then he ran into Serendipity, who almost hit him with a curse aimed at Slytherin keeper, Yaeko Niwa. Without batting an eye, Serendipity turned, told him to watch where he was walking, and ran after Yaeko, who had turned tail down the hallway. Then he ran into Elanore, who was having an all out fight fest with Rufus. 

It probably hadn't helped that Casey decided to make kissing noises at them. All he knew was that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her spells again. To make matters worse, none of them knew where Prue was. Which made him think she was with his brother. Walking in on Prue and his brother doing whatever they liked to do when they were alone was not his idea of a good Saturday afternoon.

Fortunately for him, he finally found her sitting out by the lake, discussing Quidditch with Dana Wingate, Matilda Robins, and a pretty sixth year Hufflepuff with curly blonde hair named Atlanta Zanzlyope. Eagerly, Dana and Prue argued about the pros and cons of such and such racing broom, while Atlanta and Matilda gazed on in awe.

Girls, Casey shook his head. He would never understand the way they worked.

Mischievously, he snuck around the back of the willow tree they sat beneath, pulling his wand from his shirtsleeve. Pointed his wand at the girls, he whispered, "_Mandecabullas!"_

Great pink bubbles erupted from the tip of his wand, floating through the air and over their heads. The most observant of the bunch, Atlanta, exclaimed,  "Oh, look!"

Prue looked up, smiling. Or at least, she was smiling until the giant pink bubble exploded in her face. It had been way too tempting, and now Casey was going to pay. If she found out, that is. He chose to back away when she shrieked, "It's bubblegum!"

At her words, the other bubbles popped over Atlanta, Matilda, and Dana. Now Casey was running, fast. The fates weren't smiling on him though, Prue spotted him almost immediately. He could hear her voice loud and clear, "Casey Hargrove! I'm going to kill you!"

 "Fuck," he chided himself, calling back to her, "Only if you catch me."

Dana, Atlanta, and Matilda had been scrambling to their feet, but when they saw the color red Prue's face turned, they sat right back down and  worked on charming the gum off their faces, clothes, and hair. Then they sat back to watch the show, Matilda grinning wickedly, "Nice day isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Dana agreed.

Meanwhile, Prue was catching up with Casey, who had come to a stand still at the edge of the lake. His options included running to the left, where a group of Slytherins, including Dirk's seventh year equivalent, Jacob Dibson, sat jinxing first years, running to the right, towards a group of Professors, running backwards, towards Prue, or running forwards, into the lake. Crossing himself and blessing his dear mother for getting him swimming lessons, Casey dived right in.

"What the hell?" Prue demanded, reaching the edge of the lake, where Casey had stood only moment before.

He re-surfaced only seconds later, hoping she didn't have her wand with her, "How you doing, Prudence?"

Stomping her foot like a four year old, Prue ordered, "Don't call me that!"

She was so cute when she was being impetuous. Shrugging, he replied, "If you say so. Thought you were going to kill me."

"I am," she retorted, glancing disdainfully at the water he was immersed in, "I'm just figuring out how to do it without getting my clothes wet."

"Why, worried about the house elves? They like cleaning things. You could go in your nuddy-pants," Casey smirked.

"Argh, Hargrove, you're so dead!" she cried, diving into the lake. The professors, who didn't condone students diving into the lake, had finally noticed the fight. Marching over, they were about to do something about it when they noticed who exactly was swimming.

Gleefully, Professor Esquiline said, "Maybe the squid will get them."

"Be nice Amethyst," commanded Professor Berkeley, the DADA teacher who stood next to her with a pearly white smile and short black hair.

"Of course, Malcolm," she crooned. The other teachers with them, Professors Claire and Flavian, looked at each other in disgust.

Throwing a weak punch at Casey, Prue demanded, "Do you live to torture me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Prudence," taunted Casey, easily dodging.

"But you seem to," she rejoined evenly, walking towards him. The water was hindering her movements, along with her uniform skirt, but no way was she taking it off.

Only when her feet left the ground did she start to panic, "Aye, it's deep."

Casey looked at her curiously, "You can swim, right?"

"Of course I can," she swam towards him slowly, "And when I get to you, you're dead."

He just laughed, treading water. In her head, Prue was going over all the spells she could have used on him had she not left her wand in her dormitory. _Proforma, Incendio, Oblitarious, _her mind chanted. Concentrate, she told herself, you haven't been swimming since you were seven. Remember, it's easy.

She was having more trouble than she was letting on, but she could still swim decently. Diving beneath the surface, she charged at Casey, fists ready. Predictably, her foot became tangled in the plantlife lining the lakes sloping floor when she was only inches from placing a hard kick in his stomach.

Breaking the surface of the lake, she fell forward, trying to free her leg. Right into Casey's arms, "Whoa, there." 

"Let me go, you giant prat," she smacked him, finally pulling her leg from the seaweed.

"Ha, you're soaking wet," he told her, not complying with her wishes at all, "but the bubblegum is gone."

"Is it?" Prue asked, catching her breath, "Good. Not that it all wasn't your fault in the first place."

"I'm sorry. You just looked so serious," Casey laughed. His arms were around her waist, holding her afloat.

"I didn't know you were talking to me again," she told him, treading water and shaking off his hands.

"Oh," he straightened, "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry."

Surprised, she asked, "You are?"

"Don't sound so shocked. I can be sorry if I want to," he scowled, "Even if I'm not the one who should be apologizing."

"Excuse me? Like I should? You're the one who's been acting all jealous, fighting with Bobby, and then arguing with me about Cerulean. I get why you're jealous of Cer, I'm sure there's some sibling rivalry thing going on that I don't understand, but Bobby? Come on, he's like your best friend."

 "Cer, is it?" Casey asked seriously, "I'm surprised we aren't using pet names yet."

"I don't want to get involved in your petty arguments, Casey. Your jealousy of your brother should not be my problem."

"Do you even know why I'm jealous? I bet not," he snorted, "Girls are so stupid."

"And boys are morons," she retorted, splashing water on him, "You're probably just angry he has a girlfriend and you don't."

"Not at all. I'm jealous of who his girlfriend is," he smiled as she turned red, catching her wrist in his hand.

Evading the real words he said, she demanded, "You're jealous of me, then, is it? I didn't know you liked Cerulean that way."

Even as she spoke, he pulled her closer to him. His other hand intertwined with hers, and he brought his face very, very close to Prue's, "Not quite."

"Er- what are you doing, Hargrove?"

"Relax, its not like I'm trying to kiss you or anything," he assured her, even though it felt like that was exactly what he was going to do. Her heart was pounding as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

The second before they brushed hers, one word destroyed the moment, "_Aquavius!"_

Her world became a watery haze, and Casey was swept away from her. Prue was beneath the surface of the lake yet again, except she was sure she hadn't gone back under. It felt like she was under a waterfall, a pillar of water she was sure had the power to suck her under. Swimming to the side, she broke free of the water, only to hear three rather annoying cackles. 

She had been under a pillar of water, formed by a spell in fact. Coughing, she looked towards the source; Atlanta, Dana, and Matilda, laughing on the shore. Casey was already halfway there, spewing death threats at the top of his lungs.

~Fin Chapter 10~


	11. Little Girl Lost

Giddy Brew 

_Chapter 11: Little Girl Lost_

"Gelliston, what the hell are you doing?" Prue glanced up, only to see the face of her 'most loathed' enemy. 

"Sod off, Dirk," she went back to work without another word.

Sneering, Dirk said, "Language Gelliston. What would your mother say if she heard you speak like that? Not much, I suppose. I've heard muggles don't make much use of their mouths. What about mudbloods?" 

He winked suggestively with his final words. Snapping her Charms book closed, Prue stood. She was exactly an inch shorter than Dirk. Eyes meeting his, she demanded, "What exactly do you want?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my favorite mudblood. After all, I've been so busy, what with classes and girls and Quidditch that I haven't had time to ridicule you at all."

"Joy of my life, I hadn't noticed," Prue drawled, looking around for Serendipity or Elanore. Unfortunately, she was the only one who had decided to stay inside that sunny Sunday. They were probably down at the lake, gawking around Orpheus Vaughn. He had promised to sing the new song he was formulating for anyone who showed up. The icemen were probably wandering around trying to wreak havoc and destroy things, preferably themselves. Stupid Casey, she thought.

"You wouldn't," Dirk informed her haughtily, "Your type never recognizes perfection when it's around."

Raising an eyebrow, Prue asked, "Perfection?" 

"Exactly," smartly, Dirk crossed his arms, "So, why are you sitting in the dark reading up about Charms?"

Suspiciously, Prue sat back down, "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was just making conversation," he shrugged, taking a seat across from her.

This is why, Prue thought, I hate doing homework. Snotty gits like him always come along and ruin it, "You know, I decided to use this classroom to study, rather than the library or the Great Hall, so that I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"If you don't answer my questions, why should I answer yours?"

"Touché," Dirk laughed, "Touché."

"Are you going to sit here and watch me?"

"If you don't answer my questions, why should I answer yours?" mimicked Dirk.

"God," Prue threw up her arms, "I hate Slytherins."

"It's a talent," he smirked, tossing his green hair over his shoulder. 

Prue turned back to her book, trying to immerse herself in Charms. But now that Dirk had arrived, the spells were swirling around in front of her eyes. Actually, they'd been doing that before he came into the empty transfiguration room. That's why she was attempting to study. Failing Charms, easily one of the simplest classes in Hogwarts, according to Elanore, would be pathetic.

"So- err, what are you having trouble with in there? I mean, it's Charms," he nudged the book.

"I know what it is," she frowned.

"Charms is, like, easy," he continued. 

"You're being nice," she responded.

"God forbid," he looked shocked, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Don't make fun of me. Last time I saw you, you did try to jinx me."

"Well, I was hoping you'd lose that Quidditch game. Forfeit worked, though."

"Scared you'll lose to us?" She countered.

"Never happen," he peered at the book, "Glamours?"

Prue blushed, "They're hard!"

"No they're not. Let me see you do one," he leaned his chair back on its hind legs.

Waving her wand extravagantly in the air, Prue obediently said, "_Obscura!"_

Timidly, Dirk asked, "Err- you were meaning to turn that chair into a coat rack, right?"

                "No," Prue said dismally, "I was trying to turn my ring blue."

                Dirk picked up said ring, a small silver piece sitting in the middle of the table, and whistled, "Nice. Must have cost a lot. Muggle, right?"

                "Yes. It was my grandmama's. I didn't think you ever worried about money."

                "Joshua and Gethsemane are the rich ones, not to mention Jacob. I'm lucky I can afford my racing broom," he chuckled bitterly, "If I had the money Hargrove has…"

                Curiously, Prue asked, "What would you buy?"

                "A boa," Dirk replied promptly. 

                Prue scrunched up her face, "You mean like the furry, fluffy things? That come in assorted colors?"

                "No! Do I look like a pouf? Eh, don't answer that. No, a boa constrictor. They're beautiful creatures. I have a ball python, back in the dorm. His name is Tindlemeyer," Dirk finished softly, looking embarrassed.

                "Tindlemeyer? Do you name everything so oddly?"

                "No. I name his food-"

                "The mice?"

                "The mice- Casey," he grinned evilly.

                "Well, I suppose that's understandable. He does have a way of getting on your nerves," Prue blushed, recalling the almost kiss.

                "But you do- err, you do fancy Hargrove, don't you?" Dirk asked, completely avoiding tact.

                "I'm dating him, aren't I?" Prue demanded irritably.

                "Not the eldest git. Casey," he said, matching her in irritability.

                "No! How in the world did you get that idea?" Prue wondered, hoping he hadn't been in the group of Slytherins who sat on the shore taunting them after Casey and she clambered out of the water. No, he definitely hadn't. She hadn't seen his lime green hair anywhere in the crowd. Not that she had been looking.

                "It's sort of obvious, the way you're constantly making googly-eyes at him. And Jacob told me that you guys were making out in the lake yesterday," he turned a little red.

                "We were not," Prue exclaimed, horrified at the thought. Well, actually, the thought of making out was rather nice, even though they definitely hadn't even kissed. The fact that people had been watching was incredibly humiliating, however.

                "Oh, good," Dirk raised an eyebrow, "So you don't like Hargrove?"

                "I like Cerulean," she said petulantly, crossing her arms.

                "Could you ever like me?" 

                "That's sickening," Prue made a face, "What's to like?"

                "I'm hot," Dirk defended himself, "And funny-"

                "Funny looking," Prue shot back, "But that's not what I meant. You're not, well, you're not very nice. Most of the time, I mean."

                "That's because it's a waste of time. Being nice to people you don't like, I mean. Honestly, if you don't have the balls to tell it like you see it, why bother talking?" 

                Prue gave him an odd look, "You're constantly making fun of me and my mates. Is that telling it like it is then?"

                "No," he looked rather apologetic, "Maybe. When it comes to Hargrove and his minions it is, and I can't say I'm fond of the midget you picked up. But Watson's okay when her wand's not pointed towards me, and you're all talk."

                Unhappily, Prue asked, "I am?"

                "Yeah. Sorry," he didn't look very sorry though.

                "Don't apologize," she thought back to all the times she'd threatened to curse, jinx, hex, or kill people and how many times she actually followed through with it. She could count the amount of times on one hand, and all of them had been to Casey when he made her particularly angry. 

                "I don't like you, if that's what you're thinking," Dirk said tentatively.

                Blushing, because that had been exactly what she was thinking, Prue's head shot up, "Who is it then?"

                "You can't tell anyone," he commanded.

                "I won't."

                "Especially Hargrove," he continued.

                "Like I would," she scoffed.

                "Especially Wakefield," he added.

                "Especially- wait, why not Frank?"

                "Well, since you won't be telling anybody, you shouldn't tell Wakefield either," he said matter-of-factly.

                Prue scratched her head, "You like Dana, don't you?"

                "Uh- hey! No guessing," he was turning a very unsightly color red.

                "Ha, I'm right, aren't I? Dana and Dirk, hunh? Hmm, but Frank's competition. You don't even know how long he's been after Dana, do you? Since third year, I think."

                Dirk sighed, "Don't even tell me that."

                "I seriously thought I had you and Gethsemane down as a couple," she said thoughtfully.

                "Me and that cow?"

                "Work on being nicer, Dirk. Dana likes nice guys. Cow is not nice. Skank is a nicer word," Prue smirked.         

                "Geez, I knew I should have talked to Watson. Its just that she always tries to hurt me when I go near her," Dirk rambled.

                "I wonder why," Prue drawled.

                "Bugger it, you're going to be absolutely no help, are you?"

                "I suppose I can talk to Dana," Prue smiled, "I think its sweet that you fancy her."

                "I do not fancy her!"

                "But you just said," she looked rather confused, "What did you want her for then."

                "Sorry, automatic reflex. I've been defending myself against Joshua thinking I liked Gethsemane for awhile."

                Laughing, Prue pushed back her chair, closing her charms book, "I'll go talk to her right now. But in return, you have to do me a favor."

                "I knew there would be a catch. What then?"

                Sighing heavily, Prue threw her Charms book at him, "Tutor me in this."

                Plopping down next to Serendipity in Potions, Prue exclaimed, "You'll never guess who cornered me five minutes ago."

                "Please tell me it was Noah Weslen and that he wanted you to end this thing with Cerulean," Serendipity told her, stirring a particularly noxious mixture of purple goo and spider legs. Elanore leaned over to listen in, despite the protests of her partner, a tall, blonde Gyrffindor named Perseus Elroy. 

                "Elanore, please! I can't fail this semester because of your gossiping habits," Perseus raked a hand through his hair, and Elanore smiled devilishly back at him.

                "I wouldn't dream of it. You just go right on mixing the potion," she said.

                "You're vicious," observed Serendipity.

                "I try," Elanore explained.

                "Back to me, please," Prue interjected, "Bleeding conversation made me forget what I was going to say."

                "Noah Weslen cornered you and raped you," attempted Elanore.

                "Perv," she giggled, "No. I wish."

                "Then its not rape, is it?" Serendipity wondered.

                "You girls are disgusting," Perseus said, "You do know Noah's more bent then a cork screw? About as straight as one, too."

                "Fuck off," Elanore advised him, "Don't worry Prue, I don't think Noah's gay."

                "Oh, I've heard that one before," she shrugged, smiling brightly, "If he is, I guess I'm stuck with Hargrove. Not that he's bad."

                "My god. The apocalypse is coming," Serendipity opened her mouth in horror, "Did you just hear Prue say that she's giving up on Noah, Ellie?"

                Expressing an equally terrifying face, Elanore replied wondrously, "I think I did."

                "I'm not giving up on Noah, guys. I'm just putting him on the back burner for now. I mean I have Ca-err-Cerulean," Prue covered quickly. She'd said Casey. Or had almost said Casey. This was not happening. Fiercely, she told herself, I do not like Casey Hargrove.

                "If you say so," Serendipity crossed her arms smugly, "So, who was the corner-err then?"

                "Dirk Drake," Prue laughed at the looks of real horror on their face.

                "You didn't talk to him, did you?" Elanore demanded.

                "Of course I talked to him. What was I going to do, say 'sod off and die?'"

                "Yes," her friends chimed in unison.

                Laughing, Prue informed her friends that they were horrible. Serendipity replied, with a patronizing look on her face, that Dirk had jinxed, hexed, and cursed them often enough that she should have known to avoid associating with him. 

                "Guys, he's not that bad," Prue told them, wondering why exactly she was defending the git, "Wait till you hear what he wanted."

                "To get at Casey, I suppose," Serendipity guessed.

                "No, not at all. We hardly talked about Casey. Or Cerulean, or Cherridy for that matter. The Hargroves were a non-issue."

                "I doubt that," Elanore said softly, "He probably found ways to slip the boys into the conversation somehow."

                Remembering how Dirk kept talking about whether or not she was fond of Casey, Prue flushed, "Well, its not like we have much common ground to discuss."

                "That's why we don't talk to Slytherins. It's all well and good if you want to go hex one," Serendipity told her, "But we don't associate with them."

                "Guys, that's totally bigotry," Prue wrinkled her nose, "It's the same sort of crap Dirk uses with his 'mudblood' riot act."

                "Exactly. That's why we don't associate with him. How many times have you, Bobby, or Frank been read the mudblood 'riot act' as you call it?" Elanore wondered.

                "Too many, but he was literally waving the white flag. He was asking me advice on girls. Come on, would you ask your enemy that?"

                "Yes," Serendipity said promptly, "If I was trying to get close to her."

                "Of course," Elanore nodded, "If I wanted her to trust me."

                "You guys are too suspicious," Prue told them, "Stop being such drama queens. Don't you even want to know who he likes?"

                "It doesn't matter," Elanore said dismissively, "Whoever he likes would never go out with him, would she? Who wants to date a Slytherin?"

                "Who wants to marry a millionaire?" Joked Prue meekly.

                "I do," Perseus said from the next table.

                "Shut the fuck up," all three of them said simultaneously.

                "You know what? If your going to act like this, I won't tell you what Dirk said," Prue said angrily.

                "Don't be like that," Serendipity pleaded, "We're only saying this for your protection."

                "I don't need to be protected," Prue scowled, "I'm a big girl. I can stir my own potions and everything."

                With that said, Prue started mixing more ingredients into their transmodifying potion. Elanore leaned over to Serendipity, "She just put in the wrong amount of dragon's blood."

                "Thank goodness," Perseus put in as Elanore leaned back over to his table, "I thought you would never stop talking. Ow, what was that for?"

                "For being a dumbass," Elanore smiled.

                Despite Elanore and Serendipity's warnings, Prue caught up with Dana Wingate after class, "Dana, hey Dana!"

                "Oh, hi Prue. Listen, sorry about yesterday. I tried to tell Matilda and Atlanta that you two were having a moment, but you know. They just got carried away."

                 "Hunh? Oh, no problem, that's not what this is about. I usually blame those things on Casey and get over it," Prue waved it away with a smile.

                "Really? I would have been so mad if you guys had done something like that when I was trying to hook up with a boy. Especially a cute boy like Casey," Dana said with a smile, "I wish I had someone like him after me."

                "That's what I'm hear about," Prue chirped.

                "Casey wants to date me?" Dana asked, looking confused, "But I could have sworn he was crushing on you, big time."

                "He's crushing me alright," Prue said with a dark look, "Because everyone thinks he likes me. He's never said anything of the sort. Plus, if he did, why would I want him? He's a giant prat, if ever there is one. He burned off my hair, for heaven's sake."

                "I thought that was Bobby," remarked Dana.

                "Well yes, but its Casey's fault. It always is," she said with conviction, "Anyways, this isn't about Casey. I know for a fact that two different boys are majorly crushed on you."

                Dana looked surprised, "Really? Who? Its not Krit, is it? Because I told him that we were more through than those Clinton blokes in America."

                "No, its not Krit. I thought you'd been through with him since that day in Hogsmeade. And you do know the Clintons seem to have gotten back together. I don't think they were ever really apart," Prue scratched her head, "My mum made me watch something on them on Biography."

                "Biography? That television show? On this history channel?" Dana asked. Prue nodded, relieved. She hadn't meant to mention television; it felt too weird in Hogwarts. But Dana was muggle-born, so everything worked out. Wait a minute, Prue thought, if Dana's muggle-born, why in the world does Dirk the purist like her? Giving Dana her full attention as the girl continued, Prue heard, "Well, going to the masquerade was fun and all, but Krit got majorly jealous. Lucky me. So we got back together at the end of the night. Don't look at me like it's scandalous, you were the one who came with Bobby Stone, flirted with Cerulean Hargrove, and ended the night with his little brother."

                "Yes, that's true," Prue had to admit the girl had a point, "So what happened?"

                Laughing, Dana said, "What else? We got in another fight. Honestly, that boy is the worst. He thinks the Renfro family rules the world."

                "I thought he only cared about surfing," Prue said.

                "No, well, he's not muggle, is he?" Dana said, "I doubt he knows what surfing is."

                "I'm sorry. These boys aren't Krit, but they both like you. Really, really like you," I think, Prue added mentally, thinking of Dirk.

                "Ooh, who are they?" Dana squealed.

                "I can't tell! I'm only supposed to find out whether you'd date a Gryffindor over a Slytherin."

                Thankfully, instead of looking repulsed at the idea of dating a Slytherin like Elanore and Serendipity, Dana looked thoughtful, "I guess it depends, doesn't it? I mean, Gryffindor is my own house, and I am a prefect. So a Gryffindor boy and I could experience much more privacy, couldn't we? Of course the Slytherin boys are known to be wild. I think we'd definitely have more fun. They're a little more brains than brawn though. Plus, I know most of the boys in my house are cute. Who could it be?  Oh, there's Perseus, Aero, Quant- no, he's got Fortune, and is he even in my year? If not it could be Noah-no, he's gay, Polaris- no, he likes Serendipity, Apollo- eh, he's got Vedder. Geez, it has to be my house. Who, Andrew? Frank- ha, that's a laugh."

                Prue tried very hard not to look as though she'd hit the nail smack on the head. It was difficult, and Dana asked, "Oh no, its not Frank, is it?"

                "Ahem, I don't- uh- is that bad?"

                Dana said slowly, "Its odd."

                "Odd," Prue replied.

                "Yes, odd."

                "Odd…but not bad?"

                "No, not bad," Dana smiled.

                Good, Prue thought, Frank would have killed me if it were bad. Grinning, Prue exclaimed, "In that case, yes, Frank is hot for your form."

                "I wouldn't put it quite like that," Dana blushed, "He hasn't jumped me in the Quidditch showers yet."

                "You shower together? Gryffindors sure are odd," Prue frowned.

                "No! Why, you want to shower with Bobby? Or Radovan? Oh, no, Cherridy. After all, you do have such a thing for the Hargrove brothers."

                "Do not," she protested, batting Dana playfully with her Potions text.

                "Did I just hear you say you wanted to shower with my little brother?" Casey demanded behind them. Prue and Dana jumped, not having seen him. 

                "Where in the seven hells did you come from?" Prue exclaimed, clutching her heart, "You scared the devil out of me."

                "You were possessed?" Casey wondered, "Obviously, if you wanted to jump my little brother now."  
                Dana teased, "As opposed to your big one?" 

                At Casey's face, Prue said, "Sore subject, don't got there. But while we're there, I do not want to do anything dirty with Cerulean."

                "Meaning you haven't yet, right?" Casey asked brightly.

                "Well you needn't sound so happy about it," Prue said grumpily.

                "He can't help it, he lo-oves you," Dana said, stressing love. Looking somewhat off balance, Casey started to say something in protest, but closed his mouth before anything came out. 

                Prue gave him an uncertain look, "He does not."

                "Right," Casey agreed, as though she'd prodded him in the ribs.

                Shrugging, Dana looked back and forth between the two, "Yeah, if that's your story."

                "It is," Prue said firmly.

                "Tell me who the Slytherin is then," Dana giggled.

                Casey growled, "Slytherin?"

                Comfortingly, Prue said, "A Slytherin likes Dana."

                "Competition for Frank, I suppose," Casey muttered, then clamped a hand over his mouth, "Oops."

                "And you wonder why no one tells you secrets, Hargrove," Prue shook her head disapprovingly, "It's okay, I told her already."

                "About Frank?"

                "No, about the Easter bunny. Yes, about Frank, moron," Prue sighed.

                Giggling, Dana told them, "You two are so cute together."

                "Bloody hell, Wingate. Maybe if you're blind," Prue looked scandalized. It was all well and good that she kept saying these things in front of just her, but now Casey was here. What if he took offense to it? Fortunately, the boy said nothing to deny or affirm the statement.

                Instead he chose to ask, "So who is it?"

                "Well that's the secret, isn't it?" Prue laughed, dancing away from them, "But I'll give you a hint. He's going to start tutoring me in Charms."

                As she trotted off, ignoring Dana's speculative questions, she heard Casey say, "Wait a second? A Slytherin bloke is giving you tutoring lessons?"

                She was out the door and down the hall before Casey had a chance to catch up with her, "Why didn't you ask me for Charms lessons?"

                "Frankly, you aren't doing much better than I am in Charms," Prue told him.

                 "Well, that much is true." Casey admitted, "But why didn't you ask Bobby? He rocks in Charms." 

As though remembering something, he paused, "On second thought, no, Bobby's a bad idea. What about Quant? Or Frank or Sylvester, even."

                "Quant's too hard to understand, Frank is too busy with Quidditch, and come on, Sylvester?" she scoffed, "He can't tell which end of the wand to use. Anyway, I already asked D-err the Slytherin boy, so it's settled."

                "D…" Casey was thinking of boy's names in Slytherin that started with d. He could only think of one, "Dirk? Dirk Drake? You have to be kidding me Prue. You can't get tutoring lessons with him."

                "Watch me. You can't control me Casey," Prue informed him angrily, "Why does everybody keep trying to do that? Everyone except for Cerulean."

                Casey was tempted to go after the Cerulean comment, which he knew was aimed to hurt him, but in a surprisingly wise move, he left it. Rather, he went after Dirk, "He's going to hurt you, Prue."

                "Why would he do something stupid like that? I can defend myself, as I showed him in Dueling a few classes ago," Prue crossed her arms.

                Okay, Casey told himself, maybe its better not to attack her wand work, "Yes but, he's a sneaky little rat bastard."

                At the mention of rats, Prue got the strangest look on her face and started giggling, "Oh god, snake, rats, Casey!"

                "Hunh," he shook his head, the girl was absolutely nutters. 

                After about five minutes of this, Prue finally caught her breath and managed to look him in the face without laughing hysterically. He was rather insulted that she would laugh when she looked at him, was there something wrong with his face? Deeply desiring Quant's mirror, and maybe comb, Casey waited for her to say something. She did, "Do you really want to help?"

                "Yes, if it means keeping Drake away from you," Casey said eagerly.

                "No, not that. Dirk is my problem. But I meant would you like to help with my education?"

                "Err, I doubt there're many subjects I could help you with. I'm not very good at Charms, as you said, and I got kicked out of Herbology. I am your partner for Divination, and you've seen how well that's been going," he scratched his head, "There's only one subject I'm good at."

                "Astronomy," Prue breathed, "That's exactly what I need help in again."

                Brightening immediately, as Prue had known he would, Casey exclaimed, "Great! It will be just like last year. You, me, the stars!"

                "That's fine," Prue said uncertainly, "But um, this time, could we not invite Reese O'Malley to spy on us?"

                "Why, don't want my brother to find out?"

                Sternly, Prue said, "There will be nothing to find out, Casey. Nothing."

                Only, she wasn't so sure. 


	12. Hit A Sister Back

Giddy Brew Chapter 12: Hit A Sister Back 

A/N: Okay, a chapter centered on Elanore. Good Stuff. I'm still in awe I made it past chapter nine.

                "So Casey's going to tutor you in astronomy?" Elanore asked, flipping through the pages of her arithmancy book. She was sprawled out comfortably on the floor of the common room. It was about midnight and everybody else had evacuated the room, leaving Prue, Serendipity, Elanore, and Loupe Barkley alone in the room. Loupe was absorbed in what looked to be a gripping novel about the islands of mystery off England's coast. 

                "Yup," Prue affirmed, staring at her nails. She was painting them with a bottle full of rainbow-layered polish. Each coat she put on turned out to be a different color, "This nail polish is amazing. Where'd you get it again, Sere?"

                "Oh, that little shop in Diagon Alley. Clockwork, I think it's called. They have all sort of funky looking stuff. Isn't Cerulean going to get jealous of you two? I mean, alone on the astronomy tower, you and the stars," Serendipity waved a hand in the air as though drawing a picture.

                "No Reese," Elanore grinned.

                "You sound way too much like Casey," Prue told them.

                "See, he does have ideas. Cerulean should be worried," Serendipity cheered loudly, causing Loupe to look up from her book.

                The dark haired girl asked, "What about Cerulean?" 

                "Prue's cheating on him," Elanore said matter-of-factly.

                "I am not," Prue protested, "Its just tutoring, guys."

                "Tutoring in love," Serendipity sighed, "It will be so romantic."

                "Oh for heaven's sake, it wasn't romantic last year, it definitely won't be romantic this year," drawled Prue, trying very hard to look unperturbed.

                "I can't believe you'd do that to Cerulean," Loupe said thoughtfully, "I hadn't pegged you as that type of girl. Oh, wait till I tell Sophia and Ghislaine. They'll flip."

                "There's nothing to flip about," Prue was blushing profusely now, Elanore noted. She was kind of jealous. Prue always had cute guys like Cerulean, Casey, and Bobby all over her. She was special in the eyes of other people because of that. Elanore used to not care; she had Rufus, which made her about five times more special. Now, Rufus had left her for that bitch Seldom. Who did she have now?

                "Calm down, Prue. We're just teasing you," Elanore said soothingly. She closed her book, "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

                "Hunh?" Serendipity looked up, "Why so soon?"

                "It is midnight," Elanore told her reprovingly, "I should hardly say that's soon."

                Loupe laughed, "Don't let the bed bugs bite, Kingston."

                "Bed bugs," she said haughtily in reply, "Are more commonly known as myrtlebafs, and do not, contrary to popular belief, bite."

***************************************************         

                The only class Elanore didn't share with Serendipity and Prue was Arithmancy, her favorite subject. Unfortunately, there were five other sixth years in the class, two of which were Rufus and Seldom Rose. The other students included hazel-eyed Andrew Zane, the sweetheart of Gryffindor, ultra annoying Joshua Kenth from Slytherin, and the incredibly smart Hufflepuff beater, Dante Young. 

                Professor Haggerty gave them group work, so that broke into two teams of three. The he left the room. Elanore was paired with Dante and Andrew. They were supposed to form an equation that would coincide with the arrangement of the stars that night. It was easy, simple work. Still, Elanore couldn't concentrate. Every time she glanced over at Seldom, Rufus, and Joshua, who worked well as a team, she felt her heart cringe. Seldom would giggle at everything Rufus said, causing Joshua to make gagging noises. It became so annoying that Dante commanded, "Mates, quiet down, I can't concentrate."

                "Well," Rufus said sensibly, "This is a contest to see who finishes first, isn't it? So if you can't concentrate, that means we win."

                "You're so smart," gushed Seldom, laying a hand on Rufus's shoulder. Elanore fought back the urge to hex the girl. 

                "I know," Rufus boasted.

                "Hey, Orlando," Andrew interrupted, "Aren't you like, best friends with Orpheus Vaughn?"

                "Yeah," Rufus explained, "We grew up next door to each other."

                "Wicked," Andrew commented, "So you can help me then."

                "Help you with what?"

                "My girl wants to go to one of his concerts. The one at next Hogsmeade, and she wanted to bring her best friend so that we could," he made a face, "double date."

                "Who? Atlanta?" Rufus inquired.

                "No, I broke it off with her around the Yule ball. She started getting to clingy," Andrew explained, "Now I'm dating Alija Fairmay."

                "The seventh year cutie with the black hair? Way to go, Zane," Rufus cheered.

                "Yeah, she's amazing. But her best friend's that pudgy Slytherin girl, Eucalyptus."

                "Alloy?" Seldom chimed in, "Eucalyptus Alloy? Oh, but she's so nice. Alija brings her to the common room all the time. Me and Garnet and Rowan just adore her."

                "She's nice, but not a looker," Rufus said, "Who's dating her?"

                "If you'd believe it, Mackerel Jackson," Andrew shook his head, "The kid's off his rocker."

                "Obviously," Rufus agreed, "I'll talk to my man, Orpheus, and see what I can do. He's already given me and Seldom some."

                Wrapping an arm around Seldom's small, frail shoulders, Rufus grinned. Andrew slapped his hand, "Thanks man."

                Elanore had forgotten that Rufus and Orpheus had grown up together and were practically best friends. Practically because, despite Rufus's claim that he was Orpheus Vaughn's best friend, she had heard him tell Antionetta that he would always be closest to Noah and Polaris. Irritated at their talk, which excluded her pointedly, but included Seldom way too much for her liking, she said, "Guys, we have to work. Professor Haggerty said-"

                Flashing her a smile, Joshua interrupted, "What, jealous Kingston?"

                Rufus's grin wavered, "Elanore, we were just talking."

                "I have ears," she replied coolly, "I know that you were just talking. But we are supposed to be working."

                "Ouch," Joshua exclaimed, "That's vicious. You never should have dumped that one, Orlando."

                Growing red, Elanore said, "Fuck off, Kenth."

                "Vicious, man, vicious," he said again. Rufus was avoiding her gaze, and Dante and Andrew were looking at her curiously.

                "It doesn't matter," she said promptly, "I have a new boyfriend."

                The second the words were out of her mouth, Elanore gasped. She had not meant to say that at all. Rufus was finally looking at her, and she had to struggle to avoid being sucked into to his chocolate brown eyes, "Who?"

                Seldom jumped up and down eagerly, "Ellie, I didn't know? Who, who?"

                Elanore winced. She hated being called Ellie by anyone other than Prue and Serendipity, and even they were walking the line. What right did Seldom have to call her that? The only reason Seldom probably knew her name was because of her best friend, Garnet Sanford, whom Elanore occasionally hung out with. 

                "Oh, you probably don't know him," she laughed skittishly, cursing herself, "He's not in Gryffindor."

                "So? I know all the sixth year boys," Rufus said steadily, "I probably know him."

                "Yeah," Joshua agreed.

                "It's Sylvester," she told them before she could stop the words.

                "Ridley?" Dante looked up, "Kiddy didn't tell me he had finally scored with you. Wow, go him."

                Elanore had forgotten that Sylvester spent most of his time away from the icemen with Kiddy Bolton and her twin brother, Kip.

                "Kip didn't mention it either," Rufus said, giving her a hurt look. Sucks to be him, she thought ferociously, he didn't care enough to not cheat on me, why should I care that he's hurt?

                "Oh, well, we've been keeping it a secret," Elanore explained self-consciously.

                Joshua was giving her a strange look, "I thought you were going to stay single for a little while longer."

                Nudging Joshua in the ribs, Seldom said happily, "Why, did you want to date her?"

                Sneering, Joshua promptly responded, "Of course not. I wouldn't want to hang out with her and her little mudblood friends."

                Immediately, Elanore snarled, saying, "Watch who you call mudblood, Kenth."

                "I'll call whoever I like mudblood," he retorted.

                "_Pretrificus Totalus!"_ Andrew said calmly in retaliation, paralyzing the boy, "You know, Atlanta was muggle born."

                Elanore smiled, "I didn't know that. Prue never mentioned it."

                Seldom looked horrified, "Oh, oh, I was just joking about dating her Joshua!"

                His paralyzed form couldn't reply to the girl. Rufus went to work on trying to calm her down, but before he did, he said, "Elanore, you and Sylvester should come with us to Orpheus's concert. Andrew, how would you feel about making it a double-double date?"

                "No problems," Andrew flashed a grin, pointing to Joshua, "As long as he isn't coming."

                Joshua shot him a glare from his prone position on the floor. 

**************************************

                "So wait," Serendipity said, chewing on her lip, "You told them you're dating Sylvester?"

                Frank made a loud guffawing noise from the corner of the room. Elanore nodded, glancing at the former boy apologetically, "Sorry Sylvester. Ooh, they just made me so mad."

                "E-eh-heh, no problem," Sylvester stuttered, turning beat red, "I-I mean th-that I wouldn't mind-um-"

                "He means he's warm for your form," Casey drawled, looking up from his guitar. He was sitting next to Frank, plucking a few strings for Antoinetta and Seprie, who were curled adoringly at his feet. 

                "Casey," squeaked Sylvester, "Don't say things like that."

                Prue was glaring at the redhead intensely, "He can't help it. Morons always say the most inappropriate things."

                Sweetly, Antoinetta put in, "That's why you're always putting your foot in your mouth, isn't it Prue?"

                Casey looked as though he was trying to stifle a laugh, and Frank wasn't even trying. Huffily, Prue rejoined with, "Why don't you go worship Orpheus Vaughn's feet. I thought you only adored Dark Symphony, why are you all over Casey now?"          

                Primly, Seprie replied, "Well, we have come to the realization that as charming as Orpheus is, we do not enjoy the company of his lackeys, Noah and Polaris."

                Shuddering, Antoinetta added, "Polaris can be so creepy. And Noah's such a fairy."

                "He is not," Prue said.

                "Is too," Antoinetta replied, "But you wouldn't know. You're always hanging around with that gorgeous brother of Casey's."

                "That's because he's my boyfriend, prat," Prue shot back, ignoring the newly annoyed look gracing Casey's face.

                "Yes, yes, so I've heard," Antoinetta said dismissively, "But that can be fixed."

                "Excuse me, bitch?" Prue demanded. Serendipity and Elanore exchanged exhausted looks.

                "You heard me," Antoinetta was saying, "Cerulean seems to like you for some reason I can't fathom. Since I've given up on Orpheus, I've decided its time to go after the only other real man in this school."

                "Hey," Casey, Frank, and Sylvester protested.

                "Except you, honey," Seprie said adoringly to Casey.

                "Hey," Frank and Sylvester protested. No one said anything to contradict the statement.

                "As soon as Cerulean realizes that I'm no longer in the hands of Orpheus," Antoinetta continued, "He'll come running into my arms."

                "You were never in the arms of Orpheus," Serendipity declared crossly.

                "Whose arms am I running into?" A new voice asked. Cerulean had just entered the common room, Loupe, Sophia, Paul, and Ghislaine trailing behind him. 

                "It better be mine," Prue said with a glare, but her face had softened.

                "Oh, hi!" Antoinetta chirped with a falsely bright smile.

                "You're not my type," Cerulean replied, grinning at Prue. Sophia, Ghislaine, and Loupe laughed as Antoinetta recoiled. 

                "I- what?" she demanded.

                "No offense," Cerulean continued, "But I like girls who don't act like groupies."

                "You don't like me?" Sophia asked in a small voice.

                "Except Sophia," he corrected. She smiled as Paul put an arm around her shoulders. Loupe and Ghislaine made 'aww' noises. 

                Bright red, Antoinetta turned to Casey, "Fine. I don't want your stupid brother anyway. There's still you."

                Looking at Antoinetta as though she were poisonous, Casey replied coldly, "I don't take my brother's rejects."

                He returned to toying with the guitar, Seprie clapping appreciatively at his feet. Ghislaine, Sophia, and Loupe joined her, "He's so cute!"

                Yet his words rang in Prue's ears. She stood stock-still, wondering if she would one day be one of Cerulean's rejects. Antoinetta, looking supremely pissed off, stalked out of the room, giving Cerulean the finger as she left, "Wow, what's she so mad about? Am I that hot?"

                "Of course," Prue grinned at him, shaking Casey's words, "You are the sexy."

                "I am, aren't I?" 

                Elanore shook her head, "So Sylvester, would you mind going to the concert with me?"

                "N-n-not at all!" He exclaimed, looking as though Christmas had come early.

                "Good," she smiled.

                "Concert?" Cerulean wondered, "Whose concert?"

                "Dark Symphony," Casey said, putting down his guitar, despite Seprie and the other girls' protests. 

                "Why would you want to see them? Moaning is not music," Cerulean remarked coldly.

                "You sound like Casey," Prue giggled, "That's what he said at the masquerade."

                "Its true," Casey said earnestly.

                "Well, its not my choice," Elanore responded defiantly, "Rufus and the rest conned me into going, and now I have to bring poor Sylvester, who probably had tons of other things to do at Hogsmeade."

                "N-no, I was just going to shop around with Kip, Kiddy, Dante, Quant, and Fortune."

                "Where is Quant?" Prue wondered.

                "Bobby's teaching him how to use a telephone," Frank explained. 

                "Why does he need to know how to do that?" Serendipity asked.

                "He and Fortune are spending Christmas at the Jackson's. Seems they're Fortune's second or third cousins," Frank said.

                "Oh," Loupe grinned, "Fortune, Quant, alone at the Jackson's', no parents. Sounds fun."

                "You're such a pervert," squealed Ghislaine, batting her friend with a hand. 

                "There will be no fun," Frank said resolutely.

                "Why?" Elanore raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

                "Of course not," he snapped.

                "I thought only the lovely Dana Wingate could get your attention," Prue batted her eyes coquettishly. 

                Frank's face darkened, and he gave Prue a very nasty look, "Speaking of Dana, she seems to have gotten it in her head-"

                At the mention of Dana, Prue stood, examining her watch, "Oh, look at the time. I promised someone- um- Matilda, yes, that's it. I promised Matilda that I would meet her right about now. Time to go."

                She made a mad dash to the common room entrance, Frank on her heels, "Wait up, Prue!"

                Elanore giggled, "Five galleons says he catches her."

                "Six says she hexes him," Serendipity put in.

                "Twenty says it hurts like a bitch," Cerulean chuckled.

                "You're on," Elanore slapped down the money.

                From the corner, Sylvester, Loupe, Sophia, and Paul sighed, "I wish I had that kind of money."

*****************************

                Elanore was kindly walking Frank back to his common room. It would have been a lot easier if the boy quit whining and attempted to make use of his legs again. Prue had only put a tiny jelly legs jinx on him, and it really wasn't her fault that he couldn't bounce right back from it. She wouldn't have walked him back at all, but the atmosphere in the common room was stifling. Now Prue was arguing with Serendipity and Loupe over whether the Kestrels would win the cup this year, and Bobby had finally returned, only to engage in a long glaring match with Cerulean. 

                "Steady now," she muttered to Frank, who was hobbling along so quickly that she was sure he would fall. The blonde smiled weakly, "Sorry."

                Surprised, Elanore asked, "Why are you sorry?"

                "You shouldn't have to put up with me like this. Its Prue's fault, and all she wants to do is discuss Quidditch. The girl has no grasp on responsibility," Frank shook his head, "Why do you put up with it?"

                "Are you upset about Dana?" she responded kindly, "Don't worry, she likes you too."

                "That's not it," he replied in an exasperated voice, "I feel bad for you. Rufus and you are over, but no one seems the least bit sorry about it."

                "Oh," Elanore paused, "To tell the truth, the girls and I had a big chat session about that, and we agreed not to bring it up."

                "Why not? You look like you need to talk."

                Grimacing, Elanore asked, "That bad?"

                Frank nodded, "You know, if you never need to talk, Prue and Serendipity aren't your only friends. Any of the icemen would love to- err, scratch that."

                "Hunh?"

                "Well, I said any of us- I'm fine, and Quant will probably lend an ear, but talking to Casey is like talking to a tank, and I don't think speaking to Sylvester about old boyfriends would be quite kosher. Bobby would probably be okay, I think. I don't know about him right now," Frank chuckled good-naturedly.

                "I'll keep that in mind," Elanore laughed as they approached the painting of the large woman in the pink dress that guarded Gryffindor house.

                Pompously, the woman asked, "Password?"

                "Oh, yes," Frank stumbled a little, "Thanks for all your help, Elanore."

                "No problem," she smiled brightly.

                "Oh, and…um, did Dana really say she liked me?"

                "Yes, Frank," Elanore rolled her eyes.

                Clearing his throat, Frank said the password and fell, literally into the common room. He waved her away cheerily as Garnet Sanford and Rowan Yetings rushed to his aid. Geez, Elanore thought, the boy has girls all over him. Lucky kid.

                It was as she rounded the last corner to her own dormitory that she heard the cry of, "_Impedimenta!"_

                "What the hell?" Elanore wondered, ducking out of the way of the spell.

                "You bitch," the owner of the spell cried, stepping out of the shadows, "You hurt my brother."

                It was, of course, Gethsemane Kenth. Groaning, Elanore reached down her sleeve for her own wand, "I did not hurt Joshua, Gethsemane. I didn't touch him."

                Gethsemane let out a shriek of rage, "Don't you say his name like he's your friend. Slytherins," she said haughtily, "Do not make friends with Ravenclaws."

                "I don't want to be your brother's friend," Elanore drawled in reply, "He's too much of a berk to know when to shut up. Just like you, I might add."

                Shrieking again, Gethsemane cried, "_Incendio!"_

                Flames shot out of her wand towards Elanore. The smaller girl easily dodged, "Can't you do anything less mediocre?"

                "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" 

                "Now this is more our level," Elanore said dryly, snapping her wand up, "_Brennevolaris!"_

                A thousand black birds emerged from a smoky trail that emanated from Elanore's wand, surrounding Gethsemane. They pecked at her eyes, fingers, and feet. She screamed loudly, but luckily for Elanore, no teachers ran to her aid. It was rather late in the night for students to be up and about anyway. 

                "Get them off," Gethsemane screamed, "Make them go away!"

                "Fine," Elanore said coolly, "_Evanesco!"_

                Instantly, the birds vanished. Gethsemane was not covered in blood, as one might expect, but bright green pustules where the ravens' beaks had touched down. Terrified, Gethsemane clawed at her arms and legs, but the pustules would not move, "What did you do to me?"

                "Oops, guess you better go see the nurse," Elanore said sweetly, preferring not to answer her question. Better for the girl not to know that she had just used the Raven's Flight charm, which animated paper objects, combine with her very own Bubble Pus jinx. It was, after all, illegal to tamper with Ministry approved charms.

                "I'll get you for this, Kingston," Gethsemane swore, clambering to her feet and retreating down the back alley, "I'll make you pay!"

                Softly, to herself, Elanore murmured, "Oh, I doubt that." 


	13. Firewhisky and Pyschotherapy at the Top ...

Giddy Brew Chapter 13: Firewhisky and Psychotherapy on the Top of the World 

                "I don't get it," Prue surrendered, fishing a chocolate frog out of her pocket, "If Mars doesn't like having Saturn in its house, maybe it should stop fooling around with Uranus and change the locks or something."

                Casey sighed, "This isn't a soap opera, Prue. It's astronomy. Say it with me now, astronomy."

                Obediently, Prue rattled off, "Astronomy."

                "You're doing well, cricket, you just need to get your signs straight," Casey encouraged her with a grin.

                "Signs? Like astrology? Like signs of the apocalypse?" Prue wondered eagerly.

                "No, more like signs that the planets will be making such and such revolution on such and such a date," he replied seriously, "This is easy stuff."

                "No," she rejoined despondently, "Its just that you're a genius and I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she repeated, banging her head against the wall.

                "Uh unh, stop that!" Casey commanded, placing a palm between her forehead and the cold stone. Prue did as told, "You're not stupid, cricket."

                Cricket again, "Why do you call me that?" 

                Grabbing the leg of her chocolate frog before it vanished into her mouth, Casey replied, "What?" 

                "Cricket."

                "Oh, well grasshopper is just so out of date," he shrugged, "You're not colorful enough to be a dragonfly, and, well, mosquito seemed sort of insulting."

                "You got that right," Prue affirmed, watching him gulp down a chocolate frog. He pulled a dark bottle engraved with a flame like design out of his bag, "What's that?"

                Casey smiled mischievously, uncorking it with a simple spell, "A part of Cerulean's stash."

                "Stash?" Prue raised an eyebrow, "Is that firewhisky?"

                "Bingo," he conjured up two glasses, pouring the red liquid gingerly into each.

                "You had this all planned out," Prue accused, "What did you think this would be some romantic night under the stars."

                Making a face, Casey replied, "Tutoring you is never romantic. All I get out of it is why, why, why? I've never met anyone so dense."

                Defensively, Prue pulled her knees into her chest, "Hey! At least I'm not failing transfiguration, unlike some people."

                "That's only because I transfigured a parrot into a banana. Not my fault Snips thought it was dirty innuendo," he shrugged, sipping his firewhisky.

                Prue smiled, but said nothing. It was actually nice, sitting up on the tower with Casey. She had thought the memory of the almost kiss would linger in her mind, torturing her until she decided she couldn't take it anymore, but it had left her alone. No one else was around to joke about the two of them dating, pressuring either into something she was sure they didn't want. After all, dating Casey would be like dating her brother. He had been the first person she met at Hogwarts, on the train. It had been hard for Prue to admit, but she'd been so scared. She'd lived as a muggle for ten years, and then she gets her letter saying all the weird things she'd been able to do, like make the faucet run backwards, were magic. The whole thing had been timed rather well. When she'd set her aunt's Chihuahua on fire accidentally, her parents had been considering sending her to a shrink, just to see why she was such a freak.

                On the train, Prue had been worried the whole letter was a joke. No way she could be a witch because witches didn't exist. It was just some elaborate hoax. Casey had literally run into her, trying to evade Dirk, and shown her the proper way to hex somebody. Poor Dirk had never seen what hit him. 

                "Hey Casey? Did I ever thank you?" Prue mused.

                He looked up, "For what?"

                "Back in first year, before we started up here, I thought I was crazy. I didn't know why I did weird things, like making flowers grow or whatever. Even when I got my letter and got on the train, I was sure this school was some one's idea of a prank. But then you showed me the jellylegs jinx and so many others and…well, I'm glad I wasn't insane."

                "Er- thanks. Honestly, you muggle borns, always thinking magic doesn't exist. I'll show you magic," grinning; Casey pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Centelleaestro Ordenair!"_

                The stars above them sparkled brightly, but nothing else happened, and Prue wondered what exactly he'd done. Yet seconds later, the stars moved. She blinked, thinking she was seeing things. Moving heavenly bodies was very complex magic that she doubted even Elanore could master. However, they were moving, arranging themselves into shapes. Prue giggled, "It's spelling something. P. R. U- oh! Wicked!"

                "Now your name is written in the sky, along with all the other great beauties," Casey whispered in her ear.

                "Flattery will get you nowhere," she retorted, still giggling, "That was pretty cool."

                "I'm the master," Casey affirmed smugly.

                "So you say," Prue lifted her glass of firewhisky, examining it, "This stuff is supposed to get you buzzed but good."

                "Yup," Casey agreed, already on his third glass.

                "Isn't Cerulean going to miss it?"

                "Nah, he stole loads of it from our stepsister, Florence. The girl's a total lush," Casey frowned, downing his whisky.

                "You don't like your stepsisters? Cherridy told me about them," Prue said.

                Twisting his face into a grimace, Casey replied, "Its not really a matter of liking them or not. I haven't got a choice in the matter, have I? I came back from Hogwarts after first year and there they were. Mum had gotten married again without even telling me. Or Cerulean, or Cayan, who was in school back then. Plus, the guy she married was Mr. Rules-Mean-Everything-Disobey-and-Die. I shouldn't say that, Chrystan's a good guy."

                "I'm sorry," Prue said, and she was. Fingering the necklace beneath her collar, Prue wondered what it would be like if one of her parents remarried. Neither seemed to get along well with the opposite sex, much less each other. The only reason they hadn't divorced yet was because they were at different ends of the world.

                "No problem. What do you keep playing with? Around your neck? A present from my big bro?"

                "N-nothing," Prue exclaimed, dodging away from him as he reached for it.

                "It can't be nothing," Casey rolled his eyes, "Come on, and show me."

                "No! Cerulean-"

                "So it is from Cerulean," Casey cried triumphantly, lunging forward. He succeeded in pushing her over so that all she could see was his angular face and the stars above them. Prue's name had vanished from the sky, but they still shone with eerie brightness, more so as Casey fished the guitar pendant from beneath her shirt collar. 

                Prue waited for him to say something, cringing at the thought that he might be angry with her, or worse, at Cerulean. Instead, Casey leaned back, pendant still in hand. Prue sat up, the image of the stars and his face still burning on her retinas. Timidly, she said, "I told him I couldn't take it, that it should have been yours. But he wouldn't listen."

                Calmly, Casey replied, "Its okay. I mean, I would have preferred he wouldn't give it away, but if he had to use shiny objects in place of charm, I'm glad he gave it to you. It was his after all. Dad's will gave Cer the necklace, Cayan the car…I got what I wanted. Who's guitar do you think I play?"

                "You can have it, if you want," Prue told him kindly.

                "No! Promise me you won't toss this around like some piece of junk from Silveryce's. This is really important to me, and like I said, I'm glad Cerulean decided to give it to you. If he hadn't, it probably would have been lost in the bomb shelter he calls his room forever or given to some chick he picked up off the street," Casey sighed, "Take care of it."

                "I will," Prue responded, feeling slightly honored.

                "Oh, don't get all mushy on me. I've just seen the way you take care of your jewelry," he finished lamely, "Aren't I supposed to be teaching you astronomy?"

                "Aren't you going to be smashed?" Prue inquired, watching him down two more shots of firewhisky.

                "You haven't even touched yours," he countered, "That's expensive stuff there."

                "Oh, I don't-" Prue started.

                "Chicken?"

                "No."

                "Wimp?"

                "Most certainly not."

                Casey started making obscene chicken noises that sounded more like a dying niffler than any type of bird. Huffily, Prue picked up the glass, held her nose, and poured it down her throat. The liquid burned on the way down, and she sputtered a bit until it finally rested in her stomach.

                "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Casey teased.

                "That was nasty," she said grimly, clutching her stomach, "Don't make me drink any more."

                "Hmm, interesting idea. Let's see, how would Bobby react if I told him I got Prudence drunk on the astronomy tower? Liquor does lower your inhibitions, I've heard."

                Prue frowned, "I do not get drunk. I don't drink!"

                "You just did. I saw, with my own two eyes," Casey put his fingers in front of his face, wiggling them about.

                "Git, you really should stop drinking."

                Casey put his glass down, "I did, see?"

                "No, I mean permanently. I know you go to parties, every once in a while," Prue shook her head. Every once in a while was an understatement. Casey was popular enough that any party, be it held by the chess club or the Quidditch team invited him and his brothers. Usually, Prue wasn't invited (Unless the party was for the Quidditch team), but she'd heard stories that Casey got pretty while. Of course most of the stories were from Bobby and Frank, so she wasn't sure if she should believe them. 

                "I do. You should come to the next one. I hear Slytherin has a house party going like, New Years Eve. Get Dirky to invite you," Casey sneered slightly, his breath hot on her face.

                "Eh, back to astronomy," Prue said quickly, knowing that Casey on the subject of Dirk was not a good thing. 

                Sorting himself out, Casey straightened, "Yup," he peeked into the dormant book near his hand, "Find me Bellatrix."

                Limply, Prue pointed to some random place in the sky, "There?"

                Casey frowned.

                "There?" She asked hopefully, moving her finger up slightly.

                "You're not even trying."

                Frustrated, Prue said, "Fine, I'm not a genius. We covered this. Where the hell is it. You're the teacher here."

                If Casey hadn't had the firewhisky, he probably wouldn't have touched her. Even if she wasn't remembering the almost kiss at the lake, he was, all night. Initially, he had been tense and jumpy, but he had loosened up. Not enough to use interactive teaching methods, until he uncorked that drink. Already, he had tackled her, so his disoriented mind figured, what's a little contact going to do? Blame it on the lowered inhibitions, he thought. The second he grabbed her hand he felt her entire body stiffen next to his. Casey could feel her cool skin against his sweaty palm as he tenderly guided her hand to the correct point in the sky, "It's uh- there."

                "Yes," Prue gulped, thinking maybe she should have taken another shot of the firewhisky.

                "So, um," Casey scooted his body closer to her warmth, threading an arm around her waist, "If you move your hand this way, see that reddish star there? And the blue one here? Combine them with Bellatrix and they form the constellation of the wizard."

                "That's not real," Prue squealed, trying not to show how nervous she was, "You made that constellation up."

                Casey breathed in her ear, "Maybe I did."

                "Made up constellations won't help me on the astronomy test," Prue argued.

                "You never know. That's how I'm so good at this. I made up all my own names for everything."

                "So the stuff you've been teaching me is false?" Prue looked scandalized.

                "No. I used it as a memorization method. I'm thinking maybe it will help you."

                "I'm thinking you just wanted to get me in your lap," joked Prue, because that's where she was.

                "Maybe you're right," agreed Casey.

                Neither said anything for a few moments, just stared at the stars. Prue leaned back into Casey's arms, burying her face in his neck to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. Casey was content to sit still, probably reveling in the liquor heating his body. She hoped it was the liquor, at any rate. And even more to the point, she hoped he wouldn't remember much about tonight, especially her sitting comfortably in his lap. Minutes ticked by, a heavy silence settling over the entire landscape.

                Finally, Prue said, "Lesson done? I don't think I've learned much."

                "Way to interrupt the romantic moment," Casey coughed, shivering slightly.

                "Cold? I guess it is. We should go back in," Prue started to stand, ready to make her escape. 

                "Hold up," Casey had hold of her wrist, pulling her back down to him, "If you leave, it will just get colder."

                "What a line. I bet you say that to all the girls," Prue said in a joking manner.

                "Only you," Casey shrugged, "I haven't had much to do with girls other than you since…a long while."

                "Blame it on me, will you? I haven't stopped you from having girlfriends, Hargrove. We're just friends," she placed heavy emphasis on the word 'friends'. 

                Grumbling, Casey managed, "Yeah, yeah, that's all I ever hear. Tell it to the mountain or something."

                "There are no mountains around here, tosser. I don't think you look well. We should really, really, really go inside."

                Smirking, Casey asked, "Really?"

                "Fuck off, Hargrove," Prue stood, "I'm cold, and I am going back inside."

                Yet again, Casey had hold of her wrist and was pulling her back down, "Just one more minute."

                Suspiciously, Prue inquired, "Why?"

                "I'm enjoying your company."

                "Yeah, and I'm the minister of magic."

                Seriously, Casey said, "You could be."

                "Get real," Prue scoffed.

                "This is as real as I'm going to get, Prue. Have you ever even noticed that I'm a guy?" Casey turned her head so that his sorrowful eyes bored into hers.

                Sarcasm, of course, was her favorite defense mechanism, "No, I thought you were a girl. Well, now that we've got that cleared up."

                "Be serious," Casey commanded, "Can't you do that for just a moment?"

                Prue was genuinely afraid. Not of Casey, never of Casey, but of the fact that his breath on her face felt incredibly nice, the fact that she wanted to run her hands through his spiky orange hair, and the fact that she was losing control. Twisting her face into a mock-serious expression, she proclaimed, "I am magical."

                Instead of frowning and chiding her for joking around, for taunting him, Casey's face softened. He whispered softly, leaning his face in closer and closer to hers, "I know."

                It was the second time that week that Prue could almost feel his lips on hers, and for the second time that week, her heart was pounding in anticipation. This wasn't like it was with Cerulean, who made her feel wild and crazy but never dizzy with excitement, never caused a marching band to play within her veins. She could almost feel Casey there, in her blood, like he was part of her, but the moment before contact…

                FLASH!

                "What the sodding hell?" Casey muttered, looking up in surprise.

                Standing there, silhouetted by moonlight, stood a short, curvy, honey haired girl with a very large, nasty looking camera. Shifting position, she shouted, "Hey guys, can you hold that pose?"

                Without waiting for an answer, Reese O'Malley snapped the shutter open and closed. Indignantly, Prue cried, "Reese!"

                Smugly, Reese replied, "I knew you two were lying about your relationship last year. No couple with as much pent up sexual tension as you two can stay 'just friends'."

                "What are you going to do with those pictures?" Casey asked in a low voice. 

                Surprised, Reese held two fingers to her lips, "Why, I'm going to print them of course."

                Dumbly, Prue asked, "Print them?"

                "In _Hogwash_ of course," she rubbed the camera in satisfaction. _Hogwash_ was the name of the school circulation. Some called it a newspaper, but most called it a relentless gossip column. Naturally, Reese, and her stepsister, Tea-Aquila, headed it with another sneaky fifth year, this one a male Gryffindor named Scott Gainley. Who was also Reese's current boyfriend, coincidently. 

                "Don't you dare," Prue cried, "If Cerulean sees that…" She wasn't sure how to finish. Cerulean Hargrove was not the type of guy who got crushed over his girlfriend cheating on him. Not, she reminded herself, that Casey and I actually kissed. We just almost kissed, she sighed, again.

                "Why not?" Reese cocked her head, "If I were as in love as you two, I'd want to proclaim it to the entire world. Of course I'm just a romantic at heart."

                "We're not in love," Casey said in a monotone voice, like he was reciting lines from a play, "I was just tutoring her."

                "Looked to me like you were having a wild snog session on the astronomy tower. And I have proof," Reese tapped her camera.

                "If Cerulean sees that…you can't publish it," Prue said resolutely, "We're not even kissing in the picture. We weren't going to."

                "Not what it looked like to me," Reese replied sardonically.

                "Your eyes must be playing tricks on you," Casey said, standing.

                "Now see here, Hargrove. Don't think your charm will work on me. I don't care if you're in some famous band or whatever. You can't silence the press," Reese backed up slightly. She actually did seem to care that Casey was supposedly famous. Now that Prue thought of it, Casey had more pull in the social hierarchy than she gave him credit for. He was…popular.

                "It's night," Casey shrugged, "Lighting plays tricks on your eyes. Plus," he grinned, "I'm drunk as a professor at Mardi Gras. It's not Prue's fault I was falling all over her when I tried to point out Saturn's alignment with Uranus."

                Frowning, Reese protested, "Saturn's not in alignment with Uranus right now, it's with Mars."

                "No, no," Casey smiled childishly, "Not the planet. Your anus. Get it?"

                Reese blinked. Then she blinked again, "What?"

                "Geez," Casey ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, "You Hufflepuffs are dense. I don't see how you can't get it. Your arse is so big its basically in alignment with all the planets, isn't it?"

                Reese's mouth twitched. Tears were welling up in her large blue eyes, and Prue had to admit he had said something very nasty. Immature, but cruel all the same. Dropping the camera, Reese fled the tower, sobbing, only to realize that she had left her precious film and vestibule with them, "Give it back to me!"

                Unmoved as Reese stomped her foot impetuously, Casey undid the catch in the back of the camera and pulled out the film. Coldy, he tossed her the camera, "Here."

                "Give me my film," Reese demanded, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

                Eyes narrowed, Casey refused. Then, in a soft voice, he said, "_Incendio_."

                The roll of film burst into flames, then ashes. Reese looked on in horror, "Why?"

                "Don't ever try to blackmail us again," Casey commanded harshly, "Leave Prue alone, and for Pete's sake, don't gossip."

                Reese cast him a 'yeah, right' look, and wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes, turned on her heel and left. 

                "Gee," Prue said, "That was exciting."

                "Definitely," Casey said curtly.

                "What's the matter with you?" Prue wondered.

                "Just wondering when you're going to admit to the rest of the world that you like me, Prudence."

                "Don't call me that," Prue snapped, "And I don't like you."

                "Nonsense," Casey gave her a half smile, "You fancy me."

                "Are you kidding me?"

                "Its just that you fancy my brother more, maybe," he scratched his chin, "I guess I'll have to work around that."

                "Get over yourself," Prue snorted.

                Casey turned on her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, "Don't take me lightly, cricket. I may joke about a lot of things, but not this."

                Gasping, Prue tried to duck out of his hold. But he grabbed hold of the guitar pendant around her neck, and said casually, "You know this makes you one of my groupies, right?" Chuckling, he brought his face close to hers, "I have a lot of those. But I think that you could be my all time favorite groupie."

                Just when she thought he might try to kiss her for the third time, Casey released her, letting her fall unceremoniously to the floor. For once she was the one watching his retreating back as he walked away.


	14. Happy Quidditch Fortune Cookies

Giddy Brew Chapter 14: Happy Quidditch Fortune Cookies 

_A/N: _Another day, another chapter. I've been re-reading _The Rose and the Beast_, basically a book that retells a bunch of fairytales—Sleeping Beauty (Charm), Bluebeard (Bones), Thumbelina (Tiny), Snow White (Snow) and some others. Little Red Riding Hood, some stuff about an ice princess, and a story involving Rose Red and Rose White, whoever they are. No clue here. I'm actually glad I got chapter thirteen over with. Its nice getting all that tension out of the way for chapter fifteen. Oops, shh, it's a secret. I sort of hate writing this story, because I know no one is reading it (Fishy excluded), which depresses me in a way. I get that OOC stories are annoying- hell, I never read them, but it annoys me when I see a perfectly good OOC story getting one review versus a crappy mary sue story getting fifty nine or so a day. With that said, *sigh* R+R

                Whitney breathed in the fresh early morning air, a content smile on her face. Disgruntled, Bobby cast the captain a nasty look and muttered, "At least she's happy."

                "Honestly, Stone, you would think that you might have grown in maturity over the past few months," Radovan shook his head disdainfully, "But obviously not."

                "Shut it, Glass," Matilda chirped happily, tossing Prue a bottle of broom shine that she had finished with. Prue, who, like Bobby, had not outgrown the practice of whining about the early hours Whitney insisted they keep, yawned, choosing to let Serendipity catch the bottle instead. 

                "Guys," Whitney started, the smile on her face growing a tad more subdued, "This game doesn't decide anything. I mean, sure, this is my seventh year, and it would be nice if we won the cup. For once I'd like to wipe the smug looks off Hasbring and Dibson's faces. But, if we lose against Gryffindor, its sure as hell that we can catch up in points after the versus Hufflepuff game. Lord only knows that January Farrigan can't direct an entire team."

                "Much less one that has Quince as their seeker," Bobby glowered.

                "Get over it," Prue snapped.

                Sensing an impending argument, Whitney quickly continued, "The game starts in an hour. Remember, Jackal Mac isn't going to be playing this round, unless Gelliston or Robins stupidly decides to bludger one of the chasers to death. We don't want him to play," she enunciated the words, "He's vicious. Keep Hasbring, Wingate, and your Wakefield boy in the air."

                "Since when has he been ours?" Bobby objected, twirling a finger through his hair.

                "Since when have you been such a tosser?" Cherridy inquired, an earnest look on his face. Then he broke into a grin, "Oh, I know, since Prue started dating my brother!"

                Immediately, Prue's hair stood on end, "I am NOT dating him!"

                Even though Prue and Casey, mainly Casey, had destroyed Reese's photos, most of the school did seem to be inclined to believe the two friends were going out. Cherridy and Cerulean, great boyfriend that he was, seemed to be taking great pleasure in teasing the hesitant pair about it. 

                Bobby rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I'm not jealous."

                "You better not be," Matilda batted her eyes flirtatiously, "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Stone."

                Now it was Prue's turn to roll her eyes, "Whoa, girl. Hold your hormones till after the game."

                "Now who's jealous?" Matilda taunted childishly. 

                "Children, play nice," Whitney chided, tossing Matilda and Prue their beater's sticks. They caught them easily, predatory gleams coming into their eyes. 

                "Ladies shouldn't fight," Radovan added weakly, giving Whitney a hopeful look. Which she carefully evaded.

                "Real ladies," Serendipity grinned, "never play nice."

**************************************************************************************

                "And Ravenclaw scores again!" Elizabeth Golden's voice boomed over the magical loudspeaker, drowning out the sound of the crowd around them, "Look at Vedder go! Whitney, if you didn't know, is totally my home girl."

                Half of the cheering crowd turned to give Elizabeth incredulous looks, missing the spectacular goal Bobby got past Rowan Yetings. Only Madame Boggs, the referee, caught it as Elizabeth shrugged defensively, "What? She is."

                Professor Berkeley threw Elizabeth a warning look, "Sorry professor. Anyway, Stone scores again. Wow, Gryffindor's getting their butts kicked. No offense to all you lion fans out in the audience, and oops! Hasbring proves me wrong with a spectacular score against Ravenclaw's keeper, Watson. Oh my, did Robins just shoot that bludger at his head? And what- Whitney, what in the lord's name are you- ouch," Elizabeth winced as Apollo fell from his broom, victim of a brutal bludger attack by Prue, Matilda, and surprisingly, Whitney.

                Up in the air, Polaris plastered on one of his trademark smirks and whizzed by Serendipity, "Hey Watson. How's it hanging?"

                Serendipity grunted, attempting to keep her eye on the goal, on Orpheus down in the stands, even, anywhere that wouldn't allow her attention to stray to Polaris's rather amazing aerodynamic stunts. She saw Apollo mount his broom again, but with dismay saw that Whitney was doing her captainly duty and checking if he was okay. In itself, not a bad thing, except that Radovan was watching her with undisguised hatred for Apollo. Only, he should have been doing his job. Helen Carter was in rapid pursuit of what either might be the snitch or a particularly shiny chocolate frog wrapper. In either case, she dodged Polaris and shouted, "Radovan! The snitch!"

                She shifted on her broom as he turned, noticing his error. Obediently, he was instantly on Helen's tailwind, and quickly gaining. Yet as Serendipity turned her attention back to the three golden hoops she was supposed to be guarding, a bludger flew by, carefully aimed by Frank. She shot him a nasty look, only to have her broom handle whalluped by another bludger, hit by Noah Weslen. Quickly losing her balance, Serendipity was unseated, flying through the air, only to land in Polaris's arms. 

                Intending to say something along the lines of how much she did not need his help, Serendipity then noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his gaze was stuck on Noah, who was laughing hysterically. Finally calming himself, the brunette managed, "Just trying to help you along, man."

                A low, guttural sound, like a growl, sounded in the back of Polaris's throat, the kind of sound that made Serendipity's heart beat a trillion times faster. He wanted to protect her, she realized, even from one of his best friends. The thought warmed her, but before she could thank him, Whitney was flying by, "Stop messing around, Watson."

                Defensively, Polaris interjected, "Go make moon eyes at your lover boy, Vedder. Her broom's busted."

                "Not my fault," Whitney crossed her arms defensively.

                "Who's your lover boy?" Serendipity wondered, watching Bobby score against Rowan for the umpteenth time. 

                Polaris smiled feral-like, "Apollo."

                Surprised, Serendipity exclaimed, "Really?"

                "He is not," Whitney protested, turning beat red. Exasperatedly, Whitney turned to guard the goal posts that Serendipity had abandoned.

                Shrugging, Polaris replied to her retreating back, "If you say so." 

                He whirled his broom (a brand new _lighteningrod_. Serendipity was impressed) around so that they could watch the hurling match Prue and Matilda were having against Noah and Frank. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "I'm sorry Noah killed your broom."

                Serendipity shook her head, "I should have been watching," she glanced at Orpheus, who was waving from the stands, "I had my mind where it shouldn't have been."

                She was uncomfortably aware of Polaris's arms cradling her to his chest as he spoke, a cryptic smile on his face, "If you say so."

                That smile was going to get really annoying really fast, Serendipity assured herself. Unfortunately, it was still in the cute stage at the moment.

                "Ooh," Prue had finally proved her brute strength won out over Frank's and Noah's and had come to taunt them while Bobby and Cherridy attempted to keep the pretense that a real Quidditch game was going on around them, "Polaris and Serendipity sitting in the whomping willow!"

                "K. I. S. S. I. N. G," Matilda added, "Or even better, S. N. O. G. G. I. N. G."

                "I think that makes the song too long," Whitney called thoughtfully from the goalpost, and then shook her head, "What am I talking about? Gelliston, Robins, get your sorry arses out there!"

                Coloring an angry red, Serendipity hid her head muttering, "Yeah Prue, stop being a prat."

                "Sorry Sere," Prue's eyes said that she wasn't really, and that she'd much rather stay and taunt Serendipity than play this mock-Quidditch match, "You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth."

                "Right now my foot would like to live in you ass," Whitney shrieked, "I said get out there!"

                Bobby had scored another goal, making it sixty forty in Ravenclaw's favor. With one chaser out of commission on each side, the game's odds had evened out a little bit, since Whitney had taken Serendipity's place. 

                Soon the score was mounting in Ravenclaw's favor. They had just reached one fifty versus sixty when Radovan veered downward off his previously straight path.

                "And it looks like Radovan Glass has finally caught sight of the snitch," Elizabeth's voice boomed, "The real snitch, not that bit of wrapper Helen was chasing before!"

                Prue and Matilda obligingly sent bludgers Helen's way. Unfortunately, the snitch decided to make a return trip from the ground, sending Radovan right in the course of the bludgers. 

                Watching his downward spiral and Helen's triumphant capture of the snitch, Whitney flew up to Serendipity and Polaris, saying quietly, "You know, in hell, I hope there are lots of people in chains that you can ride like ponies."

                "Hunh?" Polaris asked with a quizzical look, "Are you okay?"

                Ignoring him, Whitney continued in confidential tones, "Because Prue and Matilda are going there, you know."

                Serendipity whispered to Polaris as they touched ground, "I think she's a little upset."

**************************************************************************************

                It was in the locker rooms, afterward, that all hell broke loose. A little after party was going on in the hall, whence Madame Boggs was handing them tiny wrapped cookies from Professor Claire. Briskly, Madame Boggs said, "Yes, Gwessendra wants to congratulate you on a well played game."

                Curiously, Cherridy asked, "What the heck are you talking about? That was the worst game we've seen all season."

                "There have only been two, Hargrove," Madame Boggs said sternly, handing him a cookie.

                "Well in the past couple of years, then," Cherridy insisted, "What are these?"

                "Cheer up, Cher, they're fortune cookies," Noah grinned, grabbing a cookie and forcing the redhead to unwrap his own, "What's it say?"

                Clearing his throat, Cherridy turned red as he read, "_Beware girls with big sticks."_

                Shrieking, Matilda tried to grab the fortune, "It does not say that!"

                "No," Cherridy dodged, "No, it does."

                "What's yours say?" Prue asked Serendipity, who was watching Polaris discuss the mechanics of some maneuver with Bobby.

                "_Your destiny is in the prophecy, your heart is in the melody,_" Serendipity shrugged, "Whatever that means."

                "Oh, it means that you and Polaris need to get it together," Prue teased, "Or maybe it implies that Orpheus wants you."

                Serendipity batted her friend away, "So what's your say, Madame know-it-all."

                "Eh, nothing important," Prue ducked out of the way. 

                "Hey, where's Whitney?" Radovan inquired, coming up behind the girls.

                "Back there," Prue gestured to the locker room, but then quickly covered, "But you don't want to go in there."

                "Why-" Serendipity started, but was cut off.

                "She's probably undressed."

                "In the showers, still," Matilda chimed in.

                "You're being silly," Radovan argued, starting for the Ravenclaw lockers. 

                "Great job, guys," Frank interjected, "Tell the guy the girl's still naked. Oh, yeah, that will keep him away."

                Finally, Serendipity cut in, "What's going on?"

                Prue smiled, "You'll see."

                As if on cue, Radovan's angry shout had them all running. Whitney was in the showers, it seemed. But not naked, and certainly not alone. Serendipity and the rest found her with her arms around none other but Apollo Hasbring. Seemed they had been smooching for quite some time under the steady downpour of water, although thankfully fully clothed. 

                "Gee, Radovan," Apollo said condescendingly, "You look like you need to talk."

                "How about we 'talk' about the ethics of girlfriend stealing," Radovan snarled.

                "Since when have I been your girlfriend?" Whitney demanded. Apollo threaded a protective arm around her waist.

                "Hey," Frank sidled up to Radovan, "Nice job getting majorly jilted."

                "By Apollo, of all people," Bobby gave Frank a high five. 

                "Fuck off," Radovan muttered, "You don't know what its like."

                The two boys exchanged looks, then glanced at Prue, Serendipity, and Dana, who were standing together, Noah making obscene hand gestures over their shoulders. Simultaneously, all four of them exclaimed, "What?"

**************************************************************************************

                Later, in the dormitory, long after Elanore, Prue, Antoinetta, and Seprie had fallen asleep and her last thoughts of Polaris's warm arms and Orpheus's brilliant smile had melted into a light dream, Serendipity recalled Prue's fortune. Crawling out of bed, Serendipity made her way over to Prue's bedside, where the blue silk curtains were drawn tight and the blonde was lightly snoring away. She chuckled as she found the thin sheet of rice paper discarded in the trash. 

                Serendipity chuckled as she read the words, "_Stars shine more brightly when there are two and even more so when they are two halves of one giving off light,_" She paused, breathing in sharply, "_But when one dies, the other fades, like beauty and love might." _


	15. Brought To His Knees By A PartTime Human

Giddy Brew Chapter 15: Brought To His Knees By A Part-time Human 

A/N: Yes. 

                News of the party spread through the halls with the speed that Reese O'Malley's gossip usually traveled. Meaning nearly everyone knew about it in the space of an hour, excepting teachers. Actually, Professor Esquiline probably had a clue about it, being Slytherin's head of house and all, but word was that she had a date with Dorny that night. As such, she wouldn't be around to supervise, especially if the other Professor Flavian found out. Winston Taft suspected that Professor Berkeley knew too, which lead to insistent warning about his premonitions of doom, but the rest of the school dismissed his intuition as the ramblings of an unstable mind. 

                Whether or not the Slytherins had actually meant for word of the Christmas party to spread or not was a different, and entirely boring story that neither the Saints nor the Icemen cared to hear. All they could think about was what they were going to wear, including the boys. Most of the school found out the day before break, so for many it was too late to change plans made long before. Even Quant was sucked into going to Bulgaria with his family for looked as though it might be a stellar Quidditch play off.

                "How annoying for you," Prue teased, "Missing a party in Slytherin for what might be the best Quidditch final in the past thirty years."

                "I don't care for Quidditch, Gelliston," Quant waved a hand in the air dismissively.

                "Oh, please," Bobby rolled his eyes, "He's excited. Fortune's going with him."

                Bobby was also leaving for the break, to go snowboarding with his older brother. Explaining the point of snowboarding had been harder for Prue, Frank, and Bobby than many of the other things they'd had to tell their un-mugglewise friends. 

                "Hmph," Quant huffed, "I'd rather go to Bulgaria with Fortune than go snow bumbling with you and your over-zealous brother."

                "You've never met my brother, mate," Bobby grinned, "I think you'd like him."

                "I've met your brother," Casey interjected, "And I thought the dude was crazy," he circled a finger near his temple, "Whacked out."

                "Look who's talking," chirped Serendipity.

                Personally, Prue would have much rather gone snowboarding, despite the fact that she didn't know how, than spend the night with some sleazy Slytherins. She had plans, initially, but they had fallen through when her father booked an appointment with the Prime Minister of some country no one had ever heard of. Of course, it wouldn't be that bad. Elanore, Serendipity, Casey, Frank, and Sylvester would be around to make things fun, as would Dana, Atlanta, and the entirety of Dark Symphony. Cerulean and Cherridy were going back home, both royally pissed off that Casey wasn't accompanying them.

                "So, Hargrove, why are you staying?" Bobby inquired, twisting his wand between his fingers and shooting Prue suspicious looks, "Hoping to get some private time with Prue?"

                Bobby was still a bit miffed about the rumors Reese had started.

                "Actually," Casey stood from the couch he and Quant had been sharing, "I have an announcement to make."

                "What?" Frank asked nonchalantly, "Your leg hair grew back from that explosion in Potions?"

                "Nope," Casey pulled up a pant leg, "Still smooth as a baby's bottom. This is better," he paused for the dramatics.

                "Get on with it," Prue threw a Bertie Bott's bean at him. She thought it was vomit flavored, but Sylvester picked it off the ground, stuck it in his mouth, and said, "Mm, sardines."

                Serendipity, Elanore, and Prue exchanged disgusted looks.

                "Fine," Casey crossed his arms and looked straight at Prue, "I have a date for the Hogsmeade weekend."

                "Really?" Quant didn't look very surprised, "Old news, Garnet's been telling- oh, everyone?"

                "You have a date with Garnet Sanford? In Gryffindor?" Bobby demanded, leaning forward on his chair, "Why didn't you tell me?"

                "You didn't ask," Casey said simply, eyes still on Prue. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead, she sat still, as she had before, legs crossed, hands in her lap, eyes watching the clock as though she were counting down the minutes till her darling Cerulean left for home.

                Frustrated, Serendipity jumped up, "I thought," she lowered her voice, "I thought you fancied someone else." Very inconspicuously, she glanced at Prue, who had yet to give an opinion.

                Smoothly, Casey replied, "Nope. I decided it was time to grow up, to be a man, to-"

                "Get some action?" Sylvester suggested meekly, making puppy eyes at Elanore.

                "Exactly," the redhead nodded, satisfied, "Exactly my point. Garnet Sanford is one of the hottest chicks in Gryffindor and," Casey emphasized the word, "She totally digs me."

                "Exemplified by the fact that she told everyone about your damned date. Fortune was so excited that she cancelled ours," Quant muttered, disgruntled.

                "Are you taking her to the party?" Sylvester asked.

                "As soon as I get my invite. Hey, Prue-"

                "No," Prue answered promptly, tonelessly.

                "Aww, you didn't even let me ask the question," Casey whined, running over to where she sat and placing his head on her knee. Suspecting he was looking up her skirt, Prue lightly pinched his ear.

                "You wanted to know if I would ask Dirk if you could come," she said sensibly, feeling a little miffed that he hadn't told her about Garnet, "But he hates you, and he'll say no. So I'm saving you the trouble and pain. Ask someone else. Ask Tisiphone, the dominatrix type in Dueling, she's been making eyes at you."

                And, she wanted to add, what was all that crap you fed me before? About being real and- she stopped her thoughts. Thinking about that was going to get her nowhere. She did not like Casey, she liked Cerulean. And Noah Weslen, for that matter. Even if she and Cerulean ever broke up, there would still be Noah to go after. Despite her mind's weak protests, Prue was still mad. More than mad, furious. Yet she knew Casey would just goad her on if she showed him how angry she was; it was better to stay quiet.

                "Come on, Prue," Casey continued whining, "You could use your feminine charms to seduce him into an invite."

                "I've already been invited," Prue said icily, "As have Serendipity and Frank."

                "Frank?" Casey asked quizzically, "Why not Elanore?"

                "Cardinal Briallen invited me," Elanore put in, "He was one of Rufus's friends, and I think he liked me before he took up with Peregrine."

                "Dirk wants to check out the competition for Dana," Prue shrugged, "Who am I to discourage young love?"

                "I do not like Dana," Frank protested indignantly.

                Ignoring him, Casey replied, "You do it with me all the time."

                "Oh please," Prue started angrily, "Don't pretend you like me. After all, Garnet might get jealous."

                "She might," Casey said, "But what if I'm using her to make you jealous?"

                "Then you're incredibly stupid. Garnet is one of my friends," she recalled pretty, wine haired Garnet Sanford, who was sweet and nice and everything Prue aimed not to be, "And I would never take a guy from a friend. Especially you."

                Prue had almost started to believe that Casey liked her that night on the Astronomy tower. She had almost started to believe that she fancied him as well, despite Cerulean. Now she wasn't sure whether she was madder at him for tricking her, or herself for having disloyal thoughts by falling for it. Sure, consistent teasing on Elanore and Serendipity's part for the past couple of years had contributed, so Prue opted to mad at them as well. She didn't know why she was so riled up, but she wasn't going to calm down for a while yet. 

                "Er," Casey started, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Good thing I'm not using her to make you jealous, then. I really like Garnet."

                The blonde felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Casey really liked Garnet. Naturally he'd just been friendly these past few years, especially these past few months when he constantly flirted with her. When he almost kissed her. Casey had just felt like having fun, like he always did, and Prue was his strictly platonic playmate, it seemed. 

                "Good," Prue said stiffly, "I'm happy for you. I wish- I wish you'd told me sooner."

                Elanore, Serendipity, Frank, and Sylvester were watching them go back and forth as though they were playing Quidditch. Bobby was too happy that Casey didn't like Prue to care about the conversation, and Quant seemed lost in his own little lala-Fortune land. 

                "Sorry," Casey didn't really look sorry.

                "There's a lot of things you don't tell me," Prue said sadly, wishing that he did tell her more. The sudden urge to know everything about Casey had popped up a lot these past couple of days.

                "Like what? Just this," he smiled tranquilly, satisfied that she wasn't trying to kill him in rage or anything. Usually, he would be disappointed, she thought sorrowfully.

                Casually, she thought of the things Cerulean had told her about his little brother that had surprised her, "Well," she paused, "Like that you wear glasses."

                "Who told you that?" Casey demanded, upset.

                "Who else? Your brother," Prue responded, wondering why he looked so upset.

                "He promised me he wouldn't mention that."

                "I don't think he meant to," Prue said, confused, "We were talking about my dad's optometrist and it just kind of slipped out. Why haven't I ever seen them?" She attempted to change the subject.

                "My glasses are none of your business," Casey snarled.

                Daring to step into the conversation, Elanore said, "I bet he just didn't want anyone to see his pretty face marred by geeky glasses."

                "Shut up," they both snapped back.

                "Geez, just trying to help," Elanore replied defensively.

                "Don't," Casey replied.

                "Don't talk to her like that," Prue snapped.

                "You do. Why shouldn't I? You obviously have no idea how to treat a friend."

                "I don't lie to my friends," Prue said quietly.

                "I didn't lie," Casey insisted, "I just didn't tell you I had glasses, for god's sake."

                "It's the same as lying," Prue responded huffily.

                "I don't understand why you're the one who's upset. I'm the one who's had my privacy blatantly invaded by some chick my brother decided to have fling with."

                Prue gasped, "You- you- it's not a fling. I like- no, I love Cerulean."

                "You do not," Casey scoffed.

                "I do too."

                "If you loved him, you wouldn't be able to admit it so easily. I know you, Prue. You have trouble saying what you really feel. It would take you years to admit you loved Cerulean unless something drastic happened," He rolled his eyes, "Which I doubt, because Prue, you are such a prude."

                "I am not. In fact, Cerulean and I do more than you would know. He doesn't tell you everything, just like you don't tell me. I guess he's a liar too, then." With that said, Prue sprung up from the couch and ran up to her dorm, almost hoping Casey would follow. She felt bad about yelling at him, but he was right, she didn't love Cerulean. Unfortunately the person she did love made her want to stay in denial for a long, long time. 

                Down in the common room, Frank stood up and stretched, "Good show."

                "I didn't lie," Casey crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes, and said, "I'm not allowed to have secrets, I guess."

"I think you were a bit harsh," Elanore said keenly, "She really does like you, you know. Prue just has a little bit of a problem with admitting it."

"D'you really think she's in love with my brother?" Casey asked weakly.

"No," Serendipity chimed in, "But she might rethink it after the way you just chewed her out. Man, why'd you have to tell her you 'really like' Garnet? No girl wants to hear that."

"But I do," Casey stopped, "I was serious about what I said. I like Garnet, and I'm not using her to get at Prue. It's different with Prue than it is with Garnet. I enjoy being in Garnet's company, chilling with her in the library and having her laugh at my jokes."

"You just described a friend, dude," Bobby put in, as though he'd actually matured.

"You're hurting Prue," Serendipity said impetuously. 

"I'm sick of being her lapdog, the backup boy toy she has if Cerulean or any other guy puts her down," Casey responded, angry, "She makes me so mad. How would you like it if your heart jumped every time you saw someone, if you couldn't stop your blood from racing through your arteries at crazy speeds, if you wanted and needed and knew this person was…just…meant for you? And then they put you down, rejected, flaunted themselves in front of other guys, knowing that you only wanted them…"

"Wow," Quant shook his head, "That's deep."

"I'd be worried," Serendipity ran a hand through her pepper red tresses, "Considering most of the people I fancy are guys. If they went after guys, well…it would be crushing."

"You think?" Frank asked, perking up, "You'd be against someone who was- er, gay?"

"No," Serendipity replied, "But if I had a crush on them, well, I doubt I'd be easily consoled. I mean, the guy preferred another guy to me? Chh," she snapped her fingers dismissively, "But it would never happen."

"Don't worry, Polaris isn't a pouf," Elanore teased.

"Shut up," Serendipity hugged herself, "I only like Orpheus."

"What a waste," Casey said, "He's never going to go for you."

Seriously, Serendipity asked, "You think?"

"The guy's just like Apollo. He doesn't love anyone who's not as pretty as himself," Casey rolled his eyes, "Which, if I'm going to be truthful, is nobody."

"First Frank, then you? Are you guys trying to admit some things about yourselves?" Bobby stood, "Because I could leave the room, if you want."

"Eff off," Casey tossed a throw pillow at his friend.

"The thing I don't get," Elanore said slowly, returning to the original subject, "Is if you feel all that for Prue, which is amazing, by the way, and I'm not even sure I believe it, why haven't you told her?"

"I told you," Casey exclaimed frustrated, "She rejects me at every turn."

"The thing is," Elanore continued coolly, "I don't think Prue realizes that you've fallen for her."

"How can she not?" He demanded incredulously, "I throw myself at her constantly."

"Prue's very dense, in case you haven't noticed," Quant shrugged, looking at Elanore and Serendipity's lethal glares, "What? She is."

"She doesn't recognize the difference between true affection and platonic bonding. I think she was just starting to accept that she liked you in that way, before you went all, 'Garnet Sanford is my sex bitch' on her."

"I did not say that," Casey muttered, appearing scandalized.

"I don't think it made much of a difference what you said in Prue's mind, except that it involved you and Garnet and you saying that you liked her."

"But I do!"

"Not like you love Prue," Elanore said firmly.

"Well, yeah."

"You're hopeless," Serendipity shook her head, "Absolutely hopeless."

**************************************************************************************

                As it turned out, Casey did get an invitation from Tisiphone Grant. She told him to bring as many friends as he liked. Naturally, he invited Garnet. They'd had a great time at Hogsmeade, spectacular, even, but it was true. She wasn't Prue. Sure, she was nice, but he sort of missed his friend-crush's offbeat humor and cynical wit. Maybe he was a masochist. 

                He stumbled down the hall the afternoon of the party, worrying about this, when he ran into Prue, Serendipity, and Garnet. Or more, he ran into the wall behind them, making it all the easier to eavesdrop. Why he always ended up in these situations, he had no idea, but it was convenient. 

                "Oh my god," Garnet gushed, playing with her ruby red hair, which was done up in pigtails. Serendipity had hers swept back in a no-nonsense ponytail, and Prue had tiny green clips keeping her short locks out of her equally green eyes. Casey still felt guilty about the incident with her hair, but she did look cute. He gulped, thinking, really cute. 

                Garnet wrinkled her tiny, freckled nose, saying, "Casey Hargrove is such a catch."

                Behind the wall, Casey raised an eyebrow. He was, was he?

                "If you say so," Prue said dully, her tone making him feel like the biggest tool in the world.

                "Say, Prue. Those rumors Reese O'Malley spread last year and this year, you know, about you and Casey? They weren't true, were they? I mean, as a rule, I never believe anything Reese tells me, but you just seem so-"

                "No," Prue interrupted her, sounding so sad that Casey had to restrain himself from jumping out and hugging her. Not that she would accept a hug or any form of public affection from him. He recalled the ways he'd held her at the dance, in the lake, and on the astronomy tower. 

                "Oh good. I was worried. I mean, it would be weird dating a friend's crush. I mean, you know," Suddenly, Casey found Garnet's habit of saying 'I mean' and 'you know' really annoying. 

                "I guess," Prue shrugged noncommittally.

                "Great. I'm glad we agree," Garnet giggled, "Isn't it wicked that we're both dating Hargroves? I mean, The Black Orbit! I've been in love with Casey since they started. When I heard they were going to Hogwarts, I flipped."

                Great, Casey thought gloomily, another groupie. She hadn't told him any of this. He hated groupies. Then again, what was it he'd called Prue? His all time favorite groupie? How lame. It had seemed romantic at the time. If only she knew that she was more than a groupie to him. Now he was thinking like one of those cheesy guys from the books Dorny made them read. Time to stop and think. He was Casey Hargrove. Girls fainted at his feet. Not very often, they were more prone to doing it for Cerulean, but it happened. He was fucking famous. If Prue Gelliston (ha, who was she?) didn't want him (how could she not?) then it was her loss. Only he felt that her loss would be his eventual demise. He blamed his mother. If she hadn't read him all those damned romance novels as a kid, he would have such set ideas about love, he wouldn't be so sure that he loved Prue, he wouldn't need her like he did, and everything would be great. 

                "Did you?" Serendipity inquired curiously, swishing her ponytail, "I'm more of a Dark Symphony fan, myself."

                "They're hot too," Garnet agreed, "But I go for redheads."

                Disturbing, considering she was a redhead. This girl was becoming more and more revolting to Casey.  How could she think that band of prissy boys was even nearly as hot as him and his brothers?

                "What about you Prue?" Garnet asked. Casey held his breath, waiting for her answer.

                "I don't really listen to music," she slumped her shoulders slightly. Frowning, Casey realized she probably wasn't even remotely upset over the fact that he'd yelled at her, but that Cerulean had now left for home, back near the lakeside by Ottery St. Catchpole. How could Serendipity be so sure her friend liked him?

                "Come on, you have to like one over the other. Which brother do you like best- wait, no, that's a stupid question. Cerulean, naturally. Which one do you think has the best flare on stage? Oh, I guess that's stupid too," Garnet was biting her fingernails.

                "No," Prue looked up, smiling slightly, "I've only seen them play once, you know. Back in fourth year. Cerulean was good, no great. No contest against Orpheus, sorry Sere. Cherridy rocked the drums, too. But Casey…he was amazing. I mean, when he had that guitar in his hands, it was like, he turned into a god. He was so sure of himself, more so than now, so certain of the way he moved, the way he played. He was a different person. I spent the entire hour staring at him. The music was…divine," she finished sheepishly.

                "Wow," Garnet breathed. Serendipity was smiling patronizingly. As for said god, he sat stunned behind a wall, wondering why he was doing something so stupid as eavesdropping. 

"I guess that sounds stupid. I've never told him that I thought he was so good. He doesn't need another ego boost," Prue finished, growing quiet again. She was wrong. He had really needed that ego boost. And now, now he knew what to do.

                "I'm dating a rock god," Garnet exclaimed, jumping up and down.

                Hearing his cue, Casey stepped out from behind the wall, threading an arm around Garnet's waist with ease, "Who's a rock god?"

                "Were you eavesdropping?" Prue demanded suspiciously. He liked the fear in her eyes. She should be scared of what he hand in store. Because, after all, he was Casey Hargrove. Why had he spent the past six years wondering how to sweep a girl like Prue off her feet? He already knew how.

                Garnet giggled, hugging his form, "You are!"

**************************************************************************************

                Elanore insisted the girls get glammed up for the party, leading Prue to insist that the girl had gone daft. Her insistences only lead Serendipity to hit her, but apparently not hard enough to make her want to pretty herself for a bunch of mangy Slytherins. 

                In the end, Elanore and Serendipity won out, forcing Prue into an almost embarrassing ensemble, including a barely-there green sequined halter, dusted with pixy glitter, and a short black satin skirt. In Prue's opinion, her friends' outfits were much less revealing. Serendipity wore a tight red and silver dress, striped like candy canes, that flared out at the knee, while Elanore wore dark blue pants embroidered with golden stars and a purple halter emblazoned with the phases of the moon. They decked out their faces in silver and gold glitter, using the muggle makeup Prue had stashed away combine with some magical brand names. 

                They met Frank at the common room exit. Sylvester was clinging to his foot, whining loudly about how he should be able to go. Finally, exasperated, the blonde boy exclaimed, "Get off! You weren't invited."

                He looked up to see Prue, Elanore, and Serendipity giggling. Annoyed, he demanded, "What?"

                "Nice outfit," Prue commented, indicating his royal purple button down, matched with tight leather pants and combat boots. 

                "For a fairy," sneered Elanore, dusting imaginary lint off her pants. 

                Frank held up his hands in a defensive gesture, but chose to be the pacifist, "Let's go then," he cast a disgusted look Sylvester's way, "Before Ridley pisses himself."

                "No, no, don't leave me all alone. Come on guys, its Christmas Eve!"

                "Sucks," Serendipity mused, "To be you, I guess."

                The Slytherin common room wasn't a place any of the four liked to visit. Sure, it was elegantly furnished with sleek black leather couches and the sorts of fire and brimstone type paintings one might expect to find in ancient cathedrals rather than a schoolroom. More unsettling to Frank and Prue was the fact that the paintings spat curses of half-blood lineage and traitors to the cause. What the cause was, neither was sure, and Elanore and Serendipity refused to let either dwell on it. 

                "Come on, Prue. Let's have fun," Serendipity stomped her foot, eyes glittering at the sight of the huge accumulation of liquor the Slytherins had propped up on a table. 

                "I can't believe there aren't any teachers here," Prue crossed her arms, puckering her lips into a tiny frown.

                "Since when have you been so…responsible?" A green haired boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, meeting Serendipity and Elanore's steady glares with more composure than any aristocrat.

                "Dirk," Elanore said coolly, "Hello."

                Ignoring her friends' suddenly icy demeanors, Prue spun around to hug the boy, "Dirk!"

                "Whoa, whoa girl. Remember your place when we're outside the classroom," Dirk smiled evilly, "You should adore me only to a point."

                "How could I resist?" Prue teased, "You're so sexy."

                "Is this all you two talk about during the Charms tutoring he's supposedly giving you?" Frank demanded, "How sexy he is?"

                "Oh," Dirk raised an eyebrow, "So Wakefield admits it. Good, less competition for the fair Wingate's heart then."

                "I do not like Dana," Frank proclaimed rather loudly.

                "Bravo," a very drunk Noah Weslen waltzed up, slinging an arm around Frank's waist, "I don't like 'er much later."

                "Later?" Elanore inquired.

                "Yup," Noah chirped back.

                "I think he meant either," Orpheus Vaughn put in, propping his friend up on his shoulder so that Noah was balanced nicely on him and Frank.

                "Orpheus," Serendipity exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth. Dirk and Prue exchanged knowing looks, struck by the realization that Serendipity wanted to run into the bathroom and check her makeup. 

                "You look great," Elanore whispered into her ear, causing the redhead to blush.

                Acknowledging Serendipity with a nod, Orpheus turned his sights on Elanore, "Kingston," he said icily, "Here alone?"

                "Spying for Rufus?" Elanore shot back promptly. It was common knowledge that Elanore and Orpheus hadn't gotten along since she started up with Rufus, him being Orpheus's best friend and all. One might have thought Noah and Polaris would be Orpheus's best friend, but the three boys were actually more like brothers.

                "Ha, you wish. My man Orlando wants nothing more to do with you," he said meanly, "Just like I said first time I met you, b-"

                Orpheus's statement was cut short by Serendipity's surprised squeal and jump as Polaris covered her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

                "Don't do that," Serendipity exclaimed indignantly, glancing at Orpheus and Noah, both of whom looked amused.

                Dirk leaned into Prue, "Gelliston, you look pretty hot."

                "Thank you," she twirled prettily.

                "No, I meant hot as in thirsty," Dirk taunted, although his narrowed eyes revealed his true thoughts, "Want some firewhisky?"

                "Is that what you boys are calling it nowadays?" Prue replied coyly.

                "You are not flirting with Drake," Frank put in, disgusted.

                "Chill, Wakefield," Dirk wrinkled his nose, "You look like you need a drink too."

                "Ooh," Prue was still playing along, "A threesome."

                "Gross," Frank turned away, spotting Apollo and Whitney necking in a corner. He decided to rudely interrupt them, thinking it was better than watching Prue and Dirk flirt outrageously, a bitch fight between Orpheus and Elanore, and Serendipity blushing and stuttering over Polaris. The entire scenario was a little too warm and fuzzy, in his opinion. 

                Lucky him, Noah decided he needed a companion.

                It was about that time, in between tossing girlish retaliation in Dirk's general direction, that Prue saw Casey. In and of itself, not a particularly exciting thing, but as of late, Prue's heart had begun performing some rather erratic behavior upon laying eyes on the spiky haired rock god. Not that she knew he had heard her call him that particularly ego-boosting phrase. At the minute she recognized him, the slightest insolent rise of his left eyebrow, the expected smirk on his impish face, the laughter wrinkling the corners of his eyes, her heart betrayed the rest of her, pumping blood at a rapidly accelerated rate through her veins, jumping and leaping and doing all sorts of strange things that sort of made the girl want to kill herself, if only because she partially recognized the signs. She really was falling for him.

                He, of course, was blissfully unaware of any affection on her part, standing in the midst of a rather large crowd, his famed party persona taking possession of his body. Garnet Sanford, of course, was hanging adoringly off his arm, laughing heinously at his every word. She was gorgeous in a tight red mini dress that flared near the dangerously high slit at her thigh. Odd though it was to see everyone in muggle clothing, it was strangest to see Garnet dressed like Queen so and so at the inaugural ball of some famous moron. 

                Prue watched him quietly for what must have been several minutes before Dirk tugged impetuously at her arm, "Stop staring at Hargrove. It's embarrassing. I thought you didn't fancy him. Gelliston!"

                "I don't," she hissed back, trying to still the racetrack pace of her heart. 

                "Liar," he accused, pushing her toward the little group, "I've spent enough time at this party mingling with the mudbloods. Go socialize with the blood traitor and his crowd."

                Prue might have been offended had she not seen the tiniest smile tug at the pale boy's lips, had she not spent so much time with him already, in the past month since his offered lessons. Unfortunately, she spent so much time dwelling on his feelings that in the millisecond since his push she managed to stumble right into Garnet Sanford, effectively spilling whatever had been in her cup all over the poor girl's dress. Or not so poor, Prue's mind put in, considering she was a boy-stealing wench.

                "Agh," Garnet screeched, stumbling backwards, "You bitch!"

                "Eh," Prue mumbled articulately, shooting her nastiest glare at Dirk, who had actually fallen to the floor laughing, mid-conversation with Tisiphone Grant.

                "Wow," Casey whistled, eying Garnet's dress, "You sure killed that one."

                Garnet's white dress had large red splotches all over it, almost emulating the candy cane stripes Serendipity's had going on, but not quite. Sputtering, she exclaimed, "Prue? Why the hell did you do that?"

                "I-er- that is to say, I-" Prue scratched her head, unsure of how to apologize when she couldn't really say she was truly sorry.

                "Give it up, Gelliston," Casey said with one of his trademark smirks, "You just wanted to be part of the real party. Which, of course, is me."

                "My dress is ruined!" Garnet shrieked indignantly.

                "We know, darling. No big," Casey soothed, kissing her forehead.

                "Yeah, don't worry," Peregrine Vendelia spoke the first words Prue had ever heard her say, her boyfriend obligingly clinging to her hip, "The wine will come out, easy."

                "Man, Casey," Cardinal Briallen demanded, "Finish telling us that story about your brothers."

                Casey didn't let go of Garnet, but straightened all the same and said, "Okay, so Cayan and Cerulean were both confused as hell. And I mean…"

                Sadly, Prue backed out of the circle of people laughing at Casey's every whim. He hadn't said more than five words to her. Strange from the boy who was always there to taunt her. That had been a prime opportunity for him, but he hadn't pursued it. Instead, he had comforted Garnet. She didn't understand. Casey loved to humiliate her. It was a vicious cycle. He tried his best to confuse the hell out of her, she beat him for it, he taunted her relentlessly, and who gave a damn if anyone was around to watch? He certainly never had before. Why should being around Garnet make things different? Except he had said that he really like her, hadn't he? Hadn't he?

                "Prue, you better see this," Serendipity urged pulling her away from Casey's crowd.

                What Serendipity had found instantly shook Prue from her sorrowful stupor. Elanore, Orpheus, Noah, and Frank sat comfortably on the only loveseat in the room, Frank perched happily in Noah's lap, swaying back and forth, occasionally spilling his drink in Elanore's hair. She was likewise seated on the other Dark Symphony member, and for once didn't seem to care about her dignity. 

                "Oh," Prue stated, "They're smashed."

                "I knowsh," Elanore articulated, "Letsh play trush or dash!"

                Slurring in reply, Noah giggled, "Yoush shaid it wrongsh!"

                "Neither of you," Orpheus said solemnly, looking as though he might be thinking deep thoughts, "Are speaking correctly."

                "Shush-ippity," Frank admonished, "I wansh to playsh trush or dash!"

                "Okay," Elanore clapped her hands, jumping lightly. Orpheus's eyes shot wide open as she came back down, and he looked rather uncomfortable. In pain, actually.

                "Frankie-frank, trush or dash?" Noah requested.

                "Dash, definateishly dash," Frank affirmed.

                "I dash you, I dash you to kish me!" Noah said, looking as though he had come up with the most brilliant and original idea to have ever existed.

                "I cantsh do that! Yoursh a boy," Frank appeared scandalized.

                "But it's trush or dash," Noah insisted.

                "Oh yeash," Frank pondered the deed for a second, then leaned down and sloppily kissed Noah, full blown on the lips. 

                "Oh my," Serendipity muttered, kicking Prue's ankle.

                "Ow, what was that for?" She demanded, eyes glued to Frank and Noah, who were now kissing more deeply, with less drunken precision.

                "Look," Serendipity pointed to Dirk, who was approaching the scene, Dana next to him. The two seemed to be getting on well, actually.

                "So?" 

                "So, you told Dana that Frank likes her. What's she going to think when she sees that," Serendipity indicated Frank and Noah.

                "They stopped kissing," Prue said simply.

                "He's sitting in the boy's lap," Serendipity protested, "In fact, if I didn't know for a fact that you were madly in love with Casey Hargrove, I might be asking why you're not more upset about the fact that your Noah is most definitely fancying the boys."

                "He is not. Oh, wait, yes he is," Prue grinned, "I'm over it, I guess."

                "Because you're in love with Casey," Serendipity teased.

                "I am not. Oh, wait. Yes I am," Prue breathed, finally admitting it to her best friend.

                "Gee, really? Gosh, you actually said it. I'm proud. Does that mean there will be little Casey Prue hybrids running around Hogwarts in a few years?"

                By that time, Dana and Dirk had already approached, and were watching Orpheus down an entire jug of Black Brand Brandy. Prue was turning a dark red, wondering why she'd told Serendipity about what she suspected of her own feelings, then figured the party atmosphere was loosening her up. And damn it all anyway, because he obviously didn't like her back. At the very moment, he was shoving his tongue down Garnet's throat, or at least that's how it looked from her angle. Turning, Prue slammed a fist on a nearby table, "No."

                "Geez, drama queen much?"

                "I learned from the best," Prue pointed out.

                "Elanore does have a flare for the dramatic, doesn't she," Serendipity agreed, watching Elanore untie the knots the held on her shirt, "Do you think we should stop her?"

                "No one will remember in the morning anyway," Prue said dismissively, "Not even her. And I was talking about you, dimwit."

                Joshua Kenth stepped in, pulling Elanore from Orpheus's lap and retying the back of her halter. 

                "Oh?" Serendipity asked disinterestedly as the game turned back to Frank. He chose truth, this time, apparently embarrassed at Noah's hand beneath his shirt. 

                "D'you think Frank's queer?" Prue asked her friend.

                "I always though he liked Dana," Serendipity shot a meaningful look Dana's way, but she was too busy giggling with Dirk.

                "I suppose," Prue said, watching Joshua lead Elanore away from the game. She wasn't sure whether he was taking Elanore somewhere to rape her or help her, but either way, she saw Rufus watching with supreme jealousy, Seldom Rose vying for his attention. 

                Orpheus was telling this time, "Frank, do you like boys? Because," he paused, as though thinking about the words, "My friend, Noah, my bestest best good friend in the entire world likes you."

                Frank demurely lowered his eyes, "Noah liksh everybody."

                "Not trush! Not trush!" Noah protested beneath Frank, "I donsh liksh everybody. I donsh like Dirk," Noah pointed at the Slytherin, who raised an eyebrow as if to say he didn't like Noah much either, "Butsh I donsh jush liksh yoush! I lovsh yoush," Noah nodded with conviction.

                "Oh my," Serendipity gasped as Frank grabbed Noah's head and pulled him into what looked like it might turn to a long, rousing snog session, "I think we should leave before the waterworks start."

                Before they exited, two hours later, Prue overheard a simple coversation between Joshua, who was holding the stark drunk Elanore, and Dirk, who was cradling his snake, Tindlemeyer, in his arms. 

                "It's not natural, dude. The girl was talking to my snake," Dirk said.

                "Kinky," Joshua commented, pulling Elanore in closer, "Useful, I guess, too."

                Elanore was cooing contentedly at Tindlemeyer, apparently convinced the snake was talking back. 

                "We're here to relieve you," Serendipity said to Joshua suspiciously, mock saluting him.

                "I hope she hasn't been troubling you," Prue giggled, hurling one of Elanore's arms around her shoulders.

                "Not at all," Joshua said smoothly, "I don't suppose you've seen my sister anywhere, have you?"

                "No," Prue lied, having seen Gethesemane locked in a closet three hours earlier, but reluctant to tell.

                Hooking an arm under Elanore's other side, Serendipity helped Prue leaded the girl out of the room, bidding an almost fond and cordial farewell to the Slytherins. Naturally, they decided to do this with a synchronized spell that created a force field over the door so that no one else would be able to get in or leave for several hours. It seemed like a nice parting gift. 


	16. Mistletoe and Supernovas

**Giddy Brew**

Chapter 16: Mistletoes and Supernovas

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: Dedicated to Fishy, who's constant nagging is the only reason this story has gotten past chapter one. Yup. I hope she nags someone into actually reviewing this thing, because I know people are actually reading it. At least, the people she prods into it.

***

                Christmas morning came too quickly, as it always has. And of course, it brought along the icy cold chill of the North wind and the sparkling, crystalline glitter of snow. The perfect white holiday. Prue awoke to the annoyingly chipper face of Serendipity and a bed full of presents. The gifts were nice enough not to bang on her skull, but the redhead was a different story entirely. As she fell back into dreamland, Serendipity bounced onto her bed, tossing a green wrapped package onto her head. Pain shot through her temple, bringing tears to her eyes as she shot straight up, "Ow, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Well Happy Christmas to you too," Serendipity exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. A large pile of presents sat at the foot of Prue's bed, "I already opened mine. Thanks for the broom polish…er, and the chocolate syrup too, but I really don't think I'll be needing it that way."

                "I didn't give you chocolate syrup," Prue responded quizzically, struggling out of her bedclothes and into some comfortable jeans. 

                "You didn't?" Serendipity asked, pulling at her fiery red locks.

                "No. I gave you that makeup kit from Silveryce's. The one with the funny mirror? And another thing, for Quidditch. Doesn't ring a bell, does it?" Prue studied the area around Serendipity's bed, "It's underneath," she pointed at a blue parcel under the girl's bed, "One of the boys must have hidden it. Letsee, who would give you chocolate syrup?"

                "Must have been Frank," Serendipity shrugged, "He's the only one I didn't get a present from. Now why would he think I need chocolate syrup for…er…"

                "For Polaris?" Prue suggested.

                "You perv," Serendipity shoved her friend lightly, blushing, "Open your presents."

"'Kay," Joyfully, Prue dove into the pile.

Quills from Elanore, a new beater's bat from Serendipity, a jeweled perfume bottle from Bobby and a funky hat from Frank. A collection of colored hairsprays from Quant that uniquely patterned your hair for a 'hip and contemporary' look that was only 'temporary'. Tacky charm bracelets from Antoinetta and Seprie, and a single Unbreakable Jawbreaker from Sylvester, the cheapskate. Cerulean had left a funny headset type gizmo that played music (his, naturally) and swirled a changing sky theme in front of her eyes, and her parents had sent a care package that consisted of magazines, candy, and clothes.

                There wasn't a single gift from Casey, although Serendipity made sure to show off the swanky purple dangle earrings he'd given her. As she'd already opened all of her presents, the girl decided to keep a running commentary as Prue opened her own, "Ooh, pretty. Shiny. I always knew Frank was a bit swishy, didn't you? Wow, nice. Eugh, Antoinetta got me one too. They're from that dinky little shop next to Silveryce's."

                After everything was unwrapped, Serendipity was the one who pointed out the missing gift from Casey. She had no problem broaching uncomfortable subjects like those, "Wait. There's nothing here from Casey. There must be something. I heard he got Garnet something truly wicked, so since he obviously has the hots for you, there has to be an even better gift around somewhere."

                The Saints and the Icemen ALWAYS exchanged gifts, even though nobody bought Sylvester anything expensive because he was so stingy. So why hadn't Casey given her anything? 

                "Well, maybe he wants to give it to you in person. Go ask. That way, if he really did forget, he'll feel guilty and buy you something uber-nice," Serendipity reasoned.

                "He always buys me something nice. He's rich, it's obligatory. Anyway, that would make me seem needy."

                Sensibly, Serendipity sighed, "You are, aren't you? I mean the guy you fancy has totally snubbed you. It's only natural you cling to traditional gift exchanges and other habits that remind you of him. I think that calls for neediness."

                "You would," Prue replied grumpily, "But then, you're living the dream. The guy you like wants nothing more than to snog your lights out. Downright disgusting, that is."

                "I-Orpheus?" Serendipity started hopefully, knowing full well that the blonde wasn't talking about him.

                "Orpheus Vaughn had his chance with you," Prue said snootily, "And god knows Polaris Morgan is much lower maintenance."

                Serendipity paused, then said, "Polaris does not want to snog the living daylights out of me," then with a vicious smile she continued, "I don't think he's a daytime kind of bloke."

                "Gross!" Prue commented, wrinkling her nose.

                "Oh, so you'd mind if Casey Hargrove went for you that way?" Serendipity raised an eyebrow suggestively.

                "Yes," crossing her arms, Prue frowned, "I have a boyfriend."

                "But if you didn't?" Serendipity asked.

                "But if I didn't," Prue echoed hestitantly, "Then n-no. I wouldn't mind."

                "That's my girl. Six years is a little slow on the uptake, but overall, good time…for you."

                "Hey!" Prue swatted at her friend, who dodged easily. Choosing to change the subject, she asked, "Where's Elanore?"

                "Oh, that," Serendipity grinned, "Joshua Kenth came a visiting this morning."

                "Oh," Prue mirrored the redhead's smile, "Where'd they go?"

                "I don't know, disappeared this morning, reportedly with Joshua Kenth."

                "Joshua? Who told you that?" Prue demanded.

                "Sylvester. He was in tears," Serendipity nodded unsympathetically, "Serves him right for the rotten jawbreakers he got us. I bet he doesn't plan on ever buying us presents again."

                "Agreed," Prue replied, "I can't believe Ellie went MIA with Joshua. What do you think is up?"

                "Nothing. Knowing them it's probably 'oh you nasty Slytherin', 'oh you naughty Gryffindor' and then XXX and XXX happens, and-"

                "Serendipity!" Prue admonished, scandalized.

                "Just telling it like it is. Are you going to go find Casey?"

Shaking her head, Prue asked instead, "So then, what are we going to do today?"

                "You, girly, are going to hunt down your man and admit the burning passion you have deep in your heart, all for him," Serendipity cheered, "And I'm going to…sit all alone in front of the fire and count down the ways love sucks."

                "Well, that hardly seems fair. You get to do the fun things," Prue complained, eyes wide, "I'm not confessing a damned thing to that egotistical prat. First of all, it would hurt Cerulean."

                Dismissively, Serendipity responded, "He's resilient. I'm sure there will be hoards of girls waiting to sweep up his broken heart."

                "Hmph, well, there's still Garnet," Prue pointed out.  
                "Yeah," Serendipity scoffed, "Like that cow holds any appeal to Casey. I'd stake money on the fact that he's using her to get to you."

                "Right, and that's not egotistical of me to think," Prue agreed sarcastically, "Garnet is not a cow."

                "Okay, a pork loin," Serendipity scowled, "What the hell does it matter what she is? You fancy Casey, right?"

                "Yes," Prue nodded tentatively, glancing around to make sure no one was around to overhear.

                "Good," Serendipity smiled, "And he likes you, right?"

                "I doubt that," Prue saw Serendipity's lips twist into a frown again, and quickly finished, "That he likes me anymore than anything else with two legs, anyways."

                "Ugh. Get your sorry arse out of this room and find that moronic guitarist in the next five seconds or I'll…I'll jinx you!"

                "You wouldn't," Prue exclaimed, scandalized, "I'm not even dressed."

                Turns out, Serendipity had no compulsions against Prue walking around in her nightclothes. Which was how Prue Gelliston ended up wandering the halls of Hogwarts, searching for Casey Hargrove or a good place to hide from the angry witch, whichever came first.

                Prue's parting words to her friend had been, "Yeah," she laughed weakly, hoping Serendipity would stop her, "I'll see Casey. I just hope he isn't with Garnet."

                "Doubtful. Actually, I heard she got called home. Grandfather's sick or something," Serendipity waved a dismissive hand in the air.

                "Oh. Good," Prue scratched her ear, "Not about her gramps, but you know, that she's gone. It would be awkward if I walked in on her and Casey…"

                "Snogging?" Serendipity suggested.

                "They wouldn't do that," Prue protested.

                Giving her a sympathetic look, Serendipity said, "Prue, darling. Let me tell you about the birds and the bees-"

                "I know all that," Prue cast her friend a nasty look.

                "Yes, but you do know that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do, right? Snog and er…for lack of a better word, fuck?"

                "Thank you for the visual. Now I have images of Garnet and Casey…fucking in my head."

                "Wow. That sucks," Serendipity sighed.

                "You're really annoying, you know that?"

                "I try," Serendipity grinned happily.

***

                It would have been nice to say that Prue spent hours looking for Casey, but finally found him in one of the most romantic and little known spots on campus only because she was tipped off by another student. Then, they made awkward small talk for a couple of minutes before proceeding to stumble over apologies (which they constantly seemed to be doing) and finally admitting their deep, burning desire for one another, as Serendipity put it. Unfortunately, this is not the way things played out. First off, Casey was not the unpredictable type when it came to hangouts. The first place she looked, the horseshoe balcony overlooking campus and the quidditch fields, where the other icemen and Elanore watched all the games, was where Casey was sitting cross-legged, an acoustic guitar perched on his lap. He was plucking at the stings listlessly, not really playing any particular tune.

                "Casey?" Prue asked timidly, not sure whether the red headed boy was mad at her or just plain through with her. She held a small, silver-wrapped box in one hand, the other toying with her skirt. It was too cold to be wearing the darned thing, but as Prue rarely wore skirts, except for special occasions, she had decided that Christmas was a special enough one. Anyway, the skirt had been a gift from her mother last year, a cute little green and red plaid design with an assortment of zippers and oddly placed pockets. Ironically, the black sweater she had coupled with the skirt had been a gift from her father's latest girlfriend at her last birthday. 

                "Hunh? Oh, Prue. Happy Christmas then," he muttered, not looking up. Casey realized that Prue couldn't see the tiny smirk playing on his lips. It worked every time; ignore a girl and they fall all over you like…well, like trees or rain or other things that fall. He felt a tiny, minute bit of guilt, so miniscule that a grain of sand was huge in comparison, at treating Prue like he might treat any other girl he wanted. On one hand, he knew, KNEW that Prue was the person he wanted to be with, forever, if such a thing existed. On the other, she was damned stubborn, and wasn't quite seeing that they were obviously meant to be. So, technically, Casey felt he was justified. 

                "Happy Christmas," she replied brightly, trying not to display her every thought on her face. It was true, then. Casey hated her. He wouldn't even look at her. Still, her mind commanded resolutely, it was better to try and try again than just give up altogether. Even if he had no interest in her whatsoever, even if he didn't want to be her friend anymore, it wasn't worth it to lose six years of knowing him over whatever the dense ass was pissed about now. Honestly, she thought, the boy has PMS more often than Antoinetta. 

                Hesitantly, Prue started, "I, um, got you a gift."

                "Really?" Casey asked disinterestedly. So what, Prue always got him gifts for Christmas. All the Saints and the Icemen exchanged them. Except the cheap ones, like Sylvester. He had a gift for her too, but he wasn't going to give it up just yet. He had to make her fall madly in love with him first. Raking a hand through his hair, Casey finally glanced up to gauge Prue's expression. Gulping, his first thought was, wow, she looks cute. Really cute. 

                "Yeah," Prue said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. She had no idea what she'd done to make Casey hate her. So she'd been a bitch. She was always a bitch. It ran in her genes. Fondly, she recalled the way her mother controlled her father, like a dominatrix leading Nazis down to the catacombs on a suicide mission. Whatever that meant, "Here," she thrust the gift towards him, wanting to run as far, far away as her fumbling hands and clumsy feet could carry her, before her mouth or eyes betrayed her thoughts. 

                Casey stared dumbly at the box in front of him. It was no bigger than Prue's palm, which wasn't very large at all. Wrapped in shiny silver paper with a large red bow, he almost suspected it was jewelry, like he gave all the girls. Yes, that's right, Casey gave a gift to every single girl in his year, and several beneath him and above him. Had to keep up reputations, didn't he? His gift for Prue, of course, was special. But…he really hoped she hadn't gotten him jewelry. Distantly, he recalled the friendship bracelets and spiky earrings Cerulean and he were constantly getting from fans, the gaudy necklaces and pendants reading initials or depicting woodland creatures or all sorts of odd things. 

                Tenderly, he began unwrapping the box, aware that Prue was hovering over him, seemingly frozen solid in anticipation or fear. The bow fell abandoned to the soft, snowy ground, and the wrappings shredded as easily as tissue. He sucked in his breath as he removed the top of the box, prepared to dully accept some tacky piece of metal Prue had picked up at Silveryce's. Really, he'd thought she'd have known better. Not that it affected the way he felt.

                If the situation had gone the way he had wanted, Casey would have revealed a large, spiky necklace with things like fangs, pixy bells, and metallic beads hanging off it's chain. He would have looked mildly surprised and thanked her, only moving when she broke down at the threshold to tears. That's how it had always worked. 

Instead, he was immediately moved. It was jewelry all right, but not the kind he had always seen for boys. Or even for wizards and witches. The choker was a simple black cord, the pendant; a thin, metal circle. A planet, he thought dimly. Titanium and leather, he noted, reading the simple white card beneath it, telling the long story of the craftsman who had made it. One of a kind. Also…muggle. 

"Do you, uh, like it?" Prue asked quietly, "I know it's muggle, but I saw it this summer, and immediately thought of you. It's Saturn, but look, turn it over," she urged.

He did so, startled. Engraved on the back were the tiniest words reading in slanted cursive, which he said aloud, "'Remember Now'"

What in the world did that mean? As he continued to scrutinize the miniscule lettering, the words began to dance in front of him, finally fading to black. For a moment, he thought he was about to pass out, he felt like he was falling into an abyss. However, on the small piece of blackened metal, pinpoints of light appeared, like stars in the sky.

"I charmed it. Of course I did. After I engraved the words, I figured, why not make it really wicked, rather than just cool? So I had Elanore do a map of the constellations. Whenever you say the words, you can remember, I suppose, how you were constantly helping me with astronomy. If you want to, I mean."

He wanted to say that it was quaint, or cute, or droll, or some other word that wouldn't reveal how truly wicked he thought it. Or how much he wanted to remember, always. Casey couldn't do any of it. He clambered to his feet, grabbing her wrist in the process, "Follow me."

"What? Casey, where are we going?" Prue demanded in protest, dragging her feet as he pulled. She felt anything but touched now, just sort of insulted. 

Casey lead her to the astronomy tower, the place where absolutely everything important and nothing at all had happened in their relationship. Choosing to take this as a good sign, Prue settled back against a wall, curling her knees into her chest. He plopped unceremoniously next to her, "I like…I like the necklace…a lot," he choked out, losing his cool the way he always did around her. 

"Oh?" She observed him coolly before breaking into a grin, "You didn't have to drag me all the way up here to tell me that."

"Yes I did. I have a lot more than that to say," he bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. If he'd been confessing that he liked her, this probably would have been a lot easier. But no, he had to go through with this. 

"So do I," Prue started eagerly, but he held up a hand to pause her words.

"Wait. Open your present first," he gestured to a gift wrapped box near the edge of the balcony, precariously balanced on a potted plant. 

"Nice place to hide things," Prue laughed dryly, gathering herself up to grab the gift. She set it gently in her lap, and undid the simple post office paper with care, as though something more precious than life lay inside. 

He had placed more tape on the box's edges than necessary, so she had a time of it trying to lift the lid. However, finally, when the entirety of the garnish had been swept away, she was left breathless at the sight of the tiny prize inside. It was a key, platinum and skeletal, with a single large fire opal set into the handle, surrounded by a mixture of tiny crystals.

"What is this for? It's beautiful," she whispered.

There was nothing romantic he could say, only, "I'll show you, when the time comes."

"And when would that be?" She asked mildly, unsure of whether to be scared or not.

"You'll see," Casey grinned, "So what did you want to say?"

"Er- well, see, that's the hard part. And, Serendipity's been prodding me into this all day, and- oh, but don't think it was her idea. It's mine…I- Casey- I really like you. I guess you could say I love you- I mean, you've always been there for me, like a brother, I thought, but then, lately…"

Casey froze. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He was supposed to rant and rave and show her all the reasons she should want him, not have her admit in the first five seconds of things. 

"Casey?" She questioned, worried. Prue really hadn't meant to make him go catatonic.

"Don't even try that," he seethed, stoking the anger he'd prepared for his speech, "Don't even try that now!"

"What? Casey, I-" Prue swallowed. This was just not good.

"You know that I wear glasses?" He inquired, out of the blue.

"No," she replied curiously, "You're not wearing them now."

"I wouldn't be. Madame Pomfrey does a correction spell every month. Seems there's no permanent remedy for bubotuber pus to the eyeball, hmm?" Casey asked with a tight-lipped smile.

Prue gasped, "You mean in second year?"

"Yup," he nodded in a cavalier fashion, flinching inside at the skewed way Prue's lips were twisting, "Remember when you squirted that stuff in my face? My eyes have been screwed up ever since."

Why was he telling her this now, of all times? After she told him that she LOVED him?

Ruthlessly, Casey continued, "I didn't hate you then."

Then, meaning he hated her now, she thought dismally.

"I actually was sort of infatuated with you. I know, my logic is twisted. But how could I not be? You were the closest thing I had to a best friend. Oh, there was Bobby, but he would never do all the things you would with me. Like that time we froze all the food in the great hall, that was classic."

She smiled uncertainly, with no clue where he was taking this.

"When we got older, I started to like you. A lot," he imitated her voice, "I guess you could say I loved you," he smiled nastily, grimacing inside. This tirade was a lot harder when she already told him what he wanted to hear.

"But then, you know, when I thought we were getting closer, Reese came in and scared you away," he frowned.

"She didn't scare me away," Prue protested, "I never knew-"

"So you went for Bobby. Bobby, of all people. My best friend? How could you do that?"

"I had no idea, Casey-" Prue crossed her arms defensively, but he cut her off again.

"Right. My time to talk, Prudence," before she could say 'don't call me that', he continued, "And then you dropped him like a- excuse the pun here- stone, and went right on to play kissy face in the hall with my brother?"

"I-"

"Nuh unh, my turn," he stomped his foot impetuously as she cowered, "Dating my brother…ha, I never thought life could be that hellish. But you know, I still liked you, until recently." 

Never one to be yelled at, Prue interjected, "So what the hell happened? Why would you treat me like this if all that's true?"

Casey glanced at Prue quietly, his facial expression cryptic, "I gave up."

                "You what?" She demanded incredulously, unsatisfied by his answer, "How could you give up on us? There never was an us to begin with."

                "No. For you, there was never even a chance of an 'us'. I admit it, Prue," Casey nonchalantly hopped to his feet, "You're above me."

                "Funny," Prue teased in reply, searching for something, any recognition of emotion in his face, "Why does it seem that you're above me?"

                Seriously, Casey said, "Maybe I am. Maybe I just _think_ you should be put up on a pedestal and worshipped like a goddess," his breath was forming light mists against the dark night background, "What do you think?"

                "I think," she nervously scooted away from the boy, feeling pretty damned rotten and slightly scared, "That you should- erm- do what you feel like."

                With a scathing laugh, Casey replied, "Do what I want? You see, that's the problem. What I want, naturally, is something I've been constantly told for the last six years that I cannot have. And it may have driven me stark raving bonkers."

                "You've always been like that," Prue joked feebly, scrunching up further. She wanted to curl into the fetal position and die.  

                "Have I been wrong?" He demanded, more to himself and the stars than her, "Have I? I must have been. Because Prue, from what you've been telling me…you're beneath me."

                Unbidden tears rushed to her eyes, threatening to spill over the brim. She refused to cry in front of anyone, much less Casey. Damned if the git would see her cry. But he was right, it was true, Prue was beneath him. She'd never once acknowledged the attention he gave her, never once thanked him for being there for her, whether it came to astronomy or just plain life. All she'd ever done for Casey was give him pain. Whether it came to his eyes or his brother or his best friend, she'd made everything harder for him. 

                "Y-yes," she choked out, "I-I am." 

                The tears fell against her will, staining her cheeks with saline. Her mind demanded irately, who gave him the power to make me cry? No one should have had that power. Or if they did, surely they shouldn't abuse it like he was.

                Then again, tears have always been the weapons of woman against the quote stronger sex unquote, and hers were doing quite a number on Casey. He had rehearsed the plan over and over again. Getting a girlfriend had gone without a hitch, and he had seen Prue's jealousy clearly at the party. He'd been unavailable whenever she looked for him, and when she'd found him he'd been perfectly icy. As hard as it had been, he revealed every horrid behavior trait she'd ever displayed toward him, never letting up. All typical male tactics. However, her words had hurt more than he thought they might. Sure, it was peachy for her to confess that she loved him now, when any normal human being would have done it ages ago. Casey wouldn't have had to revert to showy chauvinist maneuvers if the girl hadn't been so intellectually subnormal in the romance department. 

                Unfortunately, she was the one he wanted. No way had he worked six years to get her, only to give her up to Cerulean or Bobby or Dirk or any other bastard that might think they have a thing for his girl. Prue was his, whether or not she admitted it. Although now she seemed rather keen to, considering the way he'd verbally worked down her resolve not to realize the density of her skull. He hoped she wasn't just saying that she felt for him because of all things he'd said. Prue never was the type of girl to surrender when backed into a corner. 

                Look, now she's crying, his mind chided. Wait a second. Prue was crying? 

                Heart catching in his throat, Casey managed, "H-hey now, stop that." 

                "Why should I? Casey, I told you I loved you, and you told me I'm not good enough. I thought maybe-"

                "Nuh-unh," he held up a hand, "Listen to yourself. You, you, you. I've been telling you I loved you, possibly not in so many words, for six years. Every single time you told me I basically sucked."

                "I never said that," she cried hysterically, aghast at the idea.

                "No?" Casey crossed his arms, face softening, "It felt like it."

                Prue said nothing, just continued sobbing into her hands. Kneeling next to her, Casey drew her from the wall, folding his arms around her. He'd never realized how small she was, compared to him. 

Softly, he whispered, "And now, you know what it feels like too."

Startled, Prue looked up, "T-this was just to teach me a lesson?" She sounded half-hopeful and half-angry. 

"I never said that. Every single thing I've said has been true. You've behaved like a major bitch," he wagged a finger in her face, "But then, I never said I didn't love you for it. Hey," he joked, "I may not like you, but love…now that's a different story."

"But-" Prue protested, mouth forming a perfect 'o' of shocked indignation. It was too tempting for Casey's overactive hormones. He leaned forward, touching his lips lightly to hers and slipping his tongue between them. Minutes passed by, in which the only noises made were several light hiccups from Prue, who was recovering nicely from her crying fit, and the sparking, crackling magic filling the cool night air. 

Eventually pulling away, Casey looked sincerely into Prue's wide green eyes, whispering, "I like you much better when you're quiet."

"I-" Prue started, but was immediately stopped by Casey.

"Didn't I say I like you quiet?"

"Perv," she managed, before he leaned forward again, pressing every inch of his body against hers, making her heart race and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention.

"You know you love me," he whispered softly.

End Chapter 16. Woo hoo. That was mush-major. And don't ever make me write that crap again. I get writer's block. *sniffs* But, yes, next up is to work on the special Sere/Polaris chapter and Elanore/Joshua chapter. So I guess I'll HAVE to write that junk again. Oh well. 


	17. Proper Ladies Don't Play Nice

Giddy Brew 

Chapter 17: Proper Ladies Don't Play Nice 

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: My brain can only take so much mush. Apparently, other people can too. I know this has gotten slightly (a lot) sidetracked with all the lovey dovey crap, but be patient, the story does move on. Hey, I am a slash romance writer…can't help it. (Although there is an alternate side story line, about the Pendragon Sisters and all, this story does indeed focus on relationships. Love conquers all, friends forever, yada, yada, yada. It's a play on human emotions. Umm. Yes. Even though I've been told I don't have any. Maybe a teen drama then? The wizarding OC? Not quite. Though…good idea.)

Okay, the A/N is getting longer than the fic. I'm done now. Not that anyone reads this. ***Sighs*** Well, if anyone does, R+R, please.  

OH! And to Divingsiren (Fishy) who started the Giddy Brew art contest online I LOVE YOU. Look at all the pictures of my characters. Not that anyone reviews *grumbles* But hey! I know people are reading now, and look at all the gorgeous pictures!! *drools* Get them to draw the guys too! Thnx to whoever it was who said they loved Polaris. *hugs* And I'll try to design more normal characters…like I said, slash writer. Fond of gorgey guys. Although I think Sylvester's pretty normal. Pictures are so much cooler than stories…Viva la pretty boys. ~JONDY (Moony)

***

And so Christmas break ended with a bang. Every Saint grabbed her guy. Not that they could really celebrate this. By the time Bobby, Quant, and the rest of the students returned from holiday, no one ever would have guessed any of the girls had been bitten by the love bug. Okay, that wasn't true; Joshua and Elanore put up a disgusting show of affection every single day in the Great Hall, surprisingly without a single word of protest from any of the Slytherins. With Joshua being such a ladies' man in that house, one might have thought one of the girls would raise a hand in angry retribution. Yet the most their nauseating PDA's received was the occasional gag from Gethsemane and a clandestine glare from her best friend, Tisiphone. 

Serendipity had been tip-toeing around the 'boyfriend' word ever since Polaris had taken her on that romantic picnic Christmas Day, fearing that Orpheus would take offense, somehow. And then there was Casey and Prue. Casey had easily dropped Garnet Sanford. The conversation had gone something along the lines of, "I can't date you anymore."

Garnet's lip had trembled, "W-what? W-why not? What did I do? Casey, tell me!"

Sardonically, Casey had replied, "Well, see, I've discovered I have issues dating redheads."

"B-but your hair's red," Garnet protested, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Exactly my point," he grinned triumphantly, "I knew you'd understand. You look like my sister."

"You don't have any sisters," she sobbed, trying to get what she'd done wrong.

"Actually, I have three stepsisters, but they're all blonde- however, that's not the point. Look, Garnet," he said kindly, "I need to concentrate on my work, not a relationship. Don't you want me to make beautiful music?"

Of course, she had nodded and tried to smile. Casey Hargrove had yet to make a girl hate him.

Prue, however, was not happy with this arrangement. Naturally, she'd been eavesdropping, and the first thing she did when the conversation ended was pull him into a corner and smack him with all her might.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Casey demanded, rubbing his cheek. 

"Why did you break up with her?" Prue asked angrily.

"I thought you'd want me to," he shrugged indignantly, "You know, I can't really go with two girls at the same time. Well, I could, but it's not quite gentlemanly."

"I know that," the blonde girl crossed her arms, "But, I mean, I didn't want you to hurt her on my account…"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't all on your account," Casey walked over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "She was too squeaky for me. If I didn't dump her soon, my ears were going to burst."

"You git. Now I'm going to have to listen to her cry over you," Prue frowned, "Because your ears hurt."

"And because of you. Feel guilty," he teased.

"I do," she paused, "But then I decide to blame everything on you. It makes me feel better immediately."   

"I know something that's not going to make you feel so great," he scowled, "My brother's back at school. Word is, he's looking for you. So my question is, you going to break up with him, or am I?"

"Wow, you know how to ruin a girl's day," Prue pushed his arm off her shoulders, but he caught her wrist in the motion, "Stop. What if he sees us?"

"What if he does?" Casey asked indifferently, "You belong to me now, Prudence."

"Don't call me that," Prue tried to break his hold on her wrist, but instead his fingers crept up her hand and intertwined with hers, "I'm not an object, you know?"

"Doesn't matter," he stuck out his lower lip in a half pout, half grin, "You're still mine. Promise?"

With his other hand, Casey stuck out his pinky. Prue laughed at the ridiculous gesture, but he insisted, "Promise?"

Finally, Prue linked her pinky with his, "Promise."

Childishly, he asked, "Forever and ever?"

"I suppose," she giggled, "If I can stand you that long."

"You'll deal," he agreed, "Now, onto other matters. Do you really think I look like a god on stage?"

Gasping, Prue managed, "I knew you were eavesdropping! You sneak!"

"Hey, I needed the ego boost," he grinned.

"Doubtful," she shot back haughtily, extricating her hand from his, "If I'd known that, I doubt I'd ever have-"

"Kissed me?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, I still would have done that," Prue admitted, blushing.

"Good," he leaned in, pressing his lips lightly, chastely, to hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away, satisfied, "Now, what was it I asked Garnet that day? Who's a rock god?"

Exasperated, Prue said, "You are," then paused, "But you know, I do think Cerulean's prettier than you."

Which started a whole new line of conversation that no one wants to explore. 

***

                The event everyone was waiting for, breathlessly in fact, was the Slytherin party for New Year's. In actuality, it was over a week after the new year's dawn, but now everyone was back, and everyone was invited. Everyone on the A-list, that is. The Christmas affair had been small, tight-knit. Slightly sordid, in a manner of speaking. This party was going to be the be all and end all of the year. 

                Of course, they all thought so until one Joshua Kenth usurped the leadership of Jacob Dibson and Dirk Drake, directing their small minds into a more interesting direction. Huddled together in one corner of the common room, he discussed a new plan with the two boys. A better plan. A much more romantic plan. 

"Elanore. Earth to Elanore," Dante Young waved a hand in front of the violet eyed girl's face, hoping beyond hope to gain some sign of recognition. They were in the midst of a study group for Charms, and she'd zoned once again. 

                "Give it up man," Perseus Elroy muttered, leaning back in the plush chair near the now near-death pine tree, adorned with fading fairy lights, "She's so into Kenth she probably won't notice you're alive for another two hours."

                "I thought she was dating Sylvester, mate. She said so in Arithmancy, just a month ago," Dante declared triumphantly, glad he had some scrap of knowledge to lord over the other boy's head. 

                "People can break it off in a month. Lots of things happen in a month," Perseus shrugged, somewhat jealously, "Kenth always gets the girl, and word is, he's been after Kingston here for ages."

                A raised eyebrow indicated Dante's position on the ordeal, "Word? Who's saying this?"

                "Your girlfriend, for one," Perseus gestured over to where mousy brunette, Kiddy Bolton, was talking animatedly to Atlanta Zanzlyope, Dana Wingate, Oriole Toole, Trudy Swann, and Deianeira Britton, apparently about everyone and everything. Sighing, Dante knew it would be futile to stop her. Gossip was in her nature, if the way his brother boasted about his conquests was any indication. 

                Opting for a change of subject, Dante decided to delve into Perseus's personal life, "Hey, did you bag anyone knew over break?"

                Perseus shook his head despondently, "I'm not really interested in anyone right now."

                "Mate, I really think you need to start liking someone. Ever since Deianeira and you broke up, well," he glanced at the girl in question, noticing the way her legs just didn't seem to stop, "She's obviously over you. I heard she was after Casey Hargrove until Garnet Sanford got him in line, and didn't she go with Andrew, Atlanta, and Aero to that sauna type place up in the mountains over break? I know some of the older guys are hot on her tail too."

                "Like who?" Perseus snapped, obviously not over his former flame, but unwilling to admit it.

                "January Farrigan," Dante tried, "But he's with Caroline now. Gavin Laytner, though, I've seen eyeing her in the corridor."

                "Ha," Perseus uttered dismissively, "Dee would never go for a Slytherin. Anyway, truth be told, she's after Kip."

                "Really?" Now that was interesting.

                "Yeah. That's why she hangs around Kiddy so much these days. That's why we broke up."

                "Man, too bad. You know, maybe what you need is an older, more mature girl," Dante grinned mischievously, "I know for a fact Patricia Connery and Elizabeth Golden are both on the prowl."

                "The Quidditch Announcer?" Perseus rolled his eyes, "I heard she only digs jocks. And Patricia seems so…so melodramatic."

                "You can't be so picky when it comes to these things."

                "He can too," Elanore interjected, finally tuning back in. Actually, Joshua, Dirk, and Jacob had gotten up and moved their conversation out of the Great Hall, but details, details. Who needs them?

                "What do you mean, Kingston?" Dante frowned, "If he doesn't get a girlfriend in time for the party, he'll be out of options. He'll have to settle for one of those Slytherins. Belinda or Sadaline- oops, shouldn't talk about my future sister-in-law that way, but- or nauseating Juniper Boggs."

                "Juniper's nice!" Elanore protested.

                "She's Madame Bogg's daughter. Who knows where that girl's DNA comes from."

                "Don't you get scientific on me, Dante Young," Elanore said snidely, "Just because you've been with the same girl your entire life doesn't mean the rest of us can't be a little choosy."

                "Choosy? You've switched from Rufus to Sylvester to Joshua within two months. Next thing you know, you'll be dating a Gryffindor and have completely maneuvered through the houses. Oh, Perseus, there you go."

                Elanore blushed, unwilling to say that she'd never actually dated Sylvester, and decided to clandestinely vanish Dante's seat while he wasn't looking in retaliation, "Hmph. Serves you right. Bugger it, I broke a nail," she then cried, but her crocodile tears weren't fooling anyone. 

***

                Prue broke up with Cerulean the next day. Sort of. Casey went with her, to lend a helping hand. As if. But, on the plus side, Reese O'Malley was granted a full exclusive for _Hogwash's_ school romance section. The title said **Hargrove and Gelliston? Too through. Twist? Hargrove and Gelliston. New, new. **She always had been a sucker for strange titles. When Elanore and Rufus had broken up, the headline had read **Trauma-rama. Orlando and Kingston seldomly seen as two? A rose in bloom. **

Serendipity and Polaris had been the main story, until Sere went after Reese's boyfriend with what looked suspiciously like a teakettle. All Reese had done was complain about the press being silenced. ****

The actual article was bullshit. Events really went down like this:

"There's my girl," Cerulean exclaimed, arms spread wide. Hesitantly, Prue let herself be embraced, then backed up. Curiously, the redhead eyed Prue; her slightly stooped stance, her narrowed eyes, the frown on her face, then compared her to Casey, who's features were remarkably opposite in comparison. Something was wrong here. 

                Screwing up his mouth in a strange expression, Cerulean tugged at Casey's cheeks, trying to make the ends of his mouth point downwards, "You look too happy, little brother. What'd you do to Prue?"

                Casey immediately scowled, "No fair. I didn't do anything to her that she didn't reciprocate."

                Prue gasped, "Casey! You idiot!"

                The blue eyed boy turned on her, saying, "Moron, he already figured it out. My brother may be an arse, but he's not stupid."

                "I'm not?" Cerulean inquired innocently, although he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the way Casey had just thrown his arm over Prue's shoulders, even if she did immediately shrug it off.

                "He's not?" Prue joked meekly.

                "Hey," Cerulean remarked, then stopped, "Are you breaking up with me?"

                "Is the idea too large for your tiny head?" Casey drawled, obviously enjoying the whole predicament.

                "Casey," Prue warned again, "Don't be a tosser. Um, look Cerulean-"

                "Oh no, no, no. You, missy, do not get to break up with me," he stopped and scratched his neck, pondering his words, "I get to break up with you."

                "Wait a second!" Indignantly, Prue put her hands on her hips, "Why do you get to break up with me?"

                "Because no one dumps Cerulean Xavier Hargrove," he replied pompously, shaking his head.

                "Except Prue Gelliston," Casey intoned. 

                "Shut it, Casey," Prue exclaimed at exactly the same time Cerulean muttered, "Get bent, bro."

                They looked at each other and laughed, Prue asking, "Why are we breaking up again?"

                Cerulean sighed, "I guess because you and my little brother have this whole destiny thing going on. I guess I already knew that though. Which doesn't mean I have to think its any less corny or even like it. You were mine first." 

                "Of course I was," Prue said kindly, smiling, but also wondering why the Hargrove boys were so damned possessive, "You know, you really are sweet."

                "Don't let it get around. Guess I'll have to get a new date to the New Year's Party, hmm?"

                "Wait, you mean I have to go with Casey? No one told me this was part of the boyfriend obligations," Prue teased.

                "Hey!" Naturally, no one listened to him.

                "Prue?" Cerulean asked.

                "Yeah?"

                "Do you think Ghislaine Ranfree is as hot as me?"

                The sound of her smacking him could be heard all the way down the corridor. Casey winced, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. 

***

                "Bobby?" Sylvester asked despondently, having walked in on one of Elanore and Joshua's already famous make out sessions seconds before. His dreams were crushed. 

                As if anyone could give two damns. 

                "Hmm?" Bobby sounded off obediently. He always had been the good boy. Being off on the snowy alps with his brother Ronnie had done him some good. Ronnie's girlfriend, Bianca, was fabulously hilarious, and he'd had such a great time that the blonde almost wished he hadn't returned to school. Not that his mum wouldn't have flipped or anything had he chosen not to. Anyway, the academies in Bristol were rather scary. 

                "What are you doing?" The brunette plopped down unceremoniously beside him, obviously waiting for Bobby to ask why he was so upset. Bobby chose not to appease his friend. The cheapskate had bought him and the rest sucky Christmas presents, so why bother trying to waste comforting words?

                The book in front of him was far more interesting. Ever since that night in the library, Bobby had become very interested in the history of the Pendragon sisters. Let the others run around with their hormones on overdrive. He had some real work to do. 

                Although he knew there were no good-paying jobs dealing with history in the British ministry of magic, with the exception of teaching jobs at Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and the already occupied one at Hogwarts in the near vicinity, it was in fact his real love. He'd heard of the magical restoration projects going on in America, and knew for a fact that two students from the three schools were chosen to go out there in their seventh year and work with the founders of the Enchanted Artifacts and Edifices Department of the American government system. All of whom had once held positions at the two prestigious magical academies (Sweetwater and Shimmercobble). It was a dream come true. 

                Well, not yet, but that's why Bobby had to work out this mystery and convince McGonagall that he _had_ to be one of those two students. If he didn't get an early start now, there'd no way he could be involved in other projects later on in life. 

                So far though, he hadn't found out much at all. Only old legends. Once upon a time, Salazar Slytherin had fallen in love with the young maiden Serpentine, who turned out to be a goddess and gave him the gift of being a parseltongue. Once upon a time, he'd given his life for his soul mate, Godric Gryffindor. Yuck. Once upon a time, he'd had a beautiful daughter, with the face of an angel and the tongue of a devil. Once upon a time, he'd born a bastard son from his right testicle. Ugh, too much information. Once upon a time, he'd bred with the horse and their children became the stars in the sky, courtesy of a curse gone wrong. Once upon a time, he'd swallowed the world. Obviously, there was a lot of folklore surrounding this particular founder of Hogwarts. 

                What had proved useful were the variations of any legend mentioning the son of Slytherin. He was always half blood, but other things changed. In some, he'd been enchanted by a creature under the lake, which had turned out to be a beautiful sea witch. She was as evil as they came, and turned him into her pawn for world domination and the like, sending him off to do her bloody bidding. In others, the Pendragon sisters were actually his own siblings, the pure blooded daughters of Slytherin and his sister. More incest ensued, and most of the tales were rather half-baked. The best variations actually changed the names from the version he'd read the Icemen and the Saints. 

                Instead of Morgana, Hysteria, and Phillipa, they were called Morrigeare, Galamora, and Philomena, the first of which was tongue-less, the second of which was blind, and the third of which remained disfigured. That part seemed to be a theme. In these stories though, Morrigeare fell in love with her hybrid cousin, however, the results were streamlined to the original verse. The only real piece of information he'd really gathered involved the boy's name, Gradaver. It wasn't much, but it was something. Perhaps if he could find the hut that was in most of the legends, by taking the passageway, he could trace which story held some truth. 

                Sylvester wasn't interested in any of this, even though Bobby basically delivered the shortest versions of his theories possible. He just wanted to whine about Elanore. 

                "Dude, do I look like an agony aunt for _The Prophet_?" Bobby demanded. 

                Tilting his head, Sylvester examined his friend, "Well, from this angle, I suppose not. But, if you move into that light, and bow your head just so…"

                "Get bent," he seethed in reply, annoyed that his friend couldn't care less about the great discoveries he was making.

                "Hey, if you can't lend a sympathetic ear," Sylvester started, miffed, "Don't pretend you can. Shouldn't things be that simple?"

                "Go away, Sylvester."

                "Go away, Sylvester," the boy mocked, "That's what everyone said, "Maybe I'll go to Quant. He always listens."

                "Sure he does," Bobby agreed, knowing full well Quant had developed a series of grunts and noises that seemed to work well when dealing with his friends, all the while staring at himself in the mirror.

                "Well? Where is he?"

                "I suspect he's making his hair elegantly disheveled in his own common room. You don't expect to find him here, do you?" Bobby asked incredulously, gesturing around the library, "I'm surprised you're here."

                "Only because I thought you could help me in my time of need," Sylvester sniffed, gathering his things. 

                "Your time of need is always, Sylvester, so don't try guilt tripping me," Bobby frowned.

                "No one cares about me," he whined, setting all his books back down, ignoring the warning, "You all left for Christmas, they wouldn't let me into the party."

                "Hardly anyone went to the party," Bobby scoffed, "Who cares about that?"

                "Frank, Casey, and the girls went."

                "Like I said," Bobby returned to his book, "Hardly anyone."

                "I heard it was a blast. I heard that's when…Elanore and Joshua hooked up. He doesn't deserve her, you know."

                "Don't trust what you hear," the blonde intoned, seriously considering walking away. Except, he'd been here first, and the librarian was rather touchy about taking books out this week. She was doing inventory.

                "I also heard Dirk Drake got with Dana Wingate," Sylvester said confidentially.

                "Great," glancing up, Bobby muttered, "Frank must be ecstatic."

                "Oh, know what else I heard?" the smile on the smaller boy's face was unmistakable, "That fairy boy Weslen was caught making out with Frank."

                "Fabulous," Bobby continued, already coming up with a couple more preconceived answers and ready to figure out a nice way to usher his friend off. He really didn't go in for gossip much. Except, wait, "What?"

                "Weslen. Wakefield," Sylvester said slowly, linking the words together, "Snogging."

                As an afterthought he added, "Slytherin common room," which took longer to sound out then he'd bargained for, Bobby bet. 

                "So the wanker really is…" Bobby couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew Sylvester understood.

                "It's disgusting," the other boy mused.

                "Er," was all Bobby had to say about it. Whatever Frank wanted to do with other boys was his problem. He had a feeling that if he told Sylvester that, the other boy wouldn't understand. So instead he let the brunette tell him about all the tales of depraved debauchery Sylvester had only heard second hand, all the while reading the page in front of him. 

                Once upon a time, there lived three sisters. Each was incredibly beautiful, and each unbelievably magical. Unfortunately, each also had a single disfiguring flaw. The first, Morrigeare, could not speak, for she had no tongue. The next, Galamora, was born with her eyelids sealed shut, and the question of whether or not she could still see was up for debate. Philomena, the final sister, was born deformed at the hips, with large chunks of her body missing, yet her beauty was the greatest of all three. They were spurned, they were spurned, they were spurned, Bobby read. 

                There never was a happily ever after.

***

                "Dueling," Professor Laedere intoned, "Is an art."

                "So is snogging, apparently," Tisiphone Grant snickered, indicating Peregrine Vendelia and Cardinal Briallen, at it again near the podium.

                "Miss Grant, refrain yourself," the Professor said sharply.

                In a teasing reply, Tisiphone retorted, "Only if they do."

                "I don't know what you're talking about," he waved a hand away, "Back to the subject matter."

                "Back to the subject matter," the tiny blonde girl imitated behind his back, before turning to Elanore, Joshua, and Gethesemane, "Look at them. Doesn't that bother you?"

                She was indicating Peregrine and Cardinal, but no one seemed to be getting her point. Timidly, Elanore said, "Well, they are a bit open about it, but then, I've no right to criticize at this point in time, do I?" 

                "Not at all," Joshua replied coolly, a smirk playing on his lips, "And if I were going to be disgusted by anyone, Tiff, I'd settle my energies on being grossed out by Ellie's little friends over there. Hargrove and Gelliston. Oh so sweet I could gag on my vomit as it comes up. Re-volting."

                "Be nice," Elanore chided, and Joshua cast her an imperious look as if to say, 'I don't do nice'.

                Which he didn't, but that was beside the point.

                Gethsemane screeched, "I don't get it, Joshie. I don't get why you're with HER, why everyone else is effected by this infernal love bug thing."

                "It's a disease," Tisiphone said firmly. 

                "It's fun," Elanore responded, more upbeat than anyone had ever seen her.

                "I'll second that," Joshua approved, nuzzling the smaller, darker haired girl's neck.

                "Joshua! Don't tease," giggled Elanore.

                "Gross," his sister squealed.

                Tisiphone glanced at her friend disdainfully, "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

                "I could get a boyfriend if I wanted!" the brunette protested, tousling her hair and trying to look sexy. It didn't work well. Everyone's illusions of Gethsemane's allure had been shattered by her Barbie panty collection.

                "Could not," the other girl retorted, fully expecting her words to be true. No way ugly, greasy Gethsemane could bag a guy when cute, tiny Tisiphone couldn't managed. Then again, she'd never expected breast-less Prue, geeky Elanore, or violent Serendipity to get one either. See how fate hated her.

                "Could too," Gethsemane said childishly. Her brother rolled his eyes, this was most likely the stupidest argument he'd heard in a while. He watched Dirk Drake, who'd been fawning all over Prue at the other side of the room, with Casey seething, whisper what was most likely something naughty into the girl's ear. 

                Watching wasn't his style. Smoothly, Joshua flashed a winning grin at Elanore, "Want to go somewhere quiet?"

                "We're in class, you horny arse," Elanore chirped back, not even flinching at his crestfallen expression, "Don't try the pity act with me. It won't work."

                "Emotionless, cold-harded bint," Joshua whispered, nipping at her ear and hoping the smaller girl liked it when he talked dirty. Elanore giggled but firmly held her stance, "No snogging during class-time."

                Professor Laedere, totally unaware that absolutely no one was listening to him clapped his hands, "Okay kids. Practical use time!"

                "He's so cute," Serendipity told Prue, Bobby, and Sylvester cheerfully, totally ignoring everyone's groans around them. Practical use time was indeed the best part of the class, but it was a big disruption to ongoing conversations. 

                "You have Polaris," Sylvester said, scandalized.

                "You have Orpheus," Prue hissed under her breath, "And that dude's just too old."

                "I like older men," Serendipity replied happily, even though she'd never think of cheating on her newly found boyfriend (unless it was with somebody totally wicked, like Orpheus, and even then, it was only a maybe-possibly-sort of).

                "Girls," Bobby muttered to Casey and Dirk, "And they say we have one track minds."

                Casually, even fondly, Dirk said, "Oh, shut up, mudblood."

                Casey's head whipped around faster than you could say _'obliterate_', "What?"

                "Relax, Casey," Prue said soothingly, "It was just a joke."

                "Yeah," Dirk put in with a strange look on his face, as though he were berating himself for agreeing, "Oh god, I'm turning into one of you."

                "Glad to have you onboard, Drake," Bobby slapped the boy on the back.

                "Stone, no talking," the professor ordered good-naturedly, "Don't make me take points from Ravenclaw."

                "Sorry, Professor."

                "Alright then. Volunteers? Any? Come on, guys. Don't tell me any of you haven't listened to my speech on the hypnotizing defense."

                Silence met his words.

                "Great."

                "I listened, Professor," Tisiphone batted her eyelashes, forgetting that he was annoyed with her from the beginning of class.

                "Really, Miss Grant? I was under the impression you were deep in a conversation with Miss Kingston and the Kenth siblings."

                "Hey," raising her hands in protest, Elanore interjected, "I had no part in any of this."

                "I know, Miss Kingston. That's what I'm scolding you all about," again, the disgruntled teacher still managed to say this in a nice tone.

                "Tisiphone wasn't listening, Professor Laedere. But I was," Gethsemane jumped at the chance to prove herself better than her friend. 

                Lifting an eyebrow skeptically, as he should, Professor Laedere asked, "Really?" 

                "Yes," she responded smugly, glaring at Tisiphone.

                "Good. Grant, Kenth, get up on the table. Demonstrate for the class. Brings back fond memories, doesn't it Drake, Gelliston?" He said sharply to the two, who had fallen back into conversing quietly, "You will watch, and you will pass this class if I have to keep you after for weeks."

                "We're already passing," Dirk muttered snidely.

                "I heard that, and I'd think twice, if I were you, Mr. Drake," calmly, Professor Laedere gestured to the table, blue eyes bright, "Ladies?"

                Grumbling all the way, Tisiphone hitched up her skirt and hopped up on the moon covered tabletop. It took Gethsemane a bit longer, as she was blushing the entire way and taking great care to hold the hem of her skirt tightly to the skin of her thighs. God forbid anyone saw anything more embarrassing than last time. 

                "So. Hypnotizing defenses," Tisiphone said cordially, with a look that read 'what the hell is that?'.

                "The correct words, if you're wondering, girls, are _nebulosus mentis_. Not that they'll help if you're not sure what you're doing."

                "Right, I'll go first," Tisiphone held up her wand, a springy cherry wood and unicorn tail hair version and shouted, "_Tabidus!"_

                Instantly, the room warmed, but the center of the heat was flowing right towards Gethsemane, "The melting spell," Professor Laedere mused, "Potent."

                Stuttering, Gethsemane managed, "_Nebul-osis mens!"_

                In the aftermath, the professor eloquently muttered, "Shit."

                And so came about the tale of the-stupid-slytherin-girl-who-used-one-of-the-most-powerful-mind-numbing-spells-in-existence, therefore rendering one of her best friends comatose for two months following. No one heard from Tisiphone Grant again until Valentine's Day, and boy was she pissed off then. But that was a different story for a later date.

~End Chapter 17~

Oh yes. I know nobody reads this, but still. I've noticed a few in discrepancies in this story, which I suppose happens when you don't have a beta or a proofreader or whatever. An audience, as well. Among them are: in chapter 15, Prue yells at Casey for not telling her he has glasses, then in 16, he tells her he wears glasses and she seems to have no clue. In chapter 1, Sylvester's last name magically changes from Ripley to Ridley. Also in 15, Garnet and Serendipity swap dresses. I can't remember if I fixed this part, but before, in 6, I had set Dana up with Krit, then put her with Frank at the dance. Stuff like that. So, my thing is, anyone who reviews and mentions a mistake that I don't have listed here wins a free Harry Potter fanfic of any coupling you like. Slash or regular, although slash is my forte. *chooses to ignore the fact that she's shamelessly plugging herself*


	18. Symphony's Sweet Surrender or Discordanc...

Giddy Brew Chapter 18: Symphony's Bittersweet Surrender (or Discordance ala Maniac Charm) 

A/N: So, yeah, wow, only seventeen chapters to go, woo boy. Thanks to Ley, who pointed out the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw- Elanore thing in Chapter 16, who has already been repaid for her kindness with, instead of a fic, a latte from Starbucks. But that's only because I know her personally, soooo…

                Um, to the kind reviewers who aren't DivingSiren, Thank you much. But, er, don't take Giddy Brew as though it's a professional work. This is merely a randomly fun thing, in which I can't guarantee a plot or even anything more than amusing dialogue. I don't edit, I don't have a beta, and honestly, this is not one of the works I've put a lot of work into. Time, yes, but honest hard work? No. If you want to critique me next to the professionals, go read something from fictionpress, my lj, or even a real Harry Potter ficlet, not this. This is just…what it is.

                In other words, although I'm in no way offended, I feel bad you had to waste your time trying to critique something that I already know bites from a writing perspective. It's my baby, I know it's every flaw, trust me. If you want a plot and background and character development all in one, and not mainly the latter, go read _Déjà vu in Technicolor_ or something.

                - I hope that didn't sound harsh, because I honestly am grateful. And I LOVE everybody's pictures on Gaia Online…I just wish the people would read the story, so that the gorgeous pic of Sere and Prue featured them not as a beater and seeker respectively, but their actual positions, and so on.

                Think we've been to enough parties this year?" Prue commented wryly, observing the massive amount of clothes that weren't hers piled atop her bed.  Elanore and Serendipity were frantically sorting through a variety of dresses, skirts, glittering hot pants, sequined tops, and fluffy sweaters, and each discarded item was strewn unceremoniously across the floor. Both the redhead and the dark haired girl were in certain states of undress, Elanore in a pink camisole set and Serendipity in a pair of blue panties, a towel clutched to her chest.

                On the bed across from hers, Antoinetta was deeply involved in a trashy romance novel, only occasionally flicking her eyes up towards the situation in front of her. She already had her hair arranged in perfect, glossy curls and wore a spectacular white dress with a feather pattern etched over satin  and a diving neckline. Glancing at her, Prue only got the enigmatic response, "It's setting," and a brief gesture to Antoinetta's hair.

                Disdainfully glaring at the other girl, Serendipity exclaimed, "Prue, help!"

                Amused, Prue sat on the edge of Antoinetta's bed, kicking the brunette's legs out of the way and briefly wondering where Seprie was. She chose her words carefully, trying not to break them up with giggles, "I'm assuming you can't figure out what to wear?"

                "Well, duh," Serendipity cried, almost dropping her towel as a crocheted halter caught itself on her bracelet, a silver affair from Polaris. The boy gave more gifts than Santa.

                Decked out in a silver mini dress with a golden moon design and fur lined knee high boots, plus a sparkly headband that nicely held swept back her hair, Prue was essentially ready to go. Casey would be there in minutes, and the only thing troubling her, quite frankly, was that her dress was rather complimentary to Antoinetta's. Yet as funny as it might be, she couldn't leave her friends half naked in the dorm room, with only Miss Feehan as company. So, pushing back imaginary sleeves, Prue dove into the pile, coming back up with three different garments. Thoughtfully, she held them up in the air. Although she was rather adept at dressing herself, apparently she was going to be no help to the others, because the outfits she'd chosen were god awful.

                "Please put those down," Elanore ordered, "Geez, we were better off on our own."

                Obediently, Prue threw down the ruffled yellow taffeta mini and zebra striped set she'd picked up back on the bed. Still feeling guilty at her own complete outfit, Prue had a new idea. Stealthily, or not, she crept over to Antoinetta's bed and yanked the smaller girl up. Mustering up all her courage, she prepared to ask the devil, "Help?"

                Eyes wide, Antoinetta demanded, "What?"

                "I said help. I'm not the resident fashionista, you are. Anyways, you shouldn't waste your time reading that crap- she ends up with Henry," Prue winked.

                Scandalized, Antoinetta threw down the paper back, "What? Henry? I was rooting for Torrence!"

                "I know, so disappointing, isn't it."

                Elanore and Serendipity glared at their friend while she went over the pros and cons of the book in question while they stood, totally in despair, waiting to be clothed. Usually, it wouldn't have been such a big problem finding garments for the ball. After all, they were 'hot young vixens' (Sylvester's term, not theirs), and everything they wore basically complimented their body. It was all a matter of color coordinating with their skin tones, right? But now they had Polaris and Joshua to show off for, the former of whom Serendipity definitely wanted to show off for, the latter of whom Elanore desperately wanted to impress.

                Sighing, finally, Antoinetta plucked the two most scandalous outfits off the pile on the floor, and handed a red shirt dress with a high hem and a lower back and neckline, as well as some well placed black lace and secure leather ties to Elanore and ordered, "Put this on."

                "But its so…skimpy," Elanore wrinkled her nose, snatching the dress from Antoinetta's fingers.

                "There's matching strappy sandals over there," Antoinetta gestured near the corner, where the discarded discards had been tossed, "I know there's snow outside, but who wants to go anywhere but the bedroom this New Year's?"

                Prue groaned, "With Casey? I'll take the snow."

                "He's a little lacking in the pants department then?" Antoinetta inquired.

                "Oh no, he's all gung-ho there," she frowned, finding the whole idea of sex rather distasteful. Of course this was the girl who had only recently received her first kiss. Also, she hadn't a clue as to why she was telling this to Antoinetta, demon incarnate.

                "Can't be helped if you're not ready," the brunette chirped in reply, giving Serendipity her booty, a purple silk wrap top and extremely naughty dark gray lace mini skirt. Totally see through.

                "Antoinetta, this is too-" Serendipity exclaimed, but was silenced when Antoinetta pulled up a pair of purpled and dark blue tights and stuffed them in her face.

                Recoiling, the redhead pointed out, "This skirt is see through."

                "New Year's is a time to be sexy," Antoinetta announced, "That is sexy."

                "Ah, just behave and put the damned outfit on," Prue commanded, "The boys will be here in three minutes."

                "Weird number," Elanore commented, "Three minutes. Why not just say 'a couple of minutes'?"

                "Shut up and get dressed," Antoinetta snapped, "We'll discuss Gelliston's idiocy later."

                "Hey!"

                "Is for horses," she replied sweetly in return, ignoring Prue's indignant look.

                "Yeah, now," Prue ordered, annoyed that she'd been shot down, again.

                Antoinetta managed to find a pair of lace up black stiletto boots for Serendipity and some funky, chunky black-rainbow jewelry for Elanore within the next couple of minutes, "I'm so taleneted."

                "At dressing like a whore," Elanore put in, shrugging the shirt dress down her hips, then realizing it wouldn't go much further, "Antoinetta!"

                "Elanore," she replied snidely.

                "Prue!" Elanore whined.

                "What?" The blonde looked up, absorbed in Antoinetta's romance novel, "I wonder if she really does end up with Henry."

                "Prue! I thought you read it!" Antoinetta screeched, swooping down on the short haired girl, who was rather comfortable on her bed, now that all the clothes had been shoved off.

                Shrugging, Prue replied, "I read the summary."

                Elanore decided to pull her hair back, while Serendipity opted to leave it down. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door, and Prue bounced over to open it.

                "Stay here," Antoinetta told Serendipity and Elanore, and followed Prue to the door.

                "Prue!" Casey's gleeful voice greeted in a tone the girls imagined a talking puppy might have, cheerfully obnoxious.

                "Casey!" Prue squealed in reply, flying into his open arms.

                "Prue!" the boy chirped back, smirking at Antoinetta. They were doing it just to annoy her. So what if she was going stag to the dance? Hmm?

                "Gag me," she replied bitterly, and turned to the girls behind her, "Are they always like this?"

                "We've created a monster," Serendipity apologized.

                Elanore just nodded wearily.

                A hesitant voice at the door made Serendipity's ears perk up, "Umm, Gelliston? Is Serendipity in there?"

                "No," Prue stomped her foot impetuously and said in an innocent, childlike voice, "No seeing the bride before the wedding."

                "I'll kill her," Serendipity growled, heading for the door, cheeks matching her hair.

                "I suppose that means Kingston's not available either?" Joshua's voice inquired mildly.

                "Yup," Prue giggled, "She's stark naked. Can't come in."

                "Kill," Elanore agreed, following Sere.

                "Stop with the kid voice," Casey groaned, "It makes me feel like a pedophile. And besides, it ruins the sight of you in that hot dress."

                "Only the dress is hot?" Prue asked innocently, still using the squeaky voice.

                "No, you in the dress- and-er."

                "Thank you much and much," Prue cooed, "Prue thinks Casey looks too too hot too."

                Casey obviously wasn't a very innovative thinker when it came to dressing, as he wore simple black slacks and a starched white shirt, long sleeved, untucked, and entirely too long for him, his red hair spike (the orange from the beginning of the year had almost completely faded), black eyeliner smudged beneath his lashes.

                "Joshua thinks Hargrove looks like too too much of a giant fairy," Joshua put in, mimicking Prue's childish tone.

                Rejoined Casey, "Casey thinks Kenth is a giant arse, and what's with that get up, anyway?" Joshua was decked out in a billowing black robe, beneath which nothing was revealed.

                Cooly, he replied, "It's a New Year's secret."

                "Prue wants to know!"

                "Casey does too! Damn, this way of speaking is addictive."

                "Polaris thinks this is too too disturbing," the taller boy interjected, shrugging the neck of his blue sweater back up his shoulder.

                "Polaris is mean!" Prue declared.

                "Yeah," Casey agreed, then stopped, "Wait. Didn't I tell you to stop with the little girl voice?"

                "You probably would be a pedophile if Gelliston weren't around," Polaris observed coolly, "I mean, come on, she actually looks like a kid, don't you think?"

                "She sure acts like it," Serendipity pushed her friend aside, falling into Polaris's arms as she tripped over Prue's heel. Elanore did the same for Joshua, only her mock-trip wasn't an accident, and she seemed much more comfortable in Joshua's strong arms than Serendipity did in Polaris's.

                "I hate you all," Prue frowned, crossing her arms, then thoughtfully added, "Except Casey. As long as he stays away from kids. Forever."

                "Well then," Serendipity raised an eyebrow and lead her boyfriend away from the group, "Time to get going." Obviously, that was another one of those lines of conversation she did not want to follow.

                "Don't you want to wait for your friends?" Polaris inquired softly, eyes glittering.

                It wasn't that Serendipity wanted to wait for Prue and Elanore and their berky boyfriends, but that she fell so deeply into the abyss of his eyes and was hypnotized, stock-still, until her rowdy friends caught up, and he shrugged, turning away, "That's a yes then. By the way, you look…great."

                "Ugh," Serendipity shook herself, trying to figure out how any guy could have that much power over her. Even a cute, witty, charming guy like Polaris. But he thinks I look great, she sighed, watching him wander towards the corridor.

                Giggling, Prue and Elanore took her arms, dragging her after the dark haired boy, Joshua and Casey at their heels, "Come on princess. Can't be late for the ball!"

Somehow, Joshua, Dirk, and Jacob had managed to maneuver their party into the dungeon directly below the Great Hall. It was huge, decorated in red, green, gold, and blue streamers (by no means sparsely) that occasionally wrapped people's neck in a choke hold, attempting to strangle them to death and affirm their magical manhood as it were (they were obviously created by Slytherins). Glitter fell from the ceiling, coating the dirt packed floor with silver, reflecting the snow outside, and strange plants dotted the walls, presumably stolen from Herbology, presumably without Professor Singer's permission as well, because they were sure some looked rather poisonous.

                "We're not in Kansas anymore," Casey said wondrously, quoting the weird American muggle movie Bobby made him watch when they were ten. 

                "I'm surprised you could tell through all that eyeliner," Polaris remarked snidely.

                Elanore breathed in sharply, asking Joshua, "You did all this?"

                "Pansy. A decorating tarty pansy," Casey muttered, and Prue smacked him, "What was that for?"

                Irately, she responded, "One of your good friends is questioning his sexuality at this very moment. Lay off with the gay jokes!"

                "Who?" Casey asked meekly, only to be hit again.

                Glowering, Prue replied, "Frank, you giant, moronic prat."

                That was when Prue realized she might have announced her feelings on the subject a little too loudly, because a great surge of students rushed at them, eagerly questioning both on the topic of their conversation.

                "Frank Wakefield likes boys? No way!"

                "Who does he fancy, who does he fancy?"

                "No way the Gryffindor Quidditch captain is a great cock-sucking-"

                "Don't you dare finish that thought, Laytner. Damn Slytherins."

                "Wait, wait, I thought Wakefield carried a torch for Wingate, right?"

                "No, no, that's Dirk Drake, from Slytherin."

                "Hate Slytherins. Damn Slytherins."

                "Yes, yes, you've said that."

                "You do know Slytherins are hosting this party."

                "Thank you Mr. I'm-Headboy-and-I-know-everything. Why don't you go jump off the astronomy tower or something?"

                "Gavin Laytner, what would your mother think if she heard you saying that? Leave Rama alone!"

                "My mum's dead, JJ."

                "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

                "JJ Hyde, I'm surprised to see you out of your room. I'm not surprised to see your IQ hasn't risen any. And what are you doing with your arms around my boyfriend? Rama!"

                "Uh oh, Rama, I think the gig's up. Well, see, Rama and I are thinking of eloping. He's been frequenting my dormitory in the midnight hours, and-"

                "Way to go Marcus!"

                "Shut up, Jacob, you're not helping matters."

                "Hey, weren't we talking about Frank Wakefield?"

                Prue and Casey just stared in shock at the large group of seventh years surrounding them. Jacob Dibson, of course, the Slytherin who had helped organize the party, and Gavin Laytner, one of his best friends. Then there was Rama Marcus, the head boy, and Bethany Ewing, his girl friend, both Gryffindors, and Josephine Juliana Hyde, or JJ, was actually a seventh year Ravenclaw, but one that Prue hardly ever saw around.

                Casey wasn't as impressed by the situation as she was. Instead, he not so tactfully asked, "JJ, why do your boobs always look so saggy?"

                Gasping with indignation, JJ stopped, "My boobs are not saggy. Want to feel?"

                "Don't you dare," Prue nudged him with her elbow, glowering.

                "I do," Gavin put in, reaching for one of her breasts, which, although not particularly saggy did seem be, well, rather deflated, compared to normal breasts. Not that Prue had much to compare to, but she had seen Serendipity's plenty of times. And it wasn't as though JJ was hiding it; her button down shirt was unbuttoned all the way, only a single lace strap holding the two pieces together, just above her naval.

                "No way, Laytner. You're going to have to pay the fee, just like everyone else," JJ crossed her arms, "Hargrove, you're such jackass."

                "What'd you do now, squirt?" entered a new voice, which belonged to Cerulean. He had Ghislaine on his arm, sitting quite pretty, as all decent eye candy should, in his opinion.

                Prue was rather irritated that he'd gotten over her so quickly.

                "Don't call me squirt, you fucker," Casey said casually.

                "Casey, what is with your mouth tonight? It's so dirty. I love it," JJ smirked at Prue, who was positively seething, "Why don't you ditch the little girl and come join the big boys club?"

                "If you're even suggesting that you're a man, Josephine, I'm out of here," Casey remarked, winking at Prue, "Anyway, I don't go for girl's with weird chests."

                "What is Prue then?" Cerulean wondered aloud.

                Glaring at him, Prue asked, "Oh yes, what is Prue then?"

                Cerulean only managed to gulp, then duck away, pulling Ghislaine through the sea of people flooding into the dungeon.

                "My chest isn't weird!" JJ squealed, "It's just, muggle stuff doesn't work around here, and-"

                "Muggle stuff? What's that have to do with your chest?" Jacob asked, leering.

                Bethany and Prue stiffened, both being muggle born themselves, and then exclaimed in unison, "Oh no, you didn't!" Except they both said the words so fast that it came out oh-noyou-didn't.

                "Didn't what?" Casey demanded, but as usual, he was ignored. In a dramatic voice, he proclaimed, "I see how it is. I'm just like a pretty picture, trussed up in the window with no where to go, no one listening to my thoughts or ideas."

                "What are you on about?" Jacob wondered loudly, "I thought bloody Ravenclaws were supposed to be bloody intelligent."

                "Witty, not intelligent," JJ corrected sweetly.

                "Wait, I still want to know what you did with your chest, Josephine," Rama smirked, purposefully brushing back his straight black hair, as though knowing it would make all the girls swoon.

                "She has breast implants!" Bethany blurted out, then covered her mouth.

                Gasping, JJ said, "I do not!"

                "Do too," Prue accused, "Unless you have some kind of weird deflating breast disease!"

                "What's a breast implant?" Casey asked, hopelessly lost, like the rest of the boys.

                "I dunno, I just know this is the only time we're going to be allowed to focus on a girl's tits without getting hit or hexed," Gavin chuckled, "So I hope they go on like this for awhile."

                At the other side of the room, Polaris and Serendipity had met up with Noah (who had a miserable Frank tied to his wrist via a rope and a pointy looking collar. No one wanted to know.) and Orpheus, who had brought Elizabeth Golden to the party, the Quidditch announcer.

                "Watson!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Just to let you know, I think Ravenclaw has a good chance of winning the cup this time around, especially with a great keeper like you on the team."

                "Oh, um, thanks Elizabeth," Serendipity smiled weakly, "But I really doubt I make much of a difference. It's Whitney, and all her team work pep talks."

                "Vedder? Nonsense, that girl couldn't lead a group of house elves through the Ministry of Magic," the other girl began, as if that made any sense. The Ministry of Magic was a damned confusing place to be. Serendipity had only been once, and she'd gotten so lost it had taken her parents two days to find her again.

                "O-kay," Serendipity said slowly.

                "Ashley's a whore!" someone called from the other side of the room, where the band was setting up. Tonight they had chosen to use a school formed group, which had nowhere near the popularity of The Black Orbit or Dark Symphony. In fact, most of the wizarding world never had and never would hear of them, but they were a sensation around school for the past couple of weeks, if only because they were the first all female group to play within the walls of the school. They were called Maniac Charm.

                Still, the only reason Jacob Dibson, Dirk Drake, and Joshua Kenth hadn't approached Dark Symphony or The Black Orbit about playing was because they hated Hargroves and all Gryffindors, which were the better half of the two groups. Maniac Charm was composed of a Slytherin, a Gryffindor (that had a seventh year brother in Slytherin, which made her an exception), and two Hufflepuffs.

                "Who's Ashley?" Noah asked, smiling from ear to ear. He obviously didn't care. Polaris shrugged, "Apparently she's a whore though."

                "Right-o," Noah chirped, tugging on Frank's leash, "Come on, pet."

                "What in the world was that all about?" Serendipity demanded as the two waltzed away, Frank seeming very reluctant.

                "Just…don't bother," Orpheus sighed wearily, shoving his hands in his pockets, "That boy is totally out of control."

                "I know, I thought he was in love with Dana," she shook her head, "Guess you can never tell."

                "We were talking about Noah, Watson," Polaris said kindly.

                "Er- I knew that."

                "This girl lies through her teeth. I like that in a woman," Maniac Charm had set up, and the lead singer began a slow ballad as Orpheus continued, "Care to dance, Miss Serendipity?"

                Blushing a deep red, Sere looked back and forth, between Orpheus and Polaris, as if in askance from her boyfriend to leave him for her crush. Well, that is what she was asking.

                "Go ahead. I want to find Louis Carmichael and settle a financial matter," Polaris grinned dangerously, "But don't you dare feel up my girlfriend, Vaughn."

                Returning the expression blandly, Orpheus said, "Wouldn't think of it, Sir Morgan."

                The dark haired boy groaned and walked away as Orpheus put his arms around Serendipity's waist. The feel of his hands was different on her back, and she found herself wanting Polaris to return more quickly than she had thought she would. Somehow, she had always figured being ensconced in Orpheus Vaughn's warm embrace would be slightly less…real than this. All her dreams of him featured an unreal situation, like that night with Polaris.

                "So, you and Morgan, hmm?" He smelled of sweat from dancing earlier, and she didn't like the glint in his eye.

                "Well, yes," Serendipity tried to ignore his complacent smile, "Is there something wrong with that?"

                "Oh no, I just never figured he'd go for the domineering type. Or, actually, any girl at all. I always figured Polaris liked boys, I mean, what with that marking he's got on his chest, and all."

                "Marking?"

                "You haven't seen it? Silly me, I figured he'd shagged you senseless already."

                Affronted, Serendipity shoved his arms away, "What do you mean by that?"

                "Hey, hey," Orpheus held up his hands, pleading innocence, "I just mean that he's never really gone for a girl before, so I figured he must be getting some advantages. Come on, an…endowed girl like you…"

                The way his eyes traveled towards her chest made her heart stop. How could she have ever liked this kind of guy? He was an arse. No, he was bigger than an arse. He was the biggest fucking git she'd ever met.  His hand was moving towards her, and it wasn't to touch her face.

"You are a pig!" Serendipity shrieked, wand jumping into her hand before she knew what she was doing. And he was. A tiny, black, white patched piglet, squealing at her feet.

                "Hey, what's going on down there?" The music stopped, and the lead singer, Meg, was speaking through the sonorous charm directly at her. Meg's short, tousled hair was composed of amber brown curls held away from her face in miniature pigtails, and her dark blue eyes were hard and narrowed.

                "Um, um, um," Serendipity stammered.

                "Sere?" Polaris called from the other side of the room, "What happened?" He couldn't reach her through the waves of people who had been dancing around her and Orpheus, and Meg was still looking at her expectantly.

                "Well?"

                "Um, I sort of, kind of, accidentally um, turned Orpheus Vaughn into a piglet," she frowned, "Which, now that I'm thinking of it, is the kind of transfiguration spell I'm going to need for my NEWTs next year."

                "Don't think of that at a time like this," Meg scowled, jumping from the stage, "It's time to celebrate! God, I wish my sister could see this."

                Meg was short for Megaera Grant, and she was Tisiphone Grant's little sister. The latter of whom had yet to be released from the hospital wing.

                Blankly, Serendipity asked, "What?"

                "Ding dong, the bastard's a pig. And you made him a pig. Ha, divine justice," Meg smiled in a very not nice way. She obviously didn't like Orpheus very much, although Serendipity had no idea why.

                "He is not a pig," one of the other group's members, Zoey Masters, protested, "He's a man-whore."

                Something in the way she said whore, with a funny gleam in her eyes, made Serendipity think she was the one who had called out 'Ashley's a whore' earlier, and that she just liked saying the word 'whore', which the girl affirmed seconds later with a sing-song, "Whore, whore, whore."

                These chicks were insane.

                The last two members of the group, Laurel and Nancy, just stood silent on the stage, appraising the situation. Finally, Nancy, a soft-spoken girl with light brown hair that curled gently around her heart shaped face asked quietly, "Meg, I know you're all about the jubilation right now, but we have a set to finish. We're being paid good money here."

                "I can afford to lose it," Meg replied dismissively, a manic expression on her face. She looked as though she wanted to eat up little piggy Orpheus for dinner.

                "I can't," Zoey said thoughtfully, pulling a tiny star clip out of her hair. She had at least twenty adorning her recently dyed, shiny, straight blue tresses, and each of them was solid fairy gold, "These clips cost a fortune."

                "I told you that you should have let me charm light in instead," Laurel said wearily, indicated her own waist length long honey colored braid, decked out in tiny glowing lights.

                "But that's only going to last a day," Zoey argued.

                Meanwhile, piggy Orpheus had squirmed away from Meg's anxious grasp and run through the crowd, jumping right into Polaris's arms. The dark eyed boy just looked from his animalized friend to his girlfriend expectantly, hoping someone would explain why exactly this had happened.

                Elizabeth Golden and Noah were at his side, Frank there by default because he couldn't figure out how to get out of the leash. It was as though Noah had attached a permanent sticking charm to his neck or something, but at least it wasn't suffocating him, just embarrassing.

                "Aw, doesn't Orphy make a cute piggy?" Noah exclaimed, embracing his two friends tightly. Polaris made an expression of extreme disgust while Orpheus piggy struggled to jump out of his arms.

                "Sere looks pissed," Frank observed, trying to loosen the handle of the leash from Noah's hand, "Why don't you go talk to her?" he suggested meekly. Serendipity was already making her way over, having escaped from Meg Grant's grasp.

                "Polaris," she cried, throwing herself into the tall boy's arms, causing him to drop piggy Orpheus right on his head, evoking an indignant squeal on the singer turned mammal's part.

                "Hey, Watson, what the hell is going on?" He asked fondly, stroking her hair.

                "Your friend," she glared murderously at the pig, "Is a jerk."

                "Not really," Noah put in indifferently, "Orphy is fun! But I think Meggy wants to make Orphy into beef jerky. Or pork jerky, as it was. Yummy, did you know Tyler Korring let me have some of that muggle stuff and- mph!" Frank had wound a hand over his semi-boyfriend's mouth, whispering, "Shut it," in his ear.

                "Kinky," Elizabeth commented, listening interestedly to the conversation. If nothing else useful came of it, she would at least have the details to deliver to Reese O'Malley and Tea-Aquila Zoquin first thing in the morning.

                Loud, gossipy girls have to stick together.

                "What did he do?" Polaris inquired icily, as though he'd expected as much.

                "He told me you were only dating me because of the sex," she sniffed, "Even though we haven't, and you wouldn't, and he told me you liked guys anyway, and that's why he thought we were having sex, and he tried to touch me!"

                Elizabeth wore a sardonic smirk, "Well then, glad to see we've progressed beyond second year."

                Reese and Tea-Aquila would love it.

                Demanded Polaris, "He…what?" 

                Noah seized the moment, "Polaris, baby, I knew you loved me!" The brown haired boy yanked at Polaris's off the shoulder sweater, ripping the seam and pulling it down past his naval. And there, right below his left pectoral muscle, for everyone to see, was the marking Orpheus had been talking about.

                "Hey!" Frank scowled, "You said I was the only one."

                "Oops!" Noah blushed, "I'd forgotten about that. Sorry, I lied."

                The marking was actually a phrase, written in blue ink and dotted with a stenciled heart reading 'Property of Noah'.

                "P-polaris?" Serendipity questioned, trying not to laugh. This hadn't been what she was expecting at all. She was thinking he had a weird, permanent hickey from his last boyfriend or something, something, anything but this.

                Immediately, he crossed his arms, covering the offending tattoo, while Frank pulled at his collar to show Elizabeth Golden a very similar one right across his collar bone, this one accentuated with the hickey type mark Serendipity had been expecting, "Ooh, leopard spots!"

                Frank reddened, and covered the spot, "Noah, I thought you said that would fade."

                "I must have used too much tongue…or teeth…or suction," he pondered, "I'm better than I thought I was."

                "Noah Weslen, you're shameless," Elizabeth squealed, enjoying herself way too much, and Serendipity had to agree, it was kind of funny. By now, Laurel and Nancy had managed to con Meg and Zoey back onto stage, where they were playing a song that had a lot of 'yeah yeah yeah's in it, but a small crowd had gathered around them anyway. Prue, Casey, Jacob Dibson, Elanore, Joshua, Gavin Laytner, JJ Hyde, Dana, Perseus Elroy, Dirk, Quant, and Fortune were only a few of the faces Sere saw in the crowd.

                "Look, Watson, let me explain," Polaris stuttered, mistaking her amusement for anger, "We were so smashed."

                "So drunk," Noah agreed.

                Orpheus pig made an annoyed sound.

                "Noah's a little open with his magic markers," Polaris continued fearfully.

                "Magic marker, magic marker," Noah corrected fretfully, "I only have one. His name is Jean Pierre, and he is such a pretty blue, see Serendipity?" Noah pulled at Polaris's arms, trying to make him show off the colors, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, he pulled Frank over and stripped him of his shirt, baring his collar bone, "See, see?"

                "Um, very pretty Noah."

                "Flamer," Casey and Dirk called from the crowd.

                "Orpheus has one on his thigh," Cerulean Hargrove said, appearing next to his brother, who turned to look at him very strangely.

                "How do you know?" Prue asked incredulously.

                "Polaris, I'm not mad at you. It's kind of funny," Serendipity laughed, "I just want to know why Orpheus was trying to piss me off."

                "Yeah man, you did try to grab her tits," Cerulean told the little piggy, scooping him up from the ground and cradling him in his arms. Orpheus stopped squirming, "Way harsh."

                "I suspect he's pissed off at me," Polaris paused, glancing at the stage, where Maniac Charm was playing for the few people still dancing and mingling as though it really were New Years. There were only a few minutes left till the clock struck twelve and all of Britain, muggle and wizards alike, began their celebration.

                Disdainfully, Serendipity wondered, "Why would he be ticked off?"

                Noah frowned, turning away and pulling the now half-naked Frank into the crowd with him, and piggy Orpheus made a tiny squeal of discontent in Cerulean's arms.

                After a considerable silence, Polaris said heavily, "I'm quitting Dark Symphony."

R R please. Chibi-Casey would like to thank you and offer a lollipop to anyone who actually does.


	19. The Boy Who Would Have Lived

**Giddy Brew**_  
Chapter 19: The Boy Who Would Have Lived_  
A/N: It's January at Hogwarts, and the romance seems to have peaked. Good, I'm sick of the mush. Not that this is the end. Oh no, we've got sixteen chapters of disgustingly sappy WAFF to go. But, now it gets to be angsty mush, and we all know how much Jondy loves angst.  
So, for anyone who was confused by the goings on of the last chapter, join the club. I have no idea why Orpheus turned into a jackass, but I'm sure I'll explain when I figure it out. Poor Orpheus, lusting after Cerulean. wink wink Go read Wicked, soon to be renamed, which is a seven part drabble series about their forbidden love. Er, and some other peoples. Um, yeah, and it contains spoilers for the end of Giddy Brew, but not for Rancid, the sequel. Sequels, ugh. My bad.  
Mostly a silly, fluffy chapter. Ain't they all? Makeover fun and slight plot development.  
  
News of Polaris Morgan's announcement spread like wildfire through the school, one of the highlights of the big party, right up there with the fact that Orpheus Vaughn had been turned into a piglet and Patricia Connery's engagement to a first year (which the former denied whole heartedly, but everyone saw. In her wasted state, she had gotten down on hand and knee to propose to Walter Gellar, who had accepted kindly. The date was set for April, amusingly supported by the teachers, until Patricia's irate mother went against the school board, declaring them all a bunch of bullies. As if that made them taunt her any less.)  
The Hargrove brothers, on their part, were positively rejoicing. Ravenclaw's house head had to unjinx Casey, Cerulean, and Cherridy three times each, and kindly reprimand Orpheus Vaughn with the utmost delicacy, for fear of being jinxed himself. However, as Orpheus would point out each time, it was quite rude for the brothers to dance around singing 'Dark Symphony's dead' at all hours of the day and night.  
No one could really argue with that.  
What worried Elanore was that her date to the Hogsmeade concert in February was now ruined, "I mean, how could they break up? Why would they do something like that? I know, Sere, that Orpheus was a bastard to you, but that was post announcement, so really, you only have your own boyfriend to blame, don't you?"  
"Ellie! How cold can you get?" Prue demanded, although she hadn't really been listening in on the conversation, too absorbed in watching Casey chat with a Gryffindor girl, "What do you think they're saying?"  
"I can't believe you, of all people, are jealous," Serendipity drawled, choosing to ignore Elanore's statement, "I mean, all good relationships are built off trust. Trust Casey, Prue."  
"I do. I trust him about as far as I can throw him, is all."  
"Which is pretty far, considering the way they train you brutish Quidditch players," Elanore put in, only to be silenced with a well-placed 'sealipificus' on Serendipity's part.  
"Brutish? Honestly, I really wish she'd learn to keep her mouth shut. Just because she and Joshua are practically in martial bliss," Serendipity sighed, and Elanore's frantic head shaking was ignored again.  
"As if you and Polaris are on the rocks," Prue frowned, "Plus Reilly Porter chose to go off and get himself a girlfriend, so he absolutely refuses to do my homework anymore."  
"God forbid you did it yourself, Prue."  
Shrewdly, Prue asked, "Do you?"  
The subject closed up after that.  
"You know what I've been thinking about lately?" Elanore started, once she managed to throw off Serendipity's curse.  
"Boys?"  
"Makeup?"  
"Homework?" Casey asked, propping his head up on the chair Prue was sitting on. Elanore calmly uttered an itsy bitsy 'petrificus totalus', paralyzing the boy.  
"Ellie, unjinx my boyfriend. Please. Geez, you guys are sure hard to appease today," Prue yawned, trying to stay focused on the subject. She'd had a late night the night before, doing detention with Professor Esquiline until midnight. Honestly, it wasn't even her fault she got detention. She hadn't purposely dumped the contents of her potion on Sylvester's head last week. It was an accident. Really.  
If only he weren't such a giant wet prat.  
Obligingly, Elanore removed the jinx on Casey, who shot her a dark glare and stomped away, "That boy has no sense of humor."  
"If you'd been cursed, jinxed, and hexed thirteen times in the last week, I suppose you wouldn't either," Serendipity mused.  
"Maybe he shouldn't make such a huge berk of himself then."  
"He tries," Prue said warily, "But you know Casey…"  
"Yeah," both girls sighed, "We know Casey."  
"You never said what you were thinking about, Elanore," Serendipity informed the other girl, who haughtily crossed her legs and tossed her hair as some younger Ravenclaws walked by, all ogling the three girls.  
"That's Elanore Kingston!" One girl whispered excitedly to another, "She's so smart."  
"Serendipity's a babe," a boy near the back of the group was attempting to discreetly tell his friend, but it came out rather high pitched, and Serendipity shifted uncomfortably in her chair, not sure whether to be flattered or insulted.  
"Mate, that's Prue Gelliston. Did you see her beat that guy with her beater's bat last game?" Another boy asked a smaller girl incredulously.  
"Vicious," she replied fiercely, clutching her text books, "I wanna learn how to play Quidditch!"  
Smugly, Prue exclaimed, "Guess we have the beauty, brains, brawn thing down pat."  
"I should be the beauty," Elanore glared at Serendipity, who sunk lower into her chair.  
"You have a groupie," Serendipity told Prue, trying to evade Elanore's gaze, "Look how the cycle comes around."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Remember how you used to practically stalk Cameron Gilmore in our first and second year?" the redhead asked.  
Elanore chuckled, "And you practically had an emotional breakdown when he graduated? You sent like, five letters to the agony aunts in the Prophet, begging him to come back and play more Quidditch."  
"If I recall correctly, you were rather taken with his brother, Trent, and Ezekiel Nathansen as well. All the Quidditch captains, except Ravenclaw. House traitor," Serendipity teased, "Especially considering Cameron was a Slytherin."  
"Hmph. Well at least I stalked the Quidditch captains rather than the announcer," Prue retorted snottily, furiously trying to stop her cheeks from turning red.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Serendipity replied mildly.  
"Jason Fox ring a bell?"  
"Oh, Jason!" Elanore exclaimed giddily, "I remember! Serendipity had so many pictures of him coating her walls!"  
"I just liked the way he announced," she sputtered in shock at the accusation.  
"With his deep, sexy, manly voice," Prue mused, "Funny how you couldn't hear it in all the pictures."  
Dangerously, Serendipity said, "You better not tell anyone. Anyway, I burned all his pictures when he graduated."  
"I doubt that. They're probably hanging in your room at home," Elanore grinned.  
"At least I didn't have a mad crush on Professor Berkeley back then," the redhead attempted in a final plea to save herself.  
All Elanore did was cross her arms, "Everyone knows I used to like Malcolm."  
"Malcolm, is it?" Prue wondered.  
"Get bent and die, you," Elanore scowled, "You know what I mean."  
"Does Joshua know? This could cause strife among the newlyweds! Complete chaos! Utter disaster! Catastrophe!" Serendipity cried dramatically, unaware that most of the common room had turned to face her.  
"I have absolutely nothing to say to that."  
"Me neither, surprisingly," Prue added, giving Serendipity a strange look, "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch those muggle soaps last summer."  
"You let her stare at a bar of soap?" Elanore inquired.  
Shaking her head, Prue murmured, "Er. Yes. Exactly."  
"This is a pointless conversation," Sere observed.  
"Bugger off," Prue and Elanore shot back in unison.  
Looking rather miffed, Serendipity said, "No need to get snippy."  
"Snippy. Oh, bloody hell. I forgot to do my Transfiguration homework! Damn Reilly Porter!" Prue shrieked, pulling at her short hair, "I can't believe it. And we have class in an hour!"  
"Prue, Prue, calm down!" Elanore tried soothing her friend, but her efforts were marred by the fact that she had just caught wind of her reflection in the glass casing of the nearest bookshelf, filled with all the uncut collectors' editions of boring tabletop novels. So when Prue responded with a miffed, "Why should I?" Elanore found herself unable to answer. She was horrified. How could Joshua like her when she looked so…so…ugh! Of course she was beautiful, her long, straight black hair, streaked blue hanging in a glossy waterfall down to her teensy tiny waist, but still, her violet eyes clashed horribly with her hair, didn't they? She looked so oriental. Which was cool for the first half of a year, a good sixth year style, as it were, but now she was mature. This was the 'Rufus's girlfriend' look, not the 'Joshua Kenth's sexy babe' look. It HAD to go.  
"Ellie. What's wrong? Why are your eyes going all funky? Ellie, you're scaring me," squeaked Serendipity, forgetting Prue's problem altogether.  
"Oh," Elanore composed herself, brushing her hair away from her face, and then second guessing herself and tying it back in a high ponytail. Her two friends stared. Elanore never did anything fancy with her hair. Never, "Like I was saying Prue, don't flip out. We didn't have Transfiguration homework. We did have DADA homework, but as I recall, you and Casey were studying together last night."  
"Eh heh heh, that's right," Prue blushed, "We studied."  
"I so don't want to know," Serendipity frowned, "We're back to pointless conversations."  
Haughtily, Prue interjected, "The only non-pointless conversations we've had all year are about the Pendragon hags, and I personally don't want to think about some tongue-less, eye-less, tattooed freaks that probably offed it a thousand years ago."  
"Although that passage comes in useful for those late night rendezvous, doesn't it?"  
"Bobby!"  
"Prue, Elanore, Serendipity! How are my lovely Stoners doing today?"  
Perking up near the corner of the common room, a fourth year named Connie Mason demanded, "Who has weed?"  
Visibly speechless, Bobby managed to muster, "Um, no one, Connie. It's a nickname."  
"Why the hell did you mention it then?" She asked irritably, "John Roscoe from Gryffindor just ran out. You trying to start a riot mate?"  
"No, I didn't- uh. Go back to sleep, hey?"  
"I catch your drift, man. S'not cool," she muttered as she fell back into a coma.  
"Ahem," Serendipity's eyebrows had shot into her hairline, "What was that all about? What's weed?"  
"Pot," Prue and Bobby chimed back, glancing nervously at Connie to see if she would rebuke their words once more.  
"Kettle?" Elanore wondered disinterestedly, smoothing her ponytail and pondering how she would look with bangs.  
"Black?"   
"Sirius?"  
"Word association game equals not fun, guys."  
After that tiny outburst, Prue and Bobby had a fun time explaining hallucinogens and other muggle drugs to the two awed girls.  
Elanore claimed Lucy, their maid, used marijuana in her famous stew.  
Serendipity claimed that 'Mary Jane' was a character in some muggle comic about a man-spider type person, and both Prue and Bobby had to wonder about how she knew that.  
"Back to the subject at hand, um, Elanore. Why do you keep touching your hair?"  
"I think I need a makeover."  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Serendipity shrieked, "But Ellie, you're so pretty!"  
"I know, I know," the other girl replied pompously, "but this look is so old me. I need a new me look."  
"You know who could probably use a makeover as well?" Prue grinned.  
"I don't like that look, Prue."  
Meeting Serendipity's fearful eyes, the girl continued, "Polaris."  
"No! I like the way Polaris looks!"  
"You can barely see his eyes, except when he slicks back that mass of hair, and when he does it's all full of Sleakeazys, and greasy like," Prue protested.   
"Maybe that's a good idea," Elanore smiled sweetly, so sweetly that if Sylvester had been around he would have died of a sugar coma.  
"You know who gives good makeovers," Bobby asked with a vicious grin, the kind of grin that someone with a secret had. A secret they weren't under any circumstances to tell.  
The juicy type of secret that Serendipity, Prue, and Elanore just had to know.  
"Casey."  
Face faulting all around.  
  
"Absolutely not. I don't need a makeover. Especially not from him."  
"Absolutely not. I don't want a makeover, for me or Polaris! Especially not from him!"  
"I don't know about this. Are you sure you know what you're doing, Casey?"  
"Hell no. I can't believe Bobby told you that! I'm going to kill him!"  
"Whelp, I think it'll be fun. I mean you already managed to burn all my hair off. Geez, why didn't you tell me your step sisters taught you how to do hair?"  
"Because Marigold had no right to subject me to that kind of torture!"  
"Because Marigold had no right to subject us to that kind of torture, you mean."  
"Don't talk about my sister, Morgan."  
"Don't touch my hair, Hargrove. I mean it."  
"Chicken?"  
"Pouf. Pansy boy. Queer."  
"Those aren't nice things to call yourself."  
"I was calling you them, scissor boy. Back off! Do not, and I mean, do not touch my ha-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Some people swore they heard Polaris's screams out on the Quidditch field the day that Casey Hargrove, stylist extraordinaire, went psychotic with a pair of silver wire cutters.  
Others claim that it was the best thing that ever happened to the mop top that was Polaris Morgan's hair.  
"Hargrove, I thought you said you didn't want to do this!" Polaris yelped, clutching his head, more specifically, his hair, not long at the sideburns and super short in the back.  
"I don't, mate," Casey said cheerfully, "it's just that these scissors are charmed- er, jinxed, by my sisters. Marigold was the one who charmed them to work with hair, glamours for lengthening, etc. Then Florence decided she was sick of being the test dummy and jinxed them so that the cut or weave or whatever only takes five seconds, so she could go back to studying. And then Ruthie decided to hex them so that the user couldn't put them down until he or she decided they were well and truly done with the makeover."  
"Are you, yet?"

"Nope. Would you look at these split ends?" The redhead chirped back, snipping and clipping carefully around the taller boy's ears.

By the time Casey Hargrove was done with poor Polaris, there wasn't a trace of a single curl left in his dark hair. The back was cut short and close to his skull, while the front had some wispy fringe and bits, so that he looked like some sort of model for Gladrags or some other very haute couture line.

"Next victim," Casey practically purred, cradling the scissors in his hands. He obviously enjoyed any excuse to act like a pouf, or so Polaris claimed, injured that Serendipity would subject him to such torture. He'd LIKED his hair.

Plus his girlfriend had smacked him on the back and told him quite meanly to stop being such a baby.

For her part, Serendipity was quite nervous. She had a long, long history of bad haircuts, and even though Casey had done such a spectacular job on her boyfriend's hair, he was a boy! Boys knew how to stylize other boys, didn't they?

Anxiously, she sat on the proffered stool, trembling as Casey pranced about her form, observing every minute detail that might affect her 'look'. Finally, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "By George! How do you feel about short hair, Sere? The retro seventies shag?"

Beaming, he didn't even wait for her answer, instead looking quite satisfied and saying, "No, no, don't tell me, I'm a genius."

And then he advanced on her with the scissors. Suddenly, Serendipity felt quite guilty for hitting Polaris. Casey was scary.

She watched the locks of her brilliant red hair fall to the hard stone floor like the last leaves of autumn. Only then did she realize she was holding her breath. Inhale, exhale. It wasn't that hard, was it?

"Brilliant," Prue breathed, possibly the only one who wasn't terrified of having a little trim. But then, she wouldn't be, because her hair was just about as short as she could go without getting a military buzz cut. On the other hand, Elanore looked terrified, clutching Prue's hand tightly, absently playing with her long hair.

Elanore had never cut her hair before.

The knowledge made Serendipity feel better. When Casey declared himself done and handed her a mirror, she was ready. Her red tresses barely brushed her shoulders, and somehow he'd managed to layer each lock, ridding the natural wave from her hair. Cute fringe touched her eyebrows, and she already knew that she'd be constantly brushing it out of her eyes on the pitch.

"It's nice," she affirmed, "Different, but nice."

"Nice?" Casey demanded in an affected accent, "It's gorgeous darling."

By the time they were done, Elanore was sporting an ear length bob with a funky wave to it, a la the flappers of the nineteen twenties in America, all traces of her electric blue streak gone, and, even more surprising, she'd allowed Casey to die it a dark chestnut color.

"It's only a glamour," he explained, "It will naturally fade within three months."

"So, by end of term, would you reckon?"

"Pretty much. Maybe two or three weeks before. The color will just kind of slide out," Casey made a weird hand motion to show the way the dye slid out.

Prue's change was the most drastic, but perhaps the least surprising. She had allowed Casey to add long extensions to her hair, so that it almost touched her waist once again, except the additions curled so tightly that they sprung up more to her waist. Also, she'd let him die her hair pink.

"But then we'll clash," Prue protested, worriedly fingering her still short hair then.

"We don't want to be one of those boring matching couples, do we?"

Silence hung in the air for all of a second before Prue replied heavily, "No, of course not."

Uneasily, Serendipity shifted and started talking to Elanore and Polaris about their new dos. Something didn't feel right.

"Tada," Prue had twirled and giggled when she showed them all her new look, "It's like Elanore's the dye will slide out…Sere, are you okay? You look like a ghost just walked over your grave."

"I-I'm fine," Serendipity tore her eyes from Prue. Just for a second, she had looked at the girl and…she wasn't there.

"If you say so," Casey, who had finally put the darned scissors away slid his arms around Prue's waist, and they shared a kiss so sweet that Sere had to look away. After all, she was just being silly.

The next day, perhaps her 'omen' was fulfilled. Everything started out okay. In fact, Polaris announced that he was rejoining Dark Symphony. Somehow, he and Orpheus had worked out an agreement. No one knew what. Although one thing was for sure, Polaris would not let Orpheus anywhere near Serendipity, except to have him stand sheepishly before her to make a somewhat mumbled apology.

"I'm sorry for being a slimy, berky, git," and so on and so on, blah, blah, blah. It had been all very touching. As if Serendipity would forgive him.

Elanore's hair cut had made a big stir with Joshua, or so the other girl told her. Serendipity couldn't bring herself to ask what kind of 'stirrings' Joshua was feeling.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts two things happened; Professor Berkley swallowed a bad batch of Cockney Hen Stew, and spent most of the time emptying his bowels in the hall, tyring to slip and slide over vomit towards the infirmary and never quite reaching it (only later did he admit he'd agreed to try Professor Esquiline's cooking, which apparently was the most poisonous potion she could create), and Casey broke up with Prue.

With relief, Serendipity watched Prue sob quietly into her hands after they'd made it back to the security of the dorms, knowing only that this must have been the dark, forbidding aura she'd felt around her friend earlier. What else could it be?

Never one to mope, Elanore only allowed Prue a two hour grieving period before marching up to her and yanking her newly rose colored tresses, saying, "Come on. We're going to the library."

"Ellie, she's upset. Don't make her."

"No. If I had cried every day after Rufus dumped me, where would I be?"

Serendipity refrained from pointing out that Elanore had cried quite often after Rufus dumped her. And that she being dumped by Rufus was not as unexpected as Casey dumping Prue after only a good three weeks of dating and many months and years of emotional angst.

"I'm not crying," Prue shrieked, hurling a muggle alarm clock at the wall. It hadn't worked in Hogwarts anyway, but hadn't she mentioned that her deceased grandfather had given her that?

"Shh," Serendipity tried to sound soothing, but honestly, she was seething. This was too much.

"Th-that bastard!" Prue choked out.

"Come on, Prudence," Elanore rolled her eyes, "It's not like you didn't expect it."

Looking up sharply, Serendipity exclaimed, "Elanore, how could she have expected this?"

"Oh, come off it. You didn't tell her?"

Prue shook her head meekly.

"That girl we saw Casey talking to the other day, Glynnis," Elanore started.

"Oh my god! He dumped you for Glynnis? That cow!"

"No, no, not for Glynnis. Glynnis is in Transfiguration with Atlanta, and she told Atlanta that her friend, Lucy, you know, the titchy little muggle born in Hufflepuff, said her friend, Cordelia said her friend, Mauve said her friend, Astrid is totally and utterly in love with Casey Hargrove."

"So? Just because this girl…"

"Astrid," Prue choked out helpfully.

"Astrid," Serendipity confirmed, "Loves Casey, doesn't mean he fancies her in any way."

"No, no, no," Elanore shook her head, her eyes saying Serendipity didn't understand anything, "Astrid is basically after Casey in some sort of freaky stalker way. Don't ask. But apparently, she was chasing Casey around the castle last Sunday, and she saw Steffie Devereaux, you know, the transfer girl from Beauxbatons going into a broom closet with Casey."

"Steffie and Casey?" Serendipity bit her lip doubtfully. Sure, Steffie was pretty, if you liked that pinched face sort of look, and sure, her waist was about as big as Prue's wrist, but then you also had to like that sickly I haven't eaten in three years and only my magic is keeping me alive sort of look, which she doubted Casey did.

Did he?

"But who cares. So, Casey left you for Steffie," Elanore frowned, "Rufus left me for Seldom, and you-"

"Ellie, this is not about you," Serendipity snapped.

Miffed, Elanore said shortly, "Fine. But come to the library. Prue promised Bobby earlier that she'd show."

It was just like the last time they'd all gathered together in the library, except that Prue determinedly took a seat as far from Casey as she could, and absolutely no one made a move to stop her.

"Quant found something," Bobby announced triumphantly.

"Really? When?"

"Two nights ago," Quant grinned, "I was taking a walk out that handy little passage you've got hidden in your common room, 'round midnight-"

"Wait," Sylvester objected, "How did you get to the common room at midnight? Who let you in?"

"I did," Bobby lowered his eyes, "Well, he said he wanted to show Fortune a good time, and-"

"You let Quant and Fortune into the common room so that they could wander out the passage that none of us have really explored in the middle of the Forbidden forest so that they could make out in peace?" Elanore asked shrewdly.

Bobby shrugged, "Yes."

"Way to go Quant," Casey slapped the dark haired kid a high five, and Serendipity noticed Prue start to go a bit teary. The two had been avoiding each others gazes carefully. So she kicked her hard, in the shin.

"What'd you find?" Elanore interrupted the touching display of male bonding the way only she could, with a sharp look and even sharper words.

"Oh. Oh yeah," Quant scratched the back of his neck, "This."

He pushed a long, sharp, silver object out onto the table.

"What is that? A shard of plate?" Frank demanded.

"A metal plate?" Scoffed Casey, "Who eats off of metal plates?"

"We do," Prue managed icily, "Unless you think that the gold plates in the Great Hall are some sort of liquid."

He actually looked rather taken aback at such coldness, "Prue."

Angrily, she stared defiantly down at her skirt rather than answer him.  
"It looks like part of a cauldron," Sylvester put in.

"Such an intricate cauldron?" Elanore frowned, "No one in their right mind would use something so pretty to put their noxious potions in."

Appearing properly chastised, Sylvester did a good job of imitating Prue's scrutinizing the trousers routine.

"Is it very old?" Asked Serendipity.

"No. It's relatively new. That's why we were so surprised," Bobby explained, "Even though we're not quite sure what it is, we do know that it came from Diagon Alley."

Questioned Frank, "How's that?"

"Look," Quant flipped the shard, which sure enough had a stamp, "Made in Cornerstones, 831 Diagon Alley."

"So what has this to do with the old dead hags of the forest?" Casey grumbled.

Clarified Quant, "I think nothing. I think this passage of yours has been discovered by some other young Ravenclaws who use it to get their kicks. Perhaps fooling around in the woods gives some people a strange satisfaction."

"Like you?" Prue demanded, unable to stay quiet, "And I find the fact that you think highly amusing."

"Prue!"

Bobby held up his hands, "Guys, guys! And girls," he acknowledged the three, "Look, that's Quant's theory. But I've been looking up some stuff on the Pendragon sisters. And the forbidden forest. Did you know people- and students- have been disappearing there since beyond time?"

"Way to make us remember students aren't people," Frank grumbled sourly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Except that beyond time seems to date around the time of the girls' birth."

"But that was around the time Hogwarts was founded."

"About thirty years after, actually."

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with-"

"Look, the disappearances started when the girls were born, but they didn't stop when they died."

"So?" Sylvester shrugged, "Maybe the two things have nothing to do with each other."

Bobby cast him a scathing 'I can't believe you really believe that' look.

"Well, if you think the ancient hags of the forest were responsible, why do people keep wandering in the forest and never coming back?"

"Centaurs. Giant Spiders. Trolls," Elanore supplied.

"Maybe they never died," Bobby shot back, "Maybe the witches are still alive."

"You read too many suspense thrillers," Prue mumbled, not caring that nobody except she and Bobby knew what those were, "Even in the wizarding world, once you're dead, you don't come back."

"That Agatha lady killed them. You're the one who said so," Frank accused.

"Maybe she didn't."

"Fine, let's say she didn't," Prue interrupted again, "And the Pendragon sisters would have lived to ripe old fruition. And still died about a thousand years ago!"

"Maybe their life spans are longer than ours!" Bobby protested.

"Why would they be?"

"Because, well, maybe they were aliens!"

Snorting in disgust, Prue slammed her hands down on the table, "This is ridiculous! I have better things to do than listen to your UFO theories."

"Like what, cry over that arsehole in your room?" Bobby demanded, jerking a finger towards Casey. The redhead, who had been leaning on the rear legs of his chair, fell all the way backwards, "Hey!"

Blushing in shame, Prue turned away, but also complied and sat back down.

Breathing slightly heavier, Bobby continued, "Or maybe it wasn't the Pendragon sisters. Maybe it was the boy. I found out his name, you know. What I think is his real name."

"The one who had his genitals kicked in?" Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"Supposedly," Bobby shrugged, "Maybe not. Maybe he was just killed. His name was Balthazar."

"That must have sucked," Sylvester commented, scribbling doodles on the side of one of Madame Pince's books.

"And his 'parents' were supposedly killed early on. Every one thought his mother had an affair with Salazar Slytherin, and that he was really his son. But Slytherin denied it."

"Slimy bastard would."

"Yes. So Balthazar Moerte grew up alone, unwanted. Can you imagine?"

No one could, but no one wanted to say so.

"Yeah, yeah, but he still fell in love with some tattooed freak."

Steadily, Bobby replied, "Casey, we can't help who we fall in love with."

The group had to consider this, the most notable silences of all coming from both Casey and Prue.

"Right, so you think he has something to do with this?"

"I don't know," Bobby sighed, finger the silver shard before them, "I just kind of feel sorry for the guy. Abandoned by his parents, probably avoided by the students- I mean, would you want to talk to Slytherin's real heir?"

"No. But that's now, in the future. Now that we all know what a creep the guy was."

"Even then, I think everybody knew Salazar was a dark wizard. People don't change, Elanore, even over the centuries."

"What do you mean?" Sylvester asked, "We've changed plenty over the last thousand years. Hell, we've changed over the past couple of days!"

"I mean basic human nature. Evolution can't mess with that."

"Thanks for depressing the group, Dr. Stone. Can we go now?" Quant whined.

Considering it, Bobby picked up the shard, caressing it almost. Finally, reluctantly, he agreed, "Fine."

In the far shadows of the Forbidden forest, a flock of birds twittered in unrest. The shack beneath them had lie dormant for many years. Well, no, not uninhabited, but dormant. Something thick was in the air. Perhaps it was time to fly south.

Chapter 19: Fin.


	20. The Reign Of Witch Weekly

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 20: The Reign of Witch Weekly_

A/N: So…um, Prue and Casey broke up, already. I sort of really wasn't planning on that quite yet. It was supposed to happen next chapter, and there wasn't going to be a girl involved. So what happened? A boy, of course. The author seems to have finally semi fallen in love, and it's pissing her off. Because naturally her shameless narcissism forces her to fall in love with a selfish, arrogant, overly egotistical, trouble with staying monogamous boy (read: someone just like her) except in the fact that he's really not even that cute. He's one of those people you have to meet, and then you're drawn to him, because he's that silky smooth, y'know? And you may be going, oh, she's only saying that because she's gone over him, but no, I have many witnesses, not including his thousands of ex-girlfriends. Ugh. bangs head on the keyboard I thought summer flings were supposed to be noncommittal, yeah? Love me.

Okay, now that I've bitched, this chapter doesn't really progress or explain anything. At all. It's filler, I guess, but it's fun.

"I never made a scene."

The UnionTaking Back Sunday

Steffie Devereaux was not just conventionally pretty. No, she wasn't. As if desiring to add insult to the injury Prue already suffered, nature had given Steffie the kind of supermodel good looks that most girls lusted after. Her short, dark hair hung in large Marilyn Monroe curls, shadowing her heavy lidded, ocean blue eyes, cute, pointy nose, and full lips, all set against skin so pale that it was practically translucent. Waif thin hips and an overlarge chest topped the opulent package, making her so gorgeous that Prue almost didn't blame Casey for wanting her.

Almost.

She was too disgusted with herself to cry anymore. Actually, she was rather ashamed that she had ever cried in the first place, because she was Prue Gelliston, and she despised crying. Especially over a worthless boy.

Angrily, her mind interjected, but Casey wasn't worthless.

Yes he was, she argued back.

No, he wasn't, it scolded, maybe as a boyfriend, but he was still a friend.

And she missed that too. Sure, it was disconcerting to see Casey fawning over someone other than herself, and drove her insanely jealous, but even more so, it was just depressing the way they never conversed at all. Their friendship had fallen apart.

Not that she needed him. She still had Serendipity and Elanore, the two best gal pals any girl could ever need…um, most of the time, anyway, when they weren't smooching with their boy toys. And even then, there was Dana, Atlanta, and a variety of other girls that she got on fine with. When she wasn't looking for an estrogen fest, she could go to one of the Icemen. Hell, she and Bobby were even better friends now than they'd ever been before. If she ever wanted to go on a serious 'hate my boyfriend' rant, she could go to Dirk, when he wasn't busy with Dana. And…she could talk to Cerulean. She hadn't really seen him much lately.

Unfortunately, she'd never realized how big a part Casey was in her life before they got involved. Somewhere along the way they'd developed a dynamic that she couldn't replace with anyone else.

Plus there was the little issue of, if she didn't start talking to him soon, her potion grade was going to majorly suffer. Professor Esquiline had made them partners this month. Already they'd destroyed two perfectly easy remedies and made a total catastrophe of a potion meant to keep nightmares away. Prue had been haunted of visions of clowns for a week.

Time to start socializing.

But first, backup.

"Psst. Psst. Dirk!" Prue nudged the green haired boy in the shoulder as he animatedly discussed the mechanics of magical finger paint, or more accurately, the mechanics of cleaning magical finger paint, with Dana. Apparently her two year old cousin had gotten into hers and smeared them all over their poor, muggle living room. What Dana had been doing with magical, unremovable finger paint was beyond her, but she had to admit she was absolutely godsmacked that Dirk had brought himself to care about it.

He shot her a dirty look and continued delving into removal methods with his semi-girlfriend.

Finally, Prue hit him upside the head and said, "Hey Dana, Dirky here wants to know if you'll date him. You will, of course."

"I will?" Dana asked, thrown at the sudden change of topic.

"Will you?" Dirk stopped himself from retaliating at Prue and smiled sweetly at Dana.

"Well, yeah."  
"See. Good, now that we've settle that, I need your help, Drake."

"I will not help you get back together with Hargrove," he retorted instantaneously.

"…I don't want to get back together with Casey," Prue lied.

Both Dana and Dirk rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I don't want your help getting back together with Casey. I want your help…talking to him."

"Same thing," he declared.

"Is not. Look, we need to start talking again, no so we can rekindle whatever twisted romantic ideas you two are thinking of, but so my potions grade doesn't take a dive."

"…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Don't make me beg, Drake."

"I think I will."

"Dirk…" Dana said sharply, "Come off it. Help her."

"Why should I? Prue, he was a gigantic prat to you. I mean, I'm pissed off at him, more than usual, that is, and I really don't think you should associate with the bastard anymore. I'll help you with potions…Professor Esquiline is my head of house you know, and I can be very persuasive. We'll get you a new lab partner."

Dana glanced knowingly at Prue, "Hey, girl, I think- but it couldn't be."

"But it sounds like," she grinned in reply.

"Definitely," laughed Dana, "How sweet."

"Aww," Prue agreed..

"What are you girls going on about?" Dirk asked, annoyed.

"You've been worried about me/her!" They chorused in unison.

"I most certainly have not!" he replied, flustered.

"You have," Dana insisted. Prue just chortled in accord.

Attempting to feebly change the subject, Dirk said in a rush, "Okay, okay, I'll help you talk to the git. But if you get hurt it's not on me."

"Naturally," Prue agreed reasonably.

Professor Esquiline was in one of her moods. Apparently, she had a bad run in with a bit of Professor Claire, who had quite accurately predicted a horrible breakup with Professor Flavian the day before. Last night, she walked in on Professor Singer and Tiberius forming quite the love nest. No one but her actually believed Professor Claire had made a real prediction- it was thought that the batty old woman had walked in on the lovers once or twice herself.

Unfortunately, this meant every time Prue tried to talk to Casey, who was steadily ignoring her, the potions mistress snapped and assigned the class even more work. Finally, sick of being worked into the ground, Dirk hit his fist against their shared desk (he was working next to them with Joshua) and hissed, "Hargrove, you better talk to Gelliston, or I'll kick your sorry bum all the way to Timbuktu."

Then, with a suave grin, he raised his hands and stuck them right into their cauldron, into the potion which they had surely screwed up. Then screamed bloody murder. His hands were breaking into viciously nasty looking boils. Professor Esquiline looked up and shrieked, "Drake?"

Hissing through his teeth, Dirk managed, "Professor, Hargrove spilled his potion on my hands."

Sharply, she looked at Casey and Prue and said, "Hargrove, Gelliston, detention, tonight, at six."

Aghast, Prue said, "But Professor, I didn't-"

"You obviously haven't helped Hargrove make the potion correctly- a sunshine elixir should not create boils," she said briskly, and everyone in the room became confused- they had been making a swamp mix, but still, both of them had mixed up the potion…

"Off to the hospital wing with you, Drake," she ordered.

"Oh, but Professor, I don't think I can make it on my own," he blinked a tear out of his eye.

Sighing, Professor Esquline said, "Very well. Kenth, go with him."

"N-no!" Dirk exclaimed as Joshua stood, "I think you'll have to take me Professor…what if the boils mutate before I reach there and I turn into a giant squid? Joshua won't be able to handle me. Only a full witch-"

"Oh, stop blubbering, Drake. I'll go. Miss Grant- oh, I'd forgotten, she's still at St. Mungo's…poor girl," the professor said ruefully, "Well then, Miss Alloy, please watch the class."

Dutifully, Eucalyptus, large and rotund, nodded her head of greasy hair.

After they had left, she grinned smugly at the rest of the class, "Okay kiddies, time to get serious. Who here feels like finishing my potion?"

She said it in such a way that it looked as though nobody had a choice. Finally she resolved that poor Deva Lewis and Odysseus Rue should do it, while she and her lab partner, Mitsy Arlington, sat back and watched.

Prue didn't feel too bad. At least she could talk to Casey now.

He turned and observed her coolly, "Dirk thinks you want to talk. About what?"

"You. And me," she saw a flicker in his eyes that was either hurt or annoyance and hurried on, "Not, y'know, US. But, you and I as friends."

"Prue…I don't know if I believe two people can be friends after they've loved each other..."

The blonde was hurt. Deeply. He said loved. As in past tense. She'd known, but it never really clicked. But damned if she would show him, the git. Resolutely she said, "Fine. You want to throw away a friendship of six years because we dated for what, two weeks? No problem," coldly, she continued, "But I sure as hell am not letting my potions grade fall because you don't want to talk to me. We're only partners for a week and a half. Think you can be social enough through that time so we can pass? Then you'll never have to talk to me again."

"That's not what I-"

"Honestly, I don't give a damn what you meant. You're right. It's impossible to be friends with someone you loved," she spat the last word, "And we never should have been together in the first place."

Wincing, Casey couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?"

As if she hadn't even heard the question, Prue continued on nonetheless, her inner bitch raring to go, "I mean, I pretty much knew you only wanted me because I was dating your brother anyway- don't think I believed all that BS about you loving me since first year. And sure, I was interested. I mean, anything to get me away from Cerulean! He was so oppressive, but so sweet that I didn't want to break his heart. You were the obvious way out. I mean, Cer never would have accepted me leaving him for anyone other than his little brother. It worked out perfectly. And that 'loved' thing…well, I think it would be more appropriate to say you can't be friends with someone you dated. Because I've never loved anyone other than myself my entire life," she finished softly, mortified. She had just kept speaking, unable to stop the words from pouring out. Lies, all of them, but it looked as if Casey didn't know what to believe.

Miserably, he said, "D-did you really think all that?"

The rest of the class was quiet, even Eucalyptus, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she said, even though her entire being was screaming, 'no, no, I loved you so much'.

Casey nodded grimly, accepting her answer.

Meekly, but not about to apologize if only because a tiny bit of her was glad he seemed so crushed, she asked, "So can we work in peace for the rest of the month?"

Of course, he couldn't be crushed- he was the one who had betrayed her.

Right?

His red head bobbed as he nodded in quiet agreement.

Deva and Odysseus had just completed the Slytherin girls' potion when Professor Esquline burst back into the room.

Cerulean paced back and forth, glancing at his watch apologetically for what seemed like the thousandth time. He flashed a winning smile at the frumpy looking witch seated on a stool in the corner, and she gazed back at him in such an adoring manner that he inwardly shuddered. He thought The Black Orbit's critics had been joking when they told him he made even middle aged witches swoon.

"Dear, maybe we should just start the interview without him…your youngest brother has been such a darling, and suggested doing individual interviews, which was in the plan anyway. We don't need Casey for your interview."

"Do Cherridy first," he barked back, then, in a gentler tone, he said, "I have something I need to talk to Casey about."

Sympathetically, the old witch nodded and pulled out her quill, the tip limp from use.

It was rather fun to watch Cherridy squirm as she asked him questions in a subdued tone about god knows what. Probably all the sordid things girls liked to read about. She was a _Witch Weekly_ reporter, after all. Wow, his face was turning all kinds of red.

Casey walked in about five minutes into her questioning, threw a distasteful glance in her general direction, then asked Cerulean in a not so quiet tone, "Who's the old hag?"

Luckily, she seemed absorbed in something Cherridy was saying while wildly waving his arms in the air.

"A reporter," he rejoined, "Where have you been?"

Suddenly Cherridy yelled very loudly, "NO! I do NOT like her. I just, you know, like her," he finished lamely, blushing beet red. The old witch nodded emphatically, writing down his every word.

"Of course, my dear, if you say so," she muttered, then said in a low voice, "Sorry to our younger fans, young Mr. Hargrove has his heart set on one Matilda…"

"Squirt's giving away all his secrets," Casey frowned, "Thought we trained him better."

Impatiently, Cerulean waved his brother's comment away, "Yes, but, where have you been?"

"I had detention, all right?"

"With who?"

"Professor Esquiline, MOM. Would you like to know what I did?"

"Yeah," Cerulean replied sardonically, "I would."

"Geez, she had me cleaning her ancient cauldrons forever. Why the inquisition?" he demanded defensively.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't with Steffie Devereaux."

"Oh, great. How'd you find out?"

"Orpheus told me."

"Talking to the competition?"

"Shut up, runt. Look, I practically gift wrapped Prue for you. What the hell happened?"

Casey groaned, "For the love of Merlin, must you start? She was the reason I got detention anyway."

"What?"

"She goaded Dirk Drake into pulling some ridiculous stunt where he injured himself so that she could talk to me about upping our partner collaboration. As if I want to talk to her."

"…Casey, you chased this girl for years."

"And I got her, and I got bored. So what?"

"That's not like you."

Cerulean missed Casey's cringe, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought, big bro."

The older boy had nothing to say to that.

"Casey?" The reporter asked, delightedly wrapping up Cherridy's interview.

"How do you do?" he asked formally, bowing and everything.

"Oh, I'm lovely. I'm Mrs. Boyle, from _Witch Weekly_, but I'm sure you know that. Care to sit for an interview? We're doing a full expose on The Black Orbit and your new, upcoming album. I want every tawdry detail of your life."

Cherridy nodded vigorously, "She means it."

Over the witch's head, Casey mouthed to Cerulean, 'You didn't tell me it was THAT magazine'.

He wasn't feeling very apologetic, and shrugged in reply.

Mrs. Boyle cornered Casey away from his brothers, and motioned for him to sit on the rather uncomfortable stool Cherridy had recently occupied.

"Okay," she chirped, "Lets start with the basics. We know your name, Casey Hargrove, and you were born in October, correct?"

He nodded, "October 30."

"A day before Samhain," she whistled, "How fun. Absolutely delightful. So tell me the truth, do you like Hogwarts? Like all your classes? Hate any? Any Professors you'd like to jinx? Sports or clubs you play? Other than the band of course," flashing him a winning smile, she continued, "Favorite things to do? Shops? Places to go? Friends? And then of course, there's the girl question. Don't be afraid to spill it all. Get it all out- it's what our readers like."

Casey had the feeling he didn't want to get to that question. Instead, he started at the beginning, "Well, I love Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but its nice to get away from it all. My sisters used to make me play dress up with them, so I jumped at the chance to go to school and not act as a giant doll. I've been told it's not very masculine."

With a not-very self conscious laugh he continued, "Classes, classes. Well, waking up for them in the morning is never fun, is it? But I rather enjoy astronomy," pausing, Casey frowned, thinking of Prue, "I once tutored a girl in astronomy."

"A girl, do tell," the reporter gushed.

Instead, he continued, "Well, I also am fond of Dueling. It's good exercise, and then there's Muggle Studies…"

"You take muggle studies?"

"Oh yes," he replied with just the right amount of enthusiasm (he'd done this many times before), "It's one of my favorite classes. My best friend, Bobby Stone, is muggle born, you see. I thought it would be a good thing to learn about, don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes," she furiously scribbled it all down.

"Eh- don't you have a quick quotes quill, or something of the sort?"

"Oh no. I hate them, always misquoting, they are."

"Oh. Well then, as for classes I hate…potions is high on the list," he couldn't stop himself from continuing, even though he knew it was a bad idea, "I'm partnered with my ex girlfriend at the moment. A real shrew, that one."

"Really?" the old witch asked, a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"She used to date my brother, you know. I think she was using me as a way to get out of his and her relationship."

"Cerulean? I imagine he'd be splendid to date," she said dreamily.

"Oh? Yes, I suppose so. He's all right as far as brothers go. I get along with he and Cherridy much better than my others. Chester's constantly at my heels, and Cayan likes to rough me up a bit."

"No! Abuse?"

"Er- no. Just horseplay. Enough on the family," he said, knowing he'd get himself in trouble if he said anymore, "They're all great, just boringly normal. Back to school- I'm not all that fond of Herbology either. There was an incident my second year…"

"Incident?"

"I have to wear glasses now, if the nurse doesn't perform a charm on my eyes."

"Casey Hargrove in glasses! Ooh, I imagine you look so intelligent."

He wasn't sure why he was telling her all this. Usually in interviews he just ran down a list of stats and that was it. He suspected it was because…well, "I don't do any clubs- but I love going to Quidditch games. Two of my good friends are on our Ravenclaw team, chaser and keeper, you know, and then my ex-girlfriend is also beater," he added, grimacing, "And then I have a close friend in Gryffindor who is actually captain of their team."

Craftily, Mrs. Boyle soothed, "Tell me about this ex-girlfriend."

"Prue?"

"Is that her name?"

"Prue Gelliston, yes. There's not much to tell…"

"Oh, there's always something," she urged.

"We got together over Christmas hols, and like I said, she'd been together with my brother. I broke up with her when I found she'd been cheating on me."

"How horrid," the witch exclaimed.

"Yes, it was hard. We'd been friends long before we got together, but I'd always liked her."

"She played with your emotions, too, didn't she?"

Nodding, Casey continued with a sinking feeling in his heart. This wasn't good, "Oh yes. But I found a new love."

"Really? That's fab, darling. Fabbity fab, fab, fab. Tell me about her."

"Her name is Steffie, and she's a transfer student."

"Delightful!"

"It is, but…let's talk about stores…"

Cerulean's interview went differently. Mrs. Boyle, eager to use the information she'd gained from Casey instantly attacked, "Cerulean, tell me about this dreadful girl, Prue."

"Excuse me? What does Prue have anything to do with…"

"There now, dear, Casey's told me all about how she toyed with the both of you, no need to shed tears over some little harlot."

"Prue is not-"

"There, there, don't defend her. I know heartbreak can be-"

"You're barking. Prue Gelliston is nothing but a sweetheart, although, yes, I suppose she can be slightly domineering, but- lets talk about something else."

"New girlfriends?" Mrs. Boyle suggested sweetly.

"None."

"Oh dear, what drama," she sighed, "I suppose if it's too hard for you, we can move onto more tedious things."

"Please."

The rest of the interview went rather smoothly, until she gathered all the boys together and started questioning them on the album, "And how do you suppose it differs from your first two?"

"Oh, it's much more upbeat," Cherridy enthused, "But it does have a sort of melancholy that dulls the happy go lucky mood a bit. There's a lot of songs about breaking up and making up, that sort of thing."

"Our first album was much darker, more teenage angst than anything else," Cerulean agreed.

"And the second was very optimistic, but the overall tone was still quite manic," Casey put in, "I like this one best, I have some great solos."

"Can you give our readers a sneak peek at some song titles you're working on?"

"We can do better. The album is called 'Don't Fall In Love'," Casey said, and his brothers looked at him sharply. They'd never agreed on that.

Rebuking his statement, Cherridy started, "But we didn't-"

"We even have a cover design picked out," Cerulean interrupted, glaring at Casey, "You know that girl you were so keen on talking about, Mrs. Boyle? Prue Gelliston? Well she's agreed to model the cover art."

"I see! Sort of an I loved you once, and now you're just beautiful kind of thing," she chuckled, "Ah, young love."

All three boys seriously doubted the dumpy old witch had ever found 'young love'.

But Casey was too concerned with what Cerulean had said, "Since when-"

"And on the fold out we're thinking of photographing girls we know, friends and old lovers, that sort of thing," he informed her.

"Stunning, I'd bet."

"Yes, Hogwarts contains some very pretty girls."

"We have some good song titles," Cherridy put in mildly, slightly disturbed by the way his brothers seemed to be making all these decisions without him.

"Like what, kidling?"

Did she just call me that, he wondered, then shook his head and said, "Ancient Power is really good, with a strong bass and a drum solo that rocks. It's one of my favorites, but then Moonlighter is more fun to play. And Cinnamon Candy has a nasty refrain."

"That bad?"

"It means cool, Mrs. Boyle."

"Oh."

"I like Fire Over Helsinki," Casey said.

Cerulean had to add in that his favorite songs were Solaris and Vlad the Impaler, but that Silver Burns White was nice to sing.

"The CD isn't coming out until next year, correct?"

All the brothers agreed.

"So you won't be shooting the cover until, say, September?"

"No, probably not," Casey scowled at the mention of the cover Cerulean had volunteered Prue for. Even if he'd still been dating her, he'd wanted to put a cool picture on the front, like a retro moon phase out or something. He really didn't think modeling was her thing, and could imagine the way she was going to scream at Cerulean when she found out. The frown melted into a fond grin, and then he realized who he was thinking about (and what she'd done to him) and scowled again.

"Do you think, when we do the photo shoot tomorrow, I could get some candids of the girls you mentioned? Prue, Matilda, and Steffie?"

Smoothly Cerulean said, "I don't think that should be a problem."

And it wasn't. Somehow, Mrs. Boyle managed to convince all three girls into posing the next day without any of them making a fuss. Well, without Prue making a fuss.

The magazine was released a week later, near the end of Casey and Prue's partnership in potions. Although he'd agreed to be civil, neither person had exchanged more than a few terse words consisting of 'pass the dragon root' or 'I need some mandrake'. However, Prue's grade had been salvaged, which was what really mattered, she supposed.

She'd been pretty much taciturn about what happened at the photo shoot, except to tell Serendipity and Elanore that Matilda and Steffie had been there, or to mention how pretty the clothes she'd gotten to wear were.

Dirk was the one to pass the magazine on to Serendipity, too ashamed to confront Prue himself, not for the content, but for the fact that he'd actually ordered a copy of _Witch Weekly_, which Slytherin boys obviously did not do.

At the end of an already harrowing class (nobody had turned in their essay on the properties of fire opal, and Professor Esquiline was on the warpath), she approached the desk where Casey and Prue were silently packing up their things. All through the lecture, they'd both been uneasily aware of the stares they were receiving from people who had read the article, or that was the general supposition.

"Casey Hargrove," Serendipity hissed, "I never thought you'd go so low. The things you called poor Prue in this article," she waved the magazine in the air, but was careful to keep her voice quiet. Nobody wanted a scene.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed. Ever since he'd stopped talking to Prue, the other two Saints were rather cold to him.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Prue inquired, looking at the glossy mag curiously.

"Here," Sere shoved it at her friend, who quickly leafed through the pages to the article, headed by a large picture of Casey and his brothers grinning and making faces behind each others backs. Every time Cerulean would look seriously at the camera, Casey would contemptuously flip the audience off, and Cherridy would make a goofy face. When Cerulean glanced back, they would both appear as innocent as angels, and he would return to his suave posing.

All three boys were shirtless, dressed in leather pants with matching leather cords around their necks and bold black sayings written in paint across their chests. Cherridy's read lamely 'Boys Have Wings', while Cerulean's stated simply 'Want Me?'. Casey's declared 'I Am The Devil' in such heretical fashion that Prue couldn't help but laugh.

It was entitled "_The Black Orbit Sings Sonnets For The Soul_", and Casey whistled, "Oh maaan, that's corny."

"Shush," Prue waved him away, and a second passed in which he considered saying something, anything as a friendly retort. Maybe if he did, things would go back to normal. She very much wished he would. Closing his mouth, Casey just leaned against the side of the desk, skimming the first paragraph over her shoulder.

"The Black Orbit, hip, up and coming band," Prue read.

"Up and coming? We're already established," he seethed, and Serendipity just glared at him.

"Skip all that," the red headed girl said, "It's just info about the album and the songs. Turn the page."

"Don't Fall In Love," Prue mused before complying, "Cute title."

There were various pictures of all three boys throughout the next couple of pages, in somewhat compromising role play positions. Cherridy was dressed as a merman seated at a drum set, salt water dripping from his hair into his eyes in a rather seductive manner that Casey was sure their mum would flip over. It wasn't appropriate for a fifteen year old boy. Although his pose was not so kosher itself, as he was still wearing leather, except in a situation that looked more 'bondage' than rock. Occasionally the Casey on the page paused his flouncing around to flip the bird and cradle his guitar lovingly. Cerulean was wearing shining white metal and a microphone, apparently a pretty boy knight.

"Cute."

Sardonically, Casey nodded. When he saw the display on the next page, his first thought was, 'Who Is That?'. The model swayed slightly on the page, looking for all the world as though she'd rather do anything but be there. Still, his mind contributed, that's hot. Really hot.

She was thin and long limbed, in a short skirt made of different layers; dark blue satin, green and black ripped plaid, a sheer white cloth with patterns of the changing moon phases, silver and gold bits and pure white ruffles. Brown leather strips formed a corset like contraption that ended just below her breasts, which were barely covered by thin black silk, exposing a henna type tattoo pattern at their swell. Her legs were encased in torn black thigh highs, and she wore silver mary janes to contrast golden bangles around her wrist and ankle, and the gold planet studs in her ears, advertising the band. A tiny heart candy was clutched in her pouty, glossy lips, and a bubble flashed a close up, revealing that it read the album title, Don't Fall In Love. It was the same color as her long, curly, pink hair. Prue.

"Oh," he breathed, taken aback. The photographers had really outdone themselves. Then he noticed the strappy wings attatched to her back. They were black and blood red, and looked as though they belonged to a demon.

"It's a profile on you," Sere told Prue, "And basically summarizes the way you're an 'idiotic muggle born girl who screwed around with both boys before dropping them', and that under no circumstances should a 'hussy' like you be trusted ever again."

"I figured," Prue frowned, but flipped the page. There were two more spreads dedicated to single girls- one a thin waif dressed in a white sheath that bagged over a suede brown belt with matching boots and silver jewelry dangling on her arms next to matching suede cuffs. White angel wings were just visible under her mess of dark hair, and her bright eyes blinked innocently up at the camera as she assumed various 'sexy' poses. Steffie.

The other girl was tanned, decked out in a green, pink, and silver glittery tube dress that fit like a second skin, except for the flared mini. Her jewelry was also silver, and sparkles adorned her face in various places to match the thin, gossamer fairy wings on her back. Matilda.

"Wow, they look gorgeous," Prue said in a falsely cheerful voice. Mrs. Boyle had made no attempt to hide her contempt for Prue the second she'd stepped into the room, and had even suggested dressing her up as a hag, but Cerulean, who oversaw the whole thing, and the photographer, who seemed slightly infatuated with her, would have none of it. They decided if Steffie would be an angel, and Matilda a fairy, Prue could indeed be a demon. But a gorgeous one. It had been rather fun, except for the last picture, which Casey flipped the page to reveal, where all three girls stood together, Matilda clinging to Prue's arm and laughing and waving at the camera while Steffie cozied up to her other side and kept flashing her left hand at her. On her ring finger was a perfect silver band.

Prue knew it was just one of Mrs. Boyle's props to stir up the general public, but it still bothered her. Apparently Casey was slightly bothered by it as well, "What in the world is that?"

Dryly, the pink haired girl replied, "Oh, didn't you know? Steffie and yourself are engaged."

"We most certainly are not."

"I know that. But Mrs. Boyle decided to add a little drama for 'her readers'."

"Screw the readers. I don't want Steffie getting weird ideas in her head."

"Too late for that," Serendipity put in meanly.

"Lay off, Sere," he snapped back.

"Can't you kids play nice?" Prue timidly asked. She wasn't sure who to side with in this situation.

"Can't you?" Casey retorted.

Okay, that was settled. Side with Serendipity, "No."

Glancing back and forth between her friends, Serendipity said, "You know, I bet Prue gets lots of hate mail for this."

"Search me if I care," Casey picked up his book, "Lovely talking with you ladies, but I have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So do we!" Serendipity called after his retreating back, "Geez, he could have waited for us."

"No, I don't think he could have," Prue said sadly. She tucked the magazine in her bag so that she could read it later. Was it just her, or had Casey seemed angry at her? She knew he didn't want to be friends, and she hadn't thought it strange- even though he WAS the one who had broken it off with her.

But now that she thought about it…

RR. Yes, I know it was a craptacular chapter. My thoughts weren't very cohesive, were they. Oh dear. That's because I'm suffering from writer's block. And quite frankly, furthering the 'plot' part of the story bores me. I tried, I really did, but I prefer to leave plots to fanfics and original stories rather than mushy 'for fun' stories. So, yeah, there. Review anyway, please, even if it's to tell me how much I suck.


	21. The Apocalypse Lies in the Eyes of the

**Giddy Brew**

Chapter 21: The Apocalypse Lies in the Eyes of the Beholder

A/N: Oh boy. This one took a lot of work. I had to reread the previous chapters, and even then I had to figure out a completely new plotline, seeing as I haven't worked with Giddy Brew in over a year. But,

damnit, I lost my list of all the story names. I remember posting them on LJ, but I can't find them anymore. If anyone knows where I put them, tell me, please!

This one's for my Fishy love- Serendipity will get her chapter soon, I promise. Thank you for the beautiful drawings. 3

All across the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, excited whispers were echoing up and down the hall, "Did you hear? Did you know!"

At least on the girls' part. The boys mostly didn't care to spread gossip in the way that boys never care to spread gossip. Well, in the way that they never care to broadcast it. Boys are terrible gossips, endless chatter boxes, really. One just has to know when to listen. Their catty words weren't spread through actual words, but rather looks and facial expressions that said it all.

It never did matter what the rumors on the street were about. From school events to minor breakups between no name first years, everyone in the school would know in a matter of hours. Usually, Reese O'Malley took pride in slathering a juicy tale or some dry tidbit with as much scandal as she could manage. However, Reese O'Malley had recently taken ill. Some said with a bad case flobberworm bite, which was pure shite. That was the age old fallback alibi when you couldn't think up something better for your whereabouts.

The truth was that Reese O'Malley had, in her third year at Hogwarts, found a Mr. Somebody who entertained her many a day and night. She didn't fancy he'd stick around forever. After all, he was a sixth year who would soon be graduating and she was only a fickle thirteen year old. Still, it was always fun to play, she gathered. So Reese had not released the recent issue of _Hogwash_. Of course Tea Aquila and Reilly hadn't attempted an issue by their lonesome; it just wouldn't have the same flare.

_Hogwash_ was at the foundation of the rumor mill in most cases; somebody had to hunt down the no name first years' names. So this rumor had to spread like wildfire all on its own, a thing rarely seen in the school's halls when not concerning a school event.

"Did you hear, did you know?" Atlanta Zanzlyope giggled inanely at Deianeira Britton. It ticked her off. So did the way Kiddy was hanging off the shorter girl's arm, being so friendly. Since when did Kiddy Bolton gain the right to take her friends?

Shaking her mane of long brown hair, Deianeira, usually so sweet and soft spoken asked irately, "Do I care?"

"Dei, you seem down in the dumps," Dana Wingate, who'd been admiring the ruby highlights in her own dark hair, observed kindly.

Twisting a finger through her hair, Deianeira sighed, "I…things with Perseus aren't going so well. I was so surprised when he got up the guts to ask me out after that big falling out we had, and then…well. It didn't work the first time, I shouldn't have thought it might work the second one. You know how things go."

"No, actually I don't. Do tell," Kiddy put in, "After all, Dante's such a doll."

"Porcelain," Dana drawled.

"You're so sassy, Kid," Atlanta chided, eyes all a light. She adored Kiddy and Dante, the model relationship. They were her dream couple, a real Barbie and Ken type thing.

"Just because Dante's been with you since first year doesn't mean you have to be so snotty," Deianeira replied vehemently, face flushed, "Maybe he doesn't like you as much as you think."

"Bull shit," Kiddy answered calmly, "Dante loves me."

"No he doesn't!" Deianeira protested, voice growing louder.

Yawning, Kiddy turned to examining her fingernails, charmed gold, "What would you know?"

"I know that he loves me!" Deianeira shrieked back, and then clamped a hand over he mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Dana murmured sarcastically, "Oops. Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Really, Dei, what's honestly wrong?"

"I'm serious! I've been going with Dante for four months now, and I'm sick of lying about it!"

Kiddy laughed. And laughed. And laughed, "Good joke."

"No!" Deianeira was close to tears, her voice growing weaker, "I'm being honest with you, which is more than he'll do. Don't you see?"

"Dei," Dana started worriedly now," It's okay. We…uh…believe you. Don't we guys?"

"Oh yeah," Atlanta managed between giggles.

"Definitely," Kiddy frowned, "I believe that my boyfriend's been fooling around with this broad."

"Argh!" Deianeira practically screamed, causing all three girls to jump.

"Changing the subject," not so subtly, Atlanta interjected, "Who here already heard about Prue and Casey?"

"Old news," Kiddy waved it away, "They've been broken up for practically two weeks now."

"No, not that," Atlanta scowled, "Do you think I'd repeat something so worn already? No, rumor is that Casey broke up with Prue because she'd been cheating on him."

"Prue? No, Casey was cheating on her with Steffie Devereaux," Dana laughed, "Prue would never cheat on anybody."

"Not what I heard," in a singsong voice, Atlanta continued, "Apparently our dear Miss Gelliston has been keeping some naughty secrets. JJ Hyde saw her going into the room of requirement with none other than…you'll never guess."

"Who? Dirk Drake?" Kiddy muttered, not so enchanted by this gossip thing.

"Hey!" Dana protested, "Unlike your boyfriend, mine doesn't cheat on me," she shot a guilty look at Deaianeira, who was still fuming silently, "If that's even true."

Shrugging, Kiddy suggested, "Cerulean Hargrove then."

"As if, she's so over him," Atlanta grinned, "Better."

"What could be better than Cerulean Hargrove?" Deianeira finally said in a sulky tone.

Leaning her head in close, Atlanta whispered the name.

With a sharp inhale, all three girls said, "No way!"

Leaning against her desk, Elanore sighed. Advanced Arithmancy had to be one of the most boring classes in existence. Mummy and Papa insisted that all this vector sign calculation stuff had its use, and was absolutely essential if she were to be the next Minister of Magic, which of course, she did with a burning passion. Still, Elanore couldn't help but think that Professor Vector was older than the dinosaurs themselves, and therefore the poor old man should just be put to rest.

"Psst, Kingston! Wake up!" At her ear, a swish of warm breath, a familiar voice.

"Sod off, Rufus," she responded noncommittally.

"Just trying to save your fine arse," he grinned, that same old flash of teeth that used to make her heart hammer hard enough that she was positive it would beat its way right out of her chest. But this time, nothing. Joshua was really doing her some good.

"Uh hunh," yawning, Elanore turned back to the board, where the good old professor was attempting to straighten up a few misplaced lines.

Rufus flashed her a winning grin, and her heart didn't even thump. For several seconds she thought it had stopped dead in her chest, but that wouldn't have been a good sign. In fact, the whole time, it was steadily beating its way through life, not giving a care about Mr. Rufus Orlando.

"Ellie," Perseus called softly from the seat on her left. While Rufus sat behind her, "Ellie. Psst."

Elanore swatted him away like an obnoxious fly, "Shush. Professor Vector's so interesting," she gushed.

"Miss Kingston," the old professor snapped sharply.

"Sorry Professor," she straightened, primping and trying to suppress a scowl. Old sodding fogey, that's what he was.

"Kingston!"

"What," Elanore hissed, "Don't get me in trouble again."

"No, no, I was just curious if we're all still on for the Dark Symphony concert…you remember, me and Deianeira, you and Joshua, Kiddy and Dante, Rufus and Seldom?"

"Yes. But it's not until February, Perseus. Why in the world are you bringing it up now?"

"Well, I was thinking of surprising Deianeira, you know? It's going to be our one month anniversary you know."

"So?" Elanore asked bluntly, "You actually want to celebrate that?"

"Well…yeah."

"That's so sweet I might just gag."

"So, anyway, I was wondering, we still have one Hogsmeade weekend before that one, and I was really just wondering if you'd go shopping with me, so that we could find Deianeira a nice gift? I'm no good with girls, Kingston."

"I had no idea," Elanore drawled softly, but she still agreed.

With all the rumors flying about Hogwarts concerning Prue Gelliston, any normal person might have desired to sink into a hole and die. However, Prue was a much simpler kind of gal.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, they think I cheated on Casey?"

"Look, I didn't say it. Dana told me," Serendipity held up her hands, "Atlanta told Dana that Tisiphone told her that JJ told her she saw you sneaking into a broom closet with…well, I'm not actually sure who it was with."

Elanore entered the room and set down her bag, "It was Bobby, of course. Shame, shame, Prue. I thought I told you how naughty it is to lead the boys on."

"Bobby?" Prue has a strange look in her eyes, "That's silly. I never went into a broom closet, of all places, with Bobby Stone."

"Are you sure?" Serendipity asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure," Prue snapped, "I would remember going into a broom closet with Bobby. What in the world would I do in a broom closet with him anyway?"

"The same thing you'd do in a broom closet with any other boy, I suppose," Elanore said thoughtfully, "I bet it would be more intense with Bobby than it would with any other boy though. After all, he's fancied you just about as long as Casey has."

"Wait, if Casey thought I'd cheated on him with Bobby, then why exactly is he still talking to him, and not me? I don't understand."

"Actually, I'm not sure if Casey knows that you supposedly snuck in with Bobby. I think JJ just told him that you were cheating."

As it turned out, JJ hadn't told Casey anything. She'd been locked in her dorm room for ages, trying to charm her implants into blooming. They knew this because the three stormed into the seventh year dorms and demanded to know what she told Casey.

"Gosh Prue, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret. But you've got to believe me, I didn't tell Casey. I only told Rhea Braxter, and that's because she's my roommate.

Rhea squeaked and dove beneath her covers. Once Elanore finally, threateningly coaxed her out, Rhea pleaded innocent, "I swear, I swear, I only told Steffie. Only Steffie! She's my best friend!"

Rhea soon realized this wasn't the right thing to say, and ducked back beneath the covers. The infamous Saints could be scary when angry.

"That boyfriend stealing wench," Serendipity growled, "You don't reckon she told Casey you cheated on him so she could have him, do you? I oughta kill her."

"One thing I don't understand, JJ. Prue says she never went in the broom closet with Bobby. Could you tell me exactly what you saw?" Elanore asked quietly.

"I saw Bobby leading Prue into the broom closet on the fourth floor. You know, the one by the statue of the princess? The one with the sword and the big jugs? I mean, I was sitting on the top stair, and they walked right past me, practically pushed me aside," JJ gave Prue an accusing glance, "You didn't have to be quite so mean, you know. Then Bobby tapped on the closet, I suppose to make sure it was empty, and started going inside. Prue hung back for a moment, but Bobby lifted her hand and kissed it, and she followed him in."

"You're lying," Prue yelled angrily, "I never did that."

"I saw you," JJ whined, "Don't try to cover it up."

"But…I really never did that," Prue sniffled.

Serendipity and Elanore exchanged worried glances.

Serendipity crept into the boys dormitory at a time when she knew no one else would be there. Casey was out attempting to smoke again, even though he knew the muggle cigarettes he scored from that third year would never light. The boy was persistent. Sylvester was in the shower, and the rest were in the Great Hall. Only Bobby sat alone on his bed, reading his muggle studies book.

"Hey, Sere," he flashed a trademark grin, "What's good?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's a rap expression."

"Wrap?"

"Rap- oh never mind. What can I help you with?"

Taking a deep breath, the redhead said, "Actually, I've something to ask you. About Prue."

"Oh, is she okay?" Bobby practically snapped to attention, "I can't believe the way Casey up and dumped her. Without even an explanation."

"Yeah, well. I'm surprised you aren't looking for a way in. You know, we all know you've liked her forever. Even Prue knows."

"Ah. Well, I'm sort of…involved with someone else right now. Give Prue my apologies," Bobby lowered his eyes to the book.

"What? I didn't know that," Serendipity exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, keeping it under wraps, you know."

"Who is she?"

"I'd rather not say. It's a tad embarrassing."

"Wow. I'm kind of relieved, actually. And by the way, I'm not here on behalf of Prue to ask why you're not with her. You seem to have the idea I am."

"Why are you here, Sere?"

Shaking her head, Serendipity frowned, "Actually, it's a bit confusing. We think the reason Casey broke up with Prue was-"

"Because she was cheating. Yeah, I tried to tell him she'd never do that, but he doesn't seem to believe me. That Steffie girl's got a real hold on him. Personally, I think she told him that lie, just to be with him. She's wily, that one."

"So I've heard. But see, Bobby, the reason Steffie says Prue was cheating is because JJ…Juliana, you know the seventh year? She saw you and Prue going into a broom closet together."

Bobby didn't even blink. Instead, he broke out laughing, "That's absolutely ridiculous."

"Well, JJ swears she saw you guys. The thing is, Prue doesn't remember it. Neither do you, obviously."

"That's because it never happened!" Bobby chuckled, "I don't even know what gave her the idea."

Serendipity sighed, "She swears it was you and Prue. Bobby, are you sure."

"Positive. Look, let me talk to Casey and tell him this entire thing is a mix up."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"He's my best friend, Sere. He'll believe me."

When Serendipity reached their room, she found Prue, sobbing against her bed. She'd ripped out the magical extensions, and her hair was shorter than ever. Her scalp looked shiny red. She'd even tried to charm the pink out of her hair. The result was a sort of tye dye of pink and platinum blonde.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"Casey was snogging Steffie in the great hall," Prue replied bitterly, with hard eyes, "He loves her, Sere."

"Don't be silly. It takes more than a week of dating to love somebody." Serendipity frowned. This had gone on long enough. For the past two weeks, Casey had been magnificently nasty to Prue. He ignored her every chance he could, and when that wasn't possible, he generally made her miserable. Casey didn't have the capability to be purposely cruel, but his silence was enough to shatter any girl.

"He does," she sobbed, "I can tell. And he told me he despises me. He despises me!"

Serendipity smiled serenely, "The love you and Casey have is so pure. Why are you two spoiling it with petty jealousy? Love isn't meant to be possessive or territorial. Its something universal. If you truly love Casey, then you should want to share the parts of him you love. Knowing him, he's so bloody fierce and loyal that he'd never let any dripping wet sod like Steffie take him away from you. Hell, I doubt he'd let a real gem of a girl take him away from you. He loves you, Prudence."

"…don't call me that. When did you get so wise? Scratch that, when the bloody hell did you get so darned corny? Love so pure? Geez."

"Around the time I told Orpheus to bugger off."

"Oh. Maybe I should try that."

"Don't you dare."

"Still carrying the torch, are we?"

"No. But in Frank's absence, Noah's giving all his attention to Vaughn and leaving Polaris alone."

"Why you sneaky little vixen."

Serendipity shrugged, "I learned from the best."

"Who, me? I'm flattered."

"Elanore."

"Witch."

"Thank you, that is why I'm a Hogwarts."

Prue gave her friend a grateful smile.

Casey looked at Bobby skeptically, "So what is this astounding information you have for me that's going to make me jump up and date Prudence again."

"Don't call her that," Bobby chuckled, "Not when she's not here to defend herself."

"You always did have a soft spot for her, Bobby."

"So did you, Casey."

"What's your point. Prue cheated on me."

"Says who? Steffie? Steffie Devereaux?" Bobby demanded, "What is she to you."

"I- I don't know. Why do you care, Bobby?" Casey snarled, "I thought you liked Prue. Why don't you go date her. She's nothing to me. She's a lying, cheating…"

"She did not cheat on you Casey. Steffie only told you she did because she heard through Juliana Hyde. Juliana thought she saw Prue going into the broom closet, but it must have been someone else."

"How do you figure?" Casey asked.

"Because she thought I was there. She thought it was Prue and I."

Casey's eyes narrowed into slits, "You?"

"Yes. But that's ridiculous. I never went into any broom closet with Prue, and Prue swears she didn't go into a broom closet with anyone, especially not me."

The redhead's face didn't change.

"Casey, come on. You believe me, don't you?"

He took a deep breath, "I can't believe you. First Prue, and now you…my two best friends."

"Excuse me? What? Casey, I-"

"I didn't break up with Prue because Steffie told me she was cheating. I broke up with her because I saw her in the back of the owlery snogging some blonde guy, which was apparently you."

"What? Casey, I didn't-"

"Get out."

"This is my room too."

"Get out! I never want to see you again."

Aghast, Bobby said, "Fine, be an ignorant git. You know neither Prue nor I would ever do that to you. You don't deserve either of us."

He left the room. Casey put his head in his hands. No matter what Bobby said, the image of his pink haired lover and his best friend practically devouring each other was ingrained upon his brain.

"So? How'd it go," Serendipity asked Bobby when she saw him at Quidditch practice.

"Not good," the blonde sighed, "Look, Steffie didn't tell Casey that Prue cheated on him. I mean, she might have, but that's not why he broke up with her."

"What? Then why did he?"

"He…he says he saw Prue snogging a blonde guy in the owlery, but he couldn't see his face. Now he thinks it was me. He's not talking to me."

"Was it you?"

"Of course not. I mean, it's Prue. I love Prue. And you, and Ellie. But like I said, I'm involved right now."

"With who. Spill, right now!" Prue chirped, coming up from behind them.

"Whoa. What happened to your hair?"

Prue had been able to tease the pink out of her hair with some help from the nurse, who'd apparently worked in hair design before signing on at Hogwarts. Now she had her normal short hair back in a color of platinum blonde.

"You like?"

"Prue, you go through more hair changes in a year than most people do in their life time," Whitney Vedder drawled, "Why aren't you three on the field?"

"Right there, Whitney," Bobby grinned charmingly.

"Don't try it, Stone. I'm with Apollo."

"We know!" the three chorused. Ever since Whitney and Apollo got together, she'd been bragging nonstop.

Nonplussed, Whitney stomped away.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Prue asked cheerily. She obviously hadn't heard the rest of their conversation.

"Gods, this is embarrassing. R…" Bobby mumbled.

"Who?" Both girls demanded.

"R…"

"Speak up!"

"Reese O'Malley, okay?"

Exchanging looks, Serendipity and Prue burst into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding," Prue giggled, "Reese?"

"She's so…so…curly," Serendipity put in.

"And loud!" Prue exclaimed.

"She nice," Bobby said defensively, "And she likes me. She likes talking to me, okay? Most nice girls don't like me for my conversational skills, you know?"

"Wow…only liked for your body…I'm soooo sorry," Serendipity replied sarcastically, smiling to show she didn't mean it to be cruel.

"Reese, hunh," Prue had a speculative look in her eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT ON THE FIELD?" Whitney demanded angrily.

Brooms in hand, they ran onto the pitch, and soared into the air.

"Casey," Steffie cooed in her thick, throaty accent, "You look down. Why?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," he waved the brunette away angrily, avoiding her dark eyes.

"It is not that girl? That Prudence?"

"Don't call her that," Casey said despondently.

"Aha, so it is her," Steffie clapped her hands, "Then look, I have stolen some firewhisky from Hogsmeade. Will you not drink it?"

"My kind of girl," Casey remarked, snatching the bottle from her hands. He popped the cork and took a gulp, "Man, you'd think they could make this stuff without the burn."

"Au contraire, I think it is the burn that makes it so attractive. Nobody likes their life without a little bit of drama."

"Frankly, my dear, I could use a little less drama and a little more whisky."

"Cheers," Steffie smiled sweetly.

"Professor Esquiline?"

"Yes Mr. Stone?"

"Would it be possible to do something without actually remembering doing it?"

"Boy, what are you talking about," the Professor whipped her long hair around, and said, "Take a seat."

"It's a long story. But the summary is, a friend of mine-"

"Oh, don't make this an 'a friend of mine' story. Just admit it's yourself, Stone," Professor Esquiline said in an analytical voice.

"I was getting there. A friend of mine AND myself have been accused of being in several places together that neither of us remember being in."

"Well, that sounds like nothing. Perhaps you've both just forgotten the mundane everyday places you've visited."

"No, this is different. These people are accusing us…they're saying something very significant happened."

"And neither of you were intoxicated at the time," the Professor said with slitted eyes, "You know I don't condone that kind of behavior."

"Of course not Professor. Both times were in the middle of the day, anyway."

"Look Stone, tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay. A girl said she saw Prue Gelliston and myself walk into a broom closet with obviously amorous intentions about a week ago. Neither Prue nor myself remember ever having done such. Then Casey Hargrove claims he saw Prue, and a blonde boy which he now assumes to be me kissing in the owlery. I certainly don't remember that, and Prue claims not to."

"Is it possible that Miss Gelliston is lying?"

"No."

"Is it possible that Mr Hargrove or this other girl are lying?"

"I'm not sure…but…I doubt it."

"Hmm," Professor Esquiline said, "There are spells and potions that can make you forget certain events, but…tell me this, Stone. Would Miss Gelliston and yourself ever pursue amorous interests, as you stated, willingly?"

"In the past, possibly. But at the time, Prue was involved with Casey, and would doubtfully ever have cheated on him. And I was…also involved. Although not quite so deeply."

"Interesting. Can you tell me, have you or Miss Gelliston suffered any memory blanks? By that, I mean can either of you recall what you think you did during that portion of time? Are there large gaps in your memory?"

"Er…actually I'm not sure. I haven't asked what the exact periods of time were. I just know they were in the last few weeks."

"Is there anyway you can ask?"

"I might be able to get the girl to tell me, but she's a bit ditzy. I'm not sure if she'll remember correctly. Casey would be a reliable source, but we're currently not on speaking terms," Bobby scowled, "He can be such an arrogant bastard."

"Language Mr. Stone."

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, have you any ideas on why this has been happening?"

"Has it only been the two instances?"

"Yes, that I know of."

"And you're both positive you'd taken no intoxicants at the time?"

"I am, I can't speak for Prue."

Keenly, Professor Esquiline asked, "Do either of you have any enemies?"

"Ah…no. At least, I don't think so. I mean, Steffie, the girl who's currently dating Casey, did go and tell him that Prue had been seen cheating. However, I can't say whether or not she did that just to get Casey to herself."

"I doubt a school girl could…"

"Could what, Professor?"

"Nothing, don't worry Stone. In the meanwhile, I want you to keep an ear out for anyone else who claims to have seen these happenings."

"Will do, Professor."

For a minute, Bobby thought of the hags of the forest. He instantly waved away the thought. What would a bunch of thousand year old, supposedly dead wizards want to do with two muggle born students with very little talent?

There was a huge ruckus in the Great Hall when Bobby went down for lunch. He strode toward the front of the Ravenclaw table, where the rest of the Saints and the Icemen sat. They didn't have much choice in the matter. Ever since a prank involving some nifty wandwork and a bit of a flood in the Great Hall, the teachers liked to keep an eye on them. It turned out Casey was making all the noise, standing tall atop the table, despite Professors Berkeley and Snips trying to coax him down.

Prue, Serendipity, and Elanore were staring up at him with ghost white faces, and Sylvester had actually ducked under the table to avoid projectiles of food and drink. Quant and Frank had exasperated looks on their faces, but were doing little to help. Only Cerulean and Cherridy were on their feet, screaming obscenities at their brother as they tried to get him off the table. Bobby spotted Steffie leaning against the faculty wall with a satisfied look on her face.

"Bloody 'ell. Look at you. The whole sodding lot of you," Casey was saying, then he spotted Bobby, "And ah, there's the traitor now."

"Casey," Bobby acknowledged, trying to look as stoic as possible.

"Casey, please, just get down. You're drunk," Prue pleaded softly.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid, cheating bint."

Prue reeled back, as though she'd been slapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are, that you can say that to her?" Serendipity demanded angrily, "She did not cheat on you!"

"S'at right? Well I don't believe you," Casey replied in a sing song voice, "The only person I believe, the only one who has been good to me at all is Steffie."

"You've only known her for two weeks," Bobby chided, "How can you trust her over us. We're your friends."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. I thought I told you never to talk to me again, Bobby Stoooooone. I've dropped you like a stooooooone. You, my dear good ex friend, were the worst friend in the world. You knew what she meant to me," the last statement came out as a shout, and Casey turned on Prue.

"And you, you, you. After all that shite I went through to get you, after all the promises, after all the times you said you loved me, you could only keep your hands to yourself for a bloody effing three weeks."

Prue looked close to tears. She wouldn't cry though. Bobby knew she wouldn't.

"S'right. Prue Gelliston, the woman I went through hell and back to be with…s'lousy traitor. Women are worthless. 'Cept Steffie."

Steffie smiled serenely. Professor Berkeley shouted at her to help, but she shook her head and held up her hands, as though she could lift a finger. Bobby couldn't understand why two skilled, magical teachers couldn't get one teenaged boy off a wooden table.

"No one's gonna want you, Pruuuuuue. No one's going to ever want to be with you again."

Cerulean shook his head at her, as if to say Casey had no idea what he was talking about, it was the alcohol speaking.

Casey saw it, "Not even my stupid, stupid brother wants you now. He's dating a giiiiiirl."

The redhead seemed to find it amusing to draw out a sentence as best he could. His slur was only worsening.

"No one wants to be with a cheating bint. No one, no one, no one."

Prue opened her mouth, then closed it. The tears were threatening to spill, and the look on her face was beyond hurt.

"No one, no one, no one," Casey sang.

"That's not true," Bobby's voice rang out loud and clear before he knew what he was doing, "I want to be with her."

He saw Reese get up from her seat and slip quietly out of the room, but couldn't worry about her at that second. He'd known it was only a temporary relationship anyway. Prue was always, always the one he'd wanted.

"You've done enough, haven't you," Casey demanded.

"No. You've done enough Hargrove. Prue and I never cheated on you. Never that we remember. On the off chance that we did actually do it, we were under a spell or a potion of some sort."

"Nonsense."

"I've already spoken to Professor Esquiline about it, and she's figuring it out as we speak."

"Don't make excuses," Casey said hatefully.

"Look, it's not my fault you don't trust us. We've never given you reason not to. And yes, you did go through hell for Prue," Bobby said knowingly, having been reluctant witness to all Casey's plots, "But if you were willing to give her up that easily, without any word of explanation from her, then hell, she should be snatched up out of your grasp. I'm willing to do it."

Tenderly, Bobby turned to his friend, "Prue, will you go out with me?"

Casey was giving them both the most spiteful looks either had ever seen.

The tears vanished. Stone faced, Prue looked at Casey, then said in a choked voice, "Yes."

Casey leaped into the air, as though he'd been stung. Then he crumpled into the table, no more substantial than a rag doll.

"Casey," Prue cried.

The teachers rushed forward to retrieve him. At the same time, Professor Esquiline rushed into the hall and shrieked, "Malcolm, hold that girl."

She was pointing directly to Steffie.

"It was a potion," the Nurse said knowingly, "in the firewhisky she gave him. Created a shielding charm while raising a whirlwind of rage within him."

"I spoke to the representative from Beauxbatons. Apparently the girl has been seen associating with several well known anti muggle groups. Her father runs one," Professor Esquiline said, "I'm theorizing that he taught her all the Unforgivable curses."

"So that means…the Imperius curse?"

"It would explain why both of you can't remember doing things you've been seen doing."

"But that hasn't been used in…oh, ages. And why use it on Prue and I?" Bobby asked. Prue was holding Casey's limp hand. He was comatose on the hospital bed.

"I can only think it's because you're both muggle born. Perhaps Steffie had an obsession with Mr. Hargrove's celebrity and did not feel a muggle born girl should associate with him."

Bobby wondered if that could be true, "Then why hurt Casey."

"Oh," the nurse interjected, "I can take that. I don't think the girl meant to. I think the spell was supposed to send him into a rage against you two, of course. To make him hate you. It would have ended in a few minutes time from when he collapsed, actually. But something made our Casey fight. That was why he jumped into the air. The spell turned against him."

Tiredly, Prue asked, "Will he be all right?"

"Oh yes. He should wake up any time now dear."

Cerulean, leaning against the wall and listening to the conversation said, "I still don't think this makes any sense. Are you sure something darker isn't occurring?"

"You mean like when the Dark Lord was around?" the nurse demanded, eyes hardening, "No. Of course not. Just a silly, anti-muggle girl with a school age crush."

Bobby's mind again flashed to the hags of the forest. Still, he couldn't think of where they would fit in. They probably weren't even still alive.

"We found the rest of the potion," Professor Berkeley entered the hospital wing, hauling a large gold cauldron with intricate carvings, "It's very strange though. There's a big chip missing from it."

He turned the cauldron to the side to reveal a large, pointed slab of gold missing. Alarm bells went off in Bobby's head. Where had he seen something so similar?

"Anyway, can you dispose of this?" Professor Berkeley asked the nurse. She nodded consent.

Ignoring the heavy feeling in his stomach, Bobby walked over to Prue, "Hey, about what I said before…what I asked you. When he wakes up and has this all explained to him, he's going to be real sorry. I reckon he'll want you back. You're not obligated, you know…"

The heavy feeling inside him had turned into butterflies. Even if it was only for half an hour, he'd been Prue Gelliston's boyfriend. Still, he knew that she was meant to be with Casey.

Prue saw Casey's eyelids fluttering. The things he said still flashed in her mind, "Nurse."

"Yes dear?"

"He was only acting under the spell when he was on the table, correct?"

"Well, I can only assume so dear."

"Okay," steeling herself, Prue looked Bobby straight in the eye, "I want to be with you."

"What?" Bobby couldn't help his surprise.

"I know. I know Casey fought to be with me. For six years. But…he was only under the spell for half an hour. He didn't trust me. He didn't believe me. Although he was never as blatantly nasty to me as he was under that spell, he was no longer the friend I needed him to be."

"Prue…"

"If your asking me out was just for the purpose of getting back at Casey, I understand. If it was in any way genuine, however, I was wondering if we could try it out. Going out, I mean," Prue looked up at him with those lovely green eyes.

"Prue…"

"Oh, I forgot…Reese!"

"No! No, Reese and I are over," Bobby took a deep breath, "If you really mean it, I'd like to go out with you as well."

Chapter 21 fin.


	22. Ironclad Rules for Witches

**Giddy Brew**

**Chapter 22: Ironclad Rules For Witches**

_A/N: is going to eff with my indentation, I know it. They always do. Anyway, this is just kind of filler chapter, I promise the next one will be better. I have to go back and read Giddy Brew. Anyways, this one is dedicated to Fish- life's a bitch, so is your person you're upset about (I won't say who, for discretion) and I love you muchly. Now, R+R or I'll withhold more chapters. And you know what happens to Jondy when she stops writing. She goes insane and starts watching Disney channel reruns. Nobody wants that to happen. _

Professor Esquiline looked kindly at Casey, "Do you understand? We're not quite sure of her motives, but I can assure you that your friends were under the Imperius curse. They had no control over their actions."

Softly, Casey wondered, "You're positive?"

"Yes."

He had felt guilty when he told Bobby he wanted nothing to do with him. The blonde boy's words had gotten to him. Yes, he'd been stupid not to ask Prue what had happened. Yes, he'd been stupid to be so cruel. Yet he'd been so hurt, after all the pain he'd gone through, and after all the promises Prue had made, how she could have done that to him.

Casey didn't remember anything from the time Steffie offered him the firewhisky to now, here, lying in a hospital bed with Professor Esquiline explaining how simply atrocious he'd acted. Guilt crept over him in waves. Bobby had been right. Neither he nor Prue had betrayed him.

"You know," Professor Esquiline said, "Your friends, Mr. Stone and Ms. Gelliston were here earlier. The nurse has said you can check out. You're free to go talk to them. Perhaps, apologize?"

"Thank you Professor," Casey jumped out of the hospital bed and ran through the corridor. He'd hurt his two best friends. How could he? He didn't even listen to them.

Bobby was in the common room, teaching a first year some practical potions. When he saw Casey he looked up at his friend with a grin, "Hey there. You must be feeling better."

"More like I fell off a broom, actually. My head's pounding," Casey replied with a small smile.

"Eh, it happens mate."

"I suppose so. Look, I'm…sorry."

"I know," Bobby said jovially, "Actually, I don't blame you for not believing me originally. I know how hard you worked to get Prue."

For a second the blonde's face darkened. He didn't know how to tell Casey.

"Man, Prue," Casey groaned, "I don't even know how to apologize to her."

"Just say it from the heart. You'll figure it out," Bobby gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah…I'm not sure if that'll work. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, last I saw she was in the courtyard with Serendipity. They were hassling some fourth years for cash."

Casey smirked, "That's horrible."

"You just wish you'd thought of it first."

"Naturally," saying a farewell to Bobby, Casey went in the direction of the courtyard. He passed his brothers on the way, and attempted to apologize, but they were having none of it.

In the courtyard, the redhead spotted Prue and Serendipity dangling their legs over the high wall that looked out over the lake. Both girls had scarves wrapped tightly around their necks and slight smiles on their lips.

"Oy, Prudence."

"Don't call me that," Prue laughed from the top of the wall. Then she turned around, and the smile dropped off her lips, "Casey! You're okay?"

Her voice was uncertain. Serendipity hopped off the wall and looked back and forth between the two, "I'm gonna go find Elanore. We have that…uh…thing to do."

Watching Serendipity scamper away, Casey clambered up the wall to join Prue.

"You uh, changed your hair again," he told her, quietly. He knew perfectly well that those extensions were magically charmed to stay in. It had to be incredibly painful to pull them out.

"Yeah…"

"Look," Casey took a deep breath, "I should have told you, I should have let you explain. I don't know why I ever doubted you."

Prue stayed silent, staring out over the horizon.

"I…after everything we've been through together…Prue, I was just so jealous. You've no idea how painful it was," Casey said desperately.

"I imagine it was something like watching you and Steffie snog in the Great Hall a few days ago."

"I…yes. About Steffie…she believed me, she told me that I wasn't crazy, that JJ had seen you as well, and…I was so stupid. I believed her."

"Stupid bint," Prue mused.

"I agree with you one hundred percent," Casey nodded, "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well. I forgive you, I guess."

Prue flashed him a brilliant smile, "Just don't ever do it again."

Casey slung an arm around her, "Would I ever?"

He was confused when he felt Prue stiffen beneath him. He was even more confused when he leaned over and tried to kiss her and she smacked him hard, on the head.

"Casey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend?"

"I am not your girlfriend. You broke up with me, remember?"

"Oh yeah…fine, Prue, will you go out with me?"

"No."

"See, all set- wait, what?"

"I said no. You can't treat me like you have and then expect me to jump for joy when you want me back."

"But…"

"Hey, did they tell you what happened when you were under that spell?"

Guiltily, Casey said, "Yeah, some of it. I don't remember anything at all."

"Do you remember saying that no one would want me?"

"Uh…no," Professor Esquiline hadn't mentioned that part.

"Well you did. Cerulean told you it wasn't true, but you outed him dating…well dating someone," shoot, that explained why his brothers hated him, "And then Bobby said he'd date me."

Casey couldn't say he was surprised that Bobby would say that. He'd been acting like quite an arse, and somebody had to put him in his place. Good thing Bobby was there. Still, he didn't quite get where Prue was going with this.  
"After you…well, you know. After you collapsed, Bobby told me that you'd been spelled, and I wasn't obligated to stay with him."

Good guy, Bobby.

"I told him I wanted to."

The redhead felt like he'd been slapped, "What?"

"Look…Bobby tried to defend me against you. You didn't listen. When you were spelled and when you weren't. I forgive you as a friend. But I loved you Casey. You threw that away as if it were trash. I can't be with you," Prue hopped off the wall, "By the way. Here."

Casey took it back. Bobby was a horrible, conniving bastard, and the redhead hated that he couldn't actually go and tell him so. It made sense. It made perfect sense. Bobby had done the noble thing, and in the end, this wasn't his fault. It wasn't even Prue's fault, for not wanting to be with him. Merlin, Casey didn't want to be with himself anymore. Still, all that didn't make her rejection hurt any less.

She handed him a platinum colored key, inset with a large fire opal and several smaller stones; his Christmas present to her, "You never did show me what this was for. I don't want to know anymore. I've got to go help Serendipity with that thing. See you around."

Casey watched the spot where her platinum blonde head had been long after the girl herself was gone.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Prue threw her arms around Serendipity, burying her head in the other girl's shoulder.

"Did you two make up? Did you snog?" Serendipity gushed, mistaking Prue's 'oh my gosh' to be a good sign.

"No. I mean, we made up, but we're not snogging. Ever again," Prue said firmly, lifting her head, she continued, "I'm with Bobby."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Serendipity demanded and slapped the blonde on the head.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to say it."

"So…you don't want to be with Casey?"

Prue bit her lip hard, drawing blood, "I- he's didn't trust me, Sere. He said he loved me, but he didn't trust me."

Trying to lighten the mood a little, Serendipity said, "I wouldn't trust you either. You're a devious little fox."

The blonde half chuckled, "Shush, you."

"Hey, by the way, you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Of course. Bobby and I are kind of making it our first official date," Prue blushed.

"Ah. Mind if I tag along? Elanore's going to play personal shopper to Perseus."

"I hadn't thought he was gay," mused Prue.

"He's picking out something for Deianeira stupid."

Prue made a face, "Ouch. I would discourage Elanore from going."

"What, why?"

"You can't tell anyone, but I heard from Dana that Dei thinks…well, she claims she's been going at it with Dante Young on the side."

Serendipity gasped, "No! Kiddy and Dante are attatched at the hip, aren't they? He wouldn't be out of Kiddy's sight long enough to do anything with Deianeira."

"I never said I believed it. Neither did Dana. But Dei believes it, and she doesn't think things are going so well with Perseus. She plans on breaking it off with him."

"We have to tell Elanore. She'll find a way to fix it. Smarty britches that she is," Serendipity mocked.

"I s'pose so," Prue agreed, "We can tell her later."

"You never said if I could tag along. I know its your first date and all, but I promise I won't interrupt any mushy snog-ideal moments. Pretty please with sprinkles and caramel? Polaris and the band are going to walk with us then ditch for practice at the live house."

"By the good graces of Rowena Ravenclaw, would you? I'm absolutely terrified of spending time alone with him," Prue latched onto Serendipity's arm, "Please?"

"You don't want to spend time with your boyfriend? Yeah, that's not weird at all," Serendipity said skeptically.

"I want to. I just don't want to spend time with him, you know, alone."

"Still not making any sense. At all."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to kiss him yet…I sound like a trashy romance novel. Kill me. Now," Prue groaned.

"Bang bang, you're dead," Serendipity pointed her index finger, thumb cocked and a wry smile on her face.

The crisp, cold air felt good against their faces compared to the stuffy castle. Still, they wrapped their scarves tighter around their necks, knowing they'd feel the true chill set in soon enough. Perseus was chatting amiably with Elanore. The dark haired girl had Joshua's arm slung around her neck, but he was looking rather miffed that her real attentions were focused on Perseus. The Hogsmeade present finding date had turned into a consolation gathering for Perseus, who had been dumped by Deianeira before Prue and Serendipity were even able to warn Elanore. By now they'd all heard the rumors that she was involved with Dante Young, but everybody knew he was in to deep with Kiddy Bolton for that to be true.

Polaris and Serendipity had wound each others' arms around their waists, and looked nauseatingly cute. Or so thought Prue and Bobby, who were timidly holding hands and keeping a certain amount of distance between each other. On the other side of Polaris and Serendipity, Orpheus Vaughn and Noah Weslen were keeping pace. Every once in a while they would sing lines from one of the songs for the concert next month. It seemed Dark Symphony hadn't performed live since Halloween, and all three boys were eager to do so.

Casey had opted out of the trip, preferring to stay home and mope- er, practice, with his brothers, who were reluctantly speaking to him. Frank and Sylvester had been obtained to keep the redhead some consolatory comfort. Naturally Fortune and Quant were off doing what they did best. What exactly that was, no one knew.

Serendipity and Polaris grudgingly parted among the midwinter chill near the fork in the road that lead to the main streets or to the back roads. Orpheus, Prue, Noah, and Bobby obligingly made kissy kiss noises at the embarrassed couple. Joshua, Perseus, and Elanore all pretended they didn't know the immature brats they were accompanying and sneakily wandered away from the group. When the Dark Symphony members were gone and the Kingston group were nowhere to be found, Bobby looked expectantly at Prue and Serendipity.

"Where would you lovely ladies like to go? I was lucky to end up with not just one gorgeous date, but two," Bobby grinned mischievously.

"You're overdoing it," Serendipity told the blonde boy, the turned to Prue with a blush and said, "Keep him. I like him much better than Casey."

Prue elbowed her friend in the stomach, making sure to hit the bruise Serendipity had gotten in Quidditch practice. Prue hadn't really meant to hit the bludger at her friend, but once it was in play, it wasn't like she had time to stop it. Plus the rather painful bruise was turning out to be particularly useful.

Serendipity grimaced, slender hands going to clutch her stomach, "Ah, wherever you'd like to take us, Bobby baby."

Nonchalantly, Bobby said, "Sure. How about the Three Broomsticks. Heavens know I could use butterbeer. Is that okay with you two?"

"Great," Serendipity choked out, still holding her abdomen and glaring daggars at Prue.

"Super," the blonde girl chirped, smiling sweetly at them both.

Once they got settled at the busy pub, the girls warmed their hands with pumkin juice while Bobby slowly nursed a butterbeer. He looked at Serendipity quizzically, "All of a sudden I've just got the feeling I'm forgetting something."

"You know, I've had the same feeling all day. It's been nagging the devil out of me all day. But I can't think I'm worried about homework. Are there any hols in January?"

"Not around now," Bobby pondered the question, "I really can't grasp what it is."

Changing the subject, Prue turned to Bobby and said, "Have you made any progress on those forest hags yet? Sometimes I think you're the only one who remembers them."

Bobby leaned back in his chair, "I haven't found anything more in the library. I did learn that the rash of disappearances that occurred back then were all muggle born kids, but I had figured that out earlier. Now I just have solid proof."

"The reason no one else seems to care is because no one else is interested. It's a silly passage in the common room. Hogwarts has hundreds of secret passages. Who cares what their history is?" drawled Serendipity.

"None taken," Bobby grinned lazily, "I know I'm the only one who really has an interest anymore. I just can't keep the subject off my mind for long. I find it terribly intriguing. I guess I watched too many mystery shows on the telly when I was younger."

"Don't let her discourage you," Prue announced, "I think it's fascinating."

Bobby reddened and lowered his eyes, "Ah, you don't have to say that just cause we're-"

"I'm saying it because I mean it," Prue said proudly.

Serendipity glanced back and forth between her two friends and realized this might be one of those snogging opportunities she'd promised not to interrupt, "I've got to…to use the loo."

"Thanks for sharing," Prue made a face. She knew perfectly well she was the one who usually made those sorts of comments.

"I'm trying to give you some alone time," Serendipity hissed.

"Bobby sat a little straighter once Serendipity had left, "Prue, you know you don't have to feel obligated to kiss me. I know that's what you're thinking."

"You don't want to?" Prue demanded, sounding irritated.

"That's not what I meant.," he said defensively, trying to avoid being hit, "I just wanted you to know I'm not going to pressure you."

"That's sweet," Prue took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she leaned over and pecked Bobby chastely on the lips. When she pulled back, Bobby's eyes were a bit dazed, if not glazed over. She giggled and whispered huskily, "But just so you know, I don't mind being pressured."

With that said, Bobby wound an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his. She could feel her heart racing, or maybe it was his. She couldn't tale. Her palms were sweaty and for a second she contemplated pulling away. Steady, she told herself, you started this. Prue licked her lips nervously before Bobby's mouth covered hers. When their tongues wound together, Bobby felt like he was in heaven. For him, there were fireworks and supernovas. For Prue, it was damn close enough.

What felt like hours later, a voice interrupted, first with a polite 'ahem', then with a perverted cat call. Prue, who had dreamily been thinking that the kiss had been nice, and she deserved nice things lately broke off and glared at Serendipity.

The redhead shrugged, "I got bored in the bathroom. There's only so much a girl can do in there for half an hour."

She emphasized the last part.

Together, Bobby, Prue, and Serendipity had a fabulous day. They got all the free samples Honeyduke's had to offer, spent over two hours in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the local joke shop, and even persuaded Bobby to go into a boutique with them. In return, he dragged them to the shrieking shack, which both girls were slightly terrified of. When they returned from Hogsmeade, all the girls wanted was to collapse into bed. It was close to midnight, and they were exhausted. The first thing they saw when they climbed into the common room was Casey waiting in the common room, a large box in his lap, a smaller one just barely clutched in his hand. He was snoring softly, his face childlike in the firelight. With a mischievous look on his face, Bobby snuck up to his friend and put his lips close to the red head's ear, "BOO!"

"Whoa," Casey leapt out of the chair, startled into standing, "Man, what the heck did you do that for?"

"Figured the chairs weren't the comfiest place to sleep," Bobby shrugged, grinning, "What's in the boxes?"

Prue was already sneaking up to the dorm rooms as he answered.

Casey looked at the boxes in his hands, confused, then said, "Hmm? Oh, PRUE!"

Jumping, Prue scrambled back down the stairs, "What do you want?"

With a big smile, Casey announced, "I haven't seen you all day, so I didn't get to say it yet. Happy

Birthday!"

Fin. Chapter 22


	23. Heiress To All That's Left Behind

Giddy Brew 

_Chapter 23: Heiress To All That's Left Behind_

Prue looked at Casey dumbly, "What did you say?"

"I said Happy Birthday, dumb butt," he raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

"Ah, no," Prue smiled sheepishly, "I was just hoping we could avoid it this year."

Serendipity smacked her palm against her hand, "So that's why the owls dropped that huge package for you at breakfast!"

The redheaded girl and Bobby exchanged 'we fucked up' looks. They'd known they forgot something, why didn't Prue mention it back at the Three Broomsticks?

"That was from my mom," Prue shrugged, not wanting to admit that until the owls had dropped the heavy box in her lap she had indeed forgot today was that day.

"What'd you get?" Casey demanded excitedly. Witches and Wizards always got wicked thing for their seventeenth birthday.

"Well, in the muggle world you're not legally an adult until you're eighteen," Prue explained, "So, clothes."

Casey wrinkled his nose, "That's no fun."

He'd had a time of showing off his new antique, super shiny, very expensive guitar during his seventeenth birthday back in October.

"Prue," Serendipity said apologetically, "I'm sorry I forgot. And I'm sorry for Elanore too."

"Oh, Ellie didn't forget. She gave me her present when you were in the bathroom this morning," Prue smiled.

"And she didn't remind me?" squealed Serendipity, immediately plotting to injure the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry too," Bobby said quietly. He'd still been reeling from the semi-date when they'd returned from Hogsmeade. Now he felt his heart drop. What kind of boyfriend forgets his girl's birthday?

"Bobby, it's cool. I guess we never told you boys, but I don't really like making a big deal out of birthdays," Prue bit her lip. That much was true. It had bothered her a little that her best friends had forgotten, but in the end she'd decided that the trip to Hogsmeade was a great way to spend a birthday.

"Yes, but we Icemen do!" Bobby exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes, "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Tomorrow."

Prue looked amused, "We have Quidditch against Slytherin tomorrow."

"After Quidditch," Bobby corrected himself with a slow smile at her, "Nothing big if you don't like that. Just you and me."

Casey scowled, but was polite enough to turn his face towards the wall so that neither would see.

"Speaking of Quidditch, we'd better get to sleep," Serendipity chipped in, already partially up the staircase, "You coming Prue?"

"In a minute," the blonde called back, glancing at Casey and the presents.

Bobby cast Prue an affectionate glance, then told Casey in a half joking growl, "Keep your hands off my girl, mate."

He didn't want to admit it, but Bobby had always wanted to say that. Especially in reference to Prue. Just to drive home the point, he strode up to Prue and ran a hand lightly over her shoulder, "Need you bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow."

"I'll be ready for the game," Prue promised.

"I didn't mean for the game," chuckled Bobby. Grateful that he now was completely just in doing so, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Prue caught him before he withdrew and kissed him more deeply, forgetting that they had an audience. Said audience had to make some rather rude gagging noises before the couple disengaged. Waving a hesitant goodbye to his girlfriend, Bobby made his way up the stairs with a euphoric smile on his lips.

Prue blushed, and told Casey, "Ah, sorry. Forgot you were there for a second."

Casey wasn't sure whether or not to be more insulted that Bobby was snogging his ex girlfriend right in front of him or that she had forgotten he was there. How could she forget?

He fumbled with the presents in his lap, "I, uh…did you have fun at Hogsmeade?"

The blonde took a seat in the big, paisley print chair closest to the slowly dying fire. Earnestly she replied, "Yes. You should have come. It was fun."

In reality she realized how awkward it would have been had Casey accompanied her. She was intent on keeping him as a friend now that the entire Steffie ordeal was order. Even if she wasn't dating him, Prue had come to realize she depended on Casey Hargrove's presence in her life. Sometimes she half wondered if she could really live without him. It was a silly thought, but one that popped up consistently in the past week and a half.

"It was better I stayed here," Casey mumbled, "Practice was okay. I think Cerulean and Cherridy almost forgive me."

"Almost?" Prue asked wryly.

"Almost," Casey agreed.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, staring at each other through the cooling air. Unconsciously, Prue was twirling a ring around her middle finger as if she were nervous, and Casey was drumming his foot against the carpet. Neither seemed to be able to think of anything to say. We're acting like complete strangers, Prue thought sadly.

"I almost forgot!" Casey exclaimed, happy to break the overbearing silence, "Presents!"

The tall boy clumsily shoved the larger package into Prue's lap, and warned, "It's nothing special."

"That's okay," Prue replied warmly. She primly undid the tape from either side, which was in less abundance than it had been on her Christmas present. It had obviously been store wrapped. The box beneath the thin green wrapping was mint colored and made of textured paper. Deftly her fingers unclasped the lid, revealing a smooth black satin pouch. Inside the pouch Prue found two items. One was a large vial of perfume. It smelled slightly of citrus and had undertones of something much sweeter. She couldn't place it.

"My sister helped me pick that out. I thought, uh, well I helped Bobby pick out that perfume bottle he gave you for Christmas, and I thought maybe you could put it in there," Casey pulled at his collar anxiously, hoping she would like it.

"Pretty," she affirmed with a soft smile.

When she pulled out the other item, she gasped slightly, "I can't accept this. It's too expensive!"

"Not as expensive as you might think," Casey assured her, which didn't convince her at all.

There was a thin watch made of glinting white gold. A chain lead from the center up to a tiny circlet of a ring. The band of the watch was imprinted with a blackened constellation design, and the face had an opalescent sheen and tiny jewel insets. The ring was engraved with the phases of the moon full around.

"The necklace you gave me," Casey held up the pendant from around his neck, "inspired the idea. I was going to get it engraved, I bought it right after we started dating. Then everything happened and I thought better of it."

Prue opened her mouth again to say that she couldn't take it, then the closed it again.

"The chain detaches, by the way. I figured that would get in the way of Quidditch."

Nodding mutely, Prue studied the watch and ring. They were beautiful.

Nervous because she hadn't commented yet, Casey inquired meekly, "Do you like it?"

"Of course," Prue felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. Why did he have to be so sweet all the time? It made it really hard for her to not throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby became a mantra in her head. Think of Bobby.

"I'm glad," Casey smirked, "I was hoping you would."

"Isn't it going to seem odd, giving a ring to a friend?" Prue asked, not really willing to part with the beautiful present.

"I suppose. Like I said, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can detatch the chain and just wear the watch or the ring by themselves," Casey rolled his eyes to show that he didn't really give a hoot what exactly people thought was odd.

Prue brightened, "I know! It will still seem odd, but at least this way it won't lie around the dormitory and get lost."

She pulled out the chain of the necklace she'd been wearing, unhooked it, and slid off the pendant. In it's place, she put the ring, then refastened it around her neck, "Perfect."

"I'll say," Casey replied, looking at her beaming form.

Realizing where this might go, Prue stared hard into the fire and said, "Casey, you know I want to stay friends with you."

"I know," he replied agreeably, deciding now was not the time to push the issue about wanting more. He had to figure out a way to steal her back out from under Bobby, even if that wasn't a very friendly action.

"I just don't want you to think that we can go back to what we had," she said gently.

"Don't be silly," briskly, Casey stood from his chair. He bent over Prue and gave her a back crunching hug in what he thought was a friendly manner. He missed the pained grimace on Prue's face as her spine cracked.

"You're okay with it then?"

"Yes. Naturally," Casey threw her a lopsided smile, "I messed up Prue. I get that. I'd rather be your friend than lose you completely. By the way, I have a belated birthday celebration planned for you as well. This weekend."

After he'd said that he escaped up the stairs, desperately thinking that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to stay in control. That stupid girl drove him wild sometimes. Ironically, Prue was thinking the same thing about him, and stayed in the common room for a long time, presents in lap, staring into the last embers of the fire.

Quidditch turned out to be an exciting affair. For one, all the Ravenclaws turned absolutely mutinous when Elanore insisted on wearing a Slytherin scarf and gloves to cheer on Joshua Kenth, the opposing team's beater. Prue and Matilda actually refused to talk to her that morning at breakfast once they saw her attire, hurt that she'd choose to support beaters other than them.

Once in the sky, the team's mood perked up given the mild, clear conditions, despite the chill. Once Madame Boggs had thrown the quaffle into play, Belinda Knell managed to fumble the ball, losing it to Whitney's skillful hands. They scored within minutes.

Things turned bad after that. Yaeko Niwa, the Slytherin seeker was quick and agile, more so than Radovan. She'd already had three near run ins with the snitch, and might've caught it had Matilda and Prue not interfered with some well hit bludgers.

"Get your head in the game," Whitney screamed at Radovan, who gave her a sulky look. He just hadn't been playing well, not even at practice. Everyone suspected it was because he was sore at Whitney and her illicit relations with Apollo, but nobody wanted to confront him about it.

Flying by the other chasers, Whitney called, "We need to get a lot of goals. I don't know if Radovan will catch the snitch."

"I doubt it," Joshua Kenth sneered, whooshing in to snatch the quaffle out of Whitney's grasp. She had a tight hold on it and practically shoved him off his broom. Prue could practically imagine Elanore's distraught look. Sure enough, the tiny girl was jumping up and down in the stands screaming obscenities. Most of the Ravenclaws surrounding her had shifted away for fear of association and her flailing arms.

Bobby and Cherridy nodded their acknowledgement and proceeded to score one goal after another past Barnaby Roderick, the keeper for Slytherin. Serendipity, in particular, was in spectacular form that day, and didn't let a single quaffle through. Still, the game went on for over two hours with no sight of the snitch. By then, Ravenclaw had well over the amount of points needed to put them back in the running for the Quidditch Cup.

"I hope one of them just finds the darned thing," Prue told Matilda, examining her nails. The brunette nudged her when a bludger came near, but Prue just tiredly batted it away, right into Peregrine Vandelia's head. It was her fault, the Slytherin girl had been making gooey faces at Cardinal Briallen again. Luckily, Madame Boggs hadn't seen it, otherwise there might have been a foul.

When Yaeko finally did catch the snitch another hour later, the entire crowd groaned in relief. The game was over and Ravenclaw had managed to stay in the hunt for the cup.

When they touched down, Polaris was standing near the entrance to the locker room. Warmly he held out his arms to Serendipity, "Great job."

"It was nothing," the redhead blushed, "I could have done better."

Elanore was also down on the field, waiting impatiently for Joshua. He'd had a few near misses with bludgers himself, and the small girl was glaring defiantly at Prue and Matilda as they walked past. Annoyed, Prue muttered, "For christ's sake, he's a beater. He's supposed to hit the bloody balls."

Unfortunately her reasoned argument didn't make Elanore flinch. When Joshua walked by she threw herself into his arms, "Are you okay?"

The brunette boy smiled shyly, and needless to say most of the Ravenclaws were shocked. "Slytherins don't smile," Matilda told Prue under her breath, "It's not natural!"

Apparently, Elanore was doing Joshua some good. He assured her that he was fine, and that he didn't hold a grudge against Prue or Matilda. Here he cast them a nasty sneer, and Matilda felt reaffirmed in the order of the world. Right up until he yelled after them, "Good game."

Matilda groaned, "It's not natural!"

Bobby was already in the locker room with the rest of the team, "Prue! We did it!"

"You had doubts?" Whitney called over her shoulder, "That's not the Ravenclaw spirit."

"Chill, Whitney. We're going to win the cup," Bobby returned jovially, "I just know it."

Sidling up to her boyfriend Prue teased, "I hope your intuition is good then."

Only slightly startled, he placed a hand affectionately on her hip and pulled her in close, "I have the best intuition. By the way, are you ready for tonight, birthday girl?"

"Sure am," Prue giggled, feeling slightly nauseated at herself. Sometimes she just couldn't believe she was going in for this lovey dovey thing. Still, here in the cheery locker room after the victorious if not boring game, it felt right. Even Elanore had put aside her dislike for sweaty people and was giving Joshua a good long snog. Wait, was Elanore even allowed in the locker rooms? Prue wisely decided not to say anything. What Whitney didn't notice wouldn't hurt her.

After the game they had a half-day of classes. Usually, Quidditch wasn't held on school days, but Headmistress McGonagall had made an exception. Herbology was one of the classes that only half the sixth year Ravenclaws took. However, almost three quarters had passed their OWLS for Transfiguration, despite the difficulty of the class. Even Casey had managed to scrape by. Today, Professor Snips stood white faced at the front of the class.

"I'm not feeling well," she announced, "So I expect class to go without a hitch. No malarkey."

She looked sternly at Prue, Elanore, Serendipity, Bobby, Sylvester, and Casey when she said this. All six looked guiltily at the floor, trying to feign innocence without much success. It wasn't a double class this session, so the room was filled with relatively no one.

"Today we'll start group projects. Diesel and Feehan will not be working together. Don't look at me like that girls, last time I put you together your work was simply unacceptable. Diesel, you and Rue may work together. Feehan, you're with Ridley."

Antoinetta glanced at Sylvester disdainfully while Seprie actually moved over to sit with Odysseus.

"Kingston, against my better judgment I'll allow you to work with Watson," Serendipity and Elanore broke into cheerful smiles, scooting closer together. Despite her misgivings about Elanore's choice in Quidditch teams, Serendipity had obviously forgiven the dark haired girl. Only Casey, Bobby, Prue, and Winston Taft were left. The blonde girl was hoping against hope she was put together with Winston. He was a bloody genius when it came to Transfiguration, even if he was a bit wet when it came to personality. Bobby was okay with the subject, and Prue knew for a fact that Casey was horrible.

"Again, against my better judgment, Stone and Hargrove. That leaves you with Taft, Gelliston," Professor Snips shook her head as though she couldn't believe she'd let things turn out the way they were.

Bobby and Casey exchanged looks and high fives, "Alright!"

Winston, on the other hand, looked positively depressed at his choice in partner. However, Prue suspected he'd feel that way with anyone and didn't take too much offense. She left her seat to go join him, and cheered, "Howdy, partner."

Glaring, Winston replied, "I will not help you get an easy pass."

"Of course not," Prue answered sweetly, not believing a word of it. She rightfully assumed Winston wouldn't do anything to damage his reputation as teacher's pet, such as getting a fail grade. And it wasn't like she didn't plan on assisting him. She would be fully cooperative. As long as it didn't interfere with any of her other plans.

"This is a two week long project," Professor Snips clarified, "I will be teaching you this week how to transform an animal into a fully functional human being. Points will be deducted for remaining tails, ears, or other animal traits. By the end of the period, I expect you to be able to transfigure an animal of my choosing into a human being with no remaining resemblance. This will be good practice for your human transfiguration practice next year."

Most of the class groaned. They still had trouble turning lamps into tortoises. Creating fully functional humans seemed beyond many of their capabilities.

"Now, let's get started. Class, this is Galen. Say hi to Galen, class," Professor Snips was referring fondly to a small red fox that she'd lifted onto her desk. Even Seprie and Antoinetta softened a bit and made cooing noises in the direction of the desk. All in all, it turned out to be a good lesson, although both the Saints and the Icemen doubted they'd be able to transfigure a living, breathing creature into anything resembling a human.

Bobby caught up to Prue at the end of class, "I have to go to the library through dinner, so I won't see you all day. But tonight, midnight."

Prue met Bobby in the common room at midnight. Most everyone had gone to sleep, except for a third year snoring away in a corner couch and Sylvester playing a game of wizard's chess with Quant. Frank was with them. Since he'd been outted, Sylvester seemed reluctant to associate with the boy. Both the Saints and the Icemen told him he was being a giant berk, but he was hesitant to take their advice. Frank also knew he wasn't wanted, and had resolved to stay away until Sylvester could squash his homophobia.

"I doubt you're dressed warm enough," Quant observed, offering Prue his cloak.

"That's what I'm supposed to do," Bobby protested, but allowed Prue to take the cloak anyway. Prue wasn't sure what she needed it for. It was only when Bobby opened the fireplace that she realized they were going through the passageway.

"This is my birthday gift?" Prue demanded, awed at the gaping hole in the wall. The third year in the couch hadn't even started.

"Part of it," Bobby replied mischievously, taking her hand and walking through the archway.

"Have fun," they heard Quant call after them. For a solid ten minutes they walked in silence, Prue clutching Bobby's smooth hand in the dark. He had remarkably soft hands for a Quidditch player.

It wasn't that Prue was scared of the dark, or particularly claustrophobic. Yet perhaps it had been because of the large group presence that she had felt more comfortable the previous time she'd walked this way. It couldn't have been because Casey's large hand had held hers. She counted their steps and listened to Bobby's rhythmic breathing, trying to shake the squeezing terror in her chest. When they finally broke out into the star lit forest, Prue breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Bobby questioned, noticing the paleness of her face.

"Superb," Prue gasped, trying to erase any sign of fear, and the fact that she was clutching her wand so tightly in her other hand that her knuckles were white.

"You remember that shard of cauldron Quant found in the passageway?"

"Vaguely."

"I think it came from Steffie Devereaux. I saw the cauldron that the Professors said she mixed Casey's potion in, and it was an exact match," Bobby said conversationally, "I bet she knew about the passageway."

"Could be," Prue replied, wondering if Bobby had brought her all the way out here to talk about Steffie. Still clutching at his hand, Prue followed Bobby down what seemed like a dark dirt path. She tried to shake the feeling that eyes were on her. It couldn't be the stars, because they had vanished over the leafy canopy a few minutes earlier. Bobby helped her over tree roots and thorn brambles as they delved deeper into the Forbidden forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a bit of a hike," Bobby said mysteriously, and Prue's heart melted for a minute. He had obviously gone through a lot of trouble on short notice to be romantic.

About five minutes later he turned to her and warned, "You'll have to be quiet for the next fifteen minutes. We're going through centaur territory."

Fabulous, Prue thought. Centaur territory. They'd be shot through with arrows by the end of this trip. Poor Quant's cloak would be filled with holes, and how would she ever return it then, Prue wondered a bit hysterically. She trusted Bobby. Really, she did. She didn't feel quite as safe with him as she did with Casey, which she knew was silly, because Bobby was in much better shape than the redhead. He would probably be able to take care of her. Now what was she thinking, she could take care of herself. Stop being a git, Prue told herself firmly. She didn't even hold her breath through the centaur lands as she normally would after that. And she guessed the eyes she felt following their every move were those of the noble centaurs, and not some spirits of the night.

When they came to a clearing, Prue was relieved. The stars were back in sight and the air smelled clean, of country and lemongrass.

"We're about halfway to the center, I'd wager," Bobby grinned, "But we're not going any further."

Prue noticed a large wicker basket sitting atop a long, flat stone and a checkered blanket beside it.

"A picnic," Bobby announced, "I got the idea from Polaris, actually."

Prue recalled the vampiric boy had done something similar for Serendipity.

"Plagiarism, how quaint," she teased, glad to be away from the tall, dark trees. She watched as he created a spell for warmth.

"Hey, if somebody had told me it was her birthday I would have come up with something better. Here," Bobby pulled a large package out of the wicker basket after they'd been comfortably seated on the blanket.

Prue tore off the paper, revealing a collection of CD's, including Dark Symphony's and The Black Orbit's latest, and the limited version Maniac Charm had been selling around school. There were also a few muggle CDs.

"This one's really hard to find!" Prue held up The Dark Orbit's first edition ecstatically. Seconds later her face fell, "I doubt it will play on a muggle device."

Bobby's face lit up, "I figured you didn't have one of these."

He dug deeper into the basket and produced a shiny pink player, and said proudly, "I had it owl ordered last night. They have fast delivery. It says it will play the muggle ones as well, although I presume you have a player for those back home."

"Bobby," Prue said, touched, "You didn't have to do all this."

"No, no I did. It's the first thing we get to celebrate together," he replied, "It should be special."

He produced two bottles of butterbeer and a box filled to the brim with pumpkin pasties and custard pie, "I figured you already ate dinner, so we'll just skip to dessert. It's nothing great, just what the house elves could gather for me."

"It's perfect," Prue replied, eyes shining. Soon the air was warm enough to remove their cloaks. They ate their way through the box, discussing anything from muggle bands to Quidditch teams. Bobby even told her about his brother Ronnie and his girlfriend, Bianca.

"It was great fun, snowboarding with them. They get along so well."

"I wish I could snowboard," Prue said sincerely, "I can ski. Snowboarding looks so difficult though."

"You're not scared," Bobby taunted her lightly.

"No. I just don't want to try it by myself."

"I see, you want to embarrass yourself in front of friends," he smirked, "I'll go with you. How about next winter?"

"Wicked, I'd love too!"

They spent over two hours devouring the treats and talking. Prue felt like she knew Bobby better than ever before. He was such a sweet guy, and attractive to boot, she thought gleefully. When the desserts were gone, the blonde boy produced a deck of exploding snap, Prue's favorite wizarding game. They played well into the wee hours of the night, laughing when Bobby almost burnt his finger off as a card exploded.

Attempting to sober up, Prue pulled his finger over, "Let me see."

Softly she blew on it, noticing the redness even in the dull light. The moon was descending beyond the canopy of trees, leaving the sky black but for the pinprick lights of stars. She noticed Bobby's eyes widening as her breath warmed his finger and decided to tease him a bit more, pulling the fingertip into her mouth. She flicked her tongue at the sensitive skin and his gaze became serious. He had that look in his eyes that said he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

She let him. For a few minutes they kissed chastely, hands roaming slowly. Bobby intensified their embrace, moving his tongue inside her mouth, exploring. She allowed him to push her down to the blanket and gave herself over to the feeling of him. His hands massaged the expanse of her back, and he was never too insistent, wary of scaring her away. When his fingers touched the skin of her back, she arched into it.

That was when she heard the voice, no louder than the wind whisper vehemently, "Mudbloods."

Prue jerked back, "Did you hear that?"

The feeling of eyes watching her was back, and she looked wildly around the clearing.

"I…I'm not sure," Bobby said uncertainly, "It was the wind, wasn't it?"

The mood was broken. The heat spell was waning anyway, and they gathered up the basket and blanket quietly, as if scared of invoking the wrath of the speaking wind. The wary couple made their way through the forest in record time, and was back through the passage before four am. The common room was empty, but neither felt like continuing their snog session in the safety of their familiar house.

"I had a great time," Prue told him in a heartfelt manner, "Thank you for the gifts."

"I had a great time too. Happy Birthday Prue," Bobby kissed her gently on the cheek, and she tried not to see his haunted eyes as she clambered up the stairs and collapsed in her bed.

The following day, Casey wasn't sure why he was lurking around Dana and Dirk Drake. Sylvester was torturing first years in the fourth floor bathrooms, and Quant was spending time with Fortune in the greenhouse. He imagined Bobby was off snogging Prue's brains out, and he knew for a fact Frank and Noah were shacked up in a classroom. He'd had the misfortune of walking in on that. Classes were over for the day, and he was bored.

"Why exactly are you here?" Dirk asked irritated. He'd been attempting to bury his nose in their astronomy text for the past ten minutes, but Casey's company was grating on his nerves.

"Hush, Dirk. He's lonely," Dana clucked kindly.

"Can't he be lonely elsewhere?" Dirk insisted loudly. The librarian swooped out of nowhere and held a finger to her lips. Dirk just shook his head and wondered why life was out to get him, "At least can he stop drumming his bloody fingers on the table?"

"I am right here," Casey muttered.

"That's the point," Dirk scowled, "We'd like you to leave."

"Ahem," Dana raised an eyebrow.

Looking slightly abashed, Dirk corrected himself, "I'd like you to leave."

Casey ignored him, having spotted Prue wandering dazedly in through the library doors. It didn't look like the good sort of daze, "Your wish is my command."

Dirk snorted in disbelief, then spotted Prue, "Leave Gelliston alone."

"Now that is a wish I can't grant."

Casey left Dirk and Dana to talk amongst themselves and followed Prue into the stacks. For a few minutes he watched her dwell amongst the medieval magic section, not really searching for any particular book. Her eyes had a blank quality to them that suggested daydreaming more than studying. She stooped low and placed her bag on the ground, arranging her notebooks in a way that they wouldn't fall. Grabbing a red leather bound edition of _The Hags of Norfolk_ with big, gold lettering Prue sank to the ground. He took that as his cue to intrude.

"Why so glum, Prue?" Casey solicited with a smile. He plopped down across from her, crossing his legs.

Timidly, Prue looked up and said, "Casey? Remember what I said in potions? About how I only started dating you to get out of my relationship with Cerulean? And that I never really loved you?"

To be honest, Casey had completely forgotten that particular speech once he'd found out Prue and Bobby had truly betrayed him. It had hurt like crazy when she first told him though. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He doubted she was down about that, so why was she asking now? Darkly he responded, "Yeah."

"I was really upset right then. I had no right to say it," Prue said gently. He wondered if she meant that she really did feel that way but was normally too polite to say so. Then he wondered when exactly Prue Gelliston was polite.

Gruffly, he choked out, "S'okay. You never loved me, it's fine."

Prue looked astounded, "No it's not. Casey, I had no right to say it because it wasn't true. Of course I didn't use you to get out of dating Cerulean. I should think I have enough courage to break it off with a boy myself."

Indignantly, Casey demanded, "Then why did you start dating me, hunh?"

"Because I love-" Prue paused, thinking that if roles had been reversed, she would hate to be hurt, but hate more to have her hopes up unjustly, "loved you."

Stung, Casey posed, "How can you stop loving someone so quickly? In the span of a month?"

"I don't know. You seemed to do a fine job of it, don't you remember? You told me you 'loved' me. Around the same time you told me we couldn't be friends," the blonde girl shifted angrily, feeling the library books' corners pressing into her back.

"Hell's bells Prudence. I was lovesick and furious and I thought you'd decided I wasn't good enough for you," Casey's stormy gray eyes grew more intense with every word, "I thought you'd decided it would be great fun to eff around with my heart."

"So that made it alright?"

"Of course I still loved you then. Merlin, I still love you now," Casey shook his head wearily, "You should have known that. When have I ever told an ex I can't be friends with her before? You know me, always keeping up reputations! Obviously I told you that because I didn't want to keep being reminded that of all the things I thought you'd done."

"You know, this information would have been nice before I started dating Bobby," Prue murmured softly, almost to herself.

Wryly, Casey said, "Regretting it now, are we? You can always dump him."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd like you. You promised you'd be mine forever, remember," Casey pouted, gesturing to his pinky to remind her of the promise.

"Yes, a promise that only a five year old would believe," Prue grew red, "I like Bobby. I like him a lot. I just wanted to tell you that- I wanted to apologize. Okay? I've done it, so…"

"So…" Casey pressed, watching her gather her books with a frustrated expression.

She made no motion to get up or move away. Instead she placed her head in her hands, "I'm so confused."

Gently, Casey inquired, "So what's really bothering you?"

"I don't know. Bobby took me through the passage way last night. He said that the cauldron Steffie used to stir your potion, it missing a piece. Remember the shard Quant brought us? With the funny gold design? I don't know why that should bother me. I mean, obviously she just found the passageway like the rest of us and was using it as a secure place to brew her potions."

Secretly Casey thought Bobby would have to be nutters to take her into the Forbidden Forest so late at night. He'd murder the boy, even if he was his good mate. What if Prue had been hurt? Still, he tried to ask Prue objectively, "But it's aggravating you?"

"It's driving me mad," Prue laughed dryly, "The passageway gives me the creeps. And more than that, Bobby took me into the forest. Only a little ways. I felt as though I was being watched the entire time. Here he is trying to be all romantic, and…maybe I'm just making this all up in my head."

"Maybe you don't want to be with Bobby?"

"No, I try to convince myself that's what it is, but it's not. We were being watched. I know it. I could have sworn I heard someone hiss 'mudbloods'," Prue shivered.

Leaning across the aisle, Casey took her hand and said earnestly, "A Slytherin could have been in the forest."

"What would another student be doing all the way out there, and past midnight? I mean, it's plausible I s'pose, but I really don't know," Prue had started shaking, "What if there's something else out there? The hags of the forest? What if they're after muggle borns?"

Comfortingly, Casey released her hand and drew her into a hug, "It will be okay."

"I believe you," Prue relaxed into his embrace, then said, "You called me Prudence before. Don't do that."

The redhead chuckled.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Prue had stopped shaking. She apologized, mortified that she'd broken down in the middle of a library, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you can talk to me. By the way, I wanted to invite you and Bobby to my house over the easter hols."

"There are no easter hols," Prue said suspiciously.

"There's two days off around easter," Casey objected, "And, well, my Aunt Haterii is getting hitched. I hate weddings. Don't make me go alone."

He twisted his face into what he hoped was an angelic expression of need. Prue laughed, "Okay, okay. As long as we have no exams around then, and as long as Bobby agrees to come."

"Thank you, thank you. You're a goddess," he beamed at her.

Fin 22.


	24. Babes, Ducks, and Jealous Ex but Not Rea

**Giddy Brew**

Chapter 24: Babes, Ducks, and Jealous Ex but Not Really Ex Girlfriends

A/N: I finally have figured out where this is going. I'm kind of hoping to finish up Giddy Brew by September, but I don't know if that will happen. I tend to get ADD when it comes to writing. It's just I'm excited about the sequel. Yes, the story isn't finished yet, and it has a sequel. I'm optimistic. Originally, the Giddy Brew sequel involved Prue and Casey's daughter (aha…not that I'm ever going to let them get together) Bailey, but she got shifted to another story. Now it's about a group of auror hopefuls and the schematics of auror training. Although there's a completely new group of characters, the core characters will still be around, trying to solve a mystery that involves the end of this story- only they'll be ten to thirteen years older. Sounds fun, right? Haha, except Bailey's mad that she was eliminated. Her and Harper Valente are going to bitch fight in my head.

On with the show.

* * *

'…_Prue Gelliston (left), an outrageously flirtatious muggle born. Brought up in what sources say are a highly dysfunctional, broken home, it is no surprise that the only skills this girl has lies in breaking hearts, as is reflected by her below poor grades. Says cute, energetic Steffie Devereaux (seen next page), "I don't think she sets out to do it. Boys are her addiction. I think she convinces herself that she's madly in love one day, then the next just loses interest. Not that I'm upset with her, or anything- after all, her loss is my gain. And I don't plan on letting Casey go any time soon." So who is this young harlot gallivanting around with now? Sources say he is a Gryffindor Sixth Year, but out of respect for the dignity of their highly renowned name, we shall leave him anonymous.'_

"I can't believe they're still running this drivel! And in Glam, too!" Serendipity slammed down the paper indignantly, "Everybody knows Prue and Bobby were under the imperius by now. And Steffie's been kicked out. How can they still call her cute and energetic."

Prue patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly, "You're just jealous because Steffie made it into Glam."

"I could make it into Glam magazine," Serendipity said shortly.

"Oh?"

"I could."

"Why don't you try then? We could make a bet of it."

Both girls looked up as Elanore took a seat beside them.

Slowly, Prue asked, "Ellie, what are you on about?"

"Look," the black haired girl indicated the opposite page from where Serendipity was pointing. In big, bold letters an advertisement announced '**GLAM MAGAZINE WANTS WHO? MAYBE YOU!'**

Aloud, Serendipity read, "Glam prides itself on being the number one trend magazine amongst school age witches not just in Britain, but across the wizarding nations. We have readers in every ministry recognized country, and take care to listen to the demands of our readers. Each year, Glam visits a popular wizarding school and chooses the most glamorous of its female population to be the cover model for our special addition! This year, Glam returns to its roots, visiting the well renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ladies, get ready to strike a pose. Glam wants you!"

When Serendipity finished, her eyes were wide. She took a deep breath, "Merlin! They're coming here! To pick one of us!"

"I take it then that you'll enter the contest?" Elanore raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! What about you, Prue?"

"I'll pass," Prue said dismissively, "I've had enough publicity for a lifetime, thanks."

Serendipity looked aghast, "But, but, it's Glam!"

"I have to agree, it's much better than Witch Weekly," Elanore told the blonde sensibly.

"Not interested," Prue gathered up her books, "But you two will do stupendously. Cheers."

The two girls watched Prue's retreating back. Airily, Elanore said, "I'll bet you a sickle she's off to snog Bobby senseless and a galleon that I'll win the Glam contest."

Serendipity smirked, "I know for a fact she's off to a detention for Professor Snips- she transfigured a first year's quills into ducklings in the fourth floor corridor. And I know I'll win. So, deal."

"So optimistic," Elanore narrowed her eyes, "May the best witch come out on top."

* * *

"Please, please, please," Casey pleaded with his friend, "She won't come unless you do."

"Ah, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to say you like my girlfriend better than me," Bobby teased, "In fact, it sounds like you're attempting to sweep her off her feet right under my nose."

"You're the chaser, you do the sweeping," Casey protested, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Prue. I hate weddings. You guys can't let me go alone. If you don't come, she won't come. And I don't care which one of you comes, I just need some platonic support here. They want to put me in a tux, mate!"

"Stop whining. It's my grandpa's birthday. I can't go. But, if you swear to me that you won't try anything with Prue, I'll convince her to go to the wedding," Bobby was enjoying having so much power over Casey. He'd had the redhead on his knees before him, begging for a half hour straight.

"Really?" Casey's eyes lit up, "You're the best mate ever. Seriously. Remind me to buy you the biggest bag of Drooble's ever at Hogsmeade."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you doing my homework till break. And remember, no malarkey?"

"No funny business," Casey confirmed, already delighted by the prospect of having Prue to himself for four whole days during the Easter hols. Too bad that was a few months away still.

He thought back to when Prue had approached him in the library a few days ago. Secretly, Casey thought she might have made the whole scenario up in her head as her subconscious's way of telling her to drop Bobby. He knew it was wishful thinking on his part. Maybe all this talk about the forest hags was making her paranoid? Casey wondered if he should broach the subject with Bobby, perhaps get him to tone it down. Then he realized Bobby hadn't spoke much about them since early January. Maybe the situation with Steffie was what had made Prue so jumpy. Casey couldn't help but be worried.

Rather than voice his concerns, he asked hesitantly, "Hey Stone? What are you going to do with Prue for Valentine's day?"

When he first asked Prue out, he'd been looking forward to so many things. He'd had big, extravagant trips filled with romance all planned out for her birthday, then Valentine's day, then every other holiday he could think of that deserved celebrating. Heck, he'd even thought of something entertaining, if not romantic to do for Bonfire day. It was sort of disappointing that he hadn't gotten to do any of them.

"Ah? Is that soon?" Bobby frowned, "Please, please tell me it's not. I've been so caught up with classes that I didn't even think…"

"It's this weekend," Casey replied dryly.

"Bloody…" Bobby shook his head, turning slightly pale, "Two days from now?"

"I can't believe you forgot," Casey drawled, knowing full well that he was in no position to gloat. He didn't even have anyone to spend Valentine's with. Actually, there was an idea. Half the girls at Hogwarts would be dateless, heading out to Hogsmeade with a woe is me attitude. What if he were to ask one to spend that special day with him? After all, it would prove to Bobby that he had given up on Prue, and it would prove to Prue that he only wanted to be her friend. Plus it might make her a little jealous.

"Bobby, I'm a genius!" Casey burst, just as his friend was about to plead innocence.

"Are you completely nutters?" the blonde questioned, "Your grades certainly don't seem to agree."

Casey frowned, "I'm trying to help you here."

"What is it then?"

"Why don't we go on a double date for Valentines?"

"Ah, you and me?"

"No, you daft git. You and Prue, me and…well, don't worry about that part. That way, you don't have to worry about planning anything for Prue. I'll take care of all the details."

"We could go to the Dark Symphony concert," suggested Bobby.

"Absolutely not. Elanore and all them are going, the traitors. We do not need to add to their fan base," Casey growled, "Bloody prats, all of them."

"A little jealous," Bobby questioned meekly.

"No. But look at it this way, it'll take care of all your problems, minus getting her flowers and all that jazz," Casey beamed at his friend.

"Sounds…solid, I guess," Bobby shrugged, uncertain whether to agree.

"You guess? It sounds genius, Stone. It's the best you're going to come up with in two days."

* * *

"PRUDENCE!" Serendipity flounced on to her best friend's bed with a yell. Covered only in a towel, Prue heard her friend's scream and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"What, what, who died?" Prue gasped in the door way, her towel sliding down and showing more than it should.

"I need to pick out battle panties," Serendipity said bluntly.

Seprie, who was reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly on her bed, raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? You screamed bloody murder for that?" Prue sighed, "What exactly are battle panties, anyway?"

"For good luck," Serendipity explained, "I need it for the Glam Magazine contest."

"You need panties for good luck?"

"Yes," Serendipity scowled, "Stupid, stupid Elanore is going to be competing against me for the cover model position, along with half the school. She looks like a freaking china doll compared to me."

"Sere," Prue groaned, "I'm not going to go along with your pity rant. Your chest is twice the size of mine and Elanore's combined, and you've got great hair."

"Not to mention your complexion," Seprie piped in, "I would kill to have such clear skin."

"Did she just say something nice?" Prue wondered aloud.

Serendipity looked surprised, but chose to say, "Shut up and help me pick out my underwear."

"That is so gay," Prue moaned.

"We're girls. The correct phrase is lesbianic," Seprie said interestedly pouring over Serendipity's pile of panties on the bed, "These are cute."

Prue watched as Seprie pointed to a lacy number with pink trim and plastic flowers.

"They look uncomfortable," Prue finally said, "Definitely not fit for fighting. You need to wear something versatile, but full of sex appeal. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Stripes?" Serendipity inquired.

"Absolutely not. What are you, five?" Prue frowned.

"I think they're adorable," Seprie squealed, examining the orange and yellow striped pair Serendipity was dangling off her pinky.

Prue caught sight of a pair of black lace panties near Serendipity's pillow. They were decorated with gold stitching and absolutely see through. Perfect. Seriously, Prue pointed them out, "There's your battle panties."

"Where did you get them?" Seprie didn't seem to share Prue's enthusiasm for the number. In fact, she seemed rather disgusted.

Serendipity blushed, "Elanore got them from her neighbor's fetish shop. They were a gag gift."

"Well, the joke's on her, because these will be your good luck," Prue said with an air of finality.

"No! I can't…I mean…they're so…"

"Slutty?" suggested Seprie.

"Sexy?" Prue retorted.

"Scandalous?"

"Sultry?"

"Smutty?"

"Seductive?"

"Lewd?"

"Beguiling?"

"Indecent?"

Prue scowled at the brunette, "Ideal?"

"Fine. I get it. I'll wear them," Serendipity was the color of a tomato by now, but she figured it would all be worth it if she kicked Elanore's butt. And it was kind of ironic that the small girl had given her the underwear.

"By the way, I thought the contest was on Valentine 's Day," Prue murmured.

"It is," Serendipity looked up in surprise.

"Isn't the Dark Symphony concert on Valentine's Day?"

"Yup, I'm so excited," gushed Seprie before Serendipity could open her mouth.

"I wasn't asking you, but okay. Didn't Rufus ask Elanore to go to the concert?"

"If she goes to the concert, how is she going to go to the contest?" Serendipity gasped, "Don't tell me I picked out battle panties for nothing."

"Our Ellie will find away. She's smart," Prue nodded thoughtfully.

"We could stop her from going," Serendipity said, with a peculiar gleam in her eye.

"That would be cruel," Prue replied.

"Yeah, it would be really mean."

"You wanna do it?"

Serendipity laughed, "I was joking. We can't do that to her."

Slightly crestfallen, Prue muttered, "I knew that."

"Are you sure you're really all friends?" Seprie asked suspiciously.

"Why would you ask that?" Serendipity seemed hurt.

"She's one fry short of a happy meal," Prue said sagely.

* * *

Quant Phantom didn't care much about evil hags or secret passages. Correction, he didn't care about secret passages except when they came in useful. The passage in the Ravenclaw common room was cold and dark, but luckily, his girlfriend didn't mind. Perks of dating someone who spent must of their time doing Herbology projects.

"Mm," Fortune mumbled into his mouth as he pinned her against the dark, slimy wall of the passageway.

Quant dug his heels into he muddied floor as he lifted the slight girl off the ground.

"Hey, hey," she protested, "Wouldn't this be easier if we went into the forest?"

So Quant lead Fortune through the passage and out into the cool night. Immediately, she pounced on him, pushing him down into the soft dirt. As Quant's head touched the ground, his eyes snapped open and he saw a man looming over them.

"Excuse me," the man asked politely, his soft dark hair catching the moonlight.

Fortune jumped up, startled, trying to smooth out her mousy brown hair. Irritated, Quant clambered up as well, and asked coolly, "Can we help you?"

"My name is Puck," the man said cheerfully, "I was just wondering, is that Hogwarts?"

He pointed towards the castle, amber eyes flashing. Fortune nodded eagerly, "Yes. We go to school there. I'm Fortune, and this is Quant."

Quant nudged her hard in the ribs, but she ignored him, gritting her teeth. She chirped, "Are you heading to Hogwarts? Because technically, we're not supposed to be out here, and it would be super if you wouldn't mention us to the head master."

Kindly, Puck said, "Do not fear. I'm actually going in there. Just trying to find direction."

"Into the forest? Are you mad?" Quant demanded, "It's dangerous in there."

"Not for me," Puck said solemnly, "The master of the forest protects me."

"The…master?" Fortune asked, confused.

"Gradaver Moerte. Have you not heard of him?"

"Can't say that we have," Quant was getting a bad feeling about this guy, "Where does this master of the forest live?"

"He dwells with the twisted sisters," Puck nodded wisely, "The haters of mudbloods and muggles alike."

Fortune shivered, "That's…"

"You mean the deserted shack in the middle of the forest? It's all covered in cobwebs," Quant recalled stumbling onto the shack with Bobby and Frank right before Christmas break. The shack had been empty.

"You don't have the eye to see them," Puck muttered, seemingly startled. Without any word of goodbye, he marched into the forest, disappearing for good.

* * *

"It was so weird," Quant told them once they'd all gathered in the library.

"Sounds like," Bobby agreed, "And he said people lived in the shack in the woods?"

"Yes. But I headed out there this afternoon-"

"Alone?" gasped Elanore.

"Yes alone," Quant said pompously, "I can take care of myself."

"There was nothing there?"

"Nothing," Quant affirmed, "But this guy, Puck said something about us not having the eyes to see."

"That doesn't make any sense," Casey scowled, "Why didn't you tell him to stop talking nonsense."

"Well he just went away," Quant sighed, "Didn't even say goodbye."

"Was he cute?" Prue demanded.

"How does that matter?" Casey shot back, wearing a scowl matched only by Bobby.

"How would I know?" Quant asked.

"Fine. Be that way," Prue stuck her tongue out at all of them.

Serendipity placed a comforting arm around her friend, "I'm sure he was very cute."

Serendipity and Elanore were steadfastly not looking at each other. Both were hyped for the competition the following day, Elanore even more so for the concert in Hogsmeade.

The excitement was heightened by their surroundings. The Glam competition was actually meant to be held in the library. Black clad workers were pushing back the stacks, much to Madame Pince's dismay, Long swaths of metallic pink, glittery green, and plush purple velvets were draped over the old, dusty books. Several girls who had probably never even been in the library before were pressed up against the walls, giggling over everything that moved.

When the group finally broke up, Bobby stopped Prue and Casey, "Prue, if it's alright with you, Casey and I went ahead and made plans for Valentine's day."

"Together? Just the two of you?"

"No! Why does everybody think that?" Casey asked, looking accusingly at Bobby and Prue.

Bobby explained, "No, you and I, and Casey and…?"

"Oriole," Casey muttered indignantly, "I asked Oriole Toole."

"That pretty Hufflepuff? Nice going, Casey," Prue exclaimed, "But isn't a double date a bit cliché?"

Bobby looked worried, "You think so?"

"No. Not at all," Prue covered quickly, then squealed, "Ooh, can we go to Madame Puddifoots? I've always wanted to go there, but it seems a bit girly…uh, but Oriole will love it. I bet."

Ignoring her meek voice, Casey cut in smoothly, "Anything for the ladies."

"Mate, isn't that the place covered in pink confetti?"

"You'll suffer through it," Casey murmured, "Prue wants to go. Girls love it there."

"So it's a date then," Bobby cheered.

* * *

"Hello girls! Welcome to the Glam Magazine Cover Girl Contest!" a leggy, bouncy brunette announced.

Polaris shifted uncomfortably, "Her skirt doesn't cover much, does it?"

"She didn't buy that at Glad Rags," Serendipity agreed, but the throngs of girls surrounding her didn't seem to mind the scantily clad rep for Glam.

"The contest will consist of three parts. Beauty, intelligence, and a special charms competition."

Half the crowd groaned. The other half cheered wildly. Serendipity could just imagine the look on Madame Pince's face.

"We'll start with intelligence," the girl smiled sinisterly. She must have known half of Hogwarts had the IQ of a mandrake, "Divide by house and year, and our lovely Quiz Witches will give you a short examination."

Serendipity bid Polaris a reluctant farewell, and lined up behind Seprie, Antoinetta, and Elanore. The Quiz Witch was a smiling, bubbly blonde who delivered them a foot of survey questions to judge their intelligence, their quick wit, and their ability to cope with the most completely random questions any had ever seen. Something came of it, though, because half the crowd was eliminated. Unfortunately for Serendipity, Elanore remained. She was one of the smartest girls in school, of course she wasn't eliminated.

The charms contest followed. It was mostly silly stuff, like making bubbles burst from their wands and creating flowers out of random library books. By the time the most important contest, the beauty contest rolled around, there were only twelve girls remaining. Elanore, Serendipity, Dana, Antoinetta, little Tisiphone Grant, Deianeira Britton, Garnet Sanford, Zoey Masters, and seventh years Patricia Connery, Alija Fairmay, Caroline Durret, and Gislaine Ranfree.

Elanore, in the first words she'd spoken to Serendipity for two weeks mumbled, "We're never going to win. How did Zoey and Gislaine make it past the intelligence test anyway? They're both morons."

Dana whispered, "Wait, isn't Zoey that girl who kept screaming 'whore' at the Halloween show? She's part of Maniac Charm with Tisiphone Grant's big sister."

Serendipity shrugged, refusing to answer. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to beat any of the gorgeous seventh years, or pretty Deianeira, for that matter. Somehow their luck held up, however. They had to walk down a makeshift runway for the judges, toss their hair and smile pretty. It was unfortunate, but Gislaine went first, wearing super high heels and a short summery dress. She fell flat on her face. Deianeira was all smiles until she accidentally tripped off the stage. Caroline burst into tears and ran off the runway because she was sure the judges were being to harsh on her 'fat' thighs. Alija passed out backstage, and Patricia lost a contact lens and outright refused to walk. Only the sixth years were left to compete.

A string of bad luck was occurring in the runway competition. Not that Serendipity was complaining, but it was a bit odd. It started to make sense when Antoinetta cornered Elanore and her before their turns and tried to jinx them. Elanore and Serendipity hexed her into kingdom come.

"You know, pummeling her to death with water while I was trying to burn her precious hair off probably wasn't the best of ideas," Serendipity told her friend dryly.

"Kind of counterproductive," Elanore agreed.

Antoinetta didn't compete due to her slightly singed 'do. She'd already jinxed Garnet into tap dancing down the stage and Tisiphone into going cross eyed the entire way. Serendipity, Elanore, Dana, and Zoey all completed their walks perfectly.

The bouncy brunette announcer walked onto stage. The audience held their breath.

* * *

Prue and Bobby met Casey and pretty, mocha skinned Oriole outside Madame Puddifoot's tea parlor near noon. Prue winced at the sight of the girl's perfect smile.

"Hi Prue, hi Bobby," Oriole smiled sweetly, "Sorry we're late. Casey wanted to run by the Dark Symphony concert."

"Aren't they still setting up?" Prue inquired.

"Yes," Casey said grumpily, "Stupid gits. Cerulean's there making fun of them."

"What a way to spend Valentine's," Bobby shook his head.

"Actually, he has a hot date tonight. He looked like he was waiting for someone there, maybe he's meeting her?" Casey suggested.

"Nice pants, by the way," Prue admired Casey's plaid, punk rock style pants, coupled with a black jacket and gray t-shirt. Again, the sight of Oriole made her seethe. She adored Bobby, but with Casey standing there looking so good…she was acting like a typical jealous ex. Prue determined that she was going to spend the rest of the day trying to be nice.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Bobby lead them into Madame Puddifoot's, and despite the fact that she had suggested it, Prue gave a visible shudder as she walked through the door.

"This is where you wanted to go?" Bobby whispered incredulously.

"So sue me," she shot back, eyeing the golden statuettes with disgruntled expressions throwing tiny, sparkling bits of confetti.

They sat down to order from a kindly old woman with a crooked smile.

"I'll take an iced hot chocolate, please," Oriole smiled, "and Turkish delight?"

"Sure thing honey. What about you, blondie?"

Blondie? How come Oriole got 'honey' and Prue got 'blondie'. Slightly insulted, Prue said, "Can I get an iced hot chocolate also, and petite fours."

"Hey, you think I'm rich or something?" Bobby joked.

Prue elbowed him lightly.

The boys both ordered brownies and butterbeer, and when Madame Puddifoot said in an incensed manner that she didn't sell such things, they got pumkin juice.

"So," Oriole squeaked, "Who do you think is going to win the Glam competition?"

Casey rolled his eyes, "Who cares?"

"Rather snarky, aren't we?" Prue asked, "Anyway, hopefully Sere or Ellie will win."

"I was hoping for Deianeira," Oriole took a sip of her chilled chocolate.

There was quiet until their desserts arrived. Bobby tried to make small talk, asking Oriole about her family and how she liked classes.

"Well, I'm fond of potions, although I'm truly good at charms," she bit her lip, "I'd really like to play Quidditch, y'know. I'm a bad flier."

"You like Quidditch?" Bobby, Prue, and Oriole launched into a half hour examination of their favorite Quidditch teams while Casey silently sipped his coffee. He was growing increasingly irritated.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Ah, sure Casey," Bobby frowned, but said nothing.

Prue immediately jumped on the chance to talk about boys, "Hey, Oriole, any ex boyfriends we should know about?"

Oriole's mocha complexion reddened, "I just broke it off with Krit Renfro. Didn't Casey tell you all?"

Angrily, Casey interjected, "No, I didn't."

Oriole didn't seem to get the hint that Casey would have her leave the subject alone, "Krit asked me out, and we've been dating for two weeks. But Casey's so popular, and well, he was very persuasive."

She tried to place her hand over Casey's, but he quickly withdrew his and said roughly, "Krit's popular too."

"Not like you," Oriole cooed.

Abruptly, Casey pushed back his chair and stood up, "I need a smoke."

Bobby, Prue, and Oriole watched his retreating back. Prue spent all of two seconds admiring his plaid covered ass, then stood up hastily, "Excuse me."

Standing at the door, Prue watched Casey bum a cigarette off a loner she vaguely recognized as sixth year Slytherin Fraust Kaufman. He stretched out, then plopped down cross legged on the dirt covered path, leaning against the cool cobbled wall.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing out there?" Prue demanded shrilly.

"I fucking…I fucking don't know, okay? I just don't fucking know?"

In the past year, Casey's language had gotten more obscene than usual. Still, in the face of so many 'fuck's, Prue blinked. He looked confused. He was acting upset. Course of action…?

"Are you okay?"

Casey's shoulders slumped forward, and Prue sank to her knees in front of him. She placed her arms around his shoulders, feeling too small next to his broad form.

"I'm getting pretty bi polar, hunh?"

Prue returned his half smile, "Yeah. Just a little."

"It's…Valentine's Day, y'know? I guess I just wish," he paused, a wistful expression on his face, "I wish I was spending it with someone special."

Prue immediately felt guilty about thinking bad, envious thoughts about Oriole. Of course Casey would have a date for Valentine's Day, but that didn't mean she meant anything to him. His eyes rose to meet hers, "I wish."

"Hey," Prue said sharply, "What about me?"

Casey's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"

Prue blushed, "And Bobby! And I suppose Oriole…we're all special, right?"

"You are," Casey ventured bravely, "The other two the jury's still out on."

"Mmm," Prue gave him a reproving look.

Casey mumbled, "I was a real jerk to Oriole, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Prue agreed.

"You're going to make me march in there and apologize to her, aren't you?"

"Probably, when I get over the embarrassment of my newly muddy knees," Prue indicated the rich dirt her stockings had sunk into.

"Okay, mum," Casey mocked.

Prue leaned into him, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders, then promptly slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"Ow," he whined.

"Let's go back inside, you great prat. It's cold out here," she shivered.

Casey realized he'd been sitting in the chill air, snug as a bug in his pants and jacket ensemble while she was freezing her butt off in a pleated skirt, stockings, and short sleeved footie jersey.

"Here," he scrambled to get out of his coat and put it around her shoulders.

Gratefully, Prue shrugged on the black jacket and shoved her hands in the pockets, "Thanks."

"Better now? Could we stay out for just a few minutes more?"

"Mm, sure. Hey, what are these?" She pulled out two tiny boxes wrapped in plain brown paper.

"Ah, Valentine's presents," Casey's face lit up, "Open yours."

"I'm not your girlfriend. You're not supposed to get me a present!"

"Don't worry, it's kind of recycled," Casey admitted.

Inside the box was the key he'd given her for Christmas and she'd given it right back to him during the whole Steffie ordeal.

"I still don't know what this is for," she told him wryly.

"It's a surprise," he beamed, "You can't know until the time is right."

"Oh. Can I try a cigarette?"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to when you play with them at Hogwarts, but you know, muggle things don't work, and I didn't want to look as stupid as you," she teased.

"Hey!"

He gave her a cigarette and lit it for her, With a smile, he instructed, "You inhale."

Prue did as she was told, then coughed, "This is awful!"

Casey winced, "I guess they are."

"You know they can kill you?"

"I know."

When they went back into the store, Casey apologized to Oriole, and Bobby asked Prue why she smelled like smoke. For presents, Bobby and Casey had bought Prue and Oriole charm bracelets with only one charm; a witch's hat. Both girls weren't sure if they liked matching, but they figured they could diversify the gifts by buying different charms for it. They spent a great day in Hogsmeade doing just that. By the end of the night, Prue had bought herself three different charms; a star, a moon, and a tiny key that Casey had suggested.

* * *

"Well," the leggy announcer stumbled, "It seems the judges aren't satisfied yet! We have a four-way tie between Miss Masters, Miss Kingston, Miss Watson, and Miss Wingate!"

"Really?" Dana gasped excitedly.

"Whores," Zoey muttered.

"I do hope they hurry, I have to be at the concert soon," Elanore said tightly.

Serendipity smiled, "I think this is all going swimmingly."

"I suppose we're going to have a tie breaker. I'll be asking the contestants why exactly they deserve to be the Glam Magazine Cover Witch!"

Zoey was up first. The bouncy brunette cleared her throat, "Miss Masters, what traits and skills make you particularly suited to Glam?"

Tall, striking Zoey had foregone the real fairy gold barrettes she had sported at the Halloween concert, but her hair was now a brilliant shade of blue. She started out perfectly lovely, "Well, I'm a good student, I'm part of a popular in school band called Maniac Charm, which I hope to advertise through Glam. Maybe one day we'll be as popular as Dark Symphony or the Black Orbit."

"Wonderful! Anything else?"

"Yes," Zoey took a deep breath, "I'm very fond of the word whore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, whore. Whore, whore, whore. I think it's the best word ever!"

"Um, thank you, I think," the announce looked very flustered. In fact, most of the crowd had fallen silent, "Miss Wingate, your turn. Why are you best suited for Glam?"

"I'm smart and I'm funny, according to my boyfriend. I'm, uh, kind of nervous, sorry," Dana giggled, "I, uh, I've won a lot of beauty pageants in the muggle world, and well, I love Glam! I'd be ecstatic to win."

"Fabulous," the girl drawled, "Miss Kingston?"

"Well, I certainly am intelligent. I have top grades in the school, and I'd like to represent the faction of smart girls that Glam so often skips over for the…ah, big breated ones," Elanore finished with a pretty smile.

"And Miss Watson, what makes you Glam's ideal Cover Witch? Miss Watson?"

Serendipity hesitated. Everyone was staring at her, She opened her mouth, then closed it, Finally she said, "I'm the keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I'm smart, I…I, well, my boyfriend thinks I can sing, and he's the pianist for Dark Symphony, so I guess it's true."

"Okay. Give the judges a minute to deliberate, and wait- we have a decision," the announcer peeled open the envelope, "Well, I never! This is a first in the history of our competition, but it seems we have a brains, beauty, and brawn decision. Glam will have not one, but three Cover Witches! Kingston, Wingate, and Watson!"

"Why do I never get to be the beauty?" Elanore wondered grumpily. Serendipity figured she'd gotten to be the beauty last time, so she was okay with being the brawn until the next time Prue was around. Unfortunately, the shoot cut into the concert, and Elanore never made it to see Dark Symphony. Joshua and Perseus came by to watch her, and she caught Rufus's eye as he left. He winked and mouthed, 'good work, kid'.

Serendipity and Elanore made up in the changing room. They realized competition was silly, and that if it had been a fair fight, each would have kicked the other's arse. They had fun picking out outfits, and Serendipity got to show the other two girls her battle panties with pride. Dana chose a red dress with frills at the bottom. Serendipity got to wear a sky blue sheath. Elanore wore an evening gown of midnight black. Then they changed again. They were shot as wood nymphs, as school girls, as rock stars, and in the hottest witch wear. At the end of the day, the three girls collapsed laughing. It hadn't been such a bad Valentine's after all.

* * *

Not my best. It comes off as rather stunted.

Review please! Only six chapters left! By the way, those of you who are following the plot; it's very straightforward in Giddy Brew. The real story behind the plot will take place in the Giddy Brew sequel, coming as soon as chapter 30 hits the stands, so to speak. There's also Wicked, a collection of drabbles taking place immediately after Giddy Brew ends- two of which are already out; but they ruin the ending if you don't already know it.


	25. Happiness is a Bottle of Firewhisky and

Giddy Brew

_Chapter 25: Happiness is a Bottle of Firewhisky and Good Friends Near Midnight_

A/N: Ack! Only five chapters left after this one. Absolutely frightening. I'm thinking of posting this on under the new generation section, but I have the fear. I'm not used to posting anywhere other than here. But I found a bunch of great slash archives, including the rare slash ones, that feature Silvia Kundera- my ABSOULUTE favorite slash author. She reminds me of Francesca Lia Block the way she writes. I love her. Oh, and I have a correction- I had the Ravenclaw Quidditch team play Gryffindor twice. Pretend that they've played Gryffindor once and Slytherin once. Anyway, this is the chapter in which you can look forward to the author rambling because she's out of ideas. Okay, done rambling. Review!

* * *

Elanore Kingston's day started with her ex boyfriend cat calling her across the table. Then her current boyfriend marched over from the Slytherin table and shoved her ex into his porridge. It wasn't really a bad way to start the day, really. She'd gotten a lot of popularity from the Glam magazine spread she'd done with Serendipity and Dana. Many a third year she'd caught pouring over the glossy black magazine, staring in awe at the three impeccably dressed girls on the cover. Naturally she'd yelled at each and every one of them and told them that they shouldn't possess such adult trash, but deep inside, she was loving the attention. She even suspected some of the boys were using the rag to take care of some of their more carnal needs. It was enough to make a girl blush with pride.

"Wow," Prue mused, "That was pretty harsh. Don't you care Ellie? I think Rufus is bleeding."

Elanore watched Rufus lunge at Joshua, only to miss as the brunette boy side stepped him. He crashed into the Gryffindor table, where a few first years scattered hurriedly.

"That did look like it hurt," Serendipity murmured, idly taking a bite out of one of her pumpkin pasties.

"He'll survive," Elanore smiled innocently, "Joshua won't hurt him too badly."

"You're enjoying this," Sylvester gasped. He had been sitting quietly near the outskirts of the group, completely sullen. He hadn't really spoke a word since Elanore had skipped out on the Dark Symphony concert for the Valentine's contest. They'd had three weeks of blissful silence from him.

"Hey, you spoke! Good to have you back, mate," Bobby slapped his friend a little too hard on the back.

"He stopped speaking? I hadn't even noticed," Prue told her boyfriend airily.

"That's cruel," Bobby admonished her, fingering her hair delightedly, "It's getting longer."

"I think I look like a fairy," the blonde suddenly turned grumpy, "A fat fairy. Why hasn't Whitney been scheduling Quidditch practice? The last game is next week!"

"We're playing against Hufflepuff. We don't need to worry," Bobby assured her.

"That's not true-" but before Prue could start in on why the Hufflepuff team was perfectly adequate, Casey plopped down beside her. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn't quite as perfectly spiked as usual. That was probably better, because it had been getting almost as long as Cerulean's.

"You look...not quite as stunning as usual," Serendipity finished lamely, poking him lightly in the stomach.

"Ah, careful! I'm in delicate condition," he moaned.

"You're pregnant?" Elanore raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm bruised. Band practice was really rough last night," Casey sighed.

"Thus the black eyes?" Quant asked, slightly disgusted. Everyone else was grossed out by the fact he was brushing his hair at the dinner table, but he was steadfastly ignoring them.

Casey fingered the area beneath his eye, and said, "I think that's because of the astronomy homework I had after band practice."

"Astronomy? I thought you were good at that," Sylvester asked through a mouthful of food.

"I've kind of been falling behind," he admitted.

Everyone at the table stared at him in awe. Casey wasn't the best student, but he never, never failed to do well in astronomy.

"What? I've been stressed!"

"Hey, we should have a study session," Prue suggested.

"A study session?"

"Yeah, up on the astronomy tower. Casey can catch up, we can copy his notes," she trailed off.

"I could nab a bottle of Firewhisky," Casey perked up immediately.

"We want to study, not get sloshed," Bobby said dryly.

"It's too early in the morning to talk about liquor," Elanore cried.

"It's too early in the morning to be alive," Frank groaned, appearing from nowhere and also looking like hell. It seemed to be a theme with the Icemen that morning.

"Stayed a little too late in Noah Weslen's love nest?"

"Shut up, Prudence," Frank growled, snatching a croissant off one of the golden plates before all the food vanished off the long table.

"Don't call me that," she retorted, "Up to a study session on the astronomy tower tonight?"

"Study?"

"Okay, drink and copy Casey's notes session," she admitted, not the least bit guilty.

"I love the way you think," Frank beamed at her, "But isn't the astronomy tower you and Casey's special place?"

Prue stopped short, cheeks tinged with pink. She hadn't thought about that. Bobby was making a grab for her hand, but she pulled it away without thinking and glanced at Casey. He hadn't even noticed the remark, and was staring intently at one of the large arching windows of the Great Hall as though an owl would come crashing through it at any second.

In truth he had heard every word Frank said, but he thought it would be better to feign ignorance. He didn't want to upset Bobby, and he was too scared to look at Prue and see what her reaction would be. Casey thought of the astronomy tower fondly as 'their' place, but he doubted she saw it in the same light. She probably associated with boring old Professor Stellae rather than romantic nights with Casey.

"Nice," Serendipity said snidely, "Don't think that takes the heat off you and lover boy."

Frank blushed. Quant had leaked it to the rest of the group that he hadn't been spending the nights in his own bed, which explained perfectly why Polaris and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's had been looking so irritated each morning. It seemed with all the banging coming from Noah's, it was impossible to get a good night's rest.

"I think it's a good idea. Can I bring Joshua?" Elanore asked.

Promptly a cacophony of 'no's met her request. None of them liked the idea of spending time with a Slytherin, even if Elanore endorsed him. Dirk, obviously was an exception to the rule, for Prue at least. She jumped out of her seat seconds later to visit Dana over at the Gryffindor table. Dirk was standing over the ruby haired girl, talking with a slow smile. He brightened as Prue made her way over, and she was immediately caught up in Dana and Dirk's conversation.

"Wow, she just randomly ditched us," Serendipity remarked, examining her nails, "I think I'll go find Polaris now. Your boyfriend better not be touching him when I do."

With a threatening gesture towards Frank, she stood up and left.

"Does one of us smell funny?" Casey wondered.

"I'm not sure," Bobby replied, sniffing under his arm, then in Casey's general direction, "It's not us, mate."

Casually, Elanore announced, "Its Gethsemane."

"What?"

"Gethsemane Kenth, Joshua's sister? Remember, she got knocked out during the dueling match with Tisiphone Grant a while back. She woke up near the end of February. She was out for months! Anyway, Prue and Serendipity have been stalking her around the castle, jinxing her every chance they get. She's shooting them nasty looks from the Slytherin table. I think they thought splitting up might be wiser."

"No, I think leaving the Hall might have been wiser," Casey muttered, watching said girl rise from her table, wand ready. Dirk pushed Prue out of the way of a particularly nasty hex.

"Is she allowed to do that in front of the teachers?" Sylvester wondered, then had his question answered as Professor Esquiline marched up to curly haired Gethsemane and dragged her down to the dungeons kicking and screaming that Prue had started it.

Bobby frowned, "It's kind of mean to jinx someone who's been in a coma for a few months."

Elanore shrugged, "I don't really want her as a sister in law. I can only hope someone accidentally avada kedavra's her in later life. I doubt Prue or Sere have the guts to."

"Elanore! That's horrible," Sylvester gasped once more. His idol seemed to have fallen very far from her pedestal.

"Poor Sylvester, he's heartbroken," Bobby told Casey, who wasn't really paying attention. He was wondering when Dirk was going to get his slimy hands of Prue.

"I specialize in horrible. I really have no need to be nice to anyone anymore," Elanore sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit worried about exams. Their in two months, you know."

"Two months of not studying," Bobby cheered, "Don't worry about them now."

Elanore frowned, "Easy for you to say. Didn't you fail most of your OWLs last year?"

"Uh…"

"But this is our last non-studying year at Hogwarts. We had OWLs the last, and NEWTs next year. This year is for relaxation," Casey said wisely.

"I don't relax," Elanore retorted.

Frank had been ignoring most of the conversation. He was still staring after Serendipity, "D'you reckon she'll really hurt Noah? Because he said he was going to go study with Polaris. And Noah is a bit touchy feely."

Doubtfully, Frank looked to his friends for guidance. Casey and Bobby shifted uncomfortably, they were still slightly uneasy about the whole Frank being gay thing. They accepted it, but they were a little weirded out by it. Sylvester on the other hand, was completely grossed out by it. He jumped to his feet, "I have to get to potions."

Elanore objected, "We don't have potions till second period."

Sylvester had already left.

"He's such a prat," Bobby told Frank.

"The biggest," Casey agreed, "And I'm sure Serendipity won't hurt your boyfriend. Too badly."

Bobby added with a sparkle in his eye, "Yeah, I'm sure she'll leave all the necessary equipment alone."

Frank blushed, but smiled gratefully at his friends.

* * *

Double potions with Hufflepuff was always the Ravenclaw's favorite way to spend the class. Except this week, when most of the Hufflepuff's were adamantly ignoring their classmates due to the upcoming Quidditch game. There normally weren't such bad feelings between the two houses, but when it came to Quidditch, nobody pulled their punches. Kiddy Bolton and Dante Young, the only two Quidditch players in the sixth year sat huddled in the corner, surrounded by guards. The only person who didn't seem to want to protect the two was Deianeira Britton. She was right up front, the farthest she could be from the happy couple. Normally, she spent most of her time with Kiddy, but neither girl seemed to keen on each other. Atlanta Zanzlyope was playing intermediary, warily trying to avert her eyes from the death glares they were trading.

"What's going on there?" Prue asked.

Elanore raised her hand, "I know. Atlanta told me that Deianeira burst out that she'd been snogging Dante forever."

"No!"

"I know, impossible, right? Deianeira told Perseus the same thing when she broke it off with him, poor boy."

"No, I mean I thought I saw Deianeira and Dante snogging in the empty third floor corridor, but I figured I had to have been seeing things!" Serendipity exclaimed.

"Kiddy and Dante are like the perfect couple though!" Prue gasped, "They've been together forever."

Neither Serendipity nor Elanore replied. They had always thought that Prue and Casey were the perfect couple, even when the two weren't together. If they couldn't work it out, then why should Dante and Kiddy get to?

"We should tell someone," Elanore suggested, "Look at Dei, she's miserable."

"Why should we make Kiddy miserable in her stead?" Serendipity asked.

"Because then we'd win at Quidditch," Prue quipped.

No one laughed. Prue scowled, "It was a joke."

"It was a bad joke," Serendipity corrected.

"Look, if it were you and Polaris, would you want to know?"

Serendipity bit her lip, "Probably."

"Let's tell her after Quidditch. That way, no one can accuse us of cheating," Prue said sensibly.

Amethyst Esquiline walked in at that point, pointy heeled shoes clicking sharply with each step she took. It was rumored that the Flavian brothers had brawled over her in the Hogs Head, and that she wasn't particularly happy about it.

True to form, she snapped a nearby ruler against the chalk board in front of the class, "Today. Today we will be mixing Polyjuice potion. This is only on the ministry approved curriculum so that you know what the potion is and how to recognize it. Neither the ministry nor Hogwarts advises use of the potion on your own time, unless it's needed for your future careers."

"Yes ma'am," the class chorused obediently.

"Additionally, I will have none of this Quidditch class divide. Each and every one of you, pair up with one member of the opposing house."

The class groaned.

"Silence," Professor Esquiline hollered, "I will not have jibber jabber during this exercise."

Oriole sidled up to Prue and asked if she wanted to pair up. The blonde agreed, after making sure that Elanore and Serendipity had paired. Elanore was with Elliot Page and Serendipity had goaded Atlanta into joining her. Casey was with Dante, Sylvester was sitting with Rufus. Bobby was next to large Trudy Swann.

Quietly, Oriole told her, "I don't think Casey likes me."

"Should have stuck with Krit, I guess," Prue said, trying to sound kind and failing miserably.

"I guess," Oriole looked so solemn, "Could you pass me the essence of wormwood?"

Prue shoved the little vial towards the mocha skinned girl, "Just add a drop."

"I can read the recipe," Oriole rolled her eyes, "Doesn't this take like a month to make?"

"Last night was the full moon," Professor Esquiline announced right on cue, "All the ingredients we need are right here. No excuses."

"I suppose not," Prue said wryly, "I need half a lacewing. I seem to have broke this one."

They worked through most of the class in silence.

"You know, I bet Casey just doesn't know you well enough," Prue said casually, glancing at the red head. He was laughing over something with Dante. Maybe Dante was telling him how stupid his girlfriend was and that he was screwing Deianeira on the side. Prue tried not to feel so cynical; she'd been in a bad mood since Gethsemane had tried to hex her that morning.

"You think?" Oriole brightened.

"Maybe," Prue shrugged, "We're having this astronomy study session tonight…"

"Oh, I don't need to study. I'm great at astronomy."

"You should definitely come then. Casey's normally great at it, but he's been lagging. It won't just be him and me, the rest of our friends will be there. I bet Casey will really appreciate it."

Oriole beamed, "Then I'll come!"

* * *

Near midnight, the saints snuck out. When they got to the astronomy tower without incident, the icemen (with the exception of Sylvester, who had feigned sickness) and Oriole were already waiting for them. Bobby and Casey already seemed half drunk.

Oriole walked up to Prue frowning, "I thought you said this was a study session. And didn't you tell Casey I would be coming? He looked shocked to see me."

"I forgot," Prue admitted, "And normally we don't study this way."

"I was hoping not," Oriole said dryly, the she hiccupped, "Which is sort of why I figured no studying would get done. I had an itsy bitsy shot."

"Aw, man," Serendipity plopped down next to Frank, who was babbling about Noah to a disinterested Quant, "We missed the party."

Elanore grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky from Bobby's grasp and took a large swig, "We didn't miss it. They didn't even start the party yet."

Prue and Serendipity shared looks and recited, "You can't start the party without us."

"Because we are the party, baby," Elanore cheered. It took less than a sip to get her smashed.

"Let's play a game," Oriole commanded the group, jumping up and down.

"What kind of game?" Bobby asked, intrigued.

"Spin the bottle!"

"That's immature," Elanore frowned, "Besides, the bottle's still half full."

"How about strip exploding snap?"

"Sylvester! That's dirty!" the girls yelped.

Sylvester shrank back into the wall, "Just a suggestion."

"Never have I ever!" cheered Casey, "Let's play never have I ever!"

"Stupid. Most of us have done the same things, except Oriole. It'd be mean to sneak up on her."

"You know Prue, there's been a lot of things that are too mean to do lately," Serendipity told her friend, "We're getting weak."

"True," Prue was watching Casey who still looked crestfallen that Prue had shot down his suggestion.

"Oh fine, lets play never have I ever," Prue laughed, "You look like a hurt puppy."

Casey made a face.

"Come on, you overgrown mutt," she grinned, "Tell me what you've never done."

"Never have I ever been a girl," Casey said proudly.

"Cheating," Serendipity and Elanore called.

"But it's true," Bobby said, "He's never been a girl. Except that time he dressed as one, but he wasn't actually one."

"Fine," Serendipity begrudgingly poured four shots of Firewhisky. Oriole's was only about half a shot, but the girl was so drunk she didn't notice.

After Prue had gulped back hers, she said, "You know, this isn't going to last us very long."

She held up the half empty bottle.

"Don't worry," Quant managed to tear himself away from Frank's drunken babbling for a minute to reveal three bottles behind him, "My source is very generous."

"And who is this mysterious source?" Elanore inquired.

"He won't tell," Bobby told them all in a very confidential manner, "No matter how much you beg. Trust me, I've tried."

Everyone tried to erase the image of Bobby on his knees begging to the often sadistic Quant from their minds.

"Okay, here's one. Never have I ever had sex," Serendipity said thoughtfully, then watched to see who drank. Frank, Elanore, Bobby, Oriole, and Quant all poured themselves shots. Prue and Serendipity stared at Casey. It couldn't just be them three, could it? And for some reason, Prue hadn't pegged Casey as the virginal type.

Just as she thought such, he reluctantly poured himself a drink, and with a half forced smile said, "I don't even remember it, so perhaps it doesn't really count…"

"Are we really such prudes?" Prue wondered to her friend. Casey finished his shot with a sheepish grin.

Serendipity shook her head, "All our friends are sluts. That has to be it."

"Your turn, Bobby," Elanore grinned, cheeks tinged with pink.

"Aha. Never have I ever dated a Slytherin," he nodded, and when Elanore glared at him, he held up his hands in protest, "What? I couldn't think of anything else. I'm a bit hammered already, you know."

Elanore took a large swig of the bottle and said, "My turn. If we're going to be specific like that, never have I ever had a smoke. And don't even pretend you haven't, Bobby Stone. I've seen you out there in Hogsmeade with Casey!"

"Hey," Casey protested. He poured three shots and handed one to Bobby. When he handed the second to Prue, she looked confused. Then she recalled Valentine's Day, when she shared Casey's cigarette and thought it was awful.

"Oh fine," she ignored the rest's incredulous looks and poured back the shot.

"I think it's my turn," Quant volunteered, "Never have I ever set fire to the transfiguration classroom."

"That's cheap!" Serendipity whined.

"This game is stupid," Elanore agreed.

Prue reluctantly poured the three girls shots, but was sure to put in, "That really wasn't our fault in the first place, you know."

"Can I go, can I go?" Oriole demanded, angry at having been left out of all the inside jabs they were getting at each other.

"Sure," Bobby grinned.

"Okay. I have a good one," Oriole beamed, "I think. Never have I ever kissed two people who were related. I always wanted to though."

Prue drank. Casey followed quickly after with a protest of, "What, at the time I didn't know that Tisiphone and Megaera were related! It was second year, okay."

"That so falls under dating a Slytherin," Bobby said.

Casey frowned, "We never dated, we just snogged a bit."

Frank interjected, "Mate, you get around way too often."

"Bet you a galleon they start talking about sex again next turn," Serendipity slurred slightly.

"You're on," Prue said, feeling a bit guilty for taking advantage of her friend. She seemed to be the only one who remembered it was her turn next.

She cleared her throat and started, "Never have I ever…"

They played the game for another half hour. As Serendipity predicted, after Prue's turn they kids had started talking about sex. Prue and Serendipity had zoned out and started playing a drinking game of their own with Prue's set of muggle playing cards. Casey decided their game looked more fun, and jumped in. Soon it was two in the morning, everyone was playing Prue and Serendipity's game of 'fuck the dealer', and none of them were steady legged enough to walk back to their dormitories.

"We should stay up and watch the sun rise," Casey slurred.

Oriole giggled, "How romantic. Or it would be, if you liked me. Casey, why don't you like me?"

Watching her face fall, Casey quickly covered, "I like you, I like you!"

"No you don't, you won't go out with me," the small girl bawled.

"Mood swings?" Frank suggested.

"Major," Prue drunkenly agreed.

"It's not you, it's me," Casey protested to Oriole, who had collapsed in his arms. Tearstains darkened his pressed blue shirt.

Serendipity winced, "You never, ever say that."

As Oriole's hysterics got worse, Casey stammered, "No, I love you!"

Oriole's head snapped up, "What?"

Prue demanded, "What?"

Serendipity shook her head, "Why would he say that?"

Elanore giggled.

"You love her?" Bobby asked dumbly, "But I thought you loved Prue."

He clapped a hand over his mouth, "I didn't say that. I did not say that. But, you love her?"

Quant looked at Frank, who was beaming and singing about the joys of young love, "Our friends are morons."

"No! No! I love everyone," Casey said happily, "Especially Prue. And Bobby and Serendipity and Elanore and Frank! I'm even fond of you, Quant."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Quant rolled his eyes. He was sobering up quickly.

"But I want you to love just me," Oriole cried.

"I'm sorry Oriole," Casey looked puzzled, "I can't just love you. How would I love everybody then?"

"You're a dummy," she screeched, looking severely hurt, "I want to go back to my room!"

"I'll take you," Quant murmured, "You too, fairy boy."

Despite loud protests, Quant swung one of Frank's muscular arms up around his neck. Oriole clung to his other side. With a grim smile he bid Bobby, Casey, and the girls goodbye.

"You know, loving everybody is a big accomplishment," Serendipity was teasing Casey, who had taken to braiding her long red hair.

"It is pretty huge," Elanore pitched in, watching Casey braid, "You know, I think you get kind of gay when you drink."

"No, no," Casey disagreed, "That's Frank."

"He's gay when he's sober too, sugar," Prue informed the redhead, and he stopped braiding and crossed his arms.

"Really?"

Prue sighed, "You really have had too much to drink."

"So have you," Casey accused.

"Have not."

"Have too," Serendipity put in, feeling her stomach lurch, "We all have."

Serendipity, Elanore, Prue, Bobby, and Casey started the long trek back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, disposing of the Firewhisky bottles off the astronomy tower balcony.

"Oops!" Elanore exclaimed, "I hope no one was down there."

"It's after three in the morning. I doubt anyone was down there," Prue said seriously, right before she stumbled down a step, pushing Serendipity face forward into Casey.

"Ooh," Elanore shrieked, "I'm telling Polaris."

Serendipity's only response was to promptly right herself and shove Elanore straight into Bobby's arms. Her snub nose hit Bobby's, and their mouths bumped together in a teeth shattering kiss.

"If you do, I'll tell Joshua," Serendipity said smugly.

"Hey, you just kissed my boyfriend," Prue said wondrously, not looking too broken up about it.

"Stone, are you cheating on Prue?" Casey demanded angrily, barely able to hold himself up.

"What? No! You saw what happened," Bobby looked back and forth between Casey's furrowed eyebrows and Prue's laughing face.

"Casey, it's okay," Prue told her friend, whose anger died immediately.

He sunk down to one step, "I don't feel so good."

"Join the club," Serendipity felt her stomach turn again, "Can we hurry this party up?"

"Sure!" Elanore pointed a finger down the stairs dramatically, "Follow me."

None too quietly, the group trooped down the stairs. It was a miracle that the caretaker didn't hear them noisily making their way towards Ravenclaw, shouting obscenities and singing The Black Orbit songs at the top of their lungs.

"Agh! Bleeding statues," Prue yelped, stubbing her foot on a bust of a huntress. Serendipity was inclined to agree with that sentiment, having been stabbed in the thigh with the rather sharp arrow of said statue.

"Are you alright?" Bobby inquired to both girls.

Serendipity replied first, "Frankly, I'm over the moon about life."

"Way too gone to care," Prue supplied helpfully.

"You know what I like about girls?" Casey asked suddenly.

"That they're girls?" Bobby suggested, as though it were obvious.

Even the girls stopped to hear this one.

"No. I like that they wear those short, short skirts," Casey grinned lewdly.

"I'm never wearing a skirt again," Elanore declared.

"As if anyone wants to look at your legs, short and stumpy," Casey frowned.

Elanore slapped him then said coolly, "You know, you should really make up your mind to be a lovable drunk or a mean drunk. Don't waver in between."

"Absobloodylutely," Casey nodded, as though this were the best advice he'd ever heard, "I completely concur."

"You're an idiot," Serendipity raised an eyebrow. They'd finally reached the entrance portal, but when they reached the common room, they were surprised to find that almost everyone was awake.

"What's going on?" Serendipity wondered.

"Oh, you're back!" Antoinetta, to their surprise, threw her arms around Elanore's neck. The matter was clarified seconds later when she whispered, "I've been covering for you all. If the head asks, you've been working on a project over at Gryffindor. You should only get a week's detention that way."

"Why would we want only a week detention? We don't want detention at all," Elanore burst, offended at the thought.

"Definitely not," Prue burst.

"Get it together," Antoinetta scoffed, "Your breath reeks of alcohol. If the head catches you like that, you'll get a month, minimum."

"I can fix that," Casey cut in, and quickly performed a charm on each of them that left their mouths minty fresh.

Frustrated, Antoinetta said, "That isn't the point. I wouldn't have said you lot had gone at all except…well, a fifth year's gone missing."

"You can't be serious. Where would it have gone off to?" Bobby wondered, "Maybe they've snuck out for the night."

"It's two nights now," clarified Antoinetta, "Jasminder Shah, she wasn't in her bed last night, but her friends thought she'd snuck off to see a boy. But she wasn't in classes today, and she hasn't come back."

"What about the boy?"

"Well, her friends mentioned that she'd met this dark haired fellow in Care of Magical Creatures. They were out in the forbidden forest, searching for unicorn droppings and she'd wandered off. She thought he was a Slytherin or somewhat, they said. She told them that he'd asked her to meet, but she didn't tell anyone where."

"What a fucking moron," Casey snorted.

"Casey!"

"It's true! If it was somewhere dangerous, she should have told. Now there's all this fuss and we've all got ourselves detention."

"You don't need to be quite so insensitive," Serendipity huffed.

"I know Jasminder," Prue said thoughtfully.

"What?" Bobby asked, "You do?"

"So do you. And Serendipity," Prue told them, but both looked surprised at the prospect of them associating with a fifth year they'd barely heard of, "She's Matilda's friend, you know. That wisp of a girl that follows her around at Quidditch practice. Matilda told me that she was one of her fans. Up till then, I thought she fancied Cherridy, myself."

"Oh! With the glasses? Shy little thing," Serendipity remarked, now recalling one of the few brave souls who had braved all types of foul weather to cheer on the Ravenclaw team as they practiced.

"Yes well, unless you all know where she's gotten to, it's detention for all," Antoinetta said darkly.

* * *

They did end up with a week's detention a piece, the only exception being Saturday, when the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game was to occur. Even then, it was only Prue, Serendipity, and Bobby who got off. Elanore and Casey begrudgingly wished their friends good luck the day of the game. It was two days later, and not a word had been heard from Jasminder Shah.

Right before the Ravenclaw team was about to go out on the pitch, Quant and Frank ambled into the changing room.

"Now, you haven't come to sabotage us, have you?" Whitney barked, but most of the venom was gone from her voice, replaced by her love for Apollo. Most of the Ravenclaw team missed the old, vicious Whitney. She never would have allowed other teams to enter their sanctum right before the game.

"Ah, we have to talk to Prue, Sere, and Bobby. It will only take a second," Frank said timidly.

"Alright," Whitney replied evenly, "But no funny business. I will not hesitate to hex you both into kingdom come."

"Relax, there are friends," Bobby rubbed the captain's shoulders jokingly, "You shouldn't be so tense."

Before Whitney could launch into a speech about how important this final game was to win the cup, Quant and Frank had pulled Bobby aside. Prue and Serendipity were already waiting, wearing identical impatient looks.

"We think it was Puck."

"What?" Prue asked blankly, images of hockey games in her mind.

"Puck," Frank stomped his foot, "That guy Quant and Fortune ran into in the forest. You know, the creepy one?"

"Uh."

"Ignore her. She never listens during those get-togethers we have," Bobby smirked wryly.

"You think it was Puck who did what?" Serendipity questioned.

"Who took Jasminder Shah," Quant said.

"And what evidence are you basing this on, Sherlock?" Serendipity asked.

"None," Frank frowned, "But it makes sense. She met a dark haired stranger in the forest."

"She told her friends that she thought he was a Slytherin," Prue objected.

"Well I certainly got Slytherin vibes from this guy," Quant replied calmly.

"But wasn't he…I don't know, I just imagined he was older than all of us. Why would a fifteen year old girl go for someone old?"

"Serendipity, I never said how old he was. He looked barely twenty. He could easily be younger."

"If you say so," the redhead shrugged.

Bobby, who had always been the biggest supporter of this mystery, shocked them all by saying, "I get that this is important, but we have a match to play."

"Well go on then. You'd best win," Frank smiled, "I can't believe Hufflepuff beat us. You should give them a right good ass whooping in return."

"Will do, captain," Bobby saluted his friend.

Ravenclaw lost. By one point, Ravenclaw lost. Most people thought it was because Radovan wanted to spite Whitney for going out with Apollo. He'd caught the snitch just as she'd been going in to score the ten points that would have won them the game.

"Bummer," Prue breathed, plopping down next to Serendipity in the locker room. The other girl was seething, threatening to kill Radovan in a number of exceedingly painful ways. Obviously the boy in glasses was giving her, and the rest of the team a wide berth to cool down in. Whitney had collapsed sobbing into Apollo's strong arms.

"It's Quidditch," he said soothingly, "Not the end of the world."

Secretly anyone who heard was wondering if he was actually happy that neither of them had won.

"You do realize that all of Hufflepuff will be intolerable for the rest of the year," Prue remarked.

"They have to be, it's the only glory they'll ever get," Serendipity said snidely.

"Oh, I'm sure one day they'll all get high paying ministry jobs and use us as servants," Bobby announced, deciding to use the opportunity of gossip to snuggle up next to Prue.

"I'm all sweaty," she protested.

"He doesn't mind," Bobby indicated Polaris, who was sitting back to back with Serendipity. Whitney had given up on outlawing other teams from the locker room. After all, there was nothing left to sabotage now.

Prue arched a brow, and Bobby quickly said, "Neither do I, neither do I!"

"Hey, Serendipity, you need to cool off. What do you say we take a walk around the grounds?" Polaris suggested to his girlfriend.

"I do not need to cool off," she retorted indignantly.

"It was just a suggestion," Polaris replied calmly, not at all put out by Serendipity's attitude. A second later she leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

A small smile crossed Polaris's lips as she said, "But maybe just a small walk."

"I'll get you a cupcake from the house elves."

"Mmm," she smiled, "You know the way to my heart."

* * *

Read and Review Please. I know this was kind of short (nine pages in size ten font), hopefully the next one will be longer. 


	26. A Londoner in Wonderland

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 26: A Londoner in Wonderland (aka The Birds, The Bees, and The Super Short Minis)_

A/N: OMFG, only four chapters left after this. Wow. Anyway, I've been thinking--- this is not a Mary Sueish fic in any way shape or form. I let my friends create their own characters, but their personalities and everything were up to me. So I was wondering which one was most like me- and no, it's not Prue. I think if I'm reborn, I'll come back as a very happy, very gay (I'm a slasher at heart) Casey Hargrove. Anyway, just a thought. Oh, and you might notice I've changed the names of Casey's family slightly from those that appeared in chapter…three, perhaps? Not all of them, just a few. Also, Haterii is now Casey's real aunt.

* * *

Four weeks had passed, and Jasminder Shah remained MIA. The coming weekend, Casey and Prue would leave for his auntie's wedding. Prue and Bobby had taken advantage of this time to make out in every part of the castle, inducing nausea in most of the student body.

With the absence of their friend, the other two Saints were taking her lead and spending all the time they could with their boyfriends. In fact, it seemed that spring had finally reached Hogwarts. Love was in the air, blah, blah, blah. Sylvester and Casey, the only two single members of their group found the atmosphere entirely depressing.

"This bites," Sylvester sighed, looking at his friend mournfully.

"You bloody bet," Casey replied, wishing he had band practice or somewhat to occupy his time. Unfortunately, Cherridy and Matilda seemed to have been bitten by the love bug, and Cerulean was nowhere to be found, oddly enough. Stupid git.

"You know, we could study," Sylvester suggested, glancing at his books with a hopeful expression. He seemed to be expecting them to jump up and sing a song, or perhaps grant him all the knowledge he'd need for exams.

"We should," Casey agreed, "We'll be seventh years soon."

The redhead was staring absently out the window. Sylvester considered spelling him in some way, but he wasn't really creative enough to think of anything, nor did he feel like moving.

Neither made any attempt to study. An hour later found them still sitting idly by the fire, arguing over whether swim witch wear model Circe Teeworthy had bigger breasts than Playwizard model Hazel Moraney.

It was about that moment in time that Serendipity, Elanore, and Prue walked in.

Correction, it was precisely at the moment Casey was saying, "Mate, I've seen Circe in person. Sweet girl, and her boobs are the size of your head."

Serendipity raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Elanore brushed imaginary lint off her blood colored skirt and pretended she didn't hear anything. Prue pulled the brim of her cap down over her eyes with a half amused frown. Casey had frozen, staring straight at Prue's cap. It was a rather nice cap, really; a black baseball one with a growling tiger's head spray painted graffiti style across the front.

Only Sylvester seemed to find his voice, laughing hysterically right up until Elanore marched up to him and planted a black ballet slipper directly into his stomach. Oddly enough, he didn't mind. The lifted foot gave him a perfect view of her red lacy panties.

"Wow," Serendipity finally found her voice, "You guys are perverts."

Prue was trembling with what looked like anger. Standing, Casey wandered over and lifted the brim of her cap whilst saying, "Uh, don't be mad Prue."

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't having quite the reaction he'd initially thought. In reality, Prue was silently giggling, "Oh god," she gasped, "I can't stop."

"It wasn't that funny, Prudence," Elanore said icily.

That sobered her right up, "Bint."

"You adore me," Elanore shot right back.

"So where's Bobby?" Casey recovered from his shock and the insult to his dignity.

"Real smooth," Sylvester interjected.

"Shut it."

Casually, Prue said, "Ah, he left today. For his grandfather's birthday."

"They had this adorable goodbye snog session," Serendipity started.

"Couldn't keep their hands off each other," Elanore added.

"It was more of a grope session, really."

"I concur," Elanore grinned.

"I hate you both, so, so much," Prue retorted.

"Now she's just being nasty."

"Really, we shouldn't have to take this. She's missing lover boy already. Come on Serendipity, lets go where we're wanted."

Suggested the redhead, "Boys locker room?"

"Ah, but Quidditch seasons over," Elanore said miserably, "It will have to be Dark Symphony practice."

"Righteous," Serendipity cheered.

Both girls swiftly turned tail and practically ran out the portal.

"Well, I've no idea what that was about," Prue mumbled, "They're awful weird today."

"Perhaps they tried some of those funny mushrooms at breakfast," Casey replied.

"I say, did you think they were funny too?"

"I say? The second world war is over, Sylvester," Prue drawled, "Who talks like that anymore?"

"The second world war?" Casey asked blankly, "There was a first one?"

"Never mind. Muggle thing, I guess," Prue frowned.

"I know why they ran off. You're nasty today," Sylvester pouted. He pushed off the couch and said, "I think I'll go find someone who appreciates me a little more."

Casey smiled, and Prue thought that he had one of those smiles that looked naturally so mischievous, and so natural to him. She liked how he got all squinty eyed and how his teeth all looked so straight and perfect. Unlike hers, which she was pretty sure were a bit crooked on the bottom and definitely not nearly so white.

"Good luck," Casey called after Sylvester, "I doubt you'll find anyone."

"So tell me about your family. I should know what to expect for next weekend," she said causally, perching herself on the arm of his chair.

"Oh, they're boring," Casey said dismissively.

"Still, I'd like to know," she cajoled.

"Fine. You're good at whining, Prudence."

"Don't call me that."

"My mother probably will. She likes to call people by their full name. She's great. I don't know how she puts up with all of us. My stepdad's really straight laced. He doesn't like things out of place, and he's not big on the fun. He's not a bad guy though."

Prue nodded to show that she was listening, and Casey continued, "My oldest brother, Cayan…he's really…suave, maybe is the word? He makes you want to be around him. And he's always laughing. I think Cerulean really looked up to him when we were growing up, Cherridy too. I kind of take after my dad. My real dad, I mean. He was wild. Mom could never get him to calm down."

"How old were you when he died?"

"Nine. Ah, he…got involved in something. Dark wizards…"

"Oh."

"It's okay. I mean, it's really okay. They caught them and everything," Casey forced a grin, "Anyway, you know us three- me, Cerulean, and Cherridy. I have five little brothers. Chauncey and Conrad, they're twins. They absolutely love Cerulean. They think he's the moon and the stars. I guess it's cause I'm kind of the loner of the family. None of my little brothers think that kind of stuff about me."

Ruefully, he continued, "Actually, I did teach Corbett how to play guitar. He's two years older than the twins. He'll be in Hogwarts next year!"

"Wicked," Prue cheered encouragingly.

"Then there's Cattigan and Chestral. They're my half brothers, really, but they look just like the rest of us. Except Cattigan's like my step dad. He's super serious, always reading and stuff. Chestral's just cute. He smiles a lot. He's only two."

"Pretty big family," Prue commented.

"Yeah. I have three step sisters, but they're all really…girly."

"What about your aunt?"

"My aunt?"

"The one that's getting married?"

"Oh, auntie Haterii. She's cool. She and mom are super close. I haven't met the guy yet though."

"Do…do you think your family will like me?"

"Of course. My mom's wanted to meet you since way back when!"

"She what? Surely not," Prue laughed.

"And you made fun of Sylvester? Surely not?"

"You can take your wand and stick it, Casey Hargrove. Now tell me why your mother's wanted to meet me."

Casey turned a little bit red, and ducked his head, "Er…I may have written about you a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Well, maybe a lot, back in first and second year. And maybe third. And a little fourth. Not so much fifth. Hardly at all now," he assured her.

"Momma's boy," Prue said bitingly, "What did you write?"

"All kinds of stuff," Casey said vaguely.

It was around that moment that Cerulean walked in.

"Do you know what he's written about me to your mother?" Prue demanded.

"Of course. He only wrote that he'd found her future daughter in law," Cerulean said brightly.

Casey turned bright red, and Prue's cheeks started to tinge pink.

"Oh, but that was first year. Second year he wrote that you were his soul mate, even though you squirted bubotuber pus in his eyes," Cerulean's eyes were twinkling.

"I was ten years old," Casey protested, "Okay, eleven. I was stupid."

"You were stupid for liking me?" Prue asked angrily.

"Ah, no, no! I mean, I didn't know what I was talking about. Um, I wasn't thinking," Casey said frantically.

"Actually, it sounds like you were thinking quite a lot," Cerulean observed.

Prue's face broke into a smile, "Relax, Casey. You're so red!"

"Kind of the color of his hair."

"No, that's more of an orangey hue."

"True."

"Would you both stop trying to embarrass me?"

* * *

Serendipity and Elanore were perfectly content. Serendipity was cuddled up in her boyfriend's arms, watching the sun reflect off the great lake. Elanore and Joshua were playing a very long game of wizard's chess. It was long because they kept having to take snog breaks.

Right between a potential check move and a snog session, Elanore turned to Serendipity and said, "You know, I almost feel guilty."

Drawled Serendipity, "Why ever would you?"

"We kind of just ditched Prue. I'm sure she's feeling all fragile what with Bobby leaving and all."

Serendipity giggled, "I seriously doubt that. Anyway, it's not like we could tell her we'd planned a double date and hadn't invited her."

Elanore pouted her lips, "I suppose you're right. Casey will entertain her."

"When did you grow a conscious?" Serendipity inquired.

"Probably since Prue said she'd lend me her super expensive pumps from Gladrags couture," Elanore said thoughtfully.

It was about then they decided the discussion was over and went back to cuddling with their boyfriends.

An hour or so later, the girls had grown bored. Sure, the springtime sun beating down and the lulling sound of lake waves was all well and good, but both Saints were of the active type.

"Entertain me," Serendipity told Polaris petulantly, and the word 'bitched' flew into Joshua's head. He was glad his girlfriend was of the low maintenance sort.

"This is boring. Why don't we ever do anything exciting Joshie?" Too bad Joshua didn't realize that Elanore manipulated him in a much more subtle way than Serendipity did to her boyfriend. The words underhanded sneaky bint came to mind.

Both boys were slightly flustered. They'd enjoyed the relaxing time, away from exams and school politics.

"We could play Quidditch?" Polaris suggested lamely.

"Boo," jeered Elanore.

"Gobstones?" Joshua asked.

"Not a chance in hell-o," Serendipity shot down the idea.

"Brutal," Polaris shook his head.

"Completely harsh," Joshua agreed.

"Why don't you girls think up an idea then?" Polaris grinned.

"Don't try to avoid your sacred duty as a boyfriend," Serendipity admonished.

Elanore pursed her lips, "Yeah, don't think we don't know what you're doing."

"Hard to please, that's what you are."

"I guess we'll have to think of something ourselves, Ellie," Serendipity said tragically.

"While I'm all for playing the stalling game again," Elanore said, "Sorry, but fresh out of ideas."

"The stalling game?" Joshua inquired mildly.

"You know, when I suggest something that I know she'll shoot down. That way I have time to think of something better and don't have to deal with the awkward silence of wood burning in Serendipity's head. Kind of like what you boys were doing a minute ago," Elanore replied perkily, kissing her boyfriend on the nose before he could object.

"I have an idea," Serendipity beamed, "Why don't we take a walk in the forest?"

"The forest? Why in the world would we- Oh! The forest. Good idea," Elanore finished.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Polaris asked.

"You're not the only one," Joshua informed him.

"Okay boys, you are sworn to secrecy for the rest of your lives, if we tell you this," Serendipity started.

"The thing is," Elanore began.

"There's a secret passage, in the Ravenclaw fireplace."

Elanore glared at Serendipity for cutting her off, "It takes you to the middle of the forbidden forest."

"Wicked. Why haven't we made use of this earlier?" Joshua demanded lewdly.

"Quant and Fortune are, usually."

"What? But they're both Gryffindors."

"What's wrong with Gryffindors?" Polaris asked.

"They're…morons."

"Well Slytherins are slimy berks who couldn't tell a grindylow from a broomstick."

"They have complete access to our common room," Serendipity rolled her eyes and Elanore patted her boyfriend's head, soothing his bruised ego.

"Anyway, one night Quant and Fortune met this strange guy. We think it was him who took Jasminder Shah."

"And we want to try and meet him," Serendipity finished.

Bluntly, Joshua asked, "Why?"

Both girls looked startled, "Isn't that obvious?"

"No," Polaris put in, hating to agree with Joshua.

"It would be good fun," the girls chorused.

Not for the first time, Joshua and Polaris wondered at their choice in women.

* * *

The weekend came too quickly. Serendipity, Elanore, Joshua, and Polaris had visited the forest twice since their first double date, but Puck was nowhere to be found. When the time came for Prue and Casey to leave, they were all in Potions class. Professor Esquiline seriously considered holding them when a prefect came to escort them to the fireplace in the headmistress's office.

The floo powder stuck to their clothes and smelled vaguely of moss, but Prue immediately forgot that when she arrived at the house. Casey grabbed her hand (he'd gone first, Cerulean and Cherridy having left the period before them) and helped her dust off the soot as she stepped out of the fireplace. Stepped because the fireplace was so tall that she didn't have to crawl out.

"Oh Casey, she's lovely," a strong, sweet voice breathed. Prue gasped. She'd never seen such a gorgeous mother. Arcadia Hargrove was a slight woman, with the kind of hip bones that jut out and a perfectly flat tummy. You never would have guessed she'd popped out nine kids. Her long, beautiful fire colored hair was piled high atop her head, and she had kind brown eyes. Her complexion was perfect. Prue felt completely inadequate next to her.

"Isn't she lovely," Arcadia asked Cherridy and Cerulean, who were standing next to her.

"Of course, mum," Cerulean grinned.

"I guess so," Cherridy looked a bit put off, and made a face "She's a real brute at Quidditch though…"

"That's no way to speak of our guest, Cherridy," a soft voice interjected. Prue assumed it was Arcadia's sister Haterii. This woman had long, slender fingers and a bright smile. She hadn't aged nearly so well as Arcadia, but the soft age lines of her face made her look oddly more beautiful. Her skin was a dark brown, and her eyes were the same blue as Casey's. A long veil of black hair fell down to her waist, and her fiancée, a quiet man with kind eyes was stroking it gently.

Casey made quick introductions so that Prue could identify the rest of the family. All were staring at her expectantly. She felt a bit like an animal in a zoo must.

Chrystan Harcourt (who had fallen in love with Arcadia back when they first met solely on the basis of their similar last names and her extraordinary beauty) had straw colored hair and a grim mouth. He didn't seem to enjoy smiling, but Prue was assured that he was a very caring man, and was just stressed because of the wedding.

Florence, Marigold, and Ruthie had blonde hair. Florence's was long, Marigold's was bobbed prettily, and Ruthie wore hers in a pixy cut. They all had blue eyes and slender figures. They all wore sundresses in blue, yellow, and red respectively. There was something about them that gave Prue a major Stepford wives vibe.

Prue's favorite family members were the twins, Chauncey and Conrad, both seven years old and both miniature versions of Cerulean. Then there was Corbett, who ran around playing a tiny guitar. He was nine years old and Prue could already see that he would be a little terror. Cattigan was quiet and introspective, like his dad and aunt. Prue had never before seen such a serious five year old. Chestral was only two, and the most adorable thing in the world. He and Cattigan were Casey's half brothers.

Last but not least was Casey's older brother Cayan and his Nana and Nonny. The old bats were out of town, according to Cherridy, but Cayan was even more charming than Cerulean. He swept in and out of the rooms of the mansion, enchanting the hired help and laughing all the while. He had a brilliant smile, like his mother's. When Prue asked what he did, she was surprised to find out he owned a book shop.

"He's got a girlfriend, but he won't let us meet her," Casey murmured, smiling and giving Cayan the finger.

Cayan just grinned and continued his conversation with Cerulean, who was suddenly very interested in the business of books.

It was all a lot to take in. On top of all the family members, the room they were in was beyond elegant. All the walls were pure snow white, lined with deep mahogany trim. Every piece of furniture in the room, and as Prue was later to find, the house was made of the same deep mahogany. All cushions were a metallic wine red, and the draperies were silks and satins of cream. The room she was in alone had five floor to ceiling windows, a grand piano, and three long, luxurious couches.

"Casey, you never told me how beautiful this place was!" Prue exclaimed.

Casey blushed, "Oh it's…it's not that beautiful."

"Don't be hasty little brother. Our house is very beautiful. Don't want to insult all of mother's work," Cayan interrupted with a smile.

Casey glared at his older brother, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Out in town charming the muggle girls, perhaps?"

"Pish posh. I would never consort with muggle girls," Cayan said smoothly, and suddenly Prue didn't find him so charming. She could feel Casey stiffen beside her.

"Not on an empty stomach, anyway," Cayan continued, oblivious, "They don't seem to like it when your breath smells for lack of nutrition."

She automatically relaxed and giggled, "Oh, well most girls don't like that."

When Cerulean cut in and lead Cayan away, saying that Casey should get Prue settled, the redhead turned to her, "About that. I'm pretty sure none of my family will care. That you're muggle born, I mean. I don't know about my sisters, actually, but my brothers and my mom are all okay. It's just…I don't know who's coming to this wedding Prue. Some of them might say stupid things."

"Stupid things?"

"We're a pureblood family. Well, you know, as pureblood as you can get in this day and age. Most of the guests are going to be purebloods. I guess auntie Haterii's fiancée's family is very traditional."

"Are you saying I shouldn't advertise my background? Casey Hargrove, are you ashamed of me?" Prue gasped.

"No! No!" Casey laughed, "You're mistaking my words for something else. I'm saying, if you want, I can tell the others not to. It might be easier for you. But only if you want."

Prue studied him for a minute, "You're a git, you know that? Well, you'd better show me this big fancy room I get to stay in. It is big and fancy, right?"

"Big, check. Fancy, check," Casey affirmed, then added shyly, "Hey, you wouldn't be interested in you know. Seeing my room?"

"That's not a come on, is it?"

"Of course not? On my best friend's girlfriend? I wouldn't dream of it," Casey chuckled.

"I'm your friend too," Prue told him, "and yes, I would like to see your room."

"Cheers," Casey chirped in a very unmasculine way. He looked pretty excited.

Unfortunately for him, something akin to a tiny bundle of energy came bounding down the hallway, crying, "Casey!"

It was a woman, with a face that was proud and a tall stature. Her hair was shoulder length and curly, and strawberry blonde. She had very familiar blue eyes.

"I didn't know you were here," Casey said happily, gathering the small woman up in his arms.

"Ah, gave Arcadia a bit of a fright," the woman replied unabashedly, "Who's the girl?"

"I've told you about her. That's Prue," Casey emphasized her name. Prue wondered if his entire family knew about her.

"Prue, Prue, doesn't ring a bell," the woman said with a twinkle in her eye.

Casey whispered something in her ear, and she snapped her fingers, "Oh, that Prue. Nice to meet you."

Prue took the woman's extended hand, "Uh, nice to meet you too…"

"Oh, Shailly. Shailly Hargrove. I'm Casey's aunt. On his dad's side."

"His stepdad?"

"No, his real dad. Karsh," Shailly smiled kindly, "I guess he hasn't told you much about him. Casey, how about you take her bags up? I'll walk her there. We have to do, you know, girl talk."

Casey obediently took Prue's suitcase on up the hall, leaving the blonde staring after him, "Um."

"Don't worry. I've only got a few questions," Shailly said brightly. She looked so young. Thinking back, Prue realized that Arcadia couldn't have been that old either, as far as parents went.

Prue blushed, "Cerulean's told me…a little bit. About your brother."

Shailly shook her head, "Just between you and me, Cerulean and Cayan are nothing like their dad. They're much more of their mother's sons. Casey's my favorite. He acts just like Karsh."

Prue laughed at Shailly's wrinkled nose, and then blushed as she told her, "I think you're a nice girl."

"I hope so," Prue quickly sobered, "I really want to make a good impression."

"Well, you certainly have on my nephew. That's good enough for me," Shailly winked.

"Thank you," Prue exclaimed feeling a little more than overwhelmed. Everyone here had been so sweet, and she'd only arrived an hour ago.

"But," Shailly intoned, "If you ever hurt him I'll be making use of several unforgivables."

Prue gulped, "Understood."

Shailly giggled, "You're not supposed to agree. Are you two even dating?"

"No, but you just looked so scary," Prue trailed off, realizing the older woman was making fun of her.

"Relax, relax!" Shailly said, "You have nothing to prove here. You're a guest. Make yourself comfy."

Prue assured Shailly she would as they approached the room she would be staying in. Shailly left her with a fond farewell. An hour or so later, Prue had settled into a room with green suede bedding, lush curtains the color of Swiss coffee, and light wooden furnishings. It was nice, but felt unused. She wasn't sure what she would do if she lived in a house with so many rooms. Even if she had as many family members as Casey, the big house felt empty away from their laughter. Still, the room was beautiful. Her stuffy apartment in London paled in comparison. Her room would fit in the closet.

"Knock knock," Casey said from the door, "I thought you'd like to see my room now."

"I thought you were leaving me to rot," Prue accused him lightly.

"I would never. Shailly and I were catching up."

"You call her Shailly?"

Casey shrugged, "She won't let me call her auntie."

Prue smiled, "Everyone in your family is so nice."

Making a face, Casey said, "You don't have to live with them."

His room was right down the hall from hers. It was twice the size of the guest bedroom she'd been given, and had extremely high white ceilings. The walls had been painted a deep royal blue, except for the one without windows, which was black and had a star motif. He had a walk-in closet about the size of her room back home, and a large bed with black, blue, and orange canopies hanging from long black wooden pillars. The backboard had a planetary diorama carved into it.

Casey gestured for her to take a seat next to him. The bed was soft; it must have had a feather mattress. She lay back on it, thinking that this was the most normal she'd felt since she'd arrived. The entire room smelled like Casey; nice.

"So?" Casey demanded.

"So?" Prue wondered, examining the posters that littered his wall. A lot of them weren't posters at all, but flyers for bands that had played in Brigand, the most famous wizarding club in London. She spied a Maniac Charm flyer in blazing neon pink out of the corner of her eye, half buried under flyers for other more popular bands whose shows sold for fifty galleons a pop. He also had posters of such famous wizarding punk bands such as Pirates Not Ninjas, Massacre in Hogsmeade, and the Centurions. Two non-moving muggle posters of Jimi Hendrix and The Doors were hanging near his bed. Everything in his room screamed music. The only visible exceptions were a couple of framed photos on his bed stand. One was of him, Frank, Sylvester, Quant, and Bobby hanging out in front of the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade in third year. Another was of him and Bobby at Bobby's house in the Caribbean. There was one of Prue, Serendipity, and Elanore in second year attempting to brew a potion that wasn't working out well, from the looks of the black smoke billowing out of their cauldron. Then there was one of Casey and Prue, both grinning from ear to ear, taken right before OWLs last year. The little photographic Casey kept glancing at Prue when she wasn't looking, and she was doing the same to him and blushing a little.

"What do you want to do? The wedding's in two days. We have some time to kill," Casey encouraged her.

"What is there to do around here?" Prue had looked out the window earlier. All she saw was rolling countryside and a glistening lake.

"Not much. We don't really have a town," Casey looked slightly embarrassed, "And Mum says we're not to gallivant around anywhere else."

"Hmm," Prue acknowledged.

Casey saw that she was still looking at the picture of the two of them, "That was fun, right?"

It was right before Reese O'Malley had stuck her nosey camera into their business, before Prue had started avoiding him at the end of the year.

"Yeah."

Casey flopped back on the bed beside her, and she turned to face him, her knees touching his.

"You know, we don't really have to go out," he said bravely, leaning in close.

Prue's heart sped up.

"We could stay in," she agreed.

He moved even closer, his nose touching hers, and she thought maybe he was moving a little fast. Then she remembered there could be no moving at all, because she was dating Bobby. Hell's Bells, she rather enjoyed dating him.

"Casey," she protested.

He moved away, "Too fast."

"Not at all. We can't," she reminded him.

"Oh," he didn't look very convinced, and not for the first time, Prue wondered if it had been such a good idea to come here. Bobby trusted her.

Still, she'd been dating Bobby for almost three months, and there was something Casey made her feel…a quickening heartbeat, perhaps…It was just different.

Against her better judgment, she started to bridge the gap between them, her eyelids fluttering closed. Casey grinned, and their lips brushed.

"I know somewhere you can go," a new voice interrupted. Prue jumped half a foot off the bed and Casey grumbled something about getting locks on the doors.

"Cayan, you're boring," Casey said bluntly, "I seriously doubt you've ever done anything that's very bloody fun."

"That's rot," Cayan looked surprised, "I'll have you know, I was quite the little party animal when I was your age."

If Prue recalled correctly, Cayan was barely twenty three. She hoped she didn't say things like 'when I was your age' in five years.

"What about the Ravine," Cayan continued.

Casey blinked, "Isn't that a bar?"

"Goodness, no."

"Goodness no," Casey mimicked.

"Casey, don't be such a wanker," Cayan then effortlessly changed his tone and said, "It's a club."

"It's a gay club," Casey enunciated, disgusted.

"With dancing?" Prue questioned, "Say, that sounds rather fun."

Immediately, Casey changed his tone, "To the Ravine it is."

"I'd wait until after dinner," Cayan suggested, "Mum seems to have something rather delicious cooked up."

"The chef, he means," Casey grumbled, but agreed to wait until they had eaten due to the rather loud noises his stomach was making.

* * *

After they had eaten what proved to be some delectable fare, which Arcadia Hargrove had in fact cooked on her own ("It's a Webster family tradition!" she'd chirped. Webster was Arcadia's and Haterii's maiden name.) Prue realized she had absolutely nothing nice to wear except what she'd brought for the wedding. Everything else was just jeans and shirts.After they had eaten what proved to be some delectable fare, which Arcadia Hargrove had in fact cooked on her own ("It's a Webster family tradition!" she'd chirped. Webster was 's and Haterii's maiden name.) Prue realized she had absolutely nothing nice to wear except what she'd brought for the wedding. Everything else was just jeans and shirts.

"You can wear jeans," Shailly told her, pursing her lips. Casey had pulled her aside as Arcadia cleared the dishes and asked her opinion.

"But what about the shirt?" Prue asked. It was like she didn't mind wearing what she'd brought, but when she'd shown Casey and Cayan they'd both made dismissive gestures.

"Here," Shailly conjured up a rather festive white silk number with red, orange, and yellow patterns.

"I can't wear a bra with this," Prue objected, eyeing the low cut front and back lines.

"I know," Shailly winked.

"What's the big deal? Everyone there is going to be gay."

Prue looked pointedly at Casey, who quickly rescinded his comment.

She ended up wearing it, managing to look only slightly uncomfortable that her small breasts might pop out at any moment.

Cayan, Cerulean, and Shailly accompanied them to the club, assuring them they wouldn't intrude. True to their word, they managed to make themselves scarce. Prue thought she even saw Cerulean meet up with a suspiciously familiar white haired boy for drinks.

Shailly, trussed up in a black baby doll dress embroidered with black and gold brocade at the neckline and under her voluminous, envy worthy bosom immediately found company with two transsexual wizards in short mini skirts.

"Hey, hot stuff," a skinny man with full moon spectacles slithered up to Casey, "Why don't you ditch the bimbo and I'll show you a good time."

Casey, surprisingly turned around and purred, "I'm not with the 'bimbo', and if I was, hell if I'd go off with a tramp like you."

The man turned red, pock marks in his face gaining a more purplish tinge, "Well. No need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude," Casey pointed out, "You were being rude by insulting my friend here."

Prue was flustered, "No, that's okay. Really."

Normally she would have karate chopped someone for calling her something like bimbo, but she felt bad for the tiny red faced man. Plus, being around Casey's family was making her feel unusually timid. "Hussy," the red faced man taunted her, recovering from Casey's insult.

The Ravine was a muggle club, and technically Shailly had told her not to use magic within the premises, but Prue suddenly didn't feel so timid. She'd hidden her wand in the leg of her calf length boots, and when the man turned his back on them, she pulled it and tried out one of the wordless incantations she knew. He abruptly grew a bad case of the nasties in areas he probably wouldn't want to mention to others. With an odd look on his face, the man rushed out of his club. She had her wand tucked away before Casey and Cayan were any wiser.

After that the club was much nicer. A group of rather friendly girls drew Prue into conversation. They were a little too eager with their hands, but, after learning that Prue's backside was off limits came to dance with her anyway. Casey had taken up a drinking game with the most adorable couple Prue had ever seen. Casey was even a little enchanted by them, and managed to quell his repulsion when the two boys kissed.

All in all, it turned out to be a rather good night.

* * *

End- I know all of you are wondering why I'm introducing new characters and stuff- in this story they're just kind of 2D, but I was considering doing yet ANOTHER side story. I swear, it's all because I like the last name Hargrove. No, I was actually considering restarting an original story, Jinx Proof Cursive. But I wanted to redo all the characters, thus Shailly Hargrove was born. And Circe's name was changed to Arcadia. Anyway, for the curious…End- I know all of you are wondering why I'm introducing new characters and stuff- in this story they're just kind of 2D, but I was considering doing yet ANOTHER side story. I swear, it's all because I like the last name Hargrove. No, I was actually considering restarting an original story, Jinx Proof Cursive. But I wanted to redo all the characters, thus Shailly Hargrove was born. And Circe's name was changed to . Anyway, for the curious… 

Casey's Parents: Karsh Hargrove and Arcadia Webster. Upon Karsh's death, Arcadia marries Chrystan Harcourt, a childhood friend.

Casey's Brothers: Cayan- owns a bookshop, which in Poison Fairytales, he lets Cerulean take over so that he can pursue his 'dream'. Cerulean and Cherridy- the singer and drummer of the Dark Orbit. Corbett- not enough info, vaguely resembles Casey. Chauncey and Conrad- twins, who in Poison Fairytales end up at Willowcrest to train as aurors. Cattigan- half brother of Casey. Chestral- half brother of Casey and the rest.

Casey's Sisters: Ruthie, Florence, and Marigold- really nothing to say.

Casey's Aunts: Haterii Webster- her proper name is Ileana, there's a story behind the Haterii…I think. Shailly is Karsh's 'little sister'. She, Arcadia, and Maeve Bixby, the main character of Jinx Proof Cursive were best friends when they were young. Uh, there's something a little mysterious about Shailly and Karsh's relationship…

Casey's Grandparents: Nana and Nonny- they're Arcadia's parents. Horace and Solaria.

The Hargrove family tree as far back as we know (currently) is widespread and rather complicated. We'll do this all in relation to Casey, since he's the main Hargrove we care about as far as Giddy Brew goes. His grandfather's name is Saxon Hargrove. His grandmother's name is Quinn.

Anyway, I'm way too invested in my characters.

Also, I apologize…I feel like the Casey Prue kiss thing was a little rushed…um…but I've suddenly realized how many chapters I have left to work with and what shall happen in the next…

Oh, and absolutely refused to let me post the whole thing when I uploaded it. That's why the font at the end is smaller than the beginning- I had to copy and paste, and I always write in ten point font.


	27. True Confessions of a Grade A Tosser

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 27: True Confessions of a Grade A Tosser_

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: Woot. 3 Casey's family. They amuse me to no end, and the twins appear in the sequel; all grown up and too hot to handle. Sexy aurors in training, yum.

* * *

Casey and Prue spent the next day playing with the younger kids. The twins each took turns teaching Prue how to hit a ball properly; both were rather big cricket fans. Corbett made fun of them, saying that cricket was nothing like what the beaters did in Quidditch, and cricket never would be as good. When little Conrad started to cry, Prue told him that his brother was just jealous. Conrad's twin brother, Chauncey, kicked Corbett very hard in the shin and screamed that cricket was a perfectly good sport.

In a very snotty voice, Corbett said, "Cricket is a muggle sport."

Casey shrugged apologetically, "I used to be like him before I went to Hogwarts."

Prue ignored the way Casey's arms looked in his white sleeveless shirt and told Corbett, "One day you'll meet a nice muggle born and rethink the way you think about muggle stuff."

"Fat chance," Corbett snorted, and Prue thought she heard Casey snort slightly as well, which made her forget how nice she had thought it was to see him lounge around in sweats and decide resolutely not to speak to him for the rest of the day. She decided to teach the twins how to play soccer, her favorite muggle game. They'd learned cricket from their step dad, who was a big fan. Casey tried to get in on the game, but Prue steadfastly ignored him.

"What did I do?" Casey demanded. They'd had such a good time the night before at the club that he'd presumed he was getting into Prue's good graces; which, after the Steffie thing he'd thought she'd never view him as potential lover material. Annoyed, he marched off the field.

When Corbett saw that Prue and Casey were fighting because of him, he discretely made his way up to her and said, "Y'know, maybe if I met a muggle born like you…"

"You're cute," Prue wrinkled her nose at him. She remembered that she wasn't supposed to let it out that she was muggle born, but maybe this once, "Wanna know a secret?"

"What?" Corbett's eyes lit up, and Chauncey and Conrad ran up, wanting to hear the secret as well. After a slight shoving match they settled down and the choruses of 'what, what, what' died down.

"Well," Prue smiled slyly, "I am muggle born."

"But you're pretty," Chauncey blurted out.

Prue blinked, "Thank you?"

"I'm sorry I made you and big brother fight," Corbett apologized. Prue remembered when she was nine years old, and she'd wrestled with all the neighborhood boys. For some reason she thought Corbett seemed much more innocent.

"It's no problem. I'm not mad at him," Prue lied, "Where did he go?"

"To the kitchens," the twins chorused, "There's a pretty girl like you there!"

"Oh really?" Prue made Corbett show her the way to the kitchens. He scampered off after he'd shown her the door, saying that he thought he might go learn cricket. Prue smiled and entered.

Casey was standing near the ovens, his step-sisters gathered around him like a flock of brightly colored birds. A pretty maid in black pumps and a black and white scarf wrapped around her hair was cooking stew.

"Prue," Casey said, startled.

The tallest of the blonde sisters, Florence said, "Oh, hello Prudence."

Casey winced, but Prue neglected to correct her. She hadn't been sure about the quiet sisters since she got here. They'd mostly ignored her, and she'd done the same in return.

"Have you met Anissina?" Short haired Marigold slinked up to her with a smirk.

Anissina, the dark haired cook in the pumps turned and curtsied slightly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Prue nodded her head politely at the girl, "Ah, Casey-"

Ruthie grinned wryly, "Casey and Anissina are childhood friends."

"Truly?" Prue asked, forgetting her apology on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, I've known Master Casey since we were very young," Anissina nodded brightly, "Back when my mother worked in the kitchens here."

"Wow," Prue said, "That's cool. I always assumed Casey had a social disease and had no friends when he was young, which would explain why he acted like a monkey when he first got to school."

Casey grimaced, "I did not."

"Oh, I'm sure you did, Master Casey," Anissina returned to her pot, "Now shoo. The house elves will be back with the chicken, and they don't like distractions."

The sisters, Casey and Prue left the kitchen.

Hugging Casey quickly from behind, Prue said tentatively, "Hey you. Sorry. I overreacted."

Casey made a little noise, but grinned, "Ignored me for absolutely no reason? Forgiven."

"How cute," Ruthie drawled.

"Novel, really," Florence added.

"What are you girls talking about?" Casey asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh nothing," Marigold tittered, batting her eyes at him.

Prue thought she got what was going on. Gross. Beyond gross.

As if catching her thoughts, Florence said quietly, "You know, Anissina and Casey weren't just childhood friends. They dated."

"I have a boyfriend," Prue clarified for them, meeting her gaze evenly. Casey was caught up with Marigold still.

"Why don't you act like it," Ruthie suggested coolly.

"Um, what have I been acting like?" Prue wondered aloud, her gaze just as cold.

"What are you up to?" Casey sternly asked Marigold, then saw the hot looks Florence and Ruthie were giving Prue, "Prue, are you alright?"

"Fine," Prue replied, walking away. She lead Casey away from his sisters, "Let's go play soccer."

"You'll teach me?" Casey beamed.

"Yeah. Hey, Casey? Do your step sisters carry a torch for you or your brothers?"

"Eew," Casey frowned, "That's kind of…eew."

"But it wouldn't be wrong, would it?" Prue asked, "I mean, technically, you're not related."

"What has you bringing this up? What did they say to you?"

Prue realized she was weirding him out, "Nothing, nothing. Let's go!"

* * *

The next morning, Prue did up her hair in two fancy fairy gold barrettes (white gold) she'd borrowed from Deianeira Britton. She made sure the guitar pendant was tied securely around her neck, even though it probably wasn't a proper wedding accessory. Her dress was long and swishy, and created a slim bell shape when she spun on her heel. The skirt was made up of patches of emerald and moss and pea green colored silks and satins, a bottle green bodice, and thick cream colored satin ribbon laced low on the back. She wore light green shoes, and a couple of bangles she'd stolen from Serendipity.

"How do I look?" she asked Casey, giving him a quick twirl. He looked very handsome in a muggle style black suit with satin lapels. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt under the jacket, and the necklace she'd given him was around his neck.

"Hey, no showing up the bride," he protested.

"You're so corny," she giggled, "But quite sweet."

The wedding was beautiful. Haterii wore an off white dress with a long sheer veil and an even longer silk train. The skirts bunched near her hips, and near the bottom there was a hint of the silk and chiffon petticoats underneath. When the minister pronounced them, she gave her new husband the most chaste kiss imaginable. He pulled back and said, "I love you, Ileana."

The entire audience burst into cheers. Prue asked who Ileana was, and Casey said that was his Auntie Haterii's real name.

At the reception, they were served up a feast of filet mignon, quail, foie gras, or some sort of chickpea goulash for main entrees. The appetizers consisted of roast eggplant soup, mushroom tops stuffed full of crabmeat, goat cheese smothered in balsamic and placed prettily atop spinach leaves, and many more. There was such a massive supply of food that the meal took hours to complete. Prue got to sit comfortably between Cerulean and Casey and the rest of the Hargrove brothers, having all gotten a table to themselves. After dinner there was dancing. To her slight irritation, Florence, Ruthie, and Marigold were singing, their voices were actually charming. Already slightly tipsy on Firewhisky and a few mixed drinks involving champagne, Prue asked Casey to dance.

Casey grinned one of those grins that a little boy has, as though its Christmas day and he's gotten exactly what he asked for. He took her proffered hand and lead her onto the floor. They danced to the fast songs, and they danced to the slow songs. When their buzzes wore off, they grabbed some water to keep hydrated, then danced some more. Near midnight, the Hargrove sisters started a particularly familiar slow song.

"Isn't this your song?" Prue asked, slightly out of breath.

Casey nodded happily, "A lot of them have been. Auntie Haterii really likes our band, but she wanted us to enjoy the wedding. She figures we have to perform in public often enough."

Without a thought, Prue threw her arms around his neck, and his strong arms encircled her. He smelled good, like sweat and his woodsy cologne and spicy food and everything boys should smell like.

This song was long, and the atmosphere had changed. Prue could feel Casey's heart beating rapidly against her chest. Despite herself, the soft, lilting voices of the Hargrove sisters made her feel so comforted. She was in Casey's sturdy arms. She was safe. Prue knew it would be a mistake to look up, but she couldn't stop herself. Casey's bright blue eyes were gazing down at her, that same hesitant question in his eyes. She knew that question; it had been there this whole trip, particularly that first day in his bedroom. Before she could think about the consequences, Prue closed the space between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. Casey welcomed her kiss, pulling her as close to him as he could, and still it wasn't enough. The music had faded into background noise. Her pulse was speeding up, but all she could pay attention to was Casey's insistent lips.

He broke away to whisper heatedly in her ear, "I love you."

It was the best thing she'd ever heard, even though his voice was so choked with passion and pure anger at himself for doing what he knew he shouldn't. Well, that was okay, Prue reasoned. She had started it after all. The truth was, she loved Casey as well. She'd known that since the night on the Astronomy Tower, when the air had hummed with magic all for them. She knew she didn't love Bobby. She knew that she should be with Casey. She'd just been so damn vexed because he didn't trust her after what had happened with Steffie.

"I've loved you oh, forever and a day," Casey continued when she didn't respond, "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you'll never know how truly sorry I am, Prue. What happened with Steffie was unforgivable, and I'd do anything in the world to make it up to you. But when I wanted to say all that to you, you'd already left me for Bobby, and I'm sorry," it was half a sob, half the nicest thing he'd ever said to her.

"I'm sorry too," Prue wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and resolutely said, "I love you, Casey."

Their eyes met again, emerald to sapphire blue, and in an instant Casey had lifted her off her feet.

Startled, but laughing Prue demanded, "What are you doing?"

"We're going somewhere more private," Casey tried to pull of a lewd grin, but only managed a half nervous, half ecstatic smile.

As they made their way past the white chiffon draping of the reception tent, Prue spotted Arcadia nodding towards her son with approval. The only acknowledgement Casey made that he'd noticed his mother was a slight stumble over the grass. Prue wasn't worried he'd drop her.

"Where are you going?" Cerulean's stern voice almost broke the spell, but Casey refused to give in.

"To my room," Casey said shortly.

"Is that alright with Prue?" the older boy was examining her, checking to see if she wasn't drunk or temporarily insane or some such thing.

"It's alright," Prue replied softly, but steadily. She cast Cerulean a reassuring smile, then turned back to Casey and beamed. He returned her brilliant smile whole heartedly.

When they reached Casey's room, he gently carried her though the door, making sure to close it tightly behind him. He deposited her on the bed, did a quick locking spell, made sure the curtains were shut, then dove onto the bed with her.

"High hopes, haven't we?" Prue lifted an eyebrow, but the smile never left her face.

"No," Casey replied honestly, "High hopes would involve this, and this, and this."

With a shy smile and a flick of his wand, a couple of candles flew to life, their cheery flames illuminating the otherwise dark room. Soft music was playing, and Prue vaguely thought it sounded like some of the earlier Dark Symphony CD's. With one last flick of his wand the stars painted on his wall started to twinkle.

"Oh, now we're getting way too trite," Prue teased.

"I'm a hackneyed sort of fellow," Casey grinned, "Anyways, I want…I want the world for you Prue."

He leaned in and kissed her. First on her mouth, then on her cheeks. He touched on her eyelids, her forehead, her nose. He kissed her neck and her ears, all along her collarbone. For a second, Prue wondered what his first time doing this had been like, then she realized that their relationship couldn't be about that. There couldn't be jealousy, not about the past or the future. They had to trust one another implicitly. And so Prue let go of wondering. She let go of everything and instead gave into the feeling of Casey's lips, and his hands and the heat radiating off his body. Merlin, his hands were everywhere.

She wasn't quite sure when the laces at the back of her dress had been undone, or where exactly his suit jacket had gone. He had stopped touching her for almost a full minute, his eyes roving the plane of her stomach and the rest of her body. She felt naked, or practically so in her black underwear set, but he breathed, "Wow."

That made everything better. She was nervous, her fingers shaking as she kissed him and managed to undo his pants. Boys' pants were different than girls', she noted, trembling as she saw the blue and orange plaid pattern of his boxers. Ravenclaw pride, she thought, and boy did Ravenclaw have a lot to be proud of.

She took his fingers in her hand, kissing the pads of each one. He made a mewling sound as her tongue darted towards each one in turn, cherishing them. Insistently, his body fell against hers, pinning her to the stark black comforter. She wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her harder now, sliding a hand softly along the length of her thigh.

"Casey," Prue gasped, arching her body against him.

* * *

In some ways, it was better than she had expected, and in some ways it was worse. When it was over, Prue decided that expectations aside, that had been awfully nice. The after part was pretty nice.

Casey snuggled his head into the little nook where Prue's arm and her body connected.

Making a soft, amused sound of protest, Prue admonished, "Aren't I supposed to be the one who gets to cuddle up?"

"Mm," Casey made a contented noise, and absolutely no attempt to move.

A knock on the door interrupted their blissful reverie, "Casey, open up."

It was a voice Prue didn't recognize, then she realized it belonged to Casey's new uncle, Haterii's fiancée.

"What, why?" Casey called back, irritated, "Stupid old man."

He lay his head back down on Prue's chest, but the knocking continued. In fact, it sounded like pounding. Prue started, "It sounds like an emergency."

"Who cares," Casey was closing his eyes, absolutely oblivious to everything.

"I do," Prue got up, pulling on the black shirt he'd been wearing and the pair of red sweats he'd worn the day before. Casey's head flopped down onto the bed, "Hey!"

The knocking was really insistent now, and it seemed new voices had joined the foray.

"Leave them alone," Cayan yelled. He sounded awfully drunk. Prue thought she heard the sound of kids crying. The twins, or Corbett? Perhaps it was that which prompted Casey to scramble out of bed and pull on his boxers. It sounded like a fight had started outside, but most of the noises were muffled.

Casey threw open the door, not bothering to put on a shirt. Outside, his very drunk looking uncle was being restrained by an equally drunk Cerulean and Cayan. Little Corbett was sitting against a wall, crying, and the evil stepsisters were gathered in group behind a very angry looking Arcadia Hargrove. Some people Prue didn't recognize stood beside them. The new uncle's parents?

"You blood traitor," Haterii's husband screamed into Casey's face.

Rather than look even slightly put out, Casey replied archly, "Excuse me?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Arcadia commanded the man, "Don't spread your filthy propaganda around my house, brother in law or no!"

The group standing behind the sisters started shouting angry, hateful things. What in the world was going on? Shouldn't this have been a happy night, in more ways than one? Where was Haterii? Prue spotted her behind the gathering of her husband's family. Tears stained her bright eyes.

Darkly Cerulean said, "The Craven family drank a little too much of the special punch. They started a roast on 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'."

The man they held restrained spat something obscene at Prue and Casey, both in the spitting and in the word sense. Casey moved a stunned Prue out of range. He didn't seem nearly so surprised by this outburst as she did.

"I'm sorry, Casey," Corbett cried, "I was trying to make them stop. I know Prue said it was a secret, but-"

That was about when it dawned on her. The fact that she was muggle born; Casey had said it might be a problem. So that was why this man and his family were spouting filthy words at her, and that was why the wicked stepsisters had impish smiles on their lips.

"You slept with that scum," the man told Casey in revulsion.

"It's an abhorrence of nature," a female voice piped in, and Prue thought it sounded suspiciously like Florence.

Casey blinked, "You're all bloody tossers. Except you two, and you mum. You're alright."

With that said, Casey turned to lead Prue back into his room, as though this was something she could just forget. Instead, she pulled away from him, livid.

"You have a problem with me," she said, enraged, "That's your prerogative. But for the love of god, be a bloody man about it. Don't deal with it on your wedding night. Your wife's practically in hysterics."

The man glanced back at Haterii and opened his mouth. His family jeered at her, but she continued, "You can't tell her you love her, then not accept every part of her. Even if it's a blood traitor nephew who loves the muggle born girl. Honestly, grow some balls. You want to insult me? You want to say degrading things about someone who shouldn't even be on your radar on the happiest night of your worthless life? Pssh, you don't deserve her."

"Mudblood," the man answered, not looking the least bit impressed.

Prue shot him a scathing look, but it was probably the silencing charm that Cerulean put on him that shut him up. Arcadia apologized profusely for the disturbance, and after a couple of crossed arms and hot glares from Cerulean and Cayan, the rest of the Craven family evacuated the hall. Prue told Haterii that she was sincerely sorry she messed up her wedding, and that she shouldn't have come, but Haterii sweetly replied that if it hadn't been this, it would have been something else.

"He's a bastard," Arcadia said comfortingly, but they knew Haterii loved him despite it.

Even though Casey told her it would be alright, Prue decided not to spend the night in his bed. In that way, Mr. Craven had achieved his purpose.

* * *

They arrived back at Hogwarts in grim moods. Cerulean apologetically said that he had to meet someone and quickly left the headmistress's office ahead of them. Cherridy walked with Prue and Casey back to the Ravenclaw common room. Matilda practically strangled him in a tight hug as soon as he'd gone through the portal.

All their friends were waiting there for them. When Bobby saw the look on Prue's face, he wrapped her in a tight hug and murmured, "What happened?"

Prue said they needed to talk, and lead him away from the group. While Casey filled in the others on the abbreviated version (minus the Prue cheating on Bobby part) of their story, Prue told him everything. Well, not everything. She left out the part about doing anything other than kissing with Casey, but from the look on his face, she could tell Bobby already had figured it out.

He didn't look quite as torn up as she might have expected, "I was waiting for this. Well, not for Casey's new uncle to be a git, but for you know…you guys…"

"You were?"

"I was," Bobby smiled weakly, "I just kind of hoped it would take longer. I'm going to need a little time…"

Hurt that he didn't want to talk to her, but understanding that she'd made him extremely unhappy, Prue let Bobby walk away. When Casey came over and wrapped his arms around her, the rest of the group connected the dots.

"About time," Elanore whispered, then told Serendipity, "You owe me five galleons."

Serendipity dug the money out of her pocket, handing it to Elanore, "You know, we really should see that Casey's uncle gets beaten up."

Prue suddenly turned around, pushing Casey away. Her smile was bright, "So, how much homework did I miss?"

A considerable amount, due to the fact that exams were quickly approaching.

Prue frowned, "I'll bet you guys didn't even get someone else to do it for me."

Sylvester demanded, "You get someone else to do your homework?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Elanore asked innocently. Most of the Icemen looked extremely distraught that they had not thought of this solution to homework anxiety.

"What else did we miss?" Casey asked cheerfully, having been the only one of the boys who'd had a deal worked out with a very pretty seventh year girl so that the only homework he handled on his own was astronomy.

"Oh!" Quant struck his fist, as though a brilliant idea had hit him, "I have news. It seems that there was an anti-muggle act of vandalism in Hogsmeade."

"Why Hogsmeade?" snorted Sylvester, "I mean, there aren't any muggles there."

"But there are muggle born kids visiting all the time," Frank said quietly.

"It was just a few broken windows and such. The only real indication that it was anti-muggle was some very crude writing on the wall. It was a break in to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"That chain joke shop?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. But that store supplies charmed objects to ministry officials," Quant replied knowledgeably.

"Weird. It was probably just some neighborhood vandals," Casey said dismissively, "I'm exhausted…"

"It's only seven o clock," Prue stopped, realizing the very suggestive manner the red haired boy was looking at her in.

Serendipity smiled patronizingly, and Elanore examined her nails tactfully. The other boys didn't quite seem to get what was going on however, if Sylvester's, "What'd I miss?" was any indication.

"Not on your life," Prue told Casey, whose face fell.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you," he said petulantly.

"You want me to sleep in the same bed is you," she replied coolly, "And I will not do that to Bobby, and if you had any sense of feeling, you would go up there and talk to him about what had happened."

"Girls always need to talk about their feelings," Frank complained, "That is so not a guy thing."

Prue jinxed him with a particularly powerful curse that involved his eyes sealing themselves shut. After that he learned to keep his mouth closed as well. For the night, anyway.

"We'll leave you two alone," Serendipity sidled towards the portrait door, fully intent on sneaking into Polaris's bed herself.

She said 'we' as in the royal we, because nobody else made a move.

"I have an idea," Casey cheered, as though it was the first time that had happened to him. He grabbed Prue's hand. She already figured that they were going to the Astronomy tower, and she was about to tell him that she didn't plan on sleeping out in the still chilled march air when he veered to the left and pounded rather hard on an inconspicuous looking wooden door she'd never noticed before. A surly looking Rama Marcus came to the door, fair haired Alija Fairmay hanging off his arm.

"Hargrove?" Rama asked quizzically. He called Cerulean the 'eldest Hargrove', and Cherridy 'little Hargrove'.

"Hey, Rama," Casey greeted him, "Could you go to Alija's room tonight?"

"Why?" Alija asked sleepily. They were both NEWT students and needed their rest, after all.

"Because I'm borrowing your room," Casey replied casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Rama made a face, "And why would I let you do that?"

"Remember that time I did that thing for you in that place?" Casey asked. Rama's eyes searched his face, a blank expression being replaced with understanding seconds later.

"Sure," Rama said, "Take it. Be sure not to mess up the sheets."

"They're still clean, right?" Casey asked.

Alija blinked, "Why wouldn't they be?"

Rama mouthed 'yes' and lead the pajama clad head girl out of the room.

Prue had never been in the head boy's room before. It was rather nice, as big as the girl's dormitory, with nice paneled wood walls. There was a four poster bed that was smaller than Casey's back home.

"So what did you do for Rama?" Prue asked gleefully, happy to privy to information that the other Saints had yet to hear.

"Oh nothing," Casey grinned mischievously, "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"You know, I'm not putting out for you," Prue said a bit timidly.

"Hey! That's not what I wanted," Casey griped, "I was worried about you. I mean, we haven't really talked about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, come on Casey, just because your uncle is some kind of prejudiced bastard doesn't mean we have to talk about it."

Injured, Casey said, "I meant what happened between us."

"Oh. Oh!" Prue realized that maybe Frank didn't know what he was talking about when he said guys didn't want to talk about their feelings.

"We…I mean, are you sure you don't regret it," he said timidly, as though he expected her to say yes, she did regret it thank you very much.

"Don't be stupid," Prue scoffed, "why would I regret it?"

Casey closed his eyes, "Well, it wasn't just a casual thing for me and…I really am the woman in this relationship, aren't I?"

"You are," Prue agreed with a soft smile, "And it wasn't…it was important to me too. I said I love you, and I mean it."

Casey softened, "Come sleep in my arms, you. We don't have to do anything. I promise."

For the rest of the night, he pretty much kept to his word. He did seem to like kissing the back of her neck, but in truth, it made Prue feel even safer while she slept.

They got Rama to lend them his headboy room for the next couple of weeks. Everyone was intent on enjoying the time they had left before the summer. The teachers were still pretty uptight about Jasminder's disappearance, but as the weeks passed and no word came, they started to wonder if there truly was something sinister about what had happened.

It was two days before exams, with barely a week left of school when they found out how wrong they'd been to ignore Jasminder's disappearance. It was the only warning they would get.

* * *

Okay, I realize the quote unquote sex scene (this is so I'm not saying they had sex, people! They had…umm…arts and crafts time) is super cliché. I realize that most people's first times are completely unlike that. It's often uncomfortable for the girl, and over too fast, and all that (I'm talking about finger painting, of course).

But you know, not to go all TMI on you, but I think my own experience was very romantic although not in the same way as Prue and Casey's. It was kind of magical. Plus, I figure Prue and Casey's first time (making houses out of glue) should be kind of nice, after what I do next. Hearts to all. I like finger painting!


	28. Between Party Favors and Wet Start Firew

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 28: Between Party Favors and Wet Start Fireworks_

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: cries My babies, my babies. The end is so close! And they're all grown up! Ah well. For some reason, I feel a fanfic moment coming on, and thus the following.

Casey: So…I'm scared. turns to Prue Are you scared?

Prue: Scared of what?

Casey: She's nearing the end of a story. You know she plans to kill someone off. She always does.

Me: I do not!

Casey: Do too. I know you, evil writer girl. If it doesn't have corpses at the end, you're not happy.

Me: grins evilly

* * *

It was the fourth of May. Serendipity's birthday was on the fifth, and Polaris hadn't bought her a birthday present. He hadn't bought said present because, truth be told, he didn't know it was Serendipity's birthday. Oh, Serendipity had tried to tell him. She had hinted in so many ways. The problem was, she'd never quite come out and said it. But she thought she had.

"I wonder what he'll get me," she squealed, "I keep telling him I like the new orbicon series music player. It comes free with all the Dark Symphony songs, including the latest CD!"

"That's so romantic," Prue rolled her eyes, "Not. I thought you wanted him to get you jewelry."

"That was last week. This week I'm all about the orbicon."

"So not romantic."

"Didn't Bobby get you one of the Shiraz players and CDs?"

Prue blushed, "That was different."

"Is he talking to you yet?"

"No. He hasn't said anything to Casey either," Prue replied sadly.

Elanore frowned, "So, your party's at five, right. I have some work to do with Perseus-"

"Ooh, Perseus. You two have been spending a lot of time together. Doesn't Joshie get jealous?" Prue questioned, scooping a handful of Bertie Bott's out of the pile in front of her and shoving them all in her mouth. She made a face as she chewed, but said nothing, her eyes roaming the Astronomy text laid out in front of her on the bed. Prue hadn't moved from her position for near four hours; flat on her stomach, with her feet swinging in the air above her, steadily making her way through her notes and text. Occasionally she would mutter obscenities, but this was the first time all day she'd chosen to partake in actual conversation. Probably because this was the first time all day Elanore could be found away from the library, and Serendipity, in complete denial of upcoming exams, had managed to pry herself away from a huge stack of fashion magazines. The obnoxious thing being she'd probably ace each and every test.

"No. And don't call him Joshie," Elanore remarked. She was thoroughly searching the room for her Charms notes, which had mysteriously gone missing. Serendipity had a very keen suspicion they were hidden under Prue's mattress, like most of the other knick knacks she 'borrowed' from Elanore, but didn't voice it.

"Do you suppose being a seventh year will be fun?" Serendipity asked.

"It will be a lot of hard work," Elanore replied firmly, "I'm taking eight classes."

"I'm taking five. Hopefully. If I pass every course," Prue sounded a bit gleeful about this.

"Which ones?"

"Charms, Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Muggle Studies," Prue responded, ducking her head to concentrate on the words before her.

Elanore looked up sharply, "You're dropping astronomy? I thought you wanted to be a healer."

"I never did understand that- why do you need astronomy for healer school."

"It's healer seminar, Sere, and I think it has something to do with the way the alignment of the planets and phases of the moon affect the picking and brewing of certain medicines and potions, and of course people's personalities," Elanore said earnestly.

"Actually, Professor Laedere made me think it might be kind of fun to be an auror."

"But-" Serendipity gaped.

"I know it's really, really hard to get into the academy, and I know it's three extra years, but really so was seminar, and…I'd really like to do it."

"You sure its not because you've been watching that porno about the dark wizard and the auror again?" Serendipity asked keenly.

"No!" Prue blushed, "And it's not a porno."

"Good for you," Elanore said vaguely; they weren't sure if she meant about wanting to be an auror or watching the so called porno, "I guess my book's not here. I'm going to head back to the library."

"Have fun," Prue waggled her fingers at her.

"You know, I've been thinking too. About what I want to do after Hogwarts," Serendipity said thoughtfully.

"Really? I thought you wanted to take a year off before deciding?"

"Mmm, but I was looking through these pamphlets for the ministry-"

"Of magic!" Prue demanded, startled.

"Yes, of magic," Serendipity sniffed, "They have some cool programs."

"That seems kind of...serious for you," Prue tried to hide her smile.

"No more serious than you as an auror," the redhead retorted.

"I guess you have a point. So I bet you get some really rocking gifts tomorrow."

Serendipity bounced around the room for a few minutes before sitting calmly back in front of her fashion mags. Unlike Prue, she loved birthdays. They were the best thing since pumpkin pasties, and she intended to enjoy hers. If only she knew what Polaris had gotten her!

* * *

The night passed quickly, and Serendipity's party was only minutes away.

"Come on," Prue gasped into Casey's mouth, "We're late."

He reluctantly pulled away, straightening the collar of his white starched shirt, the firmly took her hand. Prue giggled, tugging down the hem of her skirt, "Why are you wearing that thing? You look so proper."

"I wanted to look nice for Serendipity," Casey mumbled, "I mean, it's not every day she turns seventeen."

"How come I didn't get a nice shirt for my birthday?" Prue teased.

"Because you hate birthdays."

"But you in a nice shirt I never mind."

"How about me out of a nice shirt?" he asked, stopping and kissing her neck.

Prue shivered, "It's not bad."

As they walked, her hand went up to fiddle with the chain of her necklace. It held the guitar pendant that had once been Casey's father's, and the ring that had come with the watch for her birthday. The watch glinted on her right wrist.

"Hey, and I did take you somewhere nice," Casey interrupted suddenly, "For your birthday, I mean. Remember?"

How could Prue forget? He taken her to some crazy concert in Hogsmeade that had left her head throbbing for days. Not exactly 'nice', but definitely fun.

"You're right," she kissed him on the cheek, "Did I ever say thank you for that?"

Serendipity's party was being held in an empty classroom on the third floor. It was actually a pre-party to her real party, which was being held at the Three Broomsticks later that night. Because the Watsons were an exceptionally prominent and particularly rich family, they'd obtained special permission for Serendipity and her friends to leave the campus that night. That was the real reason Casey was almost sort of dressed up.

She was already in the center of the classroom, a large pile of gifts on her lap and a huge smile on her face. The room was filled with people, including Polaris, Elanore, Joshua, Frank, Quant, Sylvester, and Bobby; all of whom were going to the party. There was also Noah, Orpheus, Cerulean, Deianeira, Atlanta, Dana, Dirk, and many of their classmates. Even Leonardo Quince had thought to show. The first thing Prue noticed was the way Bobby glanced away when she and Casey entered the room. The seconds was that Polaris was shifting from foot to foot, looking incredibly uncomfortable. When she caught his eye, he looked away.

Elanore, dressed in a pure white baby doll dress with light blue embroidery and pale green accents marched up to her. She took one look at Prue's short yellow and orange Indian style summer dress and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Aren't you? Isn't there like a rule about wearing white before the summer hols?"

Elanore grinned, "Touché. Anyway, we have bigger problems. Polaris didn't know it was Serendipity's birthday."

"No way," Casey shook his head, "Fucking moron."

Prue elbowed her boyfriend, smiling slightly. Then she realized what she was doing and scowled, "Hey, that's horrible. What are we going to do?"

"We? Wait a second, why is there a we? Why can't we just watch him crash and burn? I bet the fireworks will be magnificent."

"You are a bloody tosser," Elanore observed, "Sere's been looking forward to her birthday forever. Plus, the Watsons are expecting a nice shiny gift from their daughter's suitor."

"Something about rich people and nice presents," Prue groaned, "He hasn't got a clue on what to do, does he?"

"No. He's pretty much standing there like a great prat and being generally useless."

"Great."

"I thought so. Look how excited she looks," Elanore gestured to Serendipity, who was jumping up and down in her seat. She waved at Prue and Casey.

"Damn," Prue waved back, and then made an angry gesture at Polaris, who scurried over.

"How did you not know it was her birthday, mate? She's been talking about it for weeks," Casey demanded.

Polaris held up his hands defensively, "She hasn't been talking about it to me!"

"Oh Polaris," Prue imitated Serendipity's voice, "I really like that necklace. Oh Polaris, don't you think that dress is the cutest?"

"I thought she just wanted a present," Polaris protested.

"Obviously she did," Elanore said coolly.

"I have an idea," Casey said suddenly, "But Prue, you might not like it."

"What? For Sere, anything," Prue responded promptly.

"Okay, remember that key I gave you for Christmas?"

Prue nodded, "And then I gave it back, and then you gave it to me for Valentine's day, and I still have no clue what its for."

Casey chuckled, "Yeah, that one."

Prue gasped, "You want to give the key to Serendipity?"

"Uh…well, it was just an idea," Casey frowned. Polaris was looking half dejected, half hopeful.

"Please Prue?"

Prue smiled slightly. Although she was super curious to find out what that bloody key was for, Serendipity was her best friend, first and foremost, "I never said no."

"Thank you Prue, thank you, thank you!" Polaris, cool, calm, collected Polaris actually gathered her into a deep hug.

Prue excused herself from the party to grab the key from the trunk under her bed. She found a large reddish ribbon made of plush satin to tie around it, and slipped it in Polaris's coat pocket when she made her way back downstairs. They didn't have a cake for Serendipity, since her parents had a grand feast planned only an hour away, but they had scavenged snacks from the kitchen. They had a grand time watching Serendipity unwrap presents, attempt to blow out the candle on her candied apple seconds before it started fizzling and she shrieked, "This is a firework!"

Apparently, wet start fireworks were so named because it was entirely hazardous to your health if you lit them with fire. They had to dump the apple out the window as it burst into pieces in a myriad of colors. All in all it was a fun time. Dana even brought her orbicon player and speakers so that they could dance. When it came time to head to the pub, Serendipity thanked her guests. Prue, Casey, Bobby, Polaris, Elanore, Joshua, Frank, Sylvester, Quant, Noah, and Serendipity headed out into the chill night air. Fortune had opted out of the outing, saying she had to study. It was about a fifteen minute walk to Hogsmeade, and for some reason the night felt like it belonged in January, rather than May.

"Hey mate, can I talk to you?" Casey had lagged behind to catch up with Bobby, who was trudging along with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

"Mates don't steal their mates girlfriends," Bobby retorted, refusing to answer the question.

"Well, than neither of us are very good friends to the other," Casey came back at him.

"I guess," Bobby agreed.

Casey plastered on a cheery, fake smile, "Come on, year's almost over. Can't you forgive me? Can't you forgive Prue?"

Frustrated, Bobby exclaimed, "I was never mad at either of you."

"What?"

"I was mad at myself," Bobby mumbled.

"Didn't quite catch that," Casey prodded.

"I was mad at myself," the blonde snarled, "I knew Prue wasn't going to stick with me. And I've no clue how you forgave me for taking her."

"Eh," Casey shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't, really."

"You wanna call it even?"

"I think that would be fine. We're straight then?"

"Well, I am…you've always been a bit fruity," Bobby joked weakly.

Casey patted him on the back then said, "Well, since I'm fruity, you won't mind if I do this."

He took the blonde's hand, in that same innocent way little boys do when sexuality and malicious words don't yet matter. Bobby looked surprised, and opened his mouth to object when Casey yelled, "Prue!"

The girl spun around to face him, and, still holding Bobby by the hand ran to catch up with her. He pulled Bobby laughing right along with him.

* * *

They had just about reached Hogsmeade when they heard it. A bloodcurdling scream that stopped all their hearts.

Frightened, Sylvester asked, "What was that?"

"It sounded like a little girl," Prue whispered.

Serendipity nodded in agreement, clutching Polaris's arm.

"Maybe we should go see," Casey suggested, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He exchanged a look with Bobby; that was the last thing either wanted to do. At least not without getting everyone else to safety.

"Quant, Frank, Noah, Polaris, Joshua, get the girls…and Sylvester to safety," Bobby barked.

"Like hell they will," Prue said firmly, "I'm coming with you."

"So are we," Frank said, holding Noah's hand firmly in his own. If Noah was surprised that he'd been volunteered, he didn't show it.

"I think we should all go together," Serendipity suggested.

"It's safer," Elanore agreed.

Prue had already started into the forest, Bobby and Casey at her heels. Everyone else in the group followed suit. Serendipity thought she heard a whimpering noise come from Sylvester.

They reached a clearing, and Prue looked around wildly, "Do you see anyone?"

"Maybe the sound didn't come from here," Quant suggested mildly.

"We could go back," Sylvester said, fear in his eyes, "It's night, and you know, it could have been an animal. Or a werewolf. The forbidden forest has lots of stuff like that."

"It sounded like a girl," Serendipity said doubtfully.

"I'm not leaving until we figure out what it was," Prue said, "No way am I leaving someone out here."

"Calm down. We'll figure it out," Casey said comfortingly.

She shivered. Maybe it was the way Casey's uncle had turned on her, or maybe it was that she still remembered the cool words hissed at her back on her date with Bobby. Or the strange disappearance of Jasminder Shah? Too many strange things had happened in this bloody forest this year.

As if the forest was reading her thoughts, a dark figure stumbled out toward them. It fell right into Frank, then slid onto the ground. Frank's shirt was left covered in dark stains. He put his hand to them and whispered faintly, "Blood."

"Help me," the figure trembled, "You have to help me."

Serendipity knelt down beside it; it was a petite girl with dark hair. She had brown skin and dark eyes, and was obviously very pretty when not covered with dirt and twigs. The blood was coming from a few very prominent wounds on her side, and a great number of scratches covered her face and arms.

"We'll help," Serendipity cooed, paying no mind to the blood or dirt that was darkening her pretty gold dress as she bundled the girl into her arms.

"Are you Jasminder?" Prue asked. The trembling girl nodded.

"He's after me," she blurted.

"Who?"

"The shadow man. Oh please, please, you have to help me," Jasminder sobbed.

"The shadow man?"

"The green man, one of the fair folk, oh please, please, please, there's no time!"

"Wait, like faeries?" Elanore asked.

Jasminder wouldn't answer. She'd curled into a ball and was rocking herself back and forth.

Bobby grimaced, "We've got to get her back to the castle. I don't know what's going on-"

"Let him go!" The group turned. Noah had yelled the words, and was facing a tall, handsome looking boy somewhere in his early twenties. He was holding Frank by the neck with one hand.

"I could answer you," the man said casually, "About what's going on, I mean."

Bobby and Casey went to stand before the man, almost as if they could blockade the rest of the group from him.

"You really want to let him go," Casey said dangerously, wand in hand.

"No need for violence," the young man said casually.

"Excuse us, but you used it first," Bobby replied.

"I've been rude. But you see I need this…repulsive creature as leverage against you all."

Frank was writhing in obvious pain, gasping for air and Prue shrieked, "At least let him breathe! We'll listen if you let him breathe!"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Alright."

He reeled back the hand holding Frank's neck and hit it considerably hard against a tree. The blonde's eyes rolled back into his head. Noah yelled his name, but the man paid no mind, slinging the now unconscious boy over his shoulder.

"My name is Puck."

Quant nodded. He'd thought so but in the ill light of the forest, he hadn't been able to tell for sure.

"I am the messenger of the great son of Slytherin, Balthazar Oberon Gradaver Moerte. He who reigns the forest realms with his wicked consorts has invited you all to a game of sorts."

"A game," Elanore echoed, "But why us?"

"Because you're the ones who woke us all," Puck replied simply, "We were condemned to sleep forever and more by that hag, Agatha. Normally, we would have killed you all in an instant, for consorting with these abnormalities the way you do."

He shook Frank's limp form, then pointed to Bobby and Prue in turn, "Mudbloods."

Before anyone had a chance to get mad about the insult, Prue bravely stepped forward, "So what is this game? And why do we want to play?"

"Because otherwise your friend is dead," Puck grinned. He managed to look eerily stunning, like a fairy prince from some old story book.

"We could take him from you," Quant warned.

"Not without the possibility of injuring, perhaps killing him. And what are you afraid of? It's just a little game. If you win, you all go free. If you don't," he shrugged, "I doubt you'll lose anything of great value."

"Frank's very important," Prue said, sounding as if she were two, "It would be the worst."

"That's your opinion," Puck raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you play?"

"Let's take him," Bobby muttered.

"No!" Noah cried, "What if you hurt Frank?"

"I'll play," Prue said brazenly.

"Prue, what are you doing? We'll figure out something else," Casey chided, already looking for a way to get to Puck without harming Frank. The problem was, the man seemed to be flickering in and out of existence. And he kept seeing eyes in the foliage. He didn't think Puck was alone.

"I'll play too," Quant agreed, already having seen that they were if not outnumbered, surrounded by what were obviously some very powerful magicians.

"You'll be the first team," Puck said, almost reverently.

"I'll play," Noah volunteered, and Elanore did right after.

"A second team," Puck brightened, "Anyone else? It doesn't work unless you all agree. Come on, I'll even agree to let you take my plaything there."

He glanced cruelly at Jasminder.

Bobby and Casey, neither liking that Prue had been put on a 'team' without them, volunteered to be on one together. Polaris and Serendipity also chose to be together, leaving poor quivering Sylvester with Joshua, who didn't look at all impressed by this scenario.

"Now what's the game?" Casey demanded.

"It's a hunt. We give you twenty minutes to escape in the forest, and then we hunt you. If and when we find your team, you can defeat us, you win. But it only works if you all win."

"What happens if we don't?" Elanore asked.

"Then whoever escapes the forest gets to live. Don't worry, we'll go after the mudbloods first."

Bobby frowned, "And if we don't play?"

"You've already agreed. But like I said, your aberration of a friend here will die. And anyone else we can catch."

"Who's we?" Sylvester sniffed, obviously terrified of the prospect of others like Puck.

"I suppose I should introduce the players," Puck said thoughtfully then turned, "Is that alright with you, my liege?"

Somewhere from the shadows behind him, a voice like sandpaper whispered, "It's fine."

"We'll go find good seats," an equally crackled voice said, this one more feminine.

All around the clearing, the trees rustled. From every cardinal direction came a figure. Two were men; tall like Puck, with sleek black robes. One had flame colored hair and when he grinned, his teeth shone green in the dim moonlight. The other had messy brown hair and a rather cordial smile. When the green mouthed one covered his teeth, they both looked as normal as Puck did. The other two were a different story. Both women, one was hideously crooked and bent, with paper bag skin and a gaping, empty mouth. The other had stringy dark hair that was impossibly long, limbs that looked as though they'd snap in half, and the lids of her eyes were sewn shut. Serendipity shrieked when she saw her.

"Meet my colleagues. Arawn, Robin, Morgana, and Hysteria. By the way, the game started five minutes ago. I suggest getting started. Don't worry, your friend and my play toy will be well looked after."

With a final look at the clearing, the group split up, none looking back, none believing that they wouldn't be able to beat these freaks. The nice thing about being young, is you always think you're invincible. Even Casey and Prue didn't think to look back.

* * *

By the way, Giddy Brew birthdays are as follows…

Sylvester Ridley: June 26

Quant Phantom: July 9

Elanore Kingston: August 12

Bobby Stone: September 15

Casey Hargrove: October 30

Frank Wakefield: November 27

Joshua Kenth: December 3

Prue Gelliston: January 14

Polaris Morgan: April 20

Serendipity Watson: May 5

Oh, and I have deep hate for this chapter. Deep. Like the freaking Mariana Trench deep.


	29. The Onyx Eyed Horseman and the Witches o

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 29: The Onyx Eyed Horseman and the Witches of the Gilded Cage_

By: Jondy Macmillan

A/N: I know it's cliché, but I can't get 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray out of my head. So this chapter is like slightly written to it. We've gone from Kill Hannah to the Fray. Oddly enough, never written a chapter to Say Anything…which is weird, because for the entirety of the three or four years this story has existed, they've been my favorite band. Hmm. This is a short chapter. It was originally meant to be longer, and if I ever come back and edit it will be longer.

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Where are we running to?" Prue shrieked at Quant, who was already outpacing her.

"Anywhere," Quant replied firmly, "We can't stop."

"Fine," Prue responded, and slowed her pace. She slipped out of her heels and said, "Okay, now I can run."

Quant yanked her arm hard, "Then do it. Can't you feel them, stupid?"

She didn't have to be reminded. Prue had heard the expression 'the forest has eyes' before, but she'd never felt it quite as much as now. As they wove in and out of the thick tree trunks of the forbidden forest, she felt the enemy at her back. It was as if eyes were literally burning a hole through her skin.

"If we get to Hogsmeade, doesn't that mean we've won?" Prue gasped, jumping over a gnarled pile of twigs.

"No. Remember, it's like hide and seek. Only when they find us and we beat them do we get to go free."

"But we could try going to Hogsmeade."

"Do you really think a couple of thousand year old wizards and witches wouldn't follow us into Hogsmeade? We play the game, Prue. You're the one who volunteered for this," Quant panted accusingly.

"But they had Frank!" she protested.

After five minutes they broke into a clearing. Prue was about to continue running, but Quant stopped her, "No. If we have to fight them, this is the best place to do so. We have the moon on our side here."

The moon hung full overhead, but dark clouds threatened to overtake it at anytime. Still, Prue supposed it would be better than venturing into the cold, dark forest. There was a large rock near the center of the clearing, and Prue realized suddenly that this was the place Bobby had taken her for her birthday. She shivered. Puck had been here even then, she was sure of it. His was the rasping whisper of 'mudbloods'. He would find them here, easy. But as far as last stands went, this would be a good place to make one.

Resolvedly, Prue sat on the rock, "So, we wait."

"Yes, we wait," Quant sat next to her, "I doubt it will take very long."

Grimly, the two stared at the stars, their hands clenched around their wands.

* * *

"Mate, slow up," Bobby called after Casey.

"What is it?" the redhead demanded, irritated.

"It's just that there's a clearing over here. We're right by the hag's hut," Bobby recalled, if we just go to the right.

Astonished, Casey demanded, "How do you have such a good sense of direction?"

"I don't," Bobby revealed his palm, where a small compass face glowed blue in the darkness, "It's a spell."

"I always knew there was a reason we were friends," Casey answered, and followed Bobby through the thicket. Up ahead he saw the silhouette of a decrepit hut.

"Because I'm the smart one?" Bobby suggested.

Casey decided to ignore that joke on account of the way his heart was speeding up. This place was evil, he could feel it, "So this is the hags' house, hunh? I kind of imagined skulls on poles and the like."

"It's never too late," Bobby said solemnly, "They could always put ours in front of the door."

"Nah, just mine. I'm the pretty one," Casey grinned, but his heart wasn't in it. They didn't dare go in the house, instead choosing a large oak near the side to lean against. It gave them the best view.

"This is a good place," Bobby nodded to himself, "Yeah, I think this place will be clutch."

"Stop talking to yourself, Stone," Casey snapped.

"No need to get tetchy," the blonde crossed his arms, "Your wand out."

"Of course. I hope we get the one with the green teeth. He looks like a party."

"Casey, I really don't think you should joke about that," Bobby said dubiously.

"If you can't joke now, when can you?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

"So this is the best birthday ever, I think," Serendipity told her boyfriend.

Warily, Polaris replied, "You're not getting hysterical on me, are you?"

"No. No, I'm serious. I think this is just the best party I've ever had. But, I'm ready for it to end now. You know, I really think I'm ready for this joke to end."

"Sere," Polaris said gently, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"No! No! This is not fine. Everything is not fine!" Serendipity's shoulders slumped. They had stopped at the bank of a river barely two minutes ago, and already she was panicking. She shook her head, she knew this wasn't the time to go mad, but she couldn't help it.

Polaris wrapped his arms around her, but Serendipity shrugged them off, "Keep your hands on your wand. Where are they, anyway? The twenty minutes was up twenty minutes ago."

"Has it been that long already?" Polaris muttered, but he had no way to check that it was true. It did feel like they'd run for a long time, but…He wondered how the others were. The silence in the woods was stifling.

"We should walk farther up," Serendipity said suddenly, "To where the river forks."

"What? I thought we both agreed that this was the best spot."

"No. Further up," Serendipity pointed north, and without warning started running, "Now!"

* * *

"Stop it! Get away!" Elanore shrieked at the horrific creature in front of her. It made no reply, just lifted the twisted branch of a wand it held and fired off another spell. It had no tongue to speak with, so she couldn't even predict what they were.

The monstrosity moved ever closer, slowly, like an injured animal. Morgana dragged one leg as she walked, but her spells had range. Even Elanore had to admire that. She ducked as another spell flew by. Something had hit Noah minutes before, and the only thing Elanore knew for sure was that it hadn't been an unforgivable. Still, there were other ways to kill. They were fighting next to the river, and when the spell had hit him, he'd fallen in. She had no idea whether he was dead. She hadn't had time to get him under Morgana's constant barrage of hexes.

"_Appareo_ _assimilares_," Elanore dodged to the left, crying out her spell. Instantly, dozens of hazy doppelgangers of her form appeared. She hadn't perfected the spell yet, and their ghostly forms floated through the air, barely fooling the ancient witch. Her skin crackled as she moved forward, wordlessly waving her way though the translucent figures of Elanore.

"_Velox_," Elanore cried again as the witch came closer to the real her, and all the images of herself gathered to form one ball of energy, all of which flew at Morgana. The witch brushed the jinx off as though it had never existed in the first place. Frustrated, Elanore opened her mouth to let loose another spell when suddenly, the witch was gone. She spun around to find herself in an empty clearing.

Practically sobbing in relief, Elanore rushed to the river, to see if Noah was still there, and still alive. But when she reached the bank, those terrible eyes were there to greet her.

Oh god, Elanore thought, as that ghastly mouth opened to form a word that wasn't ever going to be heard, how stupid I was. Absently, her mind's eye traced the syllables the mouth could be making, her wand hand limp at her side from shock. Con- no, karn. Carney? Fecks. Carney fecks, how strange, Elanore thought. That's not a spell.

Then she heard the word, like a whisper across her brain, "No, no, silly. It's _Carnifex_. Isn't that grotesque?"

And then, Elanore didn't think anything anymore.

* * *

Casey had gotten his wish. The green toothed Arawn had met them in front of the hags' house with his luminescent grin. He liked to talk, which suited Casey and Bobby just fine. They were trying to distract him, but Arawn seemed like he fought and talked the same as he lived and breathed. It was just a natural skill for him.

"And then, when I was a wee lad, _maledictio,"_ Arawn would should a curse off in Bobby's direction then continued, "my mother used to tell me…"

In any other situation it might have been amusing, but it was getting rather tiring.

"_Astrum," _Casey's wand released an array of sparks in Arawn's direction, to which the elf responded with "Ooh, pretty. _Crucio."_

The spell barely missed Casey, but it gave Bobby time to yell, "_Caelum."_

The very air around Arawn seemed to gather up to hold him. Casey took this as his chance and muttered, "_Sidereus."_

A web of stars appeared around Arawn just as the air released him, and the elf smiled his foul smile, "Such clever boys. _Ensis._"

The elf ripped through Casey's constellation trap with his wand, which for all intents and purposes was now as useful as a sword. Just as he flew at Bobby with a cry of, "_Ictus" _the air seemed to crackle with energy, if only for a second.

Arawn stopped his lunge, but the smile on his face grew, "How now. Poor, poor, clever boys. That was the shortest game I've ever played."

"What do you mean," Bobby asked wearily, eyeing the elf's still right arm.

"One of the players is done," Arawn replied, pursing his lips, "But I want to keep playing. _Avada_ _Kedavra!"_

Bobby rolled to the ground as the spell flew over his head, "What do you mean done playing."

Startled, the elf said, "Why my boy, I mean dead. Done, dead, done, dead."

"No," Casey whispered, "You're wrong."

"Who?" Bobby demanded, flying towards the elf without regard of the wand, or anything else. They landed in a jumbled heap on the ground, "Who?"

Arawn grinned, "Well now. You. _Nex-"_

Before the spell could leave his wand, Casey yelled, "_Imprecor."_

The hex hit Arawn squarely in the head.

"You idiot," Casey muttered as he helped Bobby to his feet, "What do you think you have a wand for?"

Bobby gave him a look, "That curse is only going to last for a few minutes. Let's go. We have to find the others."

They started off into the woods, leaving the elf before the deserted house. The eyes that had been watching from the dust darkened windows closed.

"We can kill the boy now. They've lost," a rough voice spoke.

"Make it slow," a woman's rasped.

Jasminder Shah stepped out from the shadows, raising her wand over Frank's prone form. The blonde struggled against the bonds that held him tight.

The girl's cool, clear voice called out, "_Inficio."_

Frank could feel the infection that spread from her wand take hold. He could feel his veins blacken and harden. It was the most painful think he'd ever experienced. His very last thoughts in the world were one of rage, one of hatred, and one of Noah.

* * *

The first thing Puck did when he got to the clearing was to calmly say, "_Intemptesta_ _Nox."_

The moonlight Quant had so been relying on was engulfed by the dark clouds as they descended upon the clearing. It was so dark that he could barely see a foot in front of him.

"_Caruncula,"_ he saw the spell as it hit him, tearing bits of his flesh from the bone. Quant cried out in pain and fell to his knees. This was bad.

"Quant!" Prue yelled, "You jackass. _Umbraro."_

He couldn't tell if the shadow spell had any effect on Puck in the darkness, but he doubted it. Seconds later Puck said rather cordially, "Miss Gelliston, where are you hiding?"

As if it was a suitable response, Prue yelled back, "_Audran."_

A great ball of fire shot through the clearing, illuminating the inky darkness. Quant saw Puck on the far side of the meadow, shooting spell after spell towards Prue. Judging by the green light, the onyx eyed man was fond of the killing curse.

Stumbling to his feet, Quant lifted his wand, "_Pestis_ _pestis."_

The hex missed it's mark, harmlessly hitting some poor tree. Quant didn't feel remorse for the large pine, doomed to rot from the inside out. He'd rather it would have happened to the dark haired wizard, who now turned his attention to him.

"_Conticeo_," Puck aimed towards Quant and did not miss. When the black haired boy opened his mouth to say another spell, he found he could not. He'd been silenced in the worst possible way. It was as if even the few spells he could perform without saying had dried up in his mind. Helplessly Quant turned to Prue, who was dueling rather poorly with the elf.

"_Imperio,"_ Puck would yell and Prue would quickly counter with some weak spell, such as, "_Stillicidium_."

Droplets of mist froze the elf into place, but only for a few seconds, and then he would shoot off another spell.

"Give up, mudblood. You will never win. Actually, the game is already over. One of your friends is already gone."

"You're lying," Prue cried back, and tried, "_Incendio."_

"I do not lie, you human scum."

Taunted Prue, "Oh, what you're not allowed?"

She'd been trying to get the elf's attention away from vulnerable Quant, and it seemed to have worked, "Whatever do you mean, mudblood?"

"Well, you're some kind of servant right? I bet your masters don't want their pet spouting off lies to them. They've got you well trained."

"I serve only one master," Puck answered solemnly, and his wand released another spell. Great gusts of wind pushed Prue back, so far away that she wasn't in range to do another spell, "More terrifying that you could imagine."

"I am not afraid of you, or your master," Prue yelled into the face of the great wind, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This time she whispered, "I am not afraid."

Her eyes snapped open and Prue found herself nose to nose with Puck.

"I think I might like you after all," he said, his onyx colored eyes boring into hers. Suddenly, Prue felt a searing pain in her stomach and she gasped, stumbling back. Blood was seeping through the cloth of her dress.

"Prudence!" That was when she heard Casey calling her name.

* * *

"Serendipity, geez, wait up," Polaris called after his girlfriend.

The redhead had been running up river for over fifteen minutes, stopping then saying, "No, not far enough."

When they'd been tracked down by the elf called Robin, she's blown past him with a quick yell of, "_Stupefy."_

She hadn't even paused in her run. Polaris was amazed. Maybe the big bad wizards weren't so scary after all. At least that's what he thought right up until they reached the fork in the river.

Serendipity didn't scream. She didn't even seem surprised when she reached the base of the oak near the river split. Instead, the redhead sunk to her knees and moaned, "Oh, Elanore."

Polaris didn't realized what she was talking about at first. Then he saw the shadow near Serendipity's knees. It was large, and moving, swaying gently with the breeze. How strange. He looked up.

The face was bloated and purplish, and too big for the body. He didn't notice the rope wrapped around her neck for a few moments. He didn't recognize Elanore for minutes after that. When he understood, finally, he didn't say anything. He sat by Serendipity's gently shaking form and just said nothing.

* * *

The first thing Bobby did when he saw Puck poised over Prue's prone figure was cry, "_Letifer."_ The jinx hit the elf square in the back. With a cry, the man fell to the ground crumpling in pain. Seconds later he apparated away.

"He'll be back soon," Bobby warned Casey, who had already rushed to Prue's side. She had fallen to the ground, dirt coating her face. The blonde started when he saw her; there was so much blood. Too much blood. He closed his eyes, pushing the thought away, then told his friend, "I'll get Frank."

Casey barely heard Bobby leave. His entire being was absorbed in Prue as he held her in his arms.

"Hey Casey," Prue grinned weakly, "I think that I prefer board games."

"I completely agree with you," he chuckled back, but his eyes were dark.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look so serious," Prue tried to shift her weight, but winced as she moved.

"Stay still, silly. You're going to make it worse," Casey told her gently. He wondered how he was going to get her out of the clearing before Puck came back.

"Don't you wish we took that apparition test now?" Prue laughed, as if reading his mind, "It was only a week from now. Would have been so helpful."

"You can take it next week. Those medi-witches do wonders, Prudence."

"Don't call me that," the blonde grinned, the said, "I'm feeling kind of dizzy."

Pulling her closer, Casey protested, "No you don't."

"Ow," Prue objected, then coughed. It was a deep, racking cough. She clutched her hands to her mouth. When she pulled them away, she found blood on her skin.

"Casey, I don't like this," she managed, staring wide eyed at the crimson staining her palms.

The wizard was worried. He frowned, then realized his expression was probably scaring Prue.

"Don't worry," he whispered, and kissed her ever so gently.

"Casey," Prue struggled with him, "Don't, it's gross."

She was referring to the blood that now touched his lips, the metallic taste in his mouth making him cringe. He shook his head and kissed her softly again, but she pulled back, closing her eyes.

"Prue! Prue! Come on, what am I going to do without you? Please, please, stay awake. We'll take you back to the castle, everything will be okay."

"You'd be fine without me," Prue whispered with a slight smile. It looked almost grotesque the way blood dribbled from the corner of her lip down her chin.

"No, I won't," Casey growled out. It was too painful for him to even think of life without her. She'd been there since first year. It felt like she'd always been there, "I'm not strong enough."

Prue coughed, hard. Casey's hold tightened on her, but her smile remained, "We're all stronger than we know."

"No, I'm not strong. I'm not," Casey protested, "Not without you."

"Especially you. You're so strong, Casey. You just don't realize it yet.

Casey cradled Prue's body in his arms, "Don't you dare die, Prudence. Don't you dare," he whispered fiercely, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I don't plan on it, you know," she chuckled dryly, wincing as blood trickled from the corner of her lips. He wiped it away gently with his finger, licking the places it stained.

"Since when have you been a vampire?" Prue demanded weakly.

"Since I found out how sweet your blood tastes," Casey replied softly, "Although I'd prefer not to see it. Did you have to let the guy rough you up so bad?"

"He would have hurt Quant…"

"Prue, you know he can take care of himself," he stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead ever so lightly. Prue coughed again, splattering blood across his face.

"Sorry!" she was so close to tears, it hurt, "Maybe you should just stay…away." There was so much blood.

Tenderly, Casey brought his lips to her cheek, mumbling soothing words against her skin, tongue drying away her tears.

"Casey," Prue stammered, "Stop. This isn't right. Bobby will see."

"Does it make you feel good?" He asked between licks, and she nodded, "Then its right. Don't worry. He can't see, and I won't tell him."

"Casey," she whispered as he continued lathering her face. He moved down to her neck and shoulders, nibbling near her collarbone. She felt her face heat, "Casey!"

"Hmm?"

The words tumbled out before she could stop them, "…I don't want to die."

He stopped his attack, lifting his head, eyes boring into hers, "Don't be so dramatic. You just said you wouldn't."

"I know," she started to cough again, deep and racking. Her blood didn't scatter all over this time because Casey had covered her mouth with his own. Rather than pull back when her body stilled, his lips moved over hers, his tongue beginning a new exploration.

Her blood found its way into his mouth, the metallic taste a compliment to the bitter, dizzy dance their tongues had entangled in. Tears intermingled with saliva and crimson, and Prue noticed Casey tasted like hot sauce and pineapple, like summer and rain, and everything good and alive. She breathed in his scent, spice covered in the thick soil he'd fought in. The air shimmered with magic, but it went unnoticed.

"Prue? Casey? Bobby? Where are you?" The voice broke their contact, and the moment was lost, for the time being. Casey rubbed Prue's blood from his lips, and joked, "We're saved."

She was fading fast, but he didn't notice the way her mute nod took her breath away. It was so hard to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. At least she'd had that time with him, her mind mused.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and hoped he understood. Sorry for Cerulean and Bobby, sorry for Frank and Elanore and Jasminder. Sorry that she would never get to tease Serendipity and Polaris again, or witness the first time Sylvester found a girlfriend. So very sorry. Prue was sorry she hadn't understood a thing until this moment, and she was so sorry that she'd been hurting Casey for so long that they'd only had these four weeks together. But her world was going black, and her words had gone unnoticed. How lame, she thought, he can't even hear my apology. How like a guy. But…I really do love him. I really, really…  
When she closed her eyes, she knew they wouldn't open again.

"We're over here!" he called, searching the surrounding forest for distinguishing landmarks. Finding none, he started to sing the British Anthem as loudly as he could. Holding Prue's head, now limp, close to his chest, he waited for another coughing spasm. But none came.

In fact, she wasn't moving at all.

No.

"Prue?"

No.

"Hey, Prudence, they're almost here."

Nothing. No.

"Prudence, wake up this instant," he ordered severely, then chuckled. That would do it. She hated her name.

No.

No.

No.

"Prue?" his voice cracked, and he shook her, but she didn't move, not even a slight exhale. Kissing her cheek, he asked again, "Prue?"

More frantically now, Casey shook the girl, who must have only been sleeping, because she looked more breathtakingly beautiful now than he'd ever noticed before, even though her face was covered in blood and dirt, and her hair fanned out like some sort of skewed halo.

No.

It's funny how beautiful people look when they're giving up their soul.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Prue," he choked out, "Wake up. Please."

"Casey?" Bobby had rushed over, one of Quant's arms slung over her shoulder, "Alone time's done. Serendipity, Polaris, and Joshua are here. We have to get out of the woods, now."

Numbly, Casey asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Bobby took a deep breath, "Elanore's dead. Noah's missing. Sylvester ran like a little bitch when Hysteria appeared- Joshua had to take her on alone. We don't know where he went."

"Oh," Casey said.

Bobby leaned in closer, noticing something was wrong, but not placing it, "Casey, is…is Prue okay? She's just sleeping, right? You know you're not supposed to let blood loss victims sleep, right?"

Casey didn't answer. Bobby helped Quant to sit then knelt beside him, "Casey?"

When Casey didn't answer, Bobby put his fingers against her neck, feeling for her pulse. Nothing.

Panicked, Bobby said, "Casey, she's not breathing."

When he stayed wordless, Bobby said again, "Casey, she's really not breathing."

"We've got to get out of here," Casey said.

"What about Prue?" Bobby demanded, horrified.

"She's dead, Bobby," the redhead said, laying her head gently to the ground, "We can come back for her body, but right now, we have to get everyone else out of this forest."

"We can't just leave her here," Bobby protested.

"We can. Elanore's dead, Stone. So is Prue, and Frank probably is too. Maybe Noah is as well, we don't fucking know. So right now, we have to get Polaris, Quant, Joshua, and Serendipity out of here. We have to get the adults, Bobby. There's nothing more we can do."

"Casey-"

"I said nothing," he barked, "Nothing."

And so they left the clearing, and Prue. They made it to the edge of the woods without any problems. They made it into Hogsemeade, and they made it into the Three Broomsticks, which was brightly lit and cheery. They were covered in mud and in some cases blood.

At first, Serendipity's parents and their rich friends didn't realize something was wrong. They cried 'Happy Birthday' and started singing. Then someone noticed the blood across Casey's front. They saw the mud splattered across everyone's nice clothes. They screamed.

When Serendipity's hysterical parents brought them back to the school to explain what exactly had happened, no one believed them. There was no evidence that these thousand year old wizards and witches could still live, and besides, hadn't they said they'd track them down when they tried to run? Where were the bodies, they wanted to know? They sent aurors out into the woods, but they couldn't find the bodies.

Sylvester had showed up at the castle later that night, scared out of his wits. He said he'd ended up on the other side of the woods, and that he'd been so terrified that he'd never get back. But the twisted witches and wizards had never come after him either.

They found Noah in the trickling brook the river running through the forest became. They were lucky they found him when they did. He would live.

And still, no one believed their story.

* * *

---- Okay, so that was kind of rushed. I actually put the part in the middle, where Prue is dying, in from a long time ago. I had to super edit it though, because apparently I had originally planned on Prue dating Cerulean yet again, and going with Dirk at one point. So, any part that sounds stunted is because of those details. One more chapter to go. cries

_Umbra-shadow_

_Audra-kindle_

_Stillicidium-drip rainwater_

_Letifer- death dealing_

_Nex- slaughter_

Debrio- to intoxicate

_Conticeo- to be silent_

_Imprecor- to curse_

_Maledictio- to curse_

_Pestis_ _pestis- plague_

_Astrum- star_

_Sidereus- constellation_

_Caelum- sky_

_Intemptesta_ _Nox- dead of night_

_Ictus- stab_

_Ensis-sword_

_Assimilares- similar_

_Appareo- appear_

_Caruncula- a piece of small flesh_

_Velox- to hasten_

_Carnifex- hangman executioner_

_inficio_ _- to poison taint corrupt_


	30. Don't Make Love So Hard

**Giddy Brew**

_Chapter 30: Don't Make Love So Hard_

A/N: OMFG! The END. I think I might cry. Apparently, the original Giddy Brew plan was to have 35 chapters- see, the me at the beginning of this thing actually gave room for the plot. Unfortunately, when you write everything down in your livejournal and random notebooks, you tend to forget. My bad. The original name for this chapter was something along the lines of Hotcakes, Lippy, and Footy, or something along those lines. The new name is from a song by The Good Life that I'm actually not all that fond of, but is currently stuck in my head.

* * *

They held a memorial service. It had taken them two days to dig up the bodies, but once they found them, they decided the memorials would be held at school, and the burials would be two days following. There was a big debate over what would happen to the bodies of Prue, Frank, and Jasminder. Their parents all wanted to bury them in muggle cemeteries (Jasminder's wanted to do something that sounded vaguely like burning her body, but that was silly. The administration hoped.)

In the end, the parents won out, of course. But out of respect, they showed at the memorial. Both of Prue's parents made it through the ceremony without taking any shots at each other. Serendipity told the remaining Icemen that this was an accomplishment.

The headmistress gave a nice speech. It went something like this, "Elanore Moravia Kingston, Sean Franklin Wakefield, Prudence Leander Gelliston, and Jasminder Mehendra Shah were all exemplary students, and the pride of their houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have suffered a deep loss, as has all of Hogwarts…"

All Casey could think was, 'Frank's real name was Sean? And since when was Prue's middle name Leander?'

After the service, the Icemen and the only remaining Saint found themselves surrounded by tearful mourners, including the entire Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams, a handful of Hufflepuff girls that Prue had been close to, Perseus Elroy and some of Elanore's friends from Arithmancy, and many more. Even Dirk looked like he was starting to tear, and Gethsemane Kenth was full out bawling.

"Don't get me wrong," she sobbed, "I hated those bitches. It's just so s-sad that I didn't get to have my r-revenge."

They managed to extricate themselves from the crowd to escape into the Great Hall for breakfast. Over pumpkin pasties, the group discussed everything from the latest Quidditch news to when the Black Orbit's new album would be released. There was only one topic they scooted around, even though it seemed impossible to avoid it.

Polaris wasn't there to comfort Serendipity, but she didn't mind. He had his hands full with Noah, who hadn't even left his room for the memorial. He was really torn up. Joshua, on the other hand, had sat stiffly through the service, the left without a word. He hadn't even managed a nasty comment towards Casey before he left with Dirk.

As for Casey, he found it very strange, but he couldn't seem to cry. It had been easy when Prue had been there, blood soaked and dying. But now, he just refused to believe she was gone. Even though he'd heard the speeches, even though he saw the tears of everyone else around her, and even though he'd witnessed her death, he just couldn't believe it.

The day they stepped back onto the Hogwarts express, he was cornered by Cerulean and Cherridy, who demanded that he show them honest to god tears so that they knew for sure he wasn't psychologically damaged. He still couldn't do it.

Casey couldn't make it to Prue's funeral. He didn't think she would mind too much. He had to take care of the twins that day. In fact, he spent most of the summer with his younger brothers. It wasn't easy to keep his mind off of her. Half the time he picked up his quill to write her about something funny that had happened, or just to tell her he loved her.

Then he remembered, and felt so close to the verge that it killed him. When that happened, he would pick up his guitar, or go find his brothers, or sometimes try to fly. It was rare that Casey ever hopped on a broom back when Prue was around. In a way, he thought it might be his personal memorial to her. After all he knew that she loved to fly. Even though the broom was uncomfortable, and the wind in his face often stung his eyes, he could sort of see why Prue enjoyed it on those clear summer days. It was the only time he thought of her and didn't feel any pain.

He spent his seventh year at Hogwarts reevaluating what he wanted to do with his life. Originally, he'd planned on following Prue into the muggle world for a while. She had mentioned that she'd like to study archaeology, and that the stars in the desert were really something. He'd thought that being an astronomer would be nice. Now he had a new path.

Casey, Serendipity, Quant, Sylvester, and Bobby stayed good friends until their graduation the following year. Their families showed up on that hot sunny day bursting with pride. Especially Casey's. Especially once he told them what he'd decided to do.

At one point during the ceremony, Casey pulled aside Serendipity and asked, "Hey, you live in London, right?"

Smiling widely, Serendipity said, "Yeah, why?"

"I was uh, wondering, if tomorrow you could take me to where Prue is buried?"

Serendipity's face changed, "Of course. It would have been better if she and Ellie were here. I keep thinking that."

"I know what you mean."

The next day, Casey apparated to Serendipity's house, and she took him a mile out of the city to the muggle graveyard where Prue lay. After she showed him to the grave, she walked a distance away, giving him privacy.

"Prue," Casey touched the top of her grave stone, "This is weird. I'm a wizard, I'm not supposed to talk to the air…"

"I miss you Prue. I miss you so much. You were my best friend. I don't know what to do without you, most of the time. I think sometimes what I would have done if you'd decided to never be my friend, back in first year. You were so cute…I probably would have chased you until you gave in, no matter how far you ran. You could have transferred to Beauxbatons, and I still would have gone after you, I think. Even now, I wonder if I can chase you."

The wind shifted, if only a little, "I know. You'd hate that. I love you, Prudence."

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard her laugh, "Don't call me that!"

Casey smiled, "I'm gonna be an auror, you know. I got into the Academy and everything. Bet you never expected that."

He talked to her for an hour, leaning up against the cool stone, the grass prickling his ankles. When Serendipity came to fetch him, Casey grinned.

"Have a good talk?" Serendipity asked.

"The best," Casey replied, "So Serendipity Watson, I haven't heard yet. What are you going to do with your life?"

Serendipity looked to the sky and laughed, "I have no idea Casey Hargrove. I have no bloody idea."

"Well you better figure it out," Casey said in a stern imitation of his own mother, "This is your life you know."

"I know. But aren't you sad? Doesn't this feel like the end of everything?"

"You want me to say something cliché like this is only the beginning, don't you?" Casey demanded indignantly.

"Yes," Serendipity responded shamelessly.

"Fine. For you, this is only the beginning."

"What about for you?" Serendipity asked.

"There are no beginnings or endings for me," Casey smirked.

"Hey! You stole that from a Dark Symphony song!"

"I might have," Casey ducked as she tried to hit him. The sunlight was streaming down on him, the future looked bright, and he knew that someday, everything would be okay. Life was good.

* * *

A/N: So, so…I can't even think up a response to the junk that I have just written. sighs Oh well. Read the sequel. Much better, plus a drumroll PLOT!!!! 


End file.
